Naruto Sedai 7, Puraimaru no tatakai (Battle of the primordial Forces)
by The Storyteller and his Books
Summary: 17 Years after the Moon-fall case: the Chunin Examen for Bolt Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha and their friends have began and is already in the Second round, as suddenly a troop of Nukenins, disguised as Genins of Suna, attack. Meanwhile in a faraway land: a Young man of an ancient Clan is sent to find the ones, who can save the world. The Final war has just began, good/bad, who can win?
1. Unexpected Invitation and Silent threats

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Prologue:**

**(Opening: Destiny-Galneryus extended overture version)**

`Once upon ancient times, there has been no war, no pain, no wrath and hatred, there has been peace and freedom for every kind, and it was a time in which the humans held together, more than they ever did today.

A time, in which humans and Animals respected each other and where life and death and each being was equal.

A Clan of humans, known to be nearer to nature, than every other kind of being, lived long time in peace, for several centuries, over the course of time.

The Jikan no Senkensha `the seers of Time´, once a prideful Clan of Shamans and mediums, surveyed the course of the world since ancient times, and they knew what to do, in times of desperation and sorrow, which rarely came.

As advisors of the world, almost immortal in their kind, they maintained the peace of the world and the circle of life and death.

Being worshiped as mighty Sages, the 10 strongest of them even had gotten their own temples.

Those few, being able to transform into spiritual animals, showed the other humans the way, helped them in times of need, always out of the secret, hiding their forces before the normal folk.

Years went by, decades passed, Centuries happened, and millennia were to come, over all this time, this Clan, blessed by the gods who had created this world, were the beacon light of hope and the sages, alive to know how to handle the course of the world.

The world seemed to be perfect, it was the Golden Age of the Mankind so to say, but it had to end in sorrow and pain, something not even the Seers of time had been able to foresee.

Demons, fallen from the mercy of the Gods, came forth from the deepest of hell, the `Three Scourges of Hell´, destructor of Time, Space and Existence, came to feed on the lives of mankind and the world itself.

The Peace that once reigned, was soon transformed into hatred, wrath, pain, death and disaster, standing before their incredible dark force, the Seers had no chance to defeat these beings.

For they formerly only knew peace and care, they were oblivious of wrath and hatred, nor had they ever need a will to fight something.

Still, they knew that they couldn´t do any other thing but fighting, being called to arms, by the gods who had created their home, for them to defend what was worth to defend; the World and everything in it.

But the dark force which had created them three, was too strong to be defeated, less to be blocked, so it came as it had to come.

The world was destroyed, the Mankind erased, only the Seers remained on a small piece of the planet, that had been able to be saved.

Mourning for several years, the death of the world they once knew, the Seers seek to find a solution for their pain and sorrow, feelings they suddenly were able to feel, feelings they never had experienced before.

The Seers knew that no matter what would happen, they couldn't just let them go on to destroy other worlds, for this they had to fight the Demons.

In a mutual decision they took the force of their entire Clan together, and created out of the Piece of the old world they had been able to save, a new world out of the 10 Elemental Forces: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth, Light, Darkness, Spirit, Wood and Ice.

The New World was born, a new world which burst with vitality, and soon has been refilled with new life.

The Demons, being enraged that the world they had destroyed, had been so easily rebuild, tried yet again to destroy the world.

But the Clan was ready to fight, saying goodbye to their children, elders and wives, as well as the unborn children, the men of the Clan, went to war, in order to defend their new world.

Centuries went by and the world seemed to go down in flames yet again, the elders tried to foresee the future, and they had success.

However, what they saw only brought them sorrow and grief, but within the visions of pain, destruction and war, which they got, they also saw a faint light of hope shining.

The Prophecy which has then been told, was a Prophecy, known from all the Spiritual Beings throughout the New World, all the 10 Wild-Sages of this world got too know, from the Children of Prophecy which would be able to bring eternal Peace to the world.

"_7 Children, near the same time, 10 have to be born, 10 children, be the world´s spine, after 7 times of mourn!"_

Centuries after the Prophecy has been spoken, the war finally ended and should go in history as the 1st Millennium-War.

The Men who had went to war, as well as their women and the elders, had died but were cursed, as they managed to almost defeat one of the Demons and managed to seal the other Two away, deeply within the world itself.

They had been cursed to become beings, unable to live in the world of the living anymore, but also beings, unable to go into afterlife, cursed to remain between two worlds.

Their new-borns had been given to the humans, in order to grow up in a normal environment.

And so the ancient force of the Clan, which had been hidden for all this time, so long ago, was hidden yet again, sealed within the new-borns, never been unleashed again, and still shared throughout the new world.

The World should have go back to peace after this war, but the world should never become as it was, it has been thrown into an endless repeating loop of destruction and rebirth, the fate seems to be unchangeable.

Still the Wild-Sages and their medium, never gave up on believing, that someday the 10 Children of the prophecy may turn the fate around and bring the final peace to the world.

And thus the world shall be saved, once and for all.´

_Token from the Diary of the Sage of Spirits, Grandmother Chika, High-Itako of Gensan no Kuni._

**Chapter 1: The Seers of time, Chunin Exam, a non-rejectable invitation.**

**19 Years after the 4****th**** Ninja World war:**

**Konohagakure, The Village hidden under the leaf, Chunin Exam-Ground; 44. Training field/ Forest of Death:**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

Silence ruled in this one single moment of pure concentration, not a single leaf was moving, the wind seemed frozen, it was as if time itself stood still.

Every fibre of my Body was like under electricity.

My nerves were as stretched as an Archers bow, as I concentrated extremely hard.

I (16) breathed in and out, concentrating on what my Father had teach me, the feeling of presences, by their Chakra, through my Sennin modoo.

"So?" Sarada Uchiha (16), my team mate of Team 7, asked me.

"In the direct surrounding are no opponents, I will look over Byakugan!" I responded whispering.

Using my heritage inherited by my Mother, I was able to see for 5 Miles straight and on a 360° radius.

"Nothing, we are save, for now!" I said to her, after some time of scanning the area around us.

"Oh thank god!" Sarada said, before she sat herself on the ground and breathed up, she looked quite beaten, though our third member, Senpou-san and myself did not really look any better.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her concerned, scanning her cuts and wounds.

"Yeah i´m fine, why do you ask?" She asked with narrowed eyes, she always assumed that I think of her as being a weakling, just like this time as well.

I took out some bandages and my medical pocket, approaching her, in order to patch up her wounds.

I disinfected her scratches and cuts and treated her bruises, still I hesitated to touch her, but she said nothing to it, so I went on.

I took and smeared a salve on her hands, which had been burned by her own Katon Jutsu and patched up her legs, which had been wounded by the opponent's jutsu.

While I was helping her out as best as I could, I even thought to have seen, but my eyes probably are playing games with me, that she blushed a bit due to my soft touch.

I held her hand in a way in which I best could patch up her arm without hurting her more, than the wounds already did.

I used the best of medical Ninjutsu, I had learned by mother, which I could craft.

I was long not as fond in them as Himawari though, I was more the Attacker, Defender and Barricade-breaker, while she was fonder of the duties as Backup-support, Medic and Sensor/Espionage, in many of our mutual missions.

One could say whatever they want, but no matter what we never let friends down and we are always concerned about them, and mom always wants us to be prepared for the worst case anyways.

That's why we always have a fully prepared medical case with us, wherever on mission or not.

I truly had a hard time to learn some medical Jutsu from Mom, who had learned a bit from Sarada´s mother.

Ever since we started the Team 7 ,under Konohamaru-Sensei, I stopped being carefree and daydreaming, as well as pulling of jokes, as I always was as we weren´t even Genins.

No, now I was more concerned about my friends and my Teammates´ wellbeing, than about the successful accomplishment of a mission, still we always, in a way, managed to accomplish our missions successfully.

It´s something my father had teach me, who had learnt this by his Sensei, Kakashi-san, who then again learnt it by his Teammate, Obito-san and his Sensei, my Grandfather, Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of the 4th Generation.

My Father had learnt this, as he was as old as I was to that time.

While I was thinking of trying harder to learn medical Ninjutsu, I finished to patch up Sarada-san.

"So, I am finished, try to relax a bit, with stress nothing will heal good, you had to take much in earlier, so take it easy for a while, okay.

I´m really sorry that I couldn´t defend you effectively, I swear next time I will defend you girls properly!" I said, as I began to treat Senpou´s wounds, before starting with my own, with some help from Sarada and Senpou.

"Thanks, but seriously, you don´t have to always try to shield us from each attack, we have become ninjas and a team, because each of us have individual abilities, with which we are able to defeat our foes and accomplish our missions!" Senpou scolded me, with a soft tone and a friendly slap on the back, to which it hurt more than before, seriously this girl has enormous forces.

"Thanks for patching me up Bolt, I guess I should be real glad, that was nice of you, but Senpou´s right, we are not weak, only because we are girls, you know.

You should trust us more, seriously, this was nothing, just a little scuffle not more!" Sarada said adjusting her Glasses, while looking away blushing.

Seriously, it was often very hard for us, even for Konohamaru-sensei, to assume of what she was thinking, just like right now.

Even though I like her eyes and the way she looked to the side, when blushing, her cold analytic glance, when she uses her Sharingans, was something, not even I could stand long enough.

At least not long enough, to read her thoughts, before shifting my gaze, not that I fear that she would put me into a Genjutsu.

I think it was more a trauma after being constantly watched by her father, whenever we went out together to go grabbing a bit at Ichiraku or to a concert, of our mutual favourite group, together.

"Whoa hey, you girls, you know exactly that I never thought or believed that, I know you girls better than most other people and I am the last to say that you would be weak.

Still it didn´t looked like nothing though, even Sen and me were beaten up pretty rough by them, before we managed to escape.

I´m glad we made it out without much more severe wounds, but hell these guys were really strong!" I said, I was no weakling, many of my class comrades could sing some songs about that.

Still, we, means Sarada Uchiha, Senpou Rock (16) and I, Bolt Uzumaki, son of the Seventh Hokage, managed to get away with a few wounds and the Heaven-scroll, stolen from them.

Together with our Earth-scroll we almost accomplished the test so far, still there was a difficulty in it.

"I hope the others managed to get their scroll too, honestly it would be really bad, if we cannot get them one before the time runs out, which is tomorrow afternoon!" Senpou stated out loud, what I was thinking about.

She logically spoke of Mirai Sarutobi-sempai´s team, Team 10, consisting of Chouchou Akimichi, Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka, the Ino-Shika-Chou Trio of our generation, our best friends and our closest allies, even in this test.

At the ambush at those Suna-Genins, we unfortunately had to retreat and parted in two different directions, this way we couldn´t see if they managed to get a scroll or not.

"I bet they did, I mean after all, they are as strong as we are, not, theres no way that they will fail, however, let´s make a strategy, just in case they do didn´t managed to steal one.

Did you see the other Scrolls, those guys had with them, there was also a Heaven-scroll which our friends need, if we meet these guys again, we might be able to get the needed scroll for Shikadai´s team!" I explained and they nodded in approval.

"Now that we know their abilities, it might get easier!" Sarada stated and we nodded, thank god that her Sharingan awaked before the Chunin exam.

This way she was able to learn the abilities of our opponents, and with Shikadai´s brilliant mind, we can instantly create a strategy against them, this will get as easy as a cake.

"We better meet up with them, so we can speak about the strategy!" Senpou said and used Inojin's mark to connect her mind with the same.

"But still they are extremely strong, not to compare with most of the current Genins of Konoha or other villages!"

"Sure, they were Suna-Genins after all, they are well trained I would say!" Senpou said, as she began to stretch, I shifted my glance blushing.

To be honest I was really lucky to be in Team 7, since I had the chance to be in the same Group as Sarada and Senpou, the two are really beautiful girls, at least in mine and our friends´ eyes.

Honestly, I don´t think I was in love with anyone of them, at least I hope I was not, more for my own health and wellbeing as for any kind of reputation.

Anyways, Sarada would probably stomp me into the ground, for any lecherous thought she was thinking I would bear in my mind.

Somehow, out of good reasons, I truly believe she would kill me the moment she would find out, that I like her a lot, perhaps more than other friends.

There once was one of the other Genins who had developed a crush on her and practically stalked her for several months, annoying her to no end.

As it went too much for her, she stomped him in the ground, so hard that he left the academy the day after she told him off, later he was never been seen again, I think he even moved from Downtown to Uptown-Konoha.

Well then there was still Senpou, she´s really nice and beautiful, kind smart and a real friend…, but honestly, as nice as she is, I doubt I would survive a relationship with her, she has so much power that she often, though unintentionally, crushes my rips with her stormy embraces and bear hugs.

There are many who were and still are suspicious about our kind of relationship, in and outside of the team and always think there is more.

But there isn´t more than close friendship, we vowed to defend each other always, no matter against what.

Still, having a girlfriend, of the same attitude like they have, would not be that bad, wouldn´t it, I honestly have no idea.

But seriously I am young, my feelings for girls are not that strong yet, to me they simply were the closest and best friends I ever was able to make.

We once swore to be in the same team and to always take care about each other, at least so I thought before we found out about the Chunin Exam, and me about the last test, the test I feared the most.

Still, I think everything will be alright, at least I hope.

"Inojin and the other will meet us near the tower to discuss our strategy, we better should hurry, if we still want to sleep a bit before tomorrow comes, its soon night anyways!" Senpou said and we nodded, packing everything away, we orientated ourselves by running up in the tree-crowns.

While we ran towards the spoken location, I was thinking about a strategy.

Each of the girls is having useful and strong abilities, Sarada for example:

She was a great analytic, being able to precisely predict the Opponents movement, ever since she awoke her Sharingan, and she´s extremely strong anyways, thanks to her good genes and teachings, same as I and Sen.

Senpou was a nice Girl and even though she came more after her father, by being able to attack extremely quick with her Taijutsu, she was, different from Rock Lee; since she was able to use Ninjutsu as well, preferably weapon summon Jutsus, like her mother Tenten Chōponchi.

And me, Bolt, well thanks to my Byakugan, my Jukken, my Taijutsu and my increased senses, as well as my Sennin-Modoo, inherited from both of my Parents, I was able to sense the opponent from maximal 5 miles away, in a 360° radius.

"We got the Heaven-scroll, now that we have both scrolls, all what´s left is to get towards the tower as quick as possible, to help Shikadai´s team to get theirs, but logically without falling in another trap!" Sarada said, after we came down from the trees.

"Yeah, I'm glad when this Test is finally finished!" Senpou said sighing.

"Yeah!" I said weakly.

"Hey Bolt, what´s the matter?" Senpou asked me, scanning me off, concerned.

"I-It´s nothing!" I said, not willingly to spread my own fear among the others.

"Well it surely does not sounds like nothing!" Sarada said.

"C´mon what's the matter!" She asked.

"Well you see, Dad told me all about his time of doing the Chunin Exam and every time the last test was a fight against another randomly chosen student.

I fear that,…, well…, what if I have to fight against one of you guys, I don´t want to be the one to send one of you back to school or to break Team 7 apart!" I said to them.

Ever since the Chunin Exam had begun, this was my greatest fear, that I might be the one to have to fight against one of my friends, I would not be able to fight seriously against them.

"You are my Comrades and my closest Friends, without you I don´t want to be a Ninja!" I said to them blushing, they shifted their gaze blushing, while I almost saw the gears turning in their brains.

"Well, we neither want to leave you, how could we leave you all by yourself, I mean if I had to fight against anyone of you, I might not be able to truly fight seriously.

Konohamaru-sensei would go into early retirement, when anyone of us would fail this test, he announced this, you remember?

I mean we cannot let him down, he believes in us, or else he wouldn´t have subscribed our team for the Chunin exam, not.

I practically can see some grey hairs spreading on his head, if we would fail, hell Mirai Sempai wouldn´t ever live this down to him!" Sarada said with a smirk, Senpou and I had to chuckle at this.

It was very likely that Mirai-sempai would greet him, every time, with a smug grin if we would fail and her team would get through.

Beside of having become a super Jonin only recently, she was to take seriously in battles.

Still thanks to the fact, that she was only 4 years older than us, she truly was a goofball at times.

"No matter what happens, we won´t leave you Bolt, well at least not freely, if really the time would come that we have to fight against each other, then I rather would give up than hurting you guys just for my own success, what kind of friend would I be!" Senpou said and she fist bumped me.

"Thanks for this Sen!" I said and she nodded with a smile and a thumb up.

"Me too, even though I want to be Chunin, without you guys it just no fun!" Sarada said with a smug grin but a slight blush was to see on her cheeks.

"Alright then let´s promise, if two of us have to fight against each other, we will both give up!" I said and thy nodded.

"It won´t be so bad being a Genin at all, I mean after all my Dad and Sarada´s father had been stayed as Genin, while all their friends had become Chunin or even Jonin.

Still they later simply made them Jonins, since their battle power was way too strong to be counted in a normal Scale.

The current rank they have, is also said to be the rank of a Sannin.

Hell as Dad was as old as we now, he even beated the Sandaime Raikage, and together with his friends managed to even reseal Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the goddess of Chakra, something almost no one, beside of the sage of the six paths and his brother ever managed to do, thanks to their extreme abilities.

They long had overthrown the power of the old Kages, both, Sarada´s father and my Dad, are on the level of the Sage of the six paths, as they were not older as we now!" I said and they were buff.

"Really, I never knew that?" Sarada said in awe, it was a well hidden secret, which, beside of Kakashi-san, Tsunade-san, Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun, only my Father knew.

Tsunade and Kakashi, the Hokages before my father, told them to never tell it to anyone, also due to the fact that most of the ninjas of the Shinobi alliance didn´t even believed it, due to being caught in the Genjutsu of the Tsukuyomi.

No one beside of the participants, knew of the battle against the fight against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.

"Yes he does not really like to speak about this fact, but he was two years away to train with Jiraiya-sensei, from the Sannin, while all of his friends, mean our parents, became Chunin and others even later Jonins, but soon after the war, both were promoted by Kakashi-san to Special-Jonins!" I said and they looked shocked.

"Remember, five years ago, he had been the sensei of Mirai-sempai and many other children, even from other befriended villages, who came to our village, because they wanted to be, especially, taught by him.

I think he was one of the most popular Senseis in history.

And honestly, just imagine him being in the Chunin exam, especially here!" I said shivering.

"He would probably have blown up the entire forest at some point!" Sarada said.

"And probably beaten the poor Genins to death in the Arena!" Senpou said nodding.

"I bet that was the reason they didn´t let him in here anymore!" We said sweat-dropping in unison.

"Anyways now that this is settled, we better get going; the faster we meet up with the others, the faster we might end this damn test!" Sarada said.

"You speak my words, Sis!" Senpou stated, as she walked, fully pumped up with the power of youth, further away, I chuckled at this.

I surely was glad to be in a team with these two power-ladies, many had made me a head about that fact, but if they would know how this really looks like in the end, they would not dare to speak or make any nasty remark.

"Alright, let´s go!" Sarada said, as she looked at me with a smug grin and I nodded with a smile and so we made us back on our way.

Not knowing what for a danger was about to await us and our friends.

**A few months earlier, in a faraway Land, beyond the great ocean, in the Town of Origin:**

The Earth shook as a severe earthquake let the mountains shivering.

This was nothing new to Humanity, though.

Countless of severe Earthquakes had happened throughout the history of mankind, one direr than the last one.

This was nothing new to the folk of `Jikan no Senkensha´ _(The seers of time),_ who inherited the knowledge of the Humanity from ancient times, long before the Rabbit Goddess appeared.

Knowledge of times, long before the world was plunged into Chaos, long before the first of six Purges.

But not many of them knew what this Earthquake meant, only the eldest knew what was happening, as they recognized the sound, which was accompanying the dooming noise, the sound of an ancient Bell.

The sepulchral tone of the Saigai kane. _(Disaster bell)_

A bell, which stood high up over the roof tops, right in the middle of the town called Saisho to saigo no machi _(Town of Alpha and Omega)._

High up in the Unmei no kane-tō _(Belfry of doom)_ and which was said to only ring, when the Countdown of the End has begun.

"So they begin to awake once again, seems as if we are running out of time, this time, it seems as our last hours has slain, they are 900 years too early!" The hoarse but still wise voice of the Elder, Grandmother Chika, spoke to her listeners, with a sorrowful and worried glance.

"The awakening of the `Zetsumetsu no gishiki´ (Ritual of Extinction) has begun, so as it has been from so long ago.

The Day, when the Yesterday never existed, the Now will vanish into oblivion and the Tomorrow only appears in a distorted way.

The day of rewind is coming soon, when all of what ever existed will be erased and our world is going to get reset once again, reset to the beginning of the destruction, thousand years back in time!" Her voice said, as she looked up to the stars, with a heavy heart.

"How long do we have, honoured Elder?" The Chief of the Clan asked.

"7 Months, at least, it matters on how strong they will be this time; after gathering enough power together, they will break out and attack, and this time, there is perhaps no one to stop them.

The only ones that might will remain are we and we long have decided to not let it happen again, 6 times we failed to completely seal them away forever or to finally kill them.

6 times this World has already being destroyed by Taimuītā _(Time Eater) _and Supēsuītā _(Space Eater), _and 6 times our friends had to use their forces to turn back the time_._

6 times we failed to bring an end to this cycle, even though we used our own existence-force, killing numerous of us, unable to ever be reborn;we shall not allow a 7th time, for we are the last remaining ones to fight!" The Elder said, as she placed a last glance over the Desolation of the last war.

The Valley of lost soul, which reached from the bottom of the giant island like continent, towards the 3 Towers in the Giant Rock ball, somewhere deep within the large desert of eternal cries.

She sighed a last time, with as much as sorrow her old heart and her current state of existence, could allow her, before she re-entered the tent of the chief of the Tribe.

"Why is it happening so early, and why are we the only ones, who later remember everything, why are we still those who live from all of this old time, dear honoured Itako?" The Son of the Chief asked, who sat right next to them in the Chiefs House.

"It is the punishment, a curse we are living under since so long, a curse to us to atone the sin of killing a God-like demon.

Our folk was and still is a folk, with the power to create things and to become things, using the entire power from Mother Nature given to us.

Our whole being is bound to the earth, our all mother, and ever since the beginning of the world, we held our force hidden from the rest of humanity.

To our mother we should return when the time comes when we die, however, ever since the sin we committed, ever since we turned our backs against the circle of life, we are cursed to live as we do by now.

To the time as these Monsters once appeared, not one of us had an idea on how to prevent our world to be erased.

We searched for a way to prevent our all demise.

We tried our best to defend what we love, for we had no knowledge, nor did we ever had a need or the will to fight.

However as you might can imagine, had we no solution, no matter how hard we searched, there was no other option but to fight against them.

Fighting was our final solution, if we wanted our beloved Mother Earth, our world, to be saved.

We fought as hard as we could, so long before our Leader of that time, my Husband, managed to get a force from the slain pieces of the two weakest foes of them three, a force, stronger than ours, which he wanted to give to our folk.

A Force which, as evil as their original hosts had been, was as bright as the sun.

The force, extracted out of the eyes of the demons.

Through this he managed to get the Nikkōgan, the eyes, which penetrate the fabric of time, space and existence.

Called the all-pervasive eyes, the strongest power, able to effectively dispel the entire attacks the Demons casted upon us.

However not everyone but the strongest of us, were able to effectively use them, and even them couldn´t hold this force up for too long before resting them!" The elder spoke.

"Wow, this is truly amazing, but what brings it to dispel attacks from the foe, when the own attacks have like no effect at all, Grandmother Chika?" The son of the Chief asked curious, and the elderly woman nodded.

"It was the same question also my husband asked himself, therefore he had been seeking a long time, for another way to fight them, and through his eyes he found a solution.

And so we became the power, to craft mighty energy weapons, created out of the evil force which remained in the other slain pieces of the three demon-gods, during the war; it was only thanks to our natural born force and longevity, that the dark will, weaved within their force, could not affect us.

For any normal human this power would have been deadly.

The powerful chains, blades and arrows, able to overcome the fabrics of Time, Space and Existence.

Now we had the perfect armour, a shield able to block every attack, and a weapon able to effectively hurt the attack caster.

With this we managed to seal two of them, bound by our Chains, but the last was too strong to be sealed, and so we made a momentous decision, by piercing the chains, blades and arrows through the demon-god´s heart.

This wounded the demon God so bad, that he fell in a death-like sleep, but before he fell, he cursed our folk, over the energy stolen from him and our bodies, as well as all of our successors to an existence beyond living and dying, if our body should ever die or being destroyed.

With a last boost of power he broke the seals of his fellow siblings, before falling asleep, stripped of all his force.

The two of them used their power, fuelled with wrath for their slain brother and through sharing the remains of the power their brother gave them, to unchain themselves and to destroy our world.

A deep depression was laid upon our folk, we failed to save our world, the mankind and the nature our mother gave us.

Having nothing to lose, beside of our own, now worthless, existences anymore, but perhaps everything to win, our leader ordered his clan to gather its forces together a last time.

They split the clan, for one part used its complete power to create a new world, a new planet full of life, animals and mankind was resurrected again with the memories from before the world´s destruction, ready to keep on living.

The rest of us used our forces to re-seal the two Demon-gods, we managed to destroy their bodies, splitting each one into four pieces.

However these acts took most of our forces, which we had stolen from the demons.

With our own remaining forces, we created together eight giant containments, out of the remaining pieces of the old world and the stars around us, one for each part of their slain bodies; afterwards, we sent them far away into all directions, far away from our new world.

The evil Souls and the remaining forces of the Demons, meanwhile had gathered together to destroy our newly resurrected planet yet again.

Their army, consisting of the milliards of humans which they had killed from the old world, creating legions of undead and minor demons, fought against us and tried to prevent us from sealing their masters' souls.

Holding strong against them, we managed to seal their masters deep within the core of the earth, however, powerless and exhausted afterwards, most of us died by being overrun by their army!" The elder spoke.

Everyone nodded and shivered, sunken in painful memories, having heard this sorrowful story more than once; for the pain and destruction from that time, had repeated itself too often.

"But as the curse was meant, did only our body died, our soul and ghost remained on this earth, bound to it, not being able to move forward or back in existence.

We managed to save the new-borns and our children of this existence, by sending them away from the battlefield, before the second phase of the War began.

They bore our secrets and our abilities, as well as having inherited the forces we had stolen, sealed within their genes.

They managed to reach other humans, which took them in, people in faraway lands, save from the Battlefields!" The elder spoke.

"But what is about the curse you spoke, shouldn´t they suffer under it too?" The son of the chief asked.

"As I said, the Curse forced us to our current existence, even though the army killed us, couldn´t we die, we are stuck between both, between the realm of the beyond and the realm of the living.

You could say that in the way we truly are Ghosts, Echoes from ancient time, bound on this world to witness its rise and fall.

Even though we claim to others to feel, can´t we feel truly anymore, we fake our non-existent feelings, for us to be able to express ourselves upon other races and nations, who are coming across our village.

But deep within us we don´t feel anything, for we have no heart, no real live anymore, all we are, are eternal vessels for the memories of old time and those memories to come.

And all that drives us on is the wish for redemption, to bring an end to this cycle and so also of this kind of existence.

The Curse of immortality is upon us, and we are bound to witness, how everything that we have and had gets erased, over and over again, if we cannot stop the cycle!" The Elder said before she looked back up in the stars.

"Only our children found out how to break the circle, at least for their own successors, by creating families with other clans, our forces were stuck within them, sealed forever.

As you know, was our, I repeat, our clan being cursed, which meant in clear text, that if we keep on reproducing us in our own clan, their children would be cursed to the same existence as we are , sooner or later, however if they marry in families and clans which had nothing to do with our own one, their children would be, after all, not only our successors, but theirs too!" The elder said and the Chief´s son understood.

"Smart indeed!" He said and the elder smiled, but it soon turned back in a grimace of sorrow.

"Once we were numerous but that's long ago, we are no longer the 70.000 men strong Clan, that kept these two Demon-gods under chains, once, before the first of six purges, we found out that we too still could become kids, but we also found out that these kids were suffering under the same curse as we do, and let´s be serious, which normal human, in their right mind, would be able to love ghost-like beings like we are.

Just as the curse said, our own successors would be cursed as well, our children, they were body-less people just like you and I, so to say, born ghosts!" The elder explained further.

"Meanwhile, out of our slain Bodies, remained uncaringly at the battlefield, while slowly rotting away, and our blood which sank into the ground by the rain and the passing time; the breeding ground for an unholy being was created.

Out of the small amount of our remaining born and stolen force, we once bore, a giant and mighty tree began to grow.

The tree remained for 10.000 years, in a constant cycle of re-growing and re-rotting every 100 years, every 1000 years the tree bore a fruit, high up in the crown, in which our entire natural force, as well as the evil force we had stolen, was bound together.

When the time came, the fruit fell down on the earth, before the tree was rotting away, usually the rotten tree could give so the needed energy for a new tree to grow, however not this time, several days after the fruit fell down, it was rotting and giving place to a new even higher tree!" The Elder told her listeners.

"So you mean, the Shinju, The tree the people had worshipped as a deity and which enabled the birth of the Rabbit Goddess, was created out of the dead bodies of our Clan, and the mixed force our Clan once bore?" The Son of the Chief asked, hiting the nail on the head.

"Exactly, we didn´t knew what other people would do with our natural born abilities and the still immense evil forces of the two demon-gods, bound and merged together, inside of the fruit.

Therefore we came before the humans and we forbid the tree to ever be touched by normal humans, we guarded the tree as best as we could.

But as you rightly said, the woman called the Rabbit Goddess, Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, broke through our guard and broke the Taboo, she ate the entire fruit, which gave her all of our born and stolen power.

However the evil forces of the demon gods didn´t killed her, as we had thought, for she was a human with a strong will.

However they corrupted her slowly, to become evil herself, still she remained human, more or less.

Her reign lasted 1000 years, before she died 100 years later, the whole case, about her and the Juubi, started 2000 years before the first Purge!" The elder said.

"So after she ate the fruit, the Shinju began to rot away yet again and gave birth to a new tree not?" the chief´s son asked.

"Exactly, and after the 1000 years of reign she had, her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, attempted to end her reign of terror, after she has been corrupted enough to even attempt to kill her own sons, for their power their had inherited.

For this they used the mixed force, given through birth by their mother.

However different as from the original force, the so called **Gensho no Chakura** (_Primordial Chakra_), which had been created within the Fruit of the Shinju, out of our, from Mother Nature given, force and the stolen evil force of the demon gods; the **Zure-Chakura** (_Deviated Chakra_) they used, was much less evil.

So the two Brother managed to use it, in order to fight their mother´s wrath which manifested itself as the Juubi, due to her merging with the Shinju and the newly grown Fruit, without getting corrupted!" The elder told.

"I see!" The chief said.

"Over the 12.000 years, since the curse was spoken, our seal over the Two Demon Gods had weakened, and they managed to weaken the seals dramatically, to a point where they almost burst open.

The Shinobi, which had been come after the fall of Kaguya, tried their best to fight the old legion of the demons.

They had waited for so long to reawaken, after they fell fast asleep, the moment their masters´ souls and power had been sealed away.

Feeling that their awakening was near, the woke up and did anything to break the seals from the outside.

The battle against them went on for 1000 years and our clan helped as best as we could, by possessing humans in order to use our forces, to strengthen the seals again.

For they had saved enough power to not to easily being sealed anymore, we failed as they began to feed on the life force and souls of the humans their legion killed.

Ever since our forces had been extinct, we were no real match for them and so it came as it had to come.

The world was destroyed once again, as they broke free, destroying it from within, however not fully erased but only split in millions of pieces.

We lost our hope, since our power to recreated the world, had long left us, together with our bodies.

Centuries passed and the demons managed to almost get their entire bodies back, out of the eight containments!" The elder said, before she had to force the tears back down.

The memories of these days hunted her ever since, everyone knew this, she was one of the handful of clan members, who still was alive ever since these days.

"However, beside of all the chaos we witnessed, hope raise back in us, as we found people having survived on the pieces of the world.

We had to see, that those children, who once survived the mortal-extinction of our clan, had started own clans, strong and mighty clans.

Still, most of these Clans died out, during the world´s collapse, however one of them, the strongest clan, managed to survive under the ashes of destruction.

This clan was resulting out of mixing our bloodline, with the ones of the stronger of two mighty Shinobi Clans to that time, the Senju clan, long before Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were born, the first time.

Out of these members of the Senju Clan, an own Clan, with the ability to use our power yet again, in many variations, had been born.

Their leader was a direct descendent of my own son, I once had to let go away during the first war, and he and his clan managed to remain alive, even 1000 years after the world had been destroyed and split into pieces!" The elder spoke and tears kept on flowing over her elderly skin.

"It was him who managed, by sacrificing his own live, to defeat and reseal both of our opponents in a giant ball, created out of the remains of the destroyed world, but the seal was not strong enough to hold them, at least not alone.

Wishing for them to have a better future than we had, in a world, similar to the one we once knew, long before the two wars, we decided to use the force of our own existence, to craft additional seals.

However, we also knew that it would still not truly change anything, since we had not the force to recreate the world from anew, same as the Clan of our successors.

Therefore the people of the new Clan, used their forces, in a mutual decision, to turn back the time, to the point where the Two Demon-gods had freed themselves, as the Purge began, 2000 years ago.

To the time, 900 years after the Juubi was destroyed the first time and peace was restored, by the two Brothers.

This way the world had been saved and only the few Clan members that had survived the war and us knew about the second destruction of the world; everybody else had only memories, about the time after the war with Kaguya.

Together with the power of the living clan-members the two were sealed instantly back again, after a war of hundred years, within the new created Fuinjutsu, **Kami no hitsugi no Jutsu** (_the Jutsu of the God-Coffin)._

However, different as from before, were the additional seal Chains, around the ball-shaped Jutsu, being crafted out of the existence-force of many of my clan members, who gave their last force to save our children.

Creating the Kinjutsu, **Sourushīruchēn no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Soul-seal chains_) where one offers the own soul, to create Chains to seal someone or something.

These chains however weren´t as strong as the ones, our clan had crafted, as we still were fully alive, with the power, stolen from the three demon-gods.

The chains only managed to hold for exactly 1000 years before they have to be renewed!" The Elder explained.

"Which is not at all easy, it cost much of our lives and it last a long time, since they logically always fight against the seals!" The chief said and the elder nodded.

"Exactly, you are right Nasrith.

Therefore the two managed to break out again, a millennium after we and the Clan of our successors managed to seal them.

The war we fought, once again lasted a millennium and still the world was destroyed yet again, before we were able to reseal them and turn the time backwards.

What we did not knew however, was that the time we had reset the first time, catapulted us into an alternate time flow, in which the world was destroyed and grew completely new, every two thousand years!" The elderly spoke, and everyone remained silent, each one of them knew what for a massive fault it had been, still it was a fault they would always repeat, as long as for them possible.

"The first time we recognized this, was as we had to witness, that the clan of our successors and our own Clan, had become tinier in numbers, as before.

Half of the people from before missed, as they had sacrificed themselves, in order to reseal the demons.

This resulted in the clan of our successors to only being able, to reset the world towards the moment, exactly 1000 years backwards, before the world was going down in flames.

We managed to reseal the demon-gods again, which then slept for another 1000 years, but for what a price, most of our clan members had died during the war!" Grandmother Chika said.

"So many lives, who will never be able to become reborn anymore!" She said, with a sorrowful glance at the night sky.

"So many stars, which are missing on the Sky!" She mumbled.

"With the first rewind, the cycle of destruction and rebirth began, 6 times it has happened already.

What we however only lately since the last purge found out was, that the more often we reset back to the day as the second War began, the further away we actually drifted from the original Timeline!" The elder told, before she had to pause for a while.

"A total of 6000 years, from what we believe to know at least, were stolen from the original Timeline, perhaps even more about which we don´t know.

We are sitting in another dimension, so to say, and even though the people remember the war against Juubi, as Kaguya became a demon 900 years before, they don't know, that the time we are actually sitting in, is supposedly 6900 years after her sons defeated her.

The curse took us and in that moment we finally truly understood what the curse really was about.

It stole us the most important what we have, the Time and our origin!" The elder spoke and a cold chill ran through the house, beside of the fire in the middle of the room

"So that means, that our folk is bound to reseal the demons, every two thousand years, when it gets destroyed, and the Clan that has resulted of our still-alive members allying with the Senju Clan, helps us to turn the time of the world back to the point before they destroy it.

Thousand years backwards to the point, a millennium after their break out, then we have a Millennium long peace before the wake up again and try to destroy the world yet again?" The young, soon to be Chief, asked.

"Exactly, it continued to remain always two whole Millennium long, no matter what, and this is now the seventh time.

It is as if our world has been caught in a time loop, which drives us more and more from our original Time.

The mighty clan always helped us, to defeat and reseal them, and to rewind the time after the world has been destroyed yet again.

Still, somehow, no matter how often we fought and sealed them away, we never had been able to save the world from destruction, ending the devils-circle.

However, since the last Purge, some unexpected factors are currently happening.

Our successor´s Clan has been extinct, something which had never happened before, even though the worlds history passes after every Purge in a different way, some aspects are always the same way, other vary much from the previous time, but until now it had always been the same Clan that helped us.

It was the very first time that the Juubi has been reawaken, after Kaguya´s son managed to defeat it, 100 years after the last Purge.

The Bell rings exactly 900 years too early, which might hang together with fact 2.

For this time the Clan is extinct, as much as I know, I have no believe that there are any survivors, and even if, there is no one who still can use the immense power the Clan had before.

This immense force needed to seal these Demons and to turn the time back, if the word is to be destroyed yet again.

Even if, out of all the luck of the world, we manage to finally break the curse, what will happen with all those numerous centuries we have lost?" The elder spoke to the Chief and his son, before, with some help, stood up and went out of the house.

"No matter how often I saw this world breaking, the sky is always the same.

Will it end this time, or will it be just another reset, and if it ends once and for all, what will await us then, who we cannot die.

Will we finally be free and being able to get reborn?" She mumbled, as she looked deep into the night sky, over the roofs of the town, while around her the earth shook and the people ran around, panicking.

"I see, so we will have to fight no matter how?" The chief´s son said, as he stepped next to her.

"Maybe the Bell only began ringing thanks to the Earthquake, it´s not said that they will reappear!" The Chief´s son mused, trying to calm his own heart.

"No my son, this is impossible.

The Bell was crafted out of the bones of the Two Demon-gods, in which still a piece of their force is remaining, it reacts, when the two of them begin to wake up, that's why the bell only does ring to that time, first slowly but with the rise and the breaking of their chains, the bell slays stronger and faster, no matter how strong a storm is or how dire an earthquake gets, it will remain silent, when the two are sleeping.

It is as if something had called out for them to awake, 900 years earlier as usual, or perhaps, someone!" The Elder said, as she looked at the Third Tower, with narrowed eyes.

"Elder, what happens if we cannot find strong and worthy warriors of this clan?" The young man asked.

"Then this world is doomed, and this time, for all eternity!" The Elder said.

"No matter how, our mission must be a success!" She stated with a strong but also old voice.

"I can see him before my inner eye, the one who might can rescue this world, the one who perhaps can bring an end to this cycle!" she mumbled, seeing the picture of a smiling young man, with red hair.

"What are you thinking about to do, Elder?" The chief asked his wise mentor.

"Send envoys in all corners of the world, they shall search warriors of this clan, who would be able to bind these Two demons, I have such a bad feeling that this time, something even worse than before will happen!" The Elder said.

"Of course, I will quickly tell them!" The Chief said, before he vanished inside of the village.

Beside of the monotone ringing of the Disaster Bell, nothing disturbed the silence, which laid upon this land.

"I hope that we soon will met us, young man, for you may be the last hope of this world!" The Elder mumbled.

"Neherit, did your father teached you already the song of hope, the one that has been sung by our folk ever since the last reset, hundred years ago?" The elder asked the son of the Chief.

"Yes, dear Sage of Spirits!" Neherit answered.

"Then I will sing it once again to you, and I hope you take it all in you, for this song is the last memory which those who later know about us will ever hear, the last tale.

It is the blood of our folk, which we once shed, in order to save this world.

The message you have to send the clan, they will perhaps remember what lies in their blood, every member of our clan, had the story of our world being carved in his or her DNA!" The Elder said, before she sighed, looking in the night sky, standing near the Cliff, she began to sing.

"_Soon we will be here no more _

_You'll hear our tale _

_Through our blood _

_Through my people _

_And the eagle's cry _

_The bear within will never lay to rest _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Three demon-gods came _

_Saw the blessed land _

_We cared, you took _

_You fought, we lost _

_Not the war but an unfair fight _

_Sceneries painted gruesomely in blood _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land _

_Our souls may join again the round _

_Devoted we searching, for our blessed land_

_And then eternally, we will live there again_

_Our home in peace 'n war 'n death_

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land!"_ And with these last words, the elder remained silent for a while.

"Neherit, go, go and find the one that may save our all souls, only you can do it, I am certain of it, still I will try to send as many of us out to seek for other members of the clan!" She ordered the young man.

"Yes, your wish is my order!" he said, before, through his inherited force, he transformed within a Ghost-eagle.

"Our folk, that bore the force of this world since we were born, the force to create, to be and the force to see, beyond the centuries of our past.

I have waited for the one to come, the one to rescue us all, and he came as it seems, but if he is ready, this remained unseen to me.

Fly my son, fly and fulfill your mission, find the Village hidden under the Leaf!" She said, and the eagle, who sat on her arm, bowed its head deeply before her.

Raising it up, he looked a last time in her eyes, deep within these pained, sorrowful, old but wise eyes, before rising up high in the sky with a soar.

_"I still dream every night _

_Of those sunsets, those borderless horizons, those endless fields of green gold_

_The restless winds over mountaintops _

_The unspoilt frontier of my kith 'n kin _

_The hallowed land of the Great Spirit _

_I still believe _

_In every night _

_In every day _

_I am like the Eagle, high up in the sky _

_And you demons like the Snake, that makes me stronger _

_We never owed you anything _

_Our only debt is one life for our Mother _

_It was a good day to chant this song _

_For him to hear, to learn and to give forth_

_Our spirit was here long before you demons_

_Long before our clan came here, called by him_

_And long will it be, after your darkness brings you to your end"_ The Elder said, as she looked after the Eagle, high from the mountain plateau, which once was an even land.

**Months afterwards in Konohagakure, Bolt´s Pov:**

The Situation couldn´t be any worsen.

"Dammit!" I said, as I felt the pressure on my back.

"Did you really though, you could get away so easily?" The leader of the Suna-Genins said, as he stood before us, he was a tall boy from around my age, with many muscles and unfortunately also as much of brain.

"It was rather easy to track you down, we just had to follow the Chakra left on the scroll!" His partner said, a boy of the same stature like Senpou, minus her boobs, unfortunately way faster than her.

The last was a sadistic looking girl, who smiled by every pain filled shout we made.

"Seems like they underestimated us Jubal, and what are we doing with people who underestimate us?" The leader asked.

"We Show them who they are really messing with, not Irunari!" The one, who held me down with his sand forces, stated.

"Exactly, Jubal, and how do we show them, Rain?" he asked the girl, who had Sarada in her grasp.

"By letting them bleed!" The girl stated, quite too excited for my taste.

"Exactly, well then, let me show you what happens to babies, who try to mess with us, time to beg for your life!" Irunari said.

"First the girl here, who´s so proud of her Taijutsu, how about we break every single bone in your body, on that not even Taijutsu will be used by you anymore, that you will be as helpless as a toddler, Hiahahahaha!" Irunari laughed, as his sand wrapped around Senpou and threatened to squeeze the soul out of her.

"Aaaah!" I heard her screaming, as she spat blood.

"Let go of her, you miserable assholes!" I screamed, only to be punched in the gut by a fist made of sand.

"Yes this is what it means to be a true Ninja, to be able to kill and to enjoy it!" Rain laughed.

"Uaaargggh!" Senpou screamed, as she spat more blood, more and more flew over the sand.

"Let go of my friend!" I shouted in fury, trying to free myself from the Jutsu I was held, being crucified on a cross made of stone.

"Oh you are quite lively, well I will finish you off personally, but later, now to the other girl, hmm, how shall we do it, maybe cut her open and let her bleed to death!" Irunari laughed, as he crafted a knife out of sand and stone, while raising Sarada up in the air, her hands cuffed over her head, her feet were cuffed by chains attached on the ground.

That bastard began to cut her clothes open, I saw tears in her eyes, tears of pain and embarrassment.

I made me furious, and even I could only watch, for now, I gritted my teethes, even though the others told me not to do something, I really wanted to punch them to the moon.

"You Bastard, let go of her!" I screamed, as I saw Blood flowing over the sand.

"Well now to you, I think I might as well kill you with my own bare hands!" Irunari said, as he approached me and was laying his hands around my neck, he squeezed hard.

"Well, well, how does it feel to stand to close before dying, can you see your life so far before your eyes, or perhaps the light at the end of the tunnel, tell me, I really want to know!" He said, with a psychotic smile.

I tried to use chakra but it instantly got sucked away.

"Give up, your chakra won´t help you anyways, the more you craft, the stronger this trap gets and the stronger it sucks your chakra out!" Jubal laughed.

"Take the damn scroll and leave us alone!" I managed to say, under massive pain.

"Oh you think we care about this dumb test, we only assigned in here, to be able to kill Ninjas from everywhere and to steal their Jutsus, we even had to transform into these dumb forms, to not get caught!" Irunari said and gave us worthy informations, informations we didn´t even thought of finding.

"I see, so the Chunin exam yet again was infiltrated by fiend ninjas!" I mumbled.

"So now die, take your last breath and die!" He shouted, as he squeezed my neck so hard, so hard until it suddenly…

"Crack!"

"Haha you killed him, you managed to break his neck with your own hands, you are so strong Irunari!" Rain laughed, purred and snuggled up to her love interest.

"Pofff…Pofff…Pofff!" Suddenly my corpse vanished in a cloud of dust, same as Sarada and Senpou´s bodies.

"Huh, wait what the, what is happening here?" Irunari asked.

"You Guys are really stupid, did you really thought that you could kill or even hurt us so easily, I beg your pardon, you were only our little guinea pigs, to test our own abilities of information research, and we truly found out more than we wanted!" I said from out of the shadow.

"What the, I cannot move, what´s going on here Irunari!" Jubal asked fearfully.

"Is this a trap?" Rain asked terrified, as she witnessed how suddenly cuffs made of ink held them down.

"Huh wait what´s going on, dammit Rain what are you doing, are you betraying us?" Irunari asked his Teammate, as she began to roam through their pockets, emptying the same.

"I-I-I don´t know, my body is moving by itself!" Rain stated fearfully, sweating buckets, while emptying the pockets to take out four of the many scrolls the supposed to be Suna-Genins had gathered together.

Suddenly she fell unconscious, so it looked like.

"Rain!" I heard her friends shouting.

"We thank you dearly for this!" Suddenly Rain woke back up, her voice changed to the one of a boy.

"Rain, Rain what´s with you?" Irunari asked fearfully.

"Oh no fear she´s fine, she just has no power over her body anymore, I will tie you guys now up and help you to relax a bit!" Rain said, as she walked over to a tree and cut a thick branch of, with which she went back to her comrades.

"Sleep tight, my comrades!" She said before slaying the branch multiple times on both heads, slaying them bloody and unconscious in the progress.

"Huh what, what happened, Iru….. Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh, Irunari, Jubal, what happened?" The returned Rain shouted in horror, before she was knocked out by a storm-wind, pushing her with high speed in a massive tree, letting her fall unconscious.

"Dammit this was awesome guys!" I said, as I stepped out of my hideout.

"I have to say, your strategies always work Shikadai (16), compliment to your skills!" I said, as I fist-bumped him.

"Your Kagami-bushin in combination with Henge no Jutsu is not of bad parents either, they hold much more out than the usual ones the Jonins can do, how did you made these, I really would like to learn?" Shikadai asked.

"It's a secret, Shika, sorry but it´s a Neo-Uzumaki Hiden, made by my Sister, I won´t share it unless she tells me I may!" I said with a smile and he pouted.

"Anyways you really managed to create perfect copies of your team mates!" Inojin said, with a smirk.

"Even though i´m not really sure if you managed to completely create a clone of Sarada-san original-like, I mean, how did you do this anyways, to recreate her curves almost perfectly?" He asked me curiously as he snickered.

"Years of observation, my dear friend, I´m since years in the same team as her, so I was able to witness her evolution to a woman first hand!" I said laughing, bluntly without any ounce of shame, not noticing the said girl, who looked in fury with a deadly aura behind us.

We only recognized it, as we heard the cracking of knuckles, felt the glare and the deadly aura behind us.

"Wack!" Suddenly, a well-deserved left hook was placed on our back-heads.

I cried a little at this, but I knew all along that we had deserved it.

"i´m sorry Sarada-san, I should not have said that!" I said, as I bowed before the goddess of fury, the aura seemed to grow even more.

"You are perverted Pigs, Bolt, Inojin, but still, thanks to you, Bolt, we are all alive, but did you really had to let it go so far.

I mean this guy almost would have seen me naked, same as you guys, if this would have happened, a simple back-head-slash wouldn´t have been enough, to punish you!" Sarada looked at me unforgivingly with a growl.

"I´m sorry Sarada, but note that I wouldn´t have let it come so far!" I said, as I took her by her hand and looked deep in her eyes, to show her of how honest I was about this.

I thought to have seen a blush on her face, for about a second, before she gave me a real stern look, and took her hand out of my grasp.

"You better keep your words!" She said, as she pointed her finger at me.

"Hey I always keep my word, that was my father´s ninja way and it is also mine, as long as I live I will do anything to defend my friends!" I said with an equal stern look at her.

We were buttheads since our birth, even thought we were friends we truly could get heathen up in arguments, but a fight between us lasted usually, not any longer than 2-3 days, before we cannot ignore us anymore and give it up apologizing both

"Hey, hey, you two lovebirds stop it, we got to go or else we might get ambushed yet again!" Chouchou Akimichi (16) said, with a stern look at us, earning a glare by us both.

"Shut up, fatty!" We both yelled, blushing embarrassed, although I instantly regretted what I said.

"So what, I´m just well feed, look at your own bodies, not a gram of muscles on it for heaving things up, and you call yourself a man.

And you, not even a gram fat, slim as a skeleton, not a bit of own body protection, one beat and you two would whine, lying on the floor crying!" Chouchou easily said, unfazed by the heavy insult, but instead simply gave it back on us, while she poked us.

"Dammit, if I would be as fat as you, I would have to be ashamed of myself!" Sarada said in a fit of anger, after being called a skeleton, a taboo word for her, still she went kind of overboard with this.

I had to stop her, before she truly says something, which she later would regret; beside of our constant bickering, we six were real good friends, and this friendship shouldn´t end here, especially not now and here.

"Now Sarada, stop it, before you regret it, don´t you dare to fall so deep, as to make a friend crying with something like this!" I said to her, finger-snapping her hard on the forehead, to which her wrath instantly flew away.

"OOOW, Eh, uhm, sorry!" She said, embarrassed and adjusting her glasses.

"But I hate it to be called a skeleton, it´s not like you don´t know this!" She said pointing at Chouchou, while we walked in the towers direction.

"Well stop call me fatty, not that I care much but still, anyways, I know that an Uchiha wouldn´t ever fall for a Senju Successor, and I mean you and Bolt, crass imagination, really!" Chouchou laughed and they all did as well beside of Sarada, who blushed and me who I felt a sour taste on my tongue.

"Well thank you, dearly, glad you are more unfazed by the fact that someone calls you names than me being mobbed by you guys!" I said, angry and my words dripping with sarcasm.

"Well it´s alright, as I said I know I'm chubby, and even if I am oversized fat, I still will be able to stand straight in a storm, while most around would simply being blown away.

Father always says, that it takes a lot to move a mountain, if he´s unwilling to move!" Chouchou said, and somehow I prayed my thanks to the heaven, that she always took jokes or insults about her (a little chubby) curves, with a simple counter-argument.

"Well it doesn't matter, you could be big boned, or be the model type, you know, skinny with no appetite, short, tall, black or white, as long as you feel alright, you can leave your body physics outta side, logically as long as feel like your own!" I said trying to rap a bit, just like uncle Killer B and she smiled with a peace sign to me.

"You are right, Bolt!" She said and laughed, I blushed, she always had such a friendly and happy smile, it made every wrath in our hearts, fleeing with flying colours.

"As long as I feel myself alright, you all can go buck yourselves!" She said, laughing loudly.

Did I forget to tell, that she had eat the irony with a spoon.

"Yeah right thanks, glad you are happy!" I said sarcastically, as I went forward.

"Hey guys look we are there!" Inojin (16) said excited.

He always has been the driving power between the three, the Ino-Shika-Chou trio of our generation, still as you have seen, he was a pervy as me.

Must be the bad influence of Mirai-sempai, who likes to, in the summer, appear before her team, extremely light dressed.

Konohamaru-sensei wasn´t any better, he often went in the hot spring, just to watch the girls, but hey we are boys in puberty, what the hell do you expect.

"Soon we will be able to see what is in these scrolls!" Inojin said, as he ran forward, as we were near the Tower.

Suddenly a sudden bad feeling crept up my spine.

"Inojin, Stop!" I shouted, but it was too late.

With all speed I could manage, and this was quite fast if I really turn up, I ran towards him, and was in a second at his side, ripping him away in the towers entrance, just in time.

"Baaaaaaammm!" A massive explosion went off.

"Cough, cough, oh holy shit!" he shouted, as we saw the hole which had been created inches from our feet away.

I passed out by the mere thought, of being blown into heaven already yet.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"Goddammit that was rescue in last second, if you wouldn´t have been Bolt, I would have been ripped in thousand shreds!" We heard Inojin saying, but he got no answer.

"Bolt?" He asked.

"Shit, guys I need your help, quick, we got to bring him inside, he needs medical help real quick!" Inojin shouted, as the dust was fading away.

There he laid, blood on his forehead, unconscious.

"Bolt!" I shouted in fear, beside of our constant bickering, I liked him very much, more than anyone else of my friends.

"Oh no, Bolt!" The others shouted, as they went past me, I was paralysed with fear, tears welled up in my eyes.

"Watch out, there could be more mines hidden!" Inojin shouted and they stopped.

"Wait a second!" Inojin stated, as he looked around.

"Shikadai, use your new tool to blow the dust away!" Inojin said.

"How troublesome, but yeah, would be better, I have no intention to be blow into oblivion yet!" Shikadai said in his typical lazy manner, before using Kuchiyose no Jutsu to let a big fan appearing.

"A present from my mother!" He said.

"Ninpou, Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" he shouted, creating a strong Storm-wind, which blew the dust away.

"Oh Damn!" We said shocked, everywhere around the Tower, a giant mine field was planted by someone.

"Chou, can you destroy or deactivate them?" Inojin asked.

"Of course, you guys are not the only one who learned some new tricks.

Kaimetsu kaminari fīrudo no jutsu _(Jutsu of the paralyzing thunder field)!" _Chouchou shouted and used her Raiton based Jutsu, with which she set the soil in front of her under an electric current.

"Wait up, use this, Inku kyōryō kensetsu no jutsu (Jutsu of the ink-bridge construction), one of the Jutsus my father showed me, nice not, anyways, ah Bolt, he´s waking up again, c´mon quick!" Inojin shouted and out of his scroll a bridge, made of a painting, appeared.

I finally could move again, as I heard that Bolt was okay, I got to get a grip on myself, I was the medical kunoichi of our team after all.

"Awesome move, Inojin!" Chouchou said and we all went over the bridge.

At least we tried to.

"Oh no, you little bastards are going nowhere!" We heard it behind us.

"Dammit these guys from earlier, run!" Chouchou said and we ran over the bridge.

"Ha as if, die!" The Bitch of Suna shouted, as she threw some Kunais at us, who began to multiply themselves while flying at us.

"You think you can easily hurt my friends, Shanaroo (Hell no)!" I shouted in a fit of rage, as I used the right Finger signs.

"Katon: Goukayu no jutsu (Fire release, jutsu of the burning fireball)!" I shouted using the jutsu to burn the Kunais.

"Dammit!" I shouted, as a few managed to come through.

Even though I was able to use this Jutsu, had I not the right amount of Chakra, at last not on a normal way, to later stay conscious, and more than once I burned my own hands or lips.

I felt how everything went black and I prepared for the impact of the Bomb, plastered on the Kunais.

"I´m Sorry Mom, Dad, I failed the test!" I mumbled.

"Baaam!" I heard a massive explosion, as the whole minefield around me exploded but I felt no pain, no, instead I felt a rush of power, which made me wide awake.

"You think that I let you hurting and blowing up my best friends, forget it, you make me angry, and you wouldn´t like me angry, Dattebasa (Believe it)!" Bolt shouted holding me bridle style in his Arms; he was covered in a massive orange aura, which seemed like fire, almost, more like a moving shield, I noticed that I was covered in it as well.

His eyes had changed to bright red, almost demonic like, his Pupils had become slits.

I tried to figure out what had happened to him, by looking at his Chakra flow, but what I saw shocked me to the core, this seemed to be and also seemed to not be Bolts chakra, as if something was inside of him, something separate, that coexisted together with Bolt.

"Could this be, the Nine-tail´s Power, did Bolt inherited a piece of this Massive Chakra!" I thought in awe.

I heard and read much about Bolts father in the bibliotheca, so I also knew about Bolts father, The Hokage, being the Nine-Tail´s Jinnchuriki.

"Kyūbiko _(Nine-tail-Fox)_!" Bolt shouted, and the Chakra seemed to react to the call, with a massive roar, as if it had an own mind, could this be….

"A second Kyuubi!" I whispered in awe, as well as in fear.

I was amazed, as I witnessed how Bolt was covered in this Chakra that had the form of a fox with Nine tails, but significantly tinier as the one of his father, which I only heard of.

It was incomprehensible to me of how he still could remain conscious, it was as if he had his Bijuu, if it really was one, fully under control.

"Hey Sarada!" he said and I looked at him, only now I recognized that I still was in his grasp.

"Y-yes?" I asked fearfully.

"Please don´t tell this to someone, it is a secret, not even my parents know about it, I don´t know what they would do.

Kyūbiko is not evil as you maybe fear, it is in me since my birth and has always been my friend, it mostly sleeps and only wakes when I call him, and I only call him when I feel that it´s the right time, this was the right time, if not Inojin would have died in this explosion, same as you right now.

It helps me to defend my friends, you don´t need to know more if you don´t want to know, just please don´t hate me now!" Bolt explained, as he sat me on the ground, while we were shielded all around from a huge dust cloud.

I was amazed of how affectionate he speaks about Kyūbiko, as if it was a pet.

"I won´t tell the others!" I said and he looked with a cute smile at me.

I blushed, even more as he took out some bandages to treat my burnt hands, from my Jutsu from earlier; I slightly miscalculated the power I needed, as I was in a rush.

Bolt helped me to stand up and I leaned at him for testing my footing.

"I will treat this here as a secret, if you keep everything concerning Kyūbiko a secret!" he said and I nodded.

"I will wove it!" I said and he smiled.

"Are you okay, I gave you a charge of Kyūbiko´s Chakra, I hope it will leave no side effects later, sorry that I made you to my Guinea Pig, but I am currently learning in secret, on how to control his chakra!" Bolt said.

"I´m okay, thanks for saving me, I owe you one!" I said, as I re-adjusted my glasses, and stepped back on my own feet, the feeling of falling unconscious was blown away, my head was all clear.

"Well shall we beat these guys, who dared to injure our friends, up?" I asked, as my glasses flashed, I smirked easily, as I awoke my Sharingan.

"But of course, with gusto!" Bolt said, being, literally, fire and flame for this.

"Burējingu inferuno ken no Jutsu _(Jutsu of the burning inferno Sword_)!" Bolt shouted, creating a sword of fire.

"I defend my Friends with all my heart, with all my body and with all my soul, never will I give up, that is my Ninja-way, Dattebasa!" He shouted, while he shielded me from all attacks the Suna-Genin used through the wall of dust.

And let me tell you they certainly weren't stingy with their attacks, however the Jutsus they used, that I was certain of, were way too strong for being from a Genin; expect of course us.

A terrible suspicion came into my mind.

"Chidori!" I shouted, engulfing my hand into fire red sparks, it seemed to be stronger than ever before.

"Wow, your chakra is awesome!" I said in awe, as I felt this new power.

"Yeah but as I said, I don´t know if it will hold any kind of side effects!" he said weakly.

He cut a massive fire ball in pieces, with rapid slashes, feeding its own sword on the chakra of the attack.

This way the blade enlarged even more, he went in attacking stance, ready to charge on our enemy.

"Bolt be careful, I think these guys are no Genins, I think they are fiend ninjas in disguise, probably Jonins, this would also explain what they meant earlier!" I said, as I went in a fighting stance.

"Yeah, I came to the same conclusion, for this they managed to recover way too quickly, I mean it were some severe wounds we gave them.

Hell Inojin practically beated them to death, as he was in the corpse of this women, and Shikadai made the girl flying through a massive tree, they recovered too quickly for normal Genin!" Bolt said and I nodded.

"Anyways, are you helping me, Sarada?" He asked and I blushed a bit.

It was the first time, since we were in a team, that he asked me, or anyone in particular, directly at the beginning of a battle to help him, he usually runs head forward in the danger and only later asks for assistance.

This had a real heavy meaning to me, it meant that he trusts me blindly, I cannot disappoint him now.

"Sure thing, Bolt, let´s show them with whom they are messing!" I said, with my trade mark grin, the dust cloud began to fade away.

"Are you going to open a year´s worth?" Bolt asked me.

"Perhaps, depends on how strong they really are, when they don´t disguise themselves.

After all we know, this seems to be no ordinary Henge no Jutsu, or else it would have already stopped, the moment we knocked them out earlier!" I said and he nodded.

"Their attacks are coming rapidly, one after another, which means that they have more chakra than a normal Genin.

The way they talked about wanting to kill Genins or ninjas in particular, tells me that they are either out of a forbidden village, or Nukenin in a massive disguise, anyways it would be bad, not only for the other teams but for the whole exam if we would leave them roaming and attacking other teams, I still remember the stories my mother told me about Orochimarus attack at Konoha, where Konohamaru-Sensei´s Grandfather, the Hokage of the 3rd generation, died.

She said that Orochimaru and a few of his man used a strange kind of Jutsu to disguise as ninjas they had killed earlier, stealing their faces.

I have such a bad suspicion that these guys were using the same Jutsu, what you think?" I asked Bolt.

"Probably, but it gets us nowhere to just muse about possibilities, we have to find out the truth anyways.

Honestly, it would be really bad to have to fight against them in the test, best would be if they fly out of the test before, don´t you agree?" Bolt replied.

"You speak my words!" I answered.

"Guys, cough, are you alright?" Shikadai asked, as he fanned the dust-cloud away, without using a jutsu.

"Yeah we are, how about you guys, are you alright?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, Chouchou has only minor injuries at her back though and Senpou has maybe a sprained Leg, as she tried to shield her!" Shikadai explained, still trying to see something.

However, bolts tail was swayed up new dust.

"Alright, bring them inside and open the Scrolls, if I assume right, after what my father told me, the Jonins responsible for us, will appear out of one of them.

They shall ask for help, maybe also for my Father, we will try our best by stopping these guys!" Bolt said with a hard voice, which allowed no contra.

"Sure thing, Leader!" Shikadai said, and went away.

"Alright now I can freely fight, did you hear Kyūbiko, time to turn this up!" Bolt said and once again, he was covered in this fiery Aura.

It was amazing to see, and the waves of power made the air around us vibrating.

"Ready Sarada?" He asked, at me with a smile.

"Sure thing!" I said, replying with an equal smile.

"Well then let´s go!" he shouted and jumped, at top speed, through the cloud of dust.

I had effort to get after him, no matter how fast I was naturally.

"Haaaaaaa!" Irunari shouted, as he came at us.

As assumed had his whole body changed, he was much taller, and overall looked older, but also gruesome in a way.

He had that non caring, evil smile I often see at our enemies during our missions, these peoples have no scruple, to sacrifice their own teammates in order to kill their prey.

People say that dad was once the same way, I do not know wherever this is true or not, nor do I really care, my dad is my dad, a loving father, who however isn´t often at home due to his missions, I know him no better.

I know my dad isn´t really, what people are calling, a well seen guest in the village, I guess that why we are living so far from the village´s centre, far in the outskirts of the old village.

Still it had many advantages, we could train without minding the noise, nor having to always take care about people who might wander across our `garden´, means the forest behind the house, while practicing long range attacks.

The few people who even come near our home, are those my mother, my brother and my Father are working with, and logically my friends, beside of them no one else ever dares to come near `the cursed villa´.

But still, even with this, I love my life, ever since Bolt more or less dragged it into the light.

"I will shield you, defeat him with Chidori!" Bolt said over something like telepathy.

I would question that later, I bet it was due to the Chakra he gave me.

"Alright!" I thought back.

"Raaaar, die you little pests!" Irunari shouted, as he attacked with his sand.

Bolt blocked the same of, with a shield made of fire, while I jumped over his back, upwards and pierced my hand right through Irunari´s shoulder, blasting his arm of in the progress.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrgggghhh, you little fuck!" The same shouted in pain, as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

"Irunari, dammit, you miserable bastards!" Rain shouted in wrath, as she and Jubal attacked from both sides.

"Our combo!" Bolt shouted, and I blushed a bit, but I instantly understood, beside of the adrenaline I remained concentrated.

It was a combination we once created in a mission, in which we had two opponents of different Chakra elements, it was extremely effective to this time, and Konohamaru called us a dynamic duo.

Ever since it was our finishing move as long as we know it will work.

I ran towards Bolt and he to me, recognizing the spinning sphere in his right hand, it was really hard to use and even more one handed.

I can sing a song about it, I was trying to copy it, let me tell you, even with my Sharingan I was not able to copy it, at least not as perfect as he and his father and sister can.

Somehow, for others, other than Kakashi-sensei, it was easier to craft both handed, but Bolt managed it fairly easy, even easier than his father if he´s not in Bijuu modoo.

"Now!" He shouted, as we were almost past each other, I grabbed his free hand, we spun around our axis, rapidly, before jumping each back in the direction we came from.

Both our opponents had no chance to escape, but in case it would happen, I used my Sharingan to detect their movements, neck-breaking reflex-movements were now futile anyways.

"Chidori!" I shouted, as I blasted a hole in Rains shoulder, after adjusting my own movements to Rain´s, who tried to in last attack dodge my attack and tore even more away, as by Irunari.

My Sharingan was strong, but the price I had to pay for them was almost too high, I got them as Bolt had been deadly wounded, while he shielded Senpou from the attack of a fiend ninja, in a mission.

She never forgot it and she also never was able to stop apologizing for it, whenever Bolt gets hurt in missions, no matter how often Bolt said it was not her fault.

Back then, I was so scared that he would die, and somehow my Sharingan just activated, suddenly I was able to defeat our opponents all alone, it resulted in a successfully accomplished mission and a frowning Bolt, as we had made a bet, about who would be able to bring the mission to a success.

It was silly, we bet for a paid meal at Ichiraku, and it almost resulted in the death of a comrade, I later even paid the meal, as for thanks that Bolt saved Senpou and that I was able to awake my Sharingan.

"Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!" I heard Bolt shouting, as he, at the same time to my attack, practically pulverised Jubal.

"Baaaammmm!" They flew backwards.

"Aaaaarrrrggghh!" they screamed, as they crashed to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with those children, how can they be so strong!" Rain gasped in pain, her right side almost completely torn of.

It was a real riddle to me, how she still could be alive, less conscious.

"You should have known better than to attack our friends!" I said to her, a demonic Aura around me, not less thanks to Bolts Chakra he gave me.

"Dammit, these eyes, I thought there was no damn Uchiha alive anymore!" Rain said, as she spat blood.

"Well seems like you are deadly wrong informed, dad and I, we are alive, very alive!" I said threating, using **Chakura no Mesu** (_Chakra scalpel)_, with which I cut her muscles through her other shoulder, not minding the screams a bit, this way I disabled her to use her left arms and so her left hand.

"Well this has been done, and now, you tell us all you know!" We said.

"Ha as if, you won´t get something out of me!" Rain shouted.

"Well you know, actually we don´t really need two persons to find out what you guys are up to, one is good enough for that!" I said as I pointed my Chakra scalpel at her heart.

"Whaaa wait, wait a second, I tell, you, I tell you!" Rain whined.

"Well that´s what I want to hear!" I said smiling.

Suddenly I felt a wave of massive power coming at us, a familiar feeling whenever the Ho…..

"Bolt!" I shouted and he understood instantly, concentrating on hiding Kyūbiko back in his body.

Howeverthis also enabled the still, more or less, alive Jubal, to use a kunai, attempting to pierce it through Bolts heart.

"Watch out!" I shouted, fearing for the worst.

But before my words even were out of my mouth, Jubal had been disarmed and grabbed by his neck, by no other but Chouchou´s Father, Chouji Akimichi, a mountain of a man.

Friendly at every normal day, but scary , really scary when enraged.

"You Bastard, you hurt my beautiful daughter!" The same screamed, borderless outraged.

"Sarada watch out!" Bolt suddenly shouted, and I only looked in time, to see a smiling Rain, who wore an evil smirk on her face, still I thought it was too late.

"Shōten bakuhatsu no jutsu _(Jutsu of the Ascension explosion)_!" She shouted.

"Haaaaah!" I heard Bolt´s scream, as I was ripped, in a massive and quite hurtful grab, away from Rain, seconds before the same exploded in a massive detonation.

We, means as I recognized only now, Bolt and me, were blasted far away high up in the air, before crashing on the ground, I bet that will get some scars and rips broke as well as I assume.

"Aaaah goddammit!" I heard Bolt moaning in pain as we landed hurtfully on the ground

I groaned in pain, while I tried to open my eyes, only to see, that I was lying right upon him.

I had landed with my butt, right on his back-head, pushing his face in the soil, to say that I was tomato red, was an understatement.

I was sure my head would break up any minute, and release a fountain of blood.

"Would you have the kindness, to take your well-shaped rump of my head?" I heard in my thoughts, as I saw him being enveloped in Kyūbiko's Chakra.

Which explains why he was able to suddenly grab me and rip me away from the explosion, despite the fact that he was practically a hundred meters away from me and Rain.

I still blushed deep red as I quickly stood up, not to the least because he called my butt a `well-shaped rump´ but I had to mentally note, that this situation was not to blame on Bolt, but entirely on myself, for being careless.

"I´m sorry!" I said, as I helped him standing up.

"Oooh my head, this really was by a hair breed I would say!" He said, as he sat up, rubbing his back head.

He was bleeding out of his nose, however I was unsure, wherever this was because he had pervy thoughts or because of the fall.

"Are you alright Sarada?" He asked me, coming out with the medical case again, though he truly need it more than myself.

Still, I liked this part of him, that he was always concerned about his friends, even me, even though I knew much of medical jutsu myself.

"Yes, you saved me again!" I said blushing, as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Of course, as often as you want!" He stated smiling his killer smile, I blushed cutely.

"I owe you big time!" I said smiling, as I flinched as he disinfected my wounds.

"Bolt, Sarada!" We heard and looked to see our fathers running up to us.

"Bolt!" I said fearfully, as he still was enveloped by Kyūbiko's Chakra.

Even though he wanted to keep it as a secret before the adults, he only looked normally towards his dad, I don´t even know, if he really was aware of his current state, or what kind of a reveal this would be to the village.

"Are you okay?" Bolt´s father, the Hokage (35), asked his son.

The way he asked made me looking quizzically, he asked like a normal father, being concerned about his normal son being hurt, as if he was minding the current appearance of his son not a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Kyūbiko's fast reaction!" Bolt said, watching every facial movement of his father.

"Kyūbiko?" The same asked confused, before noticing the red aura.

"I see, well I have to thank him then, I guess?" Mr Uzumaki said.

"Wait you don´t tell me to get rid of him, or that he is evil, or that he is an abnormality or that he is Dangerous, that he might destroy the village when he runs in a fit of rage?" Bolt asked confused, while I watched the scene out of my father's (35) embrace.

"WOCK!" suddenly a mighty beat was directed towards Bolt´s head, by his Father, the same instantly had tears in his eyes.

"OW, what the heck was that for?" Bolt shouted at his father.

"For what of a kind of monster are you holding me?" His father shouted back at his son.

Everyone was silent, it came close to the silence of a graveyard, beside of Irunari´s whines and Jubal´s groans.

"Do you really think that I would be angry for something you could not affect in the slightest, for something that has been born with you, that is a part of you?

All I understand, when hearing about him, is that he´s capable to protect you and your friends from danger, I can only say, I'm glad that you have him by your side.

However I honestly have to say that I am truly disappointed with you, that you wanted to keep it a secret from me, less that fact that you think I or even your mother, would tell you to get rid of him.

Sigh, really is my reputation in your eyes, sunk so low, oh my, anyways, do not worry, I knew it from the start on anyways!" The Hokage said.

"Wait you knew about him, how so?" Bolt asked confused.

"Kurama can see him, as a matter of fact and even communicate with him over a long range, it seems that both are interacting in the same dimension, while they are in us, you are my son after all.

It´s only logical, that we have a connection between our Spirits!" Mr. Uzumaki said nodding.

"Wait, if you knew about it, weren´t you one second long worried about this?

I mean he is a Bijuu after all, a second Kyuubi even, I thought you of all people, would be the first to panic about this case?" Bolt asked confused.

"Of course I was, with Bijuus one does not necessarily joke around, they might be all really friendly if you take the time to get to know them, but they still are dangerous beings.

If they are not fully being able to control themselves, they might destroy a small village in a sudden fit of rage, there you are right, still, I trust you and Kyūbiko.

I knew I might could be dangerous for you or the village, however I wanted to see of how it evolves over the time if it lives in an environment like you do.

Hell Hinata and Sakura almost ripped my head off, as I asked them for permission.

Also was I not able to predict, how this would have affected you, I mean psychically as well physically, since in a way, you are the first, literally, born Jinnchuriki.

Of course I also spoke with Gaara and the others Kages over the possible risks, but also about the things I would do, if anyone would try to hurt you.

We all decided to remain silent about this, until the day to tell you in a way that you would understand and accept it.

However, I had no idea that you knew since your childhood that he was in you, let alone, that you could interact with him, that's truly outstanding.

Honestly, I for myself never knew about Kurama, 12 years long, since my birth, I was oblivious about the fact and of why people looked at me as if I had a dire sickness, also thanks to the 3rd Hokage, who forbid to talk about it.

Therefore, the greatest reason, at least for me, was, that I didn´t wanted you to feel, in any kind, different than other children, I know all too well, in what this can result!" Bolt´s father said, closing his eyes, over my Sharingan I saw his mimic shifting, as if he just remembered something unpleasant.

"Father?" Bolt asked, looking concerned.

"Huh, what's the matter Bolt?" The Hokage asked concerned, as Bolt looked worried at him.

"Does Himawari, has one too?" Bolt asked and now that he pointed it out, it hit me like a brick to the face and I paled, hell I didn´t even considered this until now.

"No, at least not that Kurama or I could sense, it seems your sister came far more after you Mother than after me, and not only because of her look, you know that.

Since you are the firstborn you came more after me, it had been only logical that you might got more of mine and Kurama´s Chakra and DNA!" Bolts father explained.

"Pheww, then I am glad!" The same said, but his father still looked worried.

"I was not done yet son, she has no Kyuubi in her, but a similar being had a strong influence on her, it happened 3 years after her birth, she befriended a little white fox, a rare race, here in our surroundings.

She called it Kitsune, it still was a baby fox, having lost its mother; Himawari began to care about him, becoming its new mother.

However a few years later, the Fox, now grown, was killed, as fiend ninjas attacked the village, the poor little animal fell victim to a ninja using **Kawarimi no jutsu** (_Jutsu of replacement_).

For Himawari this was a true shock, it left her in a trauma, perhaps you still remember, you were 5 at that time!" Bolt´s father explained.

"Anyways, out of unknown reasons, the ghost of the fox seemed, to never truly have vanished from her side.

If she becomes truly emotional during a battle, her chakra becomes bright white and takes on the form of a one tailed fox, strong enough to get her characteristics of Kitsune.

Such as the eyes of him, Blue with slit-pupils, the red fur marks it had, are becoming visible on her face, she becomes canine fangs and claw-like nails!" Bolts father said, however I cannot remember to ever have seen something like that on Himawari.

"Anyways, I never thought nor would I have believed, that Bijuus were able, in a way, to become offspring.

Still, it also never happened that a Jinnchuriki gave birth to a child!" Mr. Uzumaki said.

"But Mr Uzumaki, I mean, Hokage-sensei, hasn´t your mother being the former Jinnchuriki of the Kyuubi before you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she´s right, how does that come?" Bolt asked.

"Well I guess you can explain that this way, since yes, my mom, as a Jinnchuriki gave birth to me, but different as from me, was Kurama still under a seal, and later has been forcefully being sealed within me, so it was not a proper birth, as a Jinnchuriki, not like by you.

As you have originated in your mom's belly, Kurama was a free Bijuu, free from all seals and free from all hatred, staying freely within me.

So it seems, that next to genes also a piece of Kurama had been shared with you, out of which Kyūbiko originated, so in a way it is a piece of Kurama, which evolved, creating an own personality.

And the reason that it has not become evil, is for the first, that Kurama is not evil or hateful either, at least not anymore.

For the second reason, as I said earlier, because your mom and I loved you from the very first moment on, and you as well as your Bijuu grew up in a loving environment!" Bolt´s father explained.

"I see, well i´m glad I don´t have to hide him anymore!" Bolt said and suddenly a little fox appeared sitting on his head.

"Looking closely, one could see that he still was stuck halfway in Bolt´s body.

"Biko!" I shouted in a pleased tone, while sunning in the noon sun.

"He Says hello, nice to meet you!" Bolt translated.

"Nice to meet you too Kyūbiko, thank you for helping my son!" Mr. Uzumaki said, as he caressed the little fur ball.

"Bikooooo!" the little fox shouted happily, enjoying the caressing very much, lying flat on Bolts head.

"Really, thank you; he says that since I let him seeing so much of the outer world, it would be the least he could do to repay it, and that he can´t imagine a better partner!" Bolt said, as he caressed the little fox between his ears.

It really looked as if a mini Kyuubi was sitting on His head, still it was bigger than average foxes, its head alone was as big as the one of Akamaru, still it did not looked, as if he was all too heavy, for Bolt didn´t even broke in sweat while carrying half its body on his head.

"You know I often have a Black shirt on, and Kyūbiko looks with his eyes out of my body, this then looks as if the eyes are printed on the shirt, but since he also moves the eyes sometimes, this creeps the people out!" Bolt smiled sheepishly and the Fox on his head snickered as well.

"Wait that means, that every time I say I feel watched, it was him?" I asked and Bolt nodded blushing.

"Yeah, sorry about this!" He lamely said, I knew all along that he was amused to no end by this fact.

"He always says you are quite beautiful!" Bolt says and I blushed deep red.

"Th-thanks Kyūbiko!" I said, I was not in the slightest prepared to be called beautiful by a Bijuu.

"Anyways, I really would like to know who has sent you here?" Mr. Uzumaki asked Jubal, who was brought by Chouchou´s father, Chouchou meanwhile leaned against her mother for support.

Looking around, I could see our parents, while mother was at Senpou´s side, treating her leg.

"Would you mind to tell us why you wanted to kill my Son and his Friends!" The Hokage asked, with a worse hidden wrath.

"This won´t be necessary, our goal has been reached, you came out, Hokage!" Jubal said afraid.

"Carefull boy, don´t even try to do something funny, or I will break you neck, like I snap a small branch!" Chouchou´s father threated, it was to take serious when an Akimichi says this.

"He said that I should give you this, if I meet you, and that we shall test your and your children´s ability!" Jubal explained, as he pointed at his bag.

"I think he means this, be careful, Hokage, we don´t know what´s inside!" Miss Akimichi said, as she gave Bolt´s father a scroll.

"This is it, this I got from him!" Jubal said.

"From whom?" The Hokage asked.

"We don´t know his name, all I can say is that he is extremely strong and that he has long red Hair, the rest of him was covered, but his eyes were ice-cold!" Jubal said.

"Alright, everyone back away, I will now open the scroll!" The Hokage said.

**Naruto´s pov:**

My nerves were stretched to the extreme, as I slowly opened the Scroll.

It was a tiny one, not even long enough for a whole Text.

But to be honest, beside of a few words, nothing stood on the scroll.

"I will come to get you, be prepared, it will soon start, the Bell has rung!" I read getting confused.

"Well that is not really instructive, it sounds like a treat to me!" I said narrowing my eyes at Jubal.

"Really, I thought that it was pretty much instructive!" I heard, a voice behind us saying.

"Huh?" We all turned around, to be greeted with an unique sight.

"Good afternoon, Hokage from Konohagakure, Konoha-ninjas , Konoha-kids!" The voice said, as the man behind it looked at us, still he seemed to entertain no desire to kill, he even bowed before us.

"Dammit, you guys are a really lame, didn´t I sent you ahead five days before, with the scroll and the message to give at the Hokage and I am still faster here than you, well as expected, one cannot count on Nukenins, it´s better to do things by myself!" The person, as described from Jubal, stood right here before us.

"You, thanks to you, my friends are killed!" Jubal screamed.

"Well this would have happened sooner or later, wherever through me or through others, anyways, you are of no use to me anymore, so you might as well die, at least you are a bit of money worth!" The man said, as he used a finger sign.

"Tamashī shīru no jutsu (_Jutsu of the Soul-sealing_)!" he said with an evil glance.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Jubal screamed, as suddenly his soul was sucked out, it looked gruesome, his eyes turned back in his head, his mouth stood wide agape, while the air around him vibrated.

"Burn for your Sins!" The man said.

Jubal´s soul, which was somehow to see, went into some strange kind of burning seal, drawn in the air by the man.

"So, one Nukenin less on this world!" He said, as he took a grave plate out of his backpack, while he was scanned by the eagle eyes of everybody, one false movement and everyone would attack him right away.

But he made no mistake, to be honest, he seemed to not even mind being scanned from head to toe, he simply kept on roaming in his back pack, all calmly and uncaring.

"It looks as if you often do this, are you perhaps a Body Hunter?" Dad asked, I looked at the man and scanned him off.

His red hair was short and messy, similar to mine as I was young, his recognizable ears were fully packed with earrings.

He wore black pants, a white pullover, under a grey jacket similar to Kiba´s as he was young

His eyes had a penetrating gaze, though they looked completely normal, not in the slightest suspicious, I also could not find any negative feelings about him.

All in all, he looked like a true tourist here on this place.

"Kind of, I chase Nukenins and kill them, as long as I have no own use for them!" The man said with a warm smile, as he showed us the sign of the Shugonin Juunishi, the 12 Elite Guardians of the Daimyou, which also Asuma once was member of.

"Hokage, be careful, they wanted once to destroy Konohagakure!" Everyone went in fighting stance around me and the kids.

"Hoho, no fear I have no intentions to attack you Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konohagakure, at least not now or in near future, if I have no reason for that.

Our all live stands shortly before the destruction, so killing you or destroying Konoha would be rather contra-productive anyways.

I was one of 2 apprentices, who wanted to join, as the battle between the members unfolded itself, we kept ourselves out of the whole thing!" the man said.

"As the Daimyou asked me to stay in it, to be one of the two to help to raise the whole group anew, I hesitated, I originally had only joined to be near Chiriku, the monk, for I wanted to learn from him.

After I heard about the death of Asuma, Chiriku and the Fuurido, I left my duty for I had no purpose of being in the group anymore.

The man I wanted to learn from had died so I had no reason, to stay in, anymore.

I only know from a Boy called Shikamaru Nara, who was asked by the Daimyou to join, but even that boy refused, seriously, the Era of this group truly ended in the first generation.

You know the best, the battle of both parties, was at the day where actually our final exam was scheduled!" The Man said as he began to chuckle, before suffering at a laughing fit.

"Then first, tell me who you are?" I asked him, as he seemed to have calmed again.

"I am Shigure Uzumaki, crunchy 60 years old, I knew your mother Kushina, she was my Sister, which makes me your Uncle!" The Man said.

"Prove it!" I said and he nodded.

"Woah, not a move!" The others said as Shigure wanted to use a finger sign.

"Guys how am I supposed to prove my membership to the Uzumaki Clan, if you stop me before I have done anything!" Shigure said, losing his patient.

"Go on!" I said, while I pushed Sasuke backwards, as he was ready to jump at the man.

"This is the mark of our Clan, the Uzumaki Hiden!" Shigure shouted, as suddenly Adamantine sealing chains, made of chakra, crashed out of the ground, searching like snakes for something to seal.

"This Chakra is different, but these are definitely the Chains of the Uzumaki clan, I was long enough being sealed under them, to blindly be able to feel them!" I heard Kurama saying.

"I see, and what are you doing here, better said, why did you sent these Nukenins to us?" I asked him suspicious.

"I catch Nukenins, but I also sometimes force them, with the Jutsu from earlier, to work for me, for example when I have an assassination job from the Daimyou.

If they aren't as dumb as these guys here, they are quite useful, this time I send them forth with the scroll, for I had to do something important first, but honestly, if I would have known that they are so lame, I wouldn´t even had needed to use them, but oh well.

Anyways, are you ready?" Shigure asked with a smile.

"Ready for what?" I asked Suspicious.

"Probably saving the world!" Shigure stated sweat-dropping.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" I said.

"No, don´t tell me that Neherit hasn´t already appeared before you, really is everybody lame or what?" Shigure asked.

I sighed, this would get us to nowhere, at least not here, and the whole Exam has been aborted anyways, as soon as Inojin summoned Konohamaru Sensei, and explained the situation.

This situation wasn´t at all normal, since no camera showed, how those guys had planted the landmines around the tower during the exam, so they had to have planted them before the Chunin Exam began, even though the Field was under strict surveillance.

"Sigh, i´m tired for now and I don´t want to discuss this all now here, in the middle of a dangerous area, if you want to speak then come to my Office, for now I just want to bring my Son away from here!" I said to Shigure and he nodded.

"Of course, I understand, well I also would like to get to know the village and perhaps grab a bite at Ichiraku, my Sister was sent here as we were little, ever since I haven't seen her, I want to go to her grave, I want to once again become a piece of her family.

Too long we had been separated, and in the end she died without me knowing!" Shigure said, as he looked around, a look of true sorrow in his eyes.

"I bet my Daughter would love to see Konohagakure!" he said, as he looked at a certain spot.

"Daughter?" I asked him.

"My Daughter Sarin, she´s in your Son´s age!" Shigure said, as suddenly a roar was to hear, he looked behind him.

"Daddy, look what I have found, please can I keep him!" A voice of a young girl spoke, as the same went towards us on the back of a giant lion.

"Sarin, come and say hello to your cousin!" Shigure said and the girl jumped of the back of the lion and bowed, the lion was completely calm, as if he was afraid of the girl at his side.

"Good afternoon, I´m Sarin Uzumaki, nice to meet you!" She said and blushed before snuggling up to her father.

"Just look the way your dress is looking now, didn´t I said that you should be carefull Sarin!" Shigure scolded his daughter, which blushed furiously.

"Yeah but you know, I had to teach Camelot some manners, he tried to claw my back!" The girl said and I saw Shigure sighing in annoyance, I could feel with him.

"She´s a little storm-wind, not able to stand still, not even around other people, beside of enemies!" Shigure said smiling.

I understood him very well, I glanced at Bolt who stood next to me, the same scanned Sarin of, looking for a possible treat.

"Enemies?" I asked.

"She´s helping me to find the one who destroyed Uzushiogakure and extinct the Uzumaki Clan, almost completely!" Shigure said.

"Ever since her mother, my wife, Himari Uzumaki, died in the flames of slaughter, as they attacked our village, I care for my daughter and tried my best to give her a living.

However, since the sight she had to see, she only knew revenge anymore, she had to watch how her mother died in the flames, same as everyone else.

She and a few others were the only ones to survive, Weeks after the ashes had cooled off, we tried to build Uzushiogakure back up again, but we couldn´t do it, cause the two families that had survived this night, beside of us, went away having lost almost anything besides of their lives.

One went towards Amegakure, they thought that Konoha had betrayed them, as they didn´t helped us even weeks afterwards.

That Konohagakure stuck in an own crisis, the attack of the Kyuubi, and the destruction it brought with it, 35 years ago, we didn´t knew about.

I was out on duty for the Daimyou, with the other Ninjas of the 12 Elite Ninja-Guardians, as they attacked our home.

My Teammates and I came too late to save our village and even though we tried our best to save our peoples, many of them died, even those who tried to help perished in flames.

Ever since, I could not bring her off her revengeful intentions, due to the fact that I shared the same, she even began to secretly, behind my back, to train on how to be a Ninja, injuring herself often, so I decided to train her as a kunoichi.

This way she helps me often by my hunts!" Shigure said.

"But still, she is a little girl after all, I never knew about anyone else of our clan to have survived, besides of the two families, so long until I heard your name the first time, it was after Pain of Akatsuki attacked Konohagakure.

I heard you were the Hero that killed Pain, I was amazed, I went to Konoha to see you, I thought with you I might be able to reawaken the Clan.

But as I saw the destruction which the attack had caused, I was terrified, still I knew that now you had totally different problems.

So I went away again, I decided to keep on raising Sarin, I tried to give her a good living, but I have no idea in which way I could succeed in doing this, in making her strong enough for the dangers of the world.

I bet she would love to roam through your town, to see different things than dead corpses and blood for once, to feel like a real child!" Shigure stated, before sweat-dropping and sighing.

"I guess, I truly failed as a father, I cannot even bring myself of my wishes for revenge, how would I ever be able to stop Sarin!" He said.

"Well logically I too would like to see a bit of the town, my sister learned to love and in which she died, logically only, if you give us the permission, to freely roam through your village, believe me I have no intentions to attack, Nephew!" Shigure said.

"I first got to prove this side of the story; so long you and your daughter will be escorted on your roams, as well as watched by anything you do, Jonins will follow by every step you make in our village, so long until your Story has been throughout being proved, understood?" I said with a stern voice.

"Of Course, this is your good right to order me to do this, I mean after all I also could lie, but note that everything I said is the truth!" Shigure stated.

"By the way, you say you are the Brother of my Mother, older or younger?" I asked interested.

"I´m her younger Twin-brother by 2 minutes, we are, or better said, would have been in the same age by now!" He said.

"But then you would be 60 years old not, how come you look so young?" Bolt asked confused, getting a back-head slash from Sarada.

"Hohoho, well that´s easy to answer, it´s because we pure-blood Uzumakis have an excellent longevity, we always look half as young as we truly are.

My grandfather was close to 100 years old and still looked like he would be 50 years old, he was the old Leader, Ashina Uzumaki!" Shigure said smiling amused.

"I see, anyways, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, would you mind escorting Mr Uzumaki to the town!" I said and they nodded.

"Everyone we go back, for today the Exam gets aborted, if they could enter here so easily, it is to assume that others might come in too, all Genins be kept for a thorough identity check, I will tell the other Kages what´s the matter!" I said.

"Roger sir!" They saluted, before they were about to go, I went over to my Son.

"What about…?" Sasuke started, as I went past him.

"If it´s okay for you, I will take your daughter to me for the time, I first have to check Shigure´s statement, about his affinity to us Uzumakis!" I said and he nodded.

"Alright, let´s go home!" I shouted and they all nodded before disappearing.

Before we went home, I was paying a quick visit in my Bibliotheca in the Hokages office.

Where I searched all things together we could find, honestly, I for myself never have been in Uzushiogakure, I never had the guts to go, why not; I didn´t even knew myself.

Still, I too had the dream, to one day being able to raise th Uzumaki Clan from anew, just the way Sasuke wants to raise the Uchiha Clan from anew.

I hope, that someday I will be able to see, how my ancestors had lived and that I might have the force, to relive their teachings and lessons, to master all the abilities my Clan had.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was afraid, not about the situation we were in, but more about the situation over all, that fiend Nukenins could get so easily in our village and cause so much havoc, we might live in a time of peace, but there still were always some minor conflicts with renegaded ninjas.

However they rarely attack the hidden Villages.

"This is bad, really bad!" I heard father mumbling, as we walked back home, reading in a book he got out of his bibliotheca, we, means Sarada and me, transported the other books he had taken with him.

"Father, about the Chunin exam, what´s going to happen now, I mean after all the 2nd test has been aborted, not?" I asked him worried.

"No fear Bolt, the Chunin exam will be paused for 2 or more days, as long as it will take, for Ibiki to interrogate all the other Genins, after this interrogation, the test will be repeated.

So all those teams who didn´t managed to get towards the tower´s entrance, before the test has been aborted, will be able to have another chance!" dad said.

"I see!" I said a little disappointed.

"Why so down Bolt, I mean, those who had made it there, before the abortion, are logically through with the test, means you guys, Team 7 and Team 10, too.

After all you and Senpou managed to enter the tower, even though you did this more or less unconscious.

If more than one member of the team managed to get over the tower´s entrance, its only logical that they accomplished their mission, you are one of 6 teams who managed to already end the 2nd test!" My father said and so was not really surprised, that we yelled of happiness and joy.

"Yes!" Sarada shouted in happiness, I smiled at her and she smiled back, with tears in her eyes.

"We did it!" I said smiling, before I suddenly was embraced, I blushed and crawled my neck, as Sarada looked at me with a cute blush.

"Yes we did it, thanks to you, we are still alive, Bolt!" She said and I smiled.

"Nothing to thanks, it´s only natural that I protect my friends, anyone who does not respect the rules is a scumbag, but anyone who does not respect his friends is an absolute scumbag!" I said wisely and she chuckled cutely, making me blushing.

"True words, my son!" Father said.

"Words of wisdom, I would say!" Sarada said.

"They came from my father, the 4th Hokage!" father said smiling.

"From Grandpa, cool!" I said, as I ran forward, as we were near the Uzumaki Villa.

"Last one home is a lame duck!" I shouted smirking.

"Oh wait you, I will not lose!" Sarada shouted, running after me, I could almost feel the self-pleased glance of Dad.

Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Sarada to stumble, she ran right in my back, the tower of book began to sway dangerously.

"Bolt, what´s up, what´s the matter?" She asked rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"What is this?" I asked mumbling, as I heard a flute tone.

"What the matter Bolt?" Sarada asked confused and concerned.

"_Soon we will be here no more _

_You'll hear our tale _

_Through our blood _

_Through my people _

_And the eagle's cry _

_The bear within will never lay to rest_!" I suddenly heard a voice singing.

"Hey do you hear this?" I asked Sarada and father.

"Yes, but from where!" Father said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Sarada asked confused.

"Don´t you hear this?" I asked and she looked even more confused.

"No nothing!" She answered, this was confusing me now.

"_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Three demon-gods came _

_Saw the blessed land _

_We cared, you took _

_You fought, we lost _

_Not the war but an unfair fight _

_Sceneries painted gruesomely in blood _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land!" _The voice continued to sing, accompanied by the melody of a Cedar Double-flute.

I sounded like the voice of a young man, perhaps in my Age.

"_Our souls may join again the round _

_Devoted we´ll searching, for our blessed land_

_And then eternally, we will live there again_

_Our home in peace 'n war 'n death _

_Wandering on an endless Road _

_Following the trail of times _

_Once we were here _

_Where we have lived since the world began _

_And since time itself gave us this land!"_ The Voice sang in a foreign language, but somehow I still was able to understand the meaning behind the song, deep within my soul.

While she did, we tried to sense from where it came, listening to it.

"Gyyyyaaaaahhh!" Suddenly we shrieked up from the scream of an eagle, who soared high up in the sky.

It was of no kind we ever saw before, here in our Region.

Watching it flying, we followed its dive, which landed right before us on an electricity pylon.

There it sat for a while, watching us closely.

"Is there something to see, what are you guys looking at, shouldn´t we hurrying up and get these books home?" Sarada asked.

"_She cannot see it I guess, is this a Genjutsu_?" I thought to myself.

"_Are you the Uzumakis from the Village hidden under the leaf_?" The voice from earlier, who had sung, asked.

"_I cannot sense anyone being near here, I don´t think this is a Genjutsu, but what is it then_?" I thought, trying to find a clue.

"Who are you, where are you?" Dad asked in the direction of this strange Eagle, maybe he had found out something, I decided to survey the Eagle as well.

"What are you two talking about, there is no one beside of us, are you guys getting schizophrenic?" Sarada asked, with annoyed tone in her voice.

"_Are you Uzumakis_?" The Voice asked again.

"Yes we are, so what, c´mon show yourself?" We asked.

Suddenly the eagle flew up in the sky and came down right before us where it transformed into a human, however this human was quite strange.

He looked more like a ghost actually, being surrounded by a strange aura, he looked like someone who stands in a shadow.

"Who are you?" We shouted, going in fighting stance.

"Guys this is your last chance before I go my way, leaving you and your dumb games all alone, tell me, what´s up?" Sarada screamed enraged at us, with a raised fist.

I took her free hand, to which she blushed furiously and gave her a bit of my Chakra.

"Bolt what the, eeh, where does this guy come from?" She asked.

"He has been there the whole time, did you really didn´t saw nor sensed him?!" I asked her.

"No, not at all, I swear a second ago that guys wasn´t there!" Sarada said dumbfounded and afraid, normally she could clearly feel the chakra of other people in close surrounding.

It was something terrible, for sure, if not even Sarada could sense him.

"As I thought only Uzumakis can sense his presence, hear his voice and see him, however if we give our Chakra to others, they can see and hear him as well!" Dad said.

"So who are you and what do you want from my family and me?" He asked the strange man.

"_My name is Neherit Mezakan (=__**Mezame no Jikan/ Guardian of time**__), and I come from beyond the great ocean, out of a land far away from here, it is called Gensan no Kuni (_**Land of Origin**_), in your Language_)!" The Boy said.

"Never heard of it!" I said.

"_We don´t interact with the people from other islands, Lands and continents, before the time has come to do so._

_Our continent is surrounded by a giant barrier, which automatically leads ships far around it, also is it not to find on any Map outside from Gensan no Kuni_!" The boy called Neherit, said.

"I´m sorry, but I have to prove your power, I have to see if you are worthy for becoming the new leader!" Neherit said, as he went in a fighting position, none I ever had seen before.

"Everyone, get in position!" Dad shouted, the Books long laid stored, inside of a scroll.

"**Shadō henkan no Jutsu, Hogo-sha ryū** (Jutsu of the _Shadow transformation, Guardian-dragon)_, I call for you!" We heard Neherit saying.

Out of the shadow, casted in a side alley between two Skycrappers, something moved and walked out.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, as this giant thing stood before us, it was as big as Gamabunta.

"It seems like the people around us can see this, but what is it!" Sarada asked, as we recognized that the people around us ran away screaming.

"Nothing good!" Dad said, as he bit in his finger.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu, Gamabunta I need you!" Dad shouted and out of the ritual marks on the ground, the giant toad emerged.

"Hey Naruto, how are things, I was just talking about you, how may I help you?" Gamabunta asked.

"Gamabunta I need your help, you have to try to stop this thing, we meanwhile will try to defeat it´s master, do you think you can do it!" Dad said.

"I don´t know, I clearly can say that this being is made out of a shadow, it´s not like I would fight against something physically, it´s as if you try to fight against air!" Gamabunta said.

"I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee that I can stop it for long, or even at all!" He said and Dad nodded.

"Understood, in that case we just have to defeat it´s master, before it can harm the town!" Dad said.

"Dad can we help you somehow?" I asked.

"I don´t know but it would be best to try it!" Dad said and I nodded.

"_Let´s start then, Tamashiton, Yūrei paredō no_ _Jutsu_ (_**Soul-style, Jutsu of the Ghost parade**_)!" The Boy said, as suddenly strange beings appeared out of nowhere.

"Chidori!" Sarada shouted, as she attacked one of them only to run right through it.

"What the…, dammit!" She said, as she was almost being attacked by one of them.

"Watch out!" I shouted, as I jumped between the attack and her, shielding Sarada from the beat of this Oni-like being.

"Thanks you saved me, but how, I mean I wasn´t even able to touch it?" Sarada asked.

"No idea, but I hoped that it would work!" I said weakly, the beat was really hard.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but it´s impossible for me to grab this thing, let to even hit it with my Jutsus, I am here completely useless!" Gamabunta said towards dad, as he jumped for the fifth time right through the Shadow-being.

"I see, yeah I guess you can go back home than, thanks anyways, Bunta, I really appreaciate your help!" Dad said and Gamabunta nodded.

"See ya!" He said and vanished in a cloud of dust.

"Hmm, seems like we are standing before a real riddle, but to every riddle there is a solution, I won't give up, I will defend my Family, my friends and my Village, after all I am the Nanadaime, the Hokage of the 7th Generation, Dattebayo!" Dad said.

"That's right, we are Uzumakis and we never give up Dattebasa!" I shouted out loud, being healed by Sarada´s medical Ninjutsu.

"_Well then, show me the Power of the Uzumaki Clan of Hi no Kuni_!" Neherit shouted, as his Ghosts attacked.

"Chō Oodama Rasengan!" I shouted, as I attacked four at once.

"Baaaam!" With a loud noise, the Ghosts were blown in all directions.

"Chidori!" Sarada shouted, attacking another one.

"Huh, no way, why again!" She shouted, as she slipped right through the ghost yet again.

"Why does it not work when I attack?" She asked, as she jumped backwards towards me.

"No idea, Fuuton, Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted, aiming at another group of ghosts, blasting them away.

"Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire-style, Jutsu of the great Fireball)!" Sarada shouted, attacking with another chakra element.

"Dammit it has no use!" She shouted in horror, as the ghost kept on running at her, as if the fire does not affect them.

"Goddammit!" She shouted, as she backed away in fear.

Why isn´t it working when Sarada attacks,….., wait, could it be,…., perhaps, I got to prove it.

"Sarada, use your Katon Jutsu one more time!" I shouted.

"But it has no use!" She whined.

"Just do it, trust me, I´m a professional!" I joked, she looked at me confused, but then nodded.

"Okay I will trust you, Katon, Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" She shouted using her attack again.

But just like earlier, the ghost simply ignored her Jutsu.

"See it does not work!" Sarada whined.

"Keep it up!" I said, as I used my own force.

"Fuuton, Cho Oodama Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted and threw my Jutsu right I Sarada's Fireball, this activated a Chain-reaction.

The Fuuton was strengthen the Katon and created a new combination jutsu.

"Oh wow it works!" Sarada shouted, as I landed next to her.

"But why, why does it works only with your Rasen Shuriken?" She asked sweat-dropping.

"It has nothing to do with your skills Sarada, not at all, I think it´s of the same reason, why only an Uzumaki can see that boy.

It must hang together with the Special Chakra of us Uzumakis, perhaps only Jutsus, crafted with this Chakra, can affect him, who knows?" I said.

"That may be true, my attacks, no matter which element I used, had no effect at all, but yours always hit them right in the black spot!" Sarada explained.

"Anyways, how about we name this new technique?" I said and she nodded.

"How about, Shakuton, Chō Kasai ken tatsumaki no Jutsu (Heat-style, Jutsu of the Great Fire-sword tornado)!" I offered.

"Hmmm, yes I think this is a nice name!" She said smiling.

"Seems like dad is finished too!" I said as I looked over to him, where he just had defeated the Shadow creature, by using flashbangs, creating such a bright light, that the shadow simply vanished.

"_Impressive, impressive indeed my dear friends, I didn´t though you would get so quick behind my strategy, less that you would be able to defeat a shadow_!" Neherit said.

"_I must say, this fighting style was really outstanding, and smart too, indeed, one can only defeat my Jutsus with the same Chakra base_!" He continued.

"Chakra base, what do you mean by that?" Sarada asked, annoyed I would say.

"_In a family, it is very common that the children have practically the same chakra base, means the same chakra temperature and aura, like their parents, there are some people out there, who are able to feel Chakra and be able to differ it from person to person._

_The Uzumaki Clan has, usually, a warm and sunny Chakra base, the Leader-Bloodline even has a fiery aura!" _Neherit explained.

"I see and how do you know this?" Sarada asked.

"_The Mezakan Clan, the Clan I was born from and the Uzumaki Clan are blood related, for the Uzumaki Clan resulted out of the Senju Clan collaborating with the Mezakan Clan, early in their history, decades after the fall of the Juubi._

_Naruto Uzumaki, you are a direct descendant of Ashina Uzumaki, the former and last Leader of Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan, it is your destiny to become the Leader of the Uzumaki clan._

_However there is one difficulty, there is still another candidate, who would be able to become the leader, he´s older, wiser and perhaps also more acknowledged in the traditions of the Uzumaki Clan._

_Due to Ashina having never been able to announce a proper and worthy successor, you will have to fight for the throne of the leader._

_But anything to the right time, for now I still have to do a final test_!" Neherit said, before suddenly some massive black balls appeared out of thin air.

"Be carefull we don´t know what will happen now!" Dad said to us.

"Naruto/father!" We heard it coming from behind.

"Hinata, Himawari, don´t come here!" Dad shouted, trying to warn them, the two of them stopped dead in their tracks.

"_Hmm, this chakra, can it be_?" Neherit said and we all jumped back, at where mom and my sister Himawari were standing.

"_Hmm, it seems to me, as if she is more of her mother's Clan, still Uzumaki Blood is flowing in her veins_!" The Ghost-like man said, as he scanned Himawari who looked afraid towards him.

"You won´t hurt my children!" Dad shouted and used his Bijuu chakra to form a massive Rasengan.

"Naruto, what´s wrong!" Hinata shouted, not able to see Neherit.

"Hinata, stay back, there is a being only those with Uzumaki blood or Chakra can see and fight him!" Dad shouted.

"Please defend Himawari!" Dad shouted.

"Understood!" Mom said

"_Uzumaki family, the day is soon there, too long have I searched for you, we are running out of time, you have to come with me_!" Neherit stated, as he raised his hand.

He attacked extremely quick, shooting a Black sphere at us.

"Haaa!" Dad shouted and threw his own Rasengan in the ball.

The explosion was massive, however it seemed as if it didn´t effected our surrounding.

"What is going on!" I heard Dad shouting, I looked around.

Only to see, that we were surrounded by a Strange kind of Barrier, the People around us seemed not to notice, and, as if naturally, walked around it.

"What is going on here, where did your attack went?" Mom asked, as Dad jumped right in front of her and Himawari, wanting to protect them.

"Only Uzumakis can see and attack him, or those who have our chakra, also it seems that we are stuck in a barrier so that none of our attacks, affects our surrounding!" Dad said to mom.

"_Indeed, Naruto Uzumaki, as I said this is only a test, it´s not in my intention to harm your village at all_!" Neherit said.

"And what will happen if we beat you out of this Barrier!" Sarada and I shouted, as we attacked him with Shuriken.

"Physical attacks weapons and Taijutsu have no effect, and Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, unless they are crafted by Uzumaki Chakra, are equally useless against me!" Neherit said.

"haaa you think?" I shouted.

"Yes I do!" Neherit calmly said,

"Well, we will see!" I said, from behind him.

"Huh, but how?" Neherit asked baffled, at what he saw.

The Shuriken we had thrown were in reality none other but Sarada´s and my real self, as soon as we transformed back, we used our Combination attack again, hitting him right in the back and shooting him out of the Barrier which shattered to air.

"Ha how does it taste, to be beaten, once again with our combo?" I laughed.

"I underestimated you, a fatal fault of myself I admit, but this won´t happen a second time, **Tamashiton, Seizen-sō no jutsu **(_Soul-style, Jutsu of the living funeral_)!" Neherit shouted.

"Hokage, this Shigure vanished!" Suddenly Sarada´s parents and the other Jonins that had been responsible for Shigure and Sarin´s escort, appeared right out of the side alley, which stood between Neherit and us.

"Stay back!" We shouted but it was too late.

Three new Balls came flying at them.

"Dammit, Rasengan!" Dad shouted as he wanted to shield them.

"Himawari, Mother!" I shouted, as I jumped, wanting to shield them.

"No Bolt!" I heard Sarada and Himawari, as well as my Mother shouting.

Before we knew, I was enveloped in one of the black sphere, the other one caught Himawari and pushed Mom away.

Even Sarada, which had charged after me and caught my outstretched arm, with which I actually wanted to shove her back, had been caught with me.

"Woooop!" With a strange sound, we seemed to dive into another dimension, from inside this Sphere, our surrounding were visible.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" We shouted, as we seemed to fall endlessly, towards the deepest point of this surrounding darkness, which suddenly appeared.

Suddenly we stopped and as we asked ourselves what just happened, we fell on a cold, stone like surface.

"Ow not again, why is it always me?" I asked as I felt someone falling with his or her ass on my back-head and another one was falling right in my back, pushing me hurtfully in the ground

"What is this here?" I asked, looking around as I was able to move again, the weight had vanished.

I looked to see Sarada and Himawari, who looked around fearfully but also bushing, now I knew who had been landed on me.

The spot we had landed was illuminated by light which seemed to come from nowhere in particular.

"No idea, but I don´t think this is a Genjutsu, or else it would have no effect on Sarada!" Dad said, as he went into Sennin-Modoo.

"Be careful, we don´t know what will happen here, less what might lurk in the darkness!" he said, as we went in fighting stance.

"Hey Guys, I see, so you arrived here as well!" We heard a voice behind us.

We turned around to see Shigeru, his Daughter Sarin and the last Person we ever thought to see here.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Dad asked the woman in the violet clothes and with a pissed look on her face.

"Well I could ask you too, I was lying, calmly in solitude on a meadow, in the forest not far from Konoha, minding my own business, as suddenly someone attacked me.

We fought and suddenly I was hit by some strange sphere, then I arrived here, all alone, after a while, these guys arrived and now you, your kids and this Kid, arrived here, by the way where exactly is here anyways?" Karin asked, narrowing her eyes, especially as she looked at Sarada, what was that woman´s problem.

"I see so you had too such an encounter Karin-san, and you Naruto-Kun?" Shigure asked.

"Yeah kind of, we arrived here on practically the same way as you did!" Dad said.

"But why, what is the purpose behind this?" Sarin asked equally confused as all of us.

"I bet he will soon explain it to us!" Dad said, as he looked around.

"Neherit, where are you; come out you coward?" he shouted.

"Welcome, welcome to the Grey dimension!" We heard the loud voice of Neherit echoing through this space.

"Where are you Neherit?" We shouted.

"I am here, Nanadaime Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki!" Neherit´s voice came from behind us.

"Where are we and why did you brought us here, c´mon speak up!" I shouted going in fighting stance.

"Weapons won´t help you, especially not here!" Neherit stated.

"For the last time, where are we?" Dad asked, losing his patient.

"You are in the Grey dimension, a Gateway to the afterlife, so to say, the waiting-room for the Beyond!" Neherit said.

"Huh, what?" Most of us asked for this was too high for us, I mean how this would even be possible.

"The Grey dimension is a world between life and death, a world in which my folk has been banished for many thousand years, unable to leave it.

It is a world, which only the Uzumaki Clan, who has been created out of alive members of my clan allying with the Senju Clan, can enter, also, only you can see us, who we are stuck within it!" Neherit said crypticaly.

"Uhmm but how come, I am no Uzumaki, I am an Uchiha!" Sarada said and we nodded.

"It is very unusual that a Person other than the Uzumaki Clan´s member, can enter this realm alive.

Normally one must have the Chakra and the blood of the Uzumaki Clan.

However it might be that you have a little amount of blood, of an Uzumaki Clan member in your veins, this would explain, why you were able to enter as well!" Neherit said, and I understood, she got my Chakra, as she grabbed my arm, I unintentionally gave her my chakra as I actually wanted to shove her out of the line of fire.

And then there was still that day, as she had been almost killed of blood loss in that one mission, I was giving her my blood over transfusion, since we had the same Blood group.

"Anyways, why are we here!?" Dad asked.

"To listen to my story and then to decide, wherever you want to help us or not!" Neherit said.

"And why did you attacked us then, isn´t that rather contra-productive, when you will ask us for helping you?" Karin asked annoyed.

"You 6 are the last Uzumakis alive, its only logical that I have to first be sure of your power before taking the effort to ask you, the few People of my Clan and myself, who had been sent out to find you, travelled for 4 months straight, the entire Lands, but they couldn´t find you or anyone else who might has survived.

But we need your help, for it also decides over the fate of the world, you and we are living in!" Neherit began to tell.

"Who is we?" Shigure asked.

"We is my Clan, the `Jikan no Senkensha´, I am from the Main Family, the Mezame no Jikan, which results out of the Leader´s bloodline.

My Clan is an ancient and a cursed Clan, cursed by a demonic God, to live our lives as I do, here in the Grey dimension, unseen roaming under the Humans, if we temporary enter the world of the living, the only place we can roam freely in the world of the living is our own territory, our blessed land, drenched with the Blood my folk had shed in the 1st of 7 great End-Wars, so many centuries ago!" Neherit said and his glance turned to one full of honest sorrow and melancholy.

"As of why I brought you here, well my folk needs your help as I already said.

Once my Clan was consisting out of numerous members but that´s long ago, ever since the first until the last Reset, our number has decimated in a terrible scary way.

We can only craft a new seal for one more time, before my Clan is extinct!" Neherit said, but we only looked confused.

"What seal, what are you talking about?" We asked.

"I think the easiest way, to tell you is to show you what I mean!" he said and suddenly visions came in our minds, accompanied with massive headaches.

"Aaaah!" I shouted in pain, as I saw these gruesome pictures before me, they seemed to be all around.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Sarada and Himawari shouted and I grabbed their hands, to show my support.

"What are these things, what was this feelings and what are these pictures we see?" Dad asked after the Headaches stopped, the pictures still flew like over canvases around us.

"The titanic Demon-Gods, three it once had been, one of them, _Taimuītā_, could eat the time, means he was able to erasing past, present and future of practically everything at will.

Also he was able to mix the Time spheres together, for example, letting past and future crashing together; technologies from long ago, against far advance technology.

The second, _Supēsuītā,_ was able to eat the space, means he had the ability to erasing whole dimensions, worlds, Galaxies, yes even parallel universes: different ways of futures, created by the various decisions of mankind, or to create completely new dimensions, while letting them colliding and destroying themselves slowly!"Neherit explained.

"Then there also had been the last one, the strongest of them all, _Sonzai-ītā,_ the one who eats Existences, he feeds on souls, life energy and the energy needed to either give birth or destroy Stars and Galaxies, all things that are living are his source of nutrition.

He is also the one, who cursed my folk to this kind of sham-existence, eternal existences between Life and Death, robbing us of our bodies but not letting us die!" Neherit said and suddenly his sorrow and melancholy vanished and gave place to blind rage and first for revenge.

"They attacked this world, long before the Shinobi and the Chakra had been existing.

My folk, usually a peaceful and wise folk, blessed with the knowledge of using the Elements of nature, decided to fight against them, as they attacked our Planet and the Rest of Humanity.

But my Clan was not able to stop them, at least not with our current force, and our ignorance about war and fighting!" Neherit said.

"Thousands of years my folk lived in peace and knew on how to solve conflicts without fighting.

But the war went on, we as the only once blessed with these powers, were forced to go against our nature, our traditions and believes, we thought we would getting defeated, but if we would be, the planet was not to be saved.

We fought as best as we could, our numbers decreasing permanently.

The pain you felt earlier, was the pain and the sorrow my folk was feeling to that time, only thousand times reduced!" Neherit explained and I gasped same as all the others, the pain was really intensive, but to think that this was only a minor part of the real pain almost made me vomit.

"We were shortly before giving up and retreating, the situation seemed to be futile.

So long until our Leader made a final decision, a decision which should help us in this war, he used the own power of the demonic Gods against them.

He was sucking the energy out of the slain pieces of them and sharing the force under his folk, enabled our born forces to shift into overdrive, this way we had more chance to fight them.

Still our abilities were never ever before being used to kill and destroy, but only to defend and create, still with this new forces, we managed to set two of them under massive Chains!" he continued to tell, the story had took us in its spell, ever since it started.

"The Last one, the strongest, however was able to constantly destroy these sealing-chains, so our Leader made an momentous decision.

He attacked the last one and managed to rip a pair of eyes out of its head, it had numerous of them, and they all formed two giant eyes.

The Leader then managed to convert the powers of these eyes on his own, creating the Chitosegan, the Millennium-eyes, the first of six of the most powerful Dōjutsus.

This way he was able to see what the Demon saw, existences, the pure life-force, the soul and the entire lifetime, past and future, that runs through every living being.

He was able to see through every hiding we decided to take, as if his eyes were everywhere, even looking in our minds.

The eyes allowed him also to see, what the other eyes of the demon saw in their radius and so he also could dodge every attack, as well as block or completely throw the attack back at the caster with the same intensity, just as if one copies the attack!" Neherit said and somehow it reminded me, on what dad told me about the Rinnegan of Pain, Mom´s Byakugan, and Sarada´s Sharingan.

It showed features of all three great Dōjutsus.

"These eyes, and the stolen forces enabled our folk to get a whole new advantage in this battle, the leader wanted his strongest men to be able to get the same advantage and so he managed to rip a few eyes more out of the three demons heads.

However only the 5 strongest of his men, and his own wife, were able to convert and use these forces, however each one of this 5 men, maybe due to coming out of different bloodlines, awoke different forces in their eyes.

At the same moment they converted the force, the **Akuma no Roku me** (_six eyes of the demon_) had been born:

_**The Chitosegan**_ (Millennium Eye); it enables a person to use the combined ability of communicating and interacting with ghosts and souls, able to summon them out of the realm of the beyond, or even to bring them back to live in their own body.

Furthermore it allows the bearer to enter or see into other dimensions normally impossible to reach, it also has to a certain degree similar abilities like the other Dōjutsus, and it is the strongest one.

_**The Rinnesharingan**_ (Eye of the moon); it enables to see and manipulates the nature of forces/energy of all kind, for example it enables Life-forces to enter or leave a being at will, it is also able, to a certain degree, to create dimensions ruled by the caster; it is the 2nd strongest of the Dōjutsus.

_**The Nikkōgan**_ (The Sun-eye); it enables to see and manipulate the time of everything, also it is able to see atomic particles and manipulates them into energy, ready to use for the bearer to cast Jutsus or enforce them; it is the 3rd strongest of the Dōjutsus.

_**The Tsukarigan**_ (The Moonlight-eye (Tsukiakari= Moonlight)); it enables a person to block any kind of physical attack beside of such as Soul-style jutsus, and to return it back to the caster or complete negotiate its ability.

Also it can turn chakra nature disadvantages into advantages, when combining them together.

It can emerge out of every Dōjutsus, the only requirement is to completely end a blood-feud, which one would normally suffer under itself; it is the 4th strongest Dōjutsu.

_**The Kesshōgan **_(The Crystal eye); it enables to manipulate the life-force of others or of the bearer itself, also it enable to see the world miles away clearly and better than every Byakugan.

It grants the bearer analytic abilities, able to even predict the motivation of persons, furthermore can cause Genjutsu and it can, to a certain degree, negotiate or counter the abilities of other Dōjutsus, it is therefore the 5rd strongest and most one of the rarest to get.

_**The Byakugan **_(The All-seeing White eye); It enables to see through all solid things and smokescreens in a radius of 360°, also it increases the range of the visible area to a maximum of 10 miles.

Another advantage is the ability to use high-speed reflexes, it also has the ability to show forces in living beings, wherever life forces, chakra or other forces; it is the 6th strongest Dōjutsu.

These were the six eyes created out of this act, all the others who tried to convert the forces on their eyes, went blind and got so useless on the Battlefield!" Neherit explained and we were buff.

"So these eyes did not come with Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, but long before her, when I shall be honest, I think I know this Kesshōgan.

It sounds like Ranmaru´s Dōjutsu, if this is the case, I better get him here towards Konoha, before anyone will try to abuse his ability someday, against us or any of the allied forces!" I heard Dad mumbling, who is then now this Ranmaru, perhaps a friend of him.

"The war lasted many centuries, our clan was blessed by the nature with longevity, so a decade for the rest of the world, felt like a year to us.

But eventually we, as well as our opponent went tired of fighting, the dark forces which had been spread into the atmosphere on the planet, caused the Humans to become hateful, greedy and warmongering.

Simple conflicts easily turned to wars and anarchy, which sometimes even bordered out into massive world wars and slaughters.

Our leader, now an old man, then decided to end the war once and for all, so he made the momentous decision; instead of trying to seal the Demon, we attacked him and pierced our all Chains and weapons we had created out of the stolen energy, through his heart.

Through this act, he fell in a death-like sleep, but before he cursed us over the chains in his heart and broke the seals of his siblings with a last blast of power.

The Two attacked, full of wrath and hatred and created, out of the humans died in the wars who unfolded thanks to the dark influence, into killing machines, armies of monsters, who attacked and killed many of us.

Using their power, fuelled with wrath for their slain brother, the two remaining demons destroyed our world!" Neherit said and let a bomb shattering, from which we would not be able to get well soon.

"W-w-wait they destroyed the planet, but how, I mean, this is an entire Planet, how are they able to easily destroy it!" Karin asked.

"My dear Karin, these beings are so powerful since they bear powers even we don´t know how to explain, we don´t even know if they truly showed us all they can do in the battles.

The greatest riddle however was and still is the question, from where these being even came from!" Neherit stated.

"At this question we never truly managed to get an answer!" He said.

"Our clan was terrified upon what we had to witness, numerous of us died in the flames as the planet shattered to pieces.

But our oldest Clan member, the Leader and his wife, had an idea how to solve this problem, they gathered the whole Clan and so also their forces together.

They split in two parts with two separate missions, one part used its complete power to create a new world, out of the Broken pieces, even enlarging it, bigger than before.

Afterwards the war continued, so long until the rest of us used our existence forces and the remained force we had stolen, to re-seal the two Demon-gods, and set them under our Soul Seal-chains, with them we sealed them into the inner core of our new created Planet.

Numerous of us died during this Battle, our children and new-born have managed to flee, being protected by our forces, until the world was recreated.

We mourned the dead peoples, and went back on recreating the world from anew, but we soon had to see that, as I said earlier, the curse prevented our souls and ghost from going over into the afterlife, instead we are imprisoned in the Grey dimension!" Neherit explained and I had to admit this was really awful.

"However since we had been made to these existences, the armies of monsters or even of humans, could no longer attack us effectively.

We bound all of them, sealed within the planet, defeated once and for all, so we at least thought.

Those of us who had been directly being cursed, where later not able to go further in existence, to which our Children, who managed to escape the whole battle, didn´t counted.

Stolen of our bodies, we began to live our new live, our bodies however had rotten, our blood and our force, naturally born and the stolen one, sunk in the ground of the Battlefield and gave birth to the Shinju!" He told and suddenly it dawned to us.

"So that means that your force and their force is the Original form of Chakra, not?" Dad asked.

"Indeed it is, let me continue.

Many Centuries of peace followed, 10.000 years to be honest.

Then came the time of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, which seemed to have been a far relative, for she bore the Byakugan, as well as the Rinnesharingan, she broke the taboo we had made, and ate the entire fruit of the Shinju tree.

This granted her our whole force, but also the stolen force of the demons, which slowly began to corrupt her into a being which was not human anymore.

It drove her even so far, as to fight her own sons, born with the same force, however with more of our than the demonical force.

The force transformed her, as she merged with the New Shinju, to become even more power, however the demonical force was now double so strong, and so she was transformed in the Juubi and the Great War of the Ancient took its toll, which lasted a 100 years of battles!" Neherit explained.

"Wait so if we shall be concrete, you are saying that Kaguya ate human flesh?" Himawari asked and she had to almost puke.

"More or less, the years of being set out to the natural energy, converted our bodies into Natural material until it became a mix between wood and flesh.

The fruit grew thanks to the amount of forces which still was in the Atmosphere, so to say it cleaned the atmosphere, and reached ever so high to get more of it.

On its height one could see of how well the atmosphere had been cleaned, but ever since the Kaguya War and the Ninja wars, the amount of demonical force and natural force increased dramatically.

Then the Juubi was released yet again, 19 years ago, it cleaned the atmosphere of most of the old demonical forces, but through its attack shot a new version of it out in the world. The aura is not to see with normal eyes, only we can see it, who we live in the grey dimension.

After the Kaguya War 900 years of peace followed, the Juubi had been sealed in the moon, and its force had been sealed in the Nine Bijuus.

During the years before and after that time, our Children who still were alive, had spread out over the world, starting numerous Clans.

They also found friends and allies in the Senju clan, one of the two strongest Ninja Clans in the world, with which they later created the Uzumaki Clan, `_**Jikan no uzu no chiiki shakai**_´, as we call him, the Clan in the vortex of time!" Neherit said and I was buff.

"Yes that might be true, it always was said that the Uzumaki Clan and the Senju Clan had been distant Blood-relatives, but not one book could tell more about this!" Shigure said and Dad nodded.

"Indeed, however books are not always differ the truth from fiction, if you want to know about the past, just ask my Grandmother, our elder the Itako Chika, she lives far longer than I do and so also has seen far more than all books of history can tell!" Neherit said and we nodded, I recognized, that the friendly positions we had earlier, has been long gone, all of us sat on the floor listening to the history of this mysterious boy and about the even more mysterious clan he shall come from.

"Then the two Demon Gods broke out again, after 12.000 years under chains.

Having saved their forces, they were too strong for us alone to defeat, and so after a millennium of war, the second and first of the loop, they managed to destroy the world.

But due to being no longer part of the world of the living, we had no power to re-create the world.

She seemed to be lost forever, 1000 years the world had been split in millions of pieces!" He told and we paled.

"Yes we truly though that this time our all live has ended, we remained in a deep depression about it.

You cannot imagine the surprise and the joy, as we found out that many Humans had survived the destruction, so also the Uzumaki clan and a few members of the Senju Clan, we went to them and spoke with them, to find a solution.

The Clan had no power to re-create the world, however, gathering their forces together, they were able to turn back the time to the point where the demonic gods had broken out of the seal, before the world had been destroyed, turning the time back for 2000 years.

With help of the Uzumaki clan and the Senju as well as many other clans and Nations, we managed to defeat them both and to reseal them.

However , stripped of our live, our bodies and our number having decreased massively after the last seal we had crafted, 14.000 years ago, we were only able to seal them away for 1000 years, we even sacrificed our entire remaining force we bore.

From that day on, we were `normal´, well you know what I mean, without force.

We though we finally could breath up, however had we no idea, that we long had been caught in a Time loop, ever since we turned the time back for the first time, this way, we already , until today, lost assumedly 6000 years of the original Timeline.

After their reappearance, the 1000 years of war and then the destruction of the earth and the 1000 years of peace in the original timeline, so 14.000 years after we first managed to completely seal them, is there now a time hole of perhaps, if not even more, 6000 years, until today.

If we don´t manage to defeat them this time, they will destroy our world once and for all!" Neherit explained.

"I see, that would be really bad, I think I speak for the entire humanity, we cannot let it come so far!" Dad said, and we all nodded, we listen to what Neherit said.

"Unfortunately, had we searched for 4 months, since we had been sent by our Elder but the only Uzumakis still alive were you 6 Uzumakis, 5 if we consider, that Himawari-chan has more inherited from the Hyuuga clan, as from the Uzumaki clan.

And my clan has also shrunk significantly towards not more than 100 adults and 50 children!" Neherit told us.

"Children?" We asked confused.

"We found out that we still could have children, however were they damned, to the same existence as we have, that's why we don´t want to give birth or better said, to curse more new-borns, still it is a necessary evil we have to endure.

Our Clan does not age, at least those who had lost their bodies before becoming Ghosts, so to say, the rest of the souls from 14.000 years ago, who have not erased themselves, by using their own remained existence-force, during the seals-crafting!" He continued, before stopping, his eyes turned dark and emotionless, more than before.

"Neherit, are you… alright?!" Himawari asked him.

"Anyways, enough with the chitchat, my Problem is, that we have too less helpers found, my elder already said that most of the Clan had been extinct, in this timeline.

However I never thought that it was that worse, I honestly have no real believe that we will make it as I found you 6, however, our Elder trust and has faith in you, so I will try to believe in you as well.

But you have to travel quickly towards my land, the demons already begin to wake up again, the Disaster bell, crafted out of their slain bones to the time after the first sealing, began to rung.

We might have only 3 to 2 months anymore before they are fully awake, then it will not last long before they break their seals, if they do, the world will experience a war which we might not survive this time.

The last time they had not fight that hard, as if they have saved their forces, and now they already began to break out again, 900 years too early, I ask myself if they knew they wouldn´t be in the seals for too long.

This is our last chance, we will try our best to destroy them once and for all, and if we all fail, well, it would definitely be better not to do so!" he said and we all knew he was very right there.

"Wow that's really some intense shit!" I said and Sarada looked even more terrified than I was, even though I for myself was near crying, Himawari already had started and dived into Dads embrace.

I took Sarada´s hand and she looked at me with a pained smile.

"I don´t want to lose anyone of you, if the time to fight has come then I will fight to defend what I love, even if I get killed, I mean we just got told that the end of the world might come in 2 or 3 months, so we still have plenty of time to train, i´m certain we going to kick those Demons in the ass, reseal them , built up the Whole Uzumaki clan from anew, and if, only theoretically spoke, we should not be able to defeat them this time, but only to seal them for another 1000 years, our future generations at least have more chances as we right now!" I joked to lighten up the mood a bit

"Do we even have a chance, I mean we are only six persons and far from being a dynamic team, most of us don´t even truly know each other, do you really think we might succeed?" Dad asked Neherit.

"A tiny there is but it´s still more than nothing, You, Mr. Shigure and Miss Karin are all three extremely strong and your Children are also quite strong for their age, as much as I could survey!" Neherit said to us.

"Wait so you watched us the entire time!" Karin shouted blushing.

"Only if you fight, I am no voyeur, and even if I would survey you all the time, it´s not like I would be able to even feel anything, such things are unnecessary and uninteresting for me!" Neherit said and Karin ooked quite disturbed.

"Anyways I also thought about the problem of number, but I think I have a solution to this problem, however it will, perhaps, not be ethically good, in your sense of understanding, so it´s up to do to decide wherever I should do it or not!" Neherit explained.

"What are you going to do?" Dad asked.

"I´m going to… bring some people here!" Neherit said cryptically.

"Geez, I guess as long as it will help us to save our world, you can bring whoever you want, but you better don't betray us!" Dad said getting nods off us.

"Alright then this will have been cleared then, I will now bring you back to your world, you already have been in here too long, it might get you powerless for a few hours, forgive me the rough way you had to take, to get here!" He said and suddenly the Space bended and before we could look we stood back at the street before our house, exactly where we had been first attacked by Neherit.

However it was already evening, how long we might be away.

"I hope mom didn´t feared too much about us!" I said.

"I hope so too, anyways about you guys, what are you going to do for now!" Dad asked Karin, Shigure and his daughter, Sarin-san, she had long red hair and in a way, she looked much like Grandma in young years.

"Well I don´t know what you are doing but I will now search a nice hotel and then I will think about the just heard, you have no idea how crazy that was as this guy attacked me out of nowhere.

And now I am here in Konohagakure, I actually had sworn to not come here again, but oh well, now that I am here, I might as well stay for a while!" Karin said.

"You better be carefull Sarada, Dad told me that she was always after your father!" I said to Sarada.

"Will be, she´s somehow suspicious to me!" the same replied scanning Karin with narrowed eyes.

"Well I still wanted to show Sarin the town a bit, but I will also stay until tomorrow, to truly discuss what we can do!" Shigure asked and Sarin nodded.

"And you Neherit?" We asked, looking at him.

"I still have to do something important, something that might can double our chance a little bit, but I would like it if we can all meet in two days a bit outside of town, for the test to determine the momentarily Leader of the current Uzumaki clan.

Means a battle royal between you 6, and so to see of who will be able to become the bearer of the Nikkōgan (_Sun-eye_)!" Neherit said.

"Nikkōgan, what´s that, wait wasn´t that these eyes you told about?" We asked.

"Indeed, the Nikkōgan is an ancient eye-force, with it one is able to penetrate the fabric of time, means one is able to see the past as well as the possible futures of a person, so to say, one can look through their soul and mind.

It enables to predict what they will become, where they will go or what they will do someday, if they follow the same route they are going.

Furthermore it is able to (re-)create life by turning back the time of individuals, or to slow the time of the entire world down; or to turn I back and forth and to still know what happened, one does not get affected by the time-turning.

However these kind of abilities also require a massive amount of Chakra, to be used.

It can only be awoken by the strongest member of the Uzumaki Clan, who has inherited the blood of the Leader, it has been once awoken by my Uncle, who gave it over to his unborn son, who later became the 1st leader of the Uzumaki Clan, during the battle with the three gods.

Afterwards it has been seen on several of the Following leaders of the Uzumaki Clans, those who had been known as heroes, until the times of the second sealing, in every timeline he or his strongest descendant wore it.

However, ever since the last sealing, the eyes have been lost, I really hope that one of you will be able to re-awake them, this way you can see the entire past of our Clan if you should still not believe me!" Neherit said.

"Well it´s not that we do not necessarily believe you, it´s just that we want to prove things before speaking with other nations and perhaps start the 5th Ninja World war!" Dad said.

"Anyways, as I said I still have some things to do, there are some candidates to bring with!" Neherit said cryptically, before he went away.

"What do you think about him Naruto?" Karin asked me.

"No idea, but the vision we saw were real, I felt it in my heart somehow, all the pain seemed to be so real as if my own body was pierced throught, sliced open or blown into oblivion, as if I was first hand in the war to that time.

Somehow I just believe Neherit's words, I mean it would be not the first time, something unthinkable happens and leads to a war, I felt the pain and the sorrow of thousands of Uzumakis in my heart!" Dad said.

"I felt it too!" I said while the others nodded as well.

"Anyways as you heard, we shall come once again together in two days, Shigure, Karin, Sarin, I will trust you for now, but I wish that you won't disturb the piece of our village, understood.

If this war is to come, then we will have far better things to do, than to fight under each other, I hope I can count on your cooperation!" dad said and they nodded.

"Are we still standing under surveillance?" Shigure asked.

"I will have to check your story first, but I'm certain that soon you will be free to roam through our town, but for now you better rest your forces, I will book an hotel for you guys!" Dad said.

"Thanks Nephew!" Shigure said.

"Yeah thanks man, it will do me good to, for once being away from Suigetsu and to have some peace for once!" Karin said.

"You are still going around with them, I though you would run towards Orochimaru instantly?" Dad said.

"No I don´t really have any plans, I mean since Sasuke has married that Haruno girl and returned to Konohagakure, he left also Team taka, which in clear text means that we don´t have a purpose to be together any longer.

Still then again I also have no idea what to do all alone, I don´t really want to go back to Orochimaru, therefore I am glad not to know where he is, as long as he keeps his distance to me.

For this I even endure the company of Yugo and Suigetsu, what does one not do for not being lonely and all alone!" Karin said, sighing, as if it was worth the weight of the world.

"Still as said, it´s good to get a clear head from all their bullshit, for once!" She smirked.

"Alright,… well anyways, we better get home, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke must be worried sick!" Dad said to Himawari, Sarada and me and I was shocked.

"Your father is going to kill us, I mean we have been away for hours as it seems!" I said to Sarada.

"Probably!" She said sweat-dropping.

We said goodbye to the others and made an appointment to meet in two days, on the external training field.

"Alright, at guard, be careful, your mother is probably furious and ….!" Dad said, as we came to our house, but was interrupted.

"Wooook!" and with a mighty beat, Dad was punched, together with the door, backwards on the wall on the other side of the street.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Boruto `Bolt´ Uzumaki-Hyuuga, Himawari Uzumaki-Hyuuga, Sarada Uchiha, where the hell have you been!" in the door none other but Mom stood, and the state she was in, was that of a furious goddess of wrath.

"For the last two days I cry my eyes out, believe that ye be dead since, not a single sign of life from you, and then you dip here at once calmly on, and you can head off such a lousy Speech, about me being angry and furious, I was sick with worry, goddammit!" Mom screamed, as she stood in the front entrance, eyes puffy red from crying, the Face distorted in pain, sorrow and wrath.

"Sarada!" We heard it coming from the back of the house, and in one second flat, she was in the arms of her mother.

"Where have you been, I thought you were dead, Hinata suddenly called, speaking of you and her family being vanished in thin air, if we wouldn´t have seen Shigure and his Daughter vanishing before us, we wouldn´t have believed it!" She shouted crying her eyes out.

"Ow, damn you have a hard Beat, sweetheart!" Dad said, as he stood up from the pieces of the destroyed brick wall, being helped by Sasuke.

"I understand your fury guys, but please, let us go inside, we have to tell you guys something!" Dad said and we nodded.

Mom and the Uchiha adults looked confused, as we entered and closed the door, before using technics to make the house soundproof.

What we had to tell them, would definitely shock them to the core for sure.

And I knew that they might don´t believe it at first, therefore I know, someone is going to sleep on the couch tonight, and I know that two are going to have to sleep with mom.

**(Ending song: Kimi no Uta- Abingdon Boy School)**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to my first Naruto story, I hope you like it, and I am sorry for if I confused you with the history of Neherit´s clan, anyways, logically is this Story not canon, that means that every jutsu or special force you have seen is not in the canon story, but those who appear in the canon story as well.**

**So the Sun-eye, and many Characters, like Shigeru, Sarin and Neherit, or beings, like Kyūbiko and the Three Demon gods.**

**Anyways I really hope that you like this story, please read and review.**

**This story got a little edited and advanced from the first publish.**


	2. Nikkogan, Complexes and the daily life

**Naruto**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 2: The Dangers to come, Rites in the dark of the night, Lovely complex, the Battle of selection begins.**

**Konohagakure, the Uzumaki Villa, 1 day after the Meeting at evening, Naruto´s Pov:**

It´s quiet convenient, that as a Hokage you also have a room where really no one can enter beside you, it makes you able to clear your head or to research about things in secret.

The Secret Chamber of the Hokages, an unknown chamber within the Hokages office, unknown to anyone but the Hokages itself.

A place to calmly research anything I could find about my clan, ever since I had become Hokage, I had been looking for a possibility to find out more, about the Clan my mother came from.

Jiraiya Sensei once said, that what a human makes, is not only the ability to look forth into the future and to believe in it, but to honour the past and remember it.

"_However I never knew or got teached anything about my clan, and ever since I am Hokage I am so clamped in my time, that I cannot even effectively read all the books_!" I thought to myself, as I was done checking the Family tree for the 3rd time.

"So, Shigure was right, he is my Uncle, and there still had to be an older sister, Aunt Umi Uzumaki, but Shigure meant that she is died in the destruction too.

What a pity, it would have been nice to meet them, however who would have known that she actually is Tsunades Mother, which in clear text makes Tsunade my Cousin as well.

Even Jiraiya is like me to a part an Uzumaki, as being the son of Tobirama Senju (Which truly surprised me) and, lady Mito´s sister, Lady Meiko Uzumaki.

Sarin is my Cousin too, there is no doubt anymore, However, here stands that She has been Born to the same time as me, only a 4 years earlier, but she´s clearly only 16, I bet this is a mistake.

However I better ask Bolt and Himawari to secretly act on her, so that her wish, no better said, her craving for revenge might not take on worse forms, I wouldn´t like to have a second Sasuke, or even a second Nagato.

I´m really glad they are alive, its being quite lonely to know that beside of my Children and myself, Karin would be the only remaining one of our Clan to be alive anymore, Perhaps, only perhaps we might be able to rebuilt our clan to its old Glory!" I said as I stretched myself, I was sitting in my room reading various books, the Konoha Ninjas could save out of the burning ashes of Uzushiogakure.

To say that it were less information that I found, was an understatement, out of 100 books which had been saved, perhaps 10 tell about various versions of Neherit´s story, others simply tell about Natural disasters.

A few aspects are similar, but it always differs in the ending, in not one of these books stood that the world has been destroyed, that I has several times being ripped to pieces, as if the people to that time just didn´t wanted to believe, that there was no solution to this problem.

"Guess there leaves no other choice, I have to travel towards Uzushiogakure to see for myself if nothing else has been survived anymore!" I said as I looked up on the ceiling.

"Argh, just why does it has to be so hard to find out more of my Clan!" I said as I rocked back and forth.

Even though half the Konohagakure symbol is made from the coat of arms of my Clan, not one lesson in the School was about my Clan or its History.

It was as if my Clan more or less, went into oblivion, hell if I shall be honest, before a few years even I didn´t really though much about finding things out.

"Argh, I'm so tired of this shit, why can´t the world be in peace forever, why must always be someone there to bring up new fights and slaughters!" I mumbled as I closed my eyes to think.

Soon the others would come here, it has been 1 day since we met Neherit the first time and already things went downhill a bit I would say.

The Chunin exam had continued again after the interrogation has been finished, the second try of the 2nd test will end tomorrow noon and the third test will start in a month, hopefully.

"And after the test today we have the announcement of the finals, our leader Battle under us Uzumakis at the afternoon, and right after this the Kages of the other lands are coming for a meeting, about the emergency plan!" I said.

I sighed and leaned in my seat.

"Once again I have no real time for my family, geez, this isn´t really how I expected it to be, as I dreamt of becoming the Hokage, still I wouldn´t give this place of for nothing!"

It has been actually 3 days passed since we vanished in the grey dimension, 2 days Konoha has been without Uzumakis and so also without a Hokage, and those guys, those dumb elders, made me a head, of not being allowed to simply, without saying something, make holidays.

Honestly, I can understand why Tsunade hated those guys so much in the past.

"I still don´t get it, how can a few minutes, not more than a half hour at least, in this dimension, cause us to lose two entire days in the world of the living ones.

Even as Neherit had predicted, we were extremely exhausted afterwards, thanks to the Grey dimension sucking on our life-force, right in the storytelling towards Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata, I simply fell asleep.

Much to the annoyance of my listeners, as I woke up in the middle of the night, I was lying on the couch and my Children slept on the side of Hinata.

I guess more forced but still, it was such a peaceful sight to see, Hinata was having Bolt in his arms and Bolt was having Himawari in his arms, I wished to get in this cute picture too, so I laid myself next to Himawari.

As I laid there I thought about how it has been five years ago, as I just became Hokage, I had so less time for my family all of a sudden and even today I was often not there when I really wanted to be.

Most of the time the works just piles over my head, and every time I suffer on a Burnout syndrome, Hinata looks at me with this sorrowful glance I hate so much, it makes me feeling terrible, because I let her go through this.

I still remember 4 and a half year ago, as I just had started my duty as the newest Hokage, she felt left out and wished for me to come home, but I, I just kept on making excuses.

The fight that time was worse and I truly want to avoid a similar to ever unfold again.

Being Hokage was not at all easy, now I also knew why people always laughed at me, as I told them about my dream as I was young, I was not at all mature enough to ever be suited for it, to be honest it was a real surprise to me, as Kakashi said he wanted me to be his successor.

I don´t admit it to others, but I truly believed that it would be Shikamaru Kakashi would ask, but still, I'm glad that it has become me and with Shikamaru on my side, nothing truly could go wrong, could it.

However the Title of Hokage had also many advantages, and I mean not the gratis food my family gets from the town-people, no I mean that since I have become Hokage, I also had access to the private Bibliotheca of the Hokages.

This way I have gotten acess to top secret material, about techniques or reports, even stories about certain Clans, there I found practically everything I needed to know.

Ever since the beginning of my Hokage duty, I was reading, in every free minute, about my Clan.

From the history, old and early, towards the different sealing Jutsus, knowing that they might get needed in future battles.

I began intensively to learn them, but now that I know of what would awaits us, I knew that I would need them more than ever before, but I feared that it might not be enough to save the world.

"I hope we can solve these problems, but I'm sure, with the friends and allies who stand behind me and got my back, we will surely fight until the end, whether we will succeed or not!" I mumbled as I once again was looking at this mountains of books.

"Huh, what´s that?" I mumbled, as I found something interesting.

"Carefully now!" I though, as I was pulling it out of the staple of books.

"Wow a photo album!" I said, as I looked at it, as soon as I saw what it was, tears went in my eyes.

"Kushina and Minato -a Lifetime of love, for our son, on that he always knows that he has been loved!" I read the title.

Opening it, the first picture was with Father, Mother and Sensei Jiraiya, it was clearly to see that mom was pregnant with me.

On the next page Dad was standing next to mom, he has been just become the Yondaime Hokage, next to them once again stood Jiraiya, but also Tsunade and Sensei Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage.

Many Picture with only them, or with other important persons followed, even with Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, Sensei Kakashi, even Kosuke Maruboshi, the eternal Genin.

Several people had been on the fotos, from which I only knew because they didn´t saw me as a monster as I was a little child.

Even Sasuke's Mother was on a photo.

So in a way we were connected even before we were born.

"Mom, Dad, Jiraiya!" I said sighing, as I stroke over the picture.

"Knock, Knock!" It clapped on the door and it opened a bit.

"Daddy, mom says that you should come down to eat, and that the others are here too!" Himawari said, as she stuck her head inside.

"Sure I will come!" I said to her before I stood up, dried my tears and was about to turn.

"Huh!" I said, as I felt Himawari, embracing me.

"Don´t cry daddy, be happy!" She said, looking at me with a worried glance, she must has noticed my tears, she always was so sensitive, even with her 14 years.

"No fear I was not crying, I was only tired of reading, and anyways let´s get down, shall we!" I said and she nodded, but embraced me for a little while, I knew that in the last few days my free-time, I could spent with my family, was once again cut short, mostly because of the Chunin exam-finals preparations.

She was missing me at home, same as Bolt and Hinata, I wished I had more time for them, but I did my best.

For now I simply embraced her and held her close to me, she smiled with a pleased expression.

"Well my little sunflower, shall we?" I asked her, she nodded and so we went down to greet our guest.

Everyone had come, even Karin-san, from which I thought, would come as the very last person, as uncaringly she always was in the past, looking for own benefit every time she was asked or ordered something.

While we ate, the kiddies were sitting together, chatting happily, Sarin-san easily fitted herself inside the group.

The food was delicious, no matter what I ate in the past and no matter which ramen I tasted, Hinata´s dishes surprised me over and over again, they were tasty, healthy and fully satisfying my stomach.

As the main dish was over, we sat and chatted for a while, soon we came on the main theme of the evening.

"I found the old Family tree, to the times before the destruction of Uzushiogakure, and also info's which could prove, more or less, Neherit's story!" I said to my listeners.

"So you are saying, that what he says is true and that there truly are such Demons, able to destroy the whole world at will?" Sakura asked me, still a little confused about all what I told them, after getting all the books I knew which spoke about it.

"Actually yes, they were all sealed within three Towers, known as the **Jigoku saigo no en 3 hashira** (_The 3 pillars of Hell´s last circle_), which has been once again sealed within a gigantic **Chibaku Tensei** (_Planetary devastation_) a good 6000 miles in the diameter.

The three towers are sealed within the very centre and have a Diameter of exactly 1000 miles, means the way from the outer shell to the shell of the centre counts 2000 miles.

It takes most of the East coast of the continent, which lies under its massive shadow, it is uphold in the air through so called Chakra Monoliths, massive rock like stone plates which stand in a circle under it, I don´t really know how they work, it´s not said in the Books.

The seal around the three towers, which is still in the Chibaku Tensei, is a piece of the desert on which Neherit´s Clan and the early Uzumaki Clan have made another seal, consisting of the 9 Circles of the Hell, inclusive of its Gates, so to say you have to walk through hell itself to even get close to the main-seals.

The whole Wasteland around the Chibaku Tensei is called `the desert of eternal cries´ 5000 miles in the diameter nothing but sand and massive sandstorms, uphold through the strange gravitation!" I explained.

"Matching name I would say, I guess before you are through it, you are cooked quite well!" Sasuke stated.

"Quite matching, according to a few travellers of the Uzumaki Clan, who went there to prove the histories truth, is this Desert really existent and not a figment of imagination.

However, the mere entering of the desert is being deathly, a massive Sandstorm is swirling around this Desert, so it´s hard to enter anyways, and all orientation is gone in seconds, for a normal ninja, it´s almost impossible to make three steps, once they have entered, before going insane.

It´s an incredible difficult, powerful and massive Genjutsu, not able to break in any way, so to say it is the very first seal before one has to enter the Chibaku Tensei, if one actually manages to even get that far!" I explained while Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Shigure and Hinata, as well as the children, means, Sarada-chan, Sarin-chan, Himawari and Bolt listened closely to me.

I asked for the Three to come, after I was able to find the books in which everything we needed to know stood, Shigure came instantly, so Sarin, only Karin I had to smear some Honey around her mouth for her to come, not at the least because of the gratis food.

"Just note that it is not at all so easy to get towards the towers, as it might sound.

The sandstorms are showing you massive illusions of beloved but dead people.

The cries of eternally tormented dead souls let your heart skipped before fear, and the constant call of their own name, as if someone calls your name in death agony from all directions, it is not able to block out.

It's made, so that you gradually lose the orientation, as well as your mind at some point!" I told and they all shivered in terror.

"That sounds awful!" Hinata said concerned, clambering herself on Bolt and Sarada.

"It is, actually, from 50 people who ever had the guts to enter, only 4 were said, to ever managed to come back out, however more dead and insane, then alive!" I said and they began to sweat.

As much as it sounds like a horror story, it is until now the entire truth, at least so it stands in the books.

"No matter which way I turn it, the way towards the Towers sounds to be extremely dangerous, and I would love to leave the kids here, however, if Neherit is right, then are we the only Uzumakis left who could probably re-anew the Tower´s seal and the seal around them.

Still all of this are only Telling's from others, long in the past, so it might as well be completely different.

However according to Neherit´s Elder, the Disaster Bell, which only rings when the Demons begin to awake, has rung 900 years too early, exactly a millennium after Kaguya Ōtsutsuki has been sealed the first time.

Therefore no one can imagine, what for an massive side-effect this sudden phenomenon has, we have only 3 to 2 months to get there, so only a few days long time, to make a final decision, wherever we take the risk or leave it!" I explained, not only to their parents, but the kids as well.

"But I guess we all know, what might happen, if we decide to leave it!" I said and they nodded.

"Dammit, I wish there was a far easier way, but there isn´t anyone, I honestly don´t like the idea of bringing Bolt, Himawari, Sarin or anyone in such a danger.

However I guess, ever since the last war, 19 years ago, we should know better than to underestimate such threats, and to search for easy solutions!" I said and they nodded.

"So if I understand this rightly, if these demons might wake up again, we will stand before the Fifth Ninja World war, if not before the instant Destruction of our world?" Bolt asked stammering.

"I´m afraid that´s exactly what will happen, however we cannot let the world getting destroyed then, we have no power to turn back the time of an entire world for 1000 years backwards.

So if they really should unchain themselves, we have to fight and kill them, once and for all, or else our world won´t exist any longer, as Ninjas, of Konoha, no, as Humans of this world, it is our mission to ensure the future of tomorrow´s Kings!" I said and most understood.

"What you mean by that, you mean the Daimyou´s?" Sarin asked.

"No, here in Konoha we live the Will of fire, which says that a Ninja has to always believe in his duty to defend the King, means the future generations of our village.

That is what it means to defend tomorrow's kings!"

"If I can help, then I will going, what´s the matter of living in a world and becoming Chunin or maybe even Jonin, if tomorrow the world would end.

If there would be nothing we can do against, then this would be meaningless, wouldn´t it!?" Bolt stated, with a strong and honest voice.

"Nothing that men do is ever meaningless, my son; it might only don´t make sense to the masses.

Everything that ever existed, have been made, or being born after a certain meaning and for a certain purpose, wherever to the good or the bad!" I said and he nodded.

"Now, we could sit here and ramble endlessly about Pro and contra of doing it or not doing it, and about what to do.

I guess for now my Children and friends, we all should make an honest and final decision, about wherever we should take the risk to fight for our world, or to say that we have no chance at all, anyways, and if we shall take the risk, we shall think about strategies about what we shall do to increase our chances.

Sleep a night over it, tomorrow we all going to meet up with Neherit at the outer eastern training field!" I said and they all nodded.

Ending the theme for tonight, we began to spoke about other themes, especially about what happened in the two days of our absence, and about the Chunin exam.

Sooner as we thought, late evening has come, and the Kiddies almost fell asleep while chatting.

"I guess it´s far over the sleeping time, tomorrow will be a busy day, so everybody time to go sleeping, we see each other tomorrow, Goodnight Sakura, Sasuke, Sarada-chan, Karin-san, Shigure-Kun, Sarin-chan!" I said, as I led them to the door.

"Bolt, Himawari, say goodnight to everyone!" I said to my own children, who politely came and bowed.

"Goodnight everyone!" They said, still it lasted a while before we really said goodbye, standing near the door.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Well I guess we might as well going home now, if we really shall chose wherever to go or not, then we will need all the power to think we can manage also because of Katsuo, he knows of nothing, I have to tell him when he comes back home in 2 days!" Sarada said.

"You right on this, he has to know about this threat, also about how you will chose, I guess we better also tell our friends, it wouldn´t be okay to let them in the dark about such a massive threat!" I said and she nodded.

"Phew, many to take in not, so much has happened since yesterday, first the attack at the Chunin exam, then Neherit's attack and the news about the coming Disaster!" Sarada said.

"You mean 2 days ago!" I said sweatdropping.

"I honestly can't go over the fact, that these few minutes we had been in the grey dimension, cost us two entire days.

Luckily they cannot begin with the third test, as long as the Hokage isn´t available, to give his okay!" Sarada said.

"Yeah right, i´m glad for that too, I heard that it will last a month of preparation before the Finals will begin, I bet, now with this new threat, dad will be completely occupied with planning and organising!" I said and she patted my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright I'm certain of it, and, just in case, something happens, we will do our best to defend those we love, not?" She asked.

"True words my friend!" I replied.

"Well we better hurry home now, guess you are sleepy not Sarada?" Miss Uchiha asked her daughter, who nodded.

"A little I am, I have to admit, anyways we see each other tomorrow, Bolt, Himawari, until next time, Sarin-San!" Sarada said and turned around, about to go out of the house.

"Hey, Sarada-san?" Himawari, which had been quiet silent for a few hours by now, suddenly said, fidgeting and blushing.

"Yeah, what´s the matter Himawari-chan?" Sarada asked curious.

"Would you like to sleep-over tonight?" Himawari asked out of the Blue, surprising us all.

"Uhm well, I don´t know, I guess ,…!" Sarada tried to explain herself, but was a loss of words, as she looked in Himawari´s puppy eyes, even though I clearly could imagine what this all was about.

It happened again, though it was not like I hadn´t expected that to come, she was just too sensitive about such things.

"…Oh well, why not, I just gonna ask my parents if that´s okay with them!" Sarada said, not able to stand Himawari´s puppy glance and her quivering lip.

Still, the girl was 14 by now, I think she should learn to suck such things up, still, I honestly, could need a bit of comfort too, so this time it was not that wrong to ask Sarada-san.

Maybe I say this out of self-benefit, but still.

Ever since both knew each other, Sarada was like a big sister to Himawari, this fact hasn´t changed ever since, it was the same relation like I had with Sarada's brother, Katsuo.

A little genius in terms of jutsus and so on, similar to Itachi, Sarada´s Uncle, only that he never lost his proper respect before his older sister, who still could beat his butt, faster than he likes.

He was holding me for his idol and always greeted me with big Bro, not that I really mind, actually I even like the fact that he sees me as someone to look up to, one step closer to being the future Hokage.

Going over to her Parents, Sarada discussed the matter with them, I could see the worry in her father's eyes, and still he was subdued as his wife spoke with him and our parents.

"Everything is alright, they allowed it to me!" She said, as she came back after a while and Himawari was very happy and I had to admit, I was very glad Hima-chan asked.

"Yeah awesome, Sarada is going to sleep over at us!" Himawari said and high-fived me.

"Awesome, will be cool as always!" I said a bit too excited, because I thought to have seen Sarada blushing.

"Well no fear, your daughter is save by us!" My father said to Sarada´s Father, trying to wipe away his worries.

"The Last time you claimed that, you guys were gone for 2 whole days!" Mrs. Uchiha said, fuming, pointing at my Dad who backed away and hid behind Mom.

"Hey, it was neither our fault nor our intention, to get Sarada-san in any kind of danger, it unfortunately happened, but we made it harm-free back after all, I mean that also counting, isn´t it!?" Father said, while mom looked at him unforgivingly as well.

"Guess your mother will blame my father forever for this, don´t you think so too!" I said sweatdropping at the scene; it was as if they all were the kids, rather than us.

"I fear so, even though it truly wasn´t your guys fault, mom and Dad know this, but I guess unless they haven´t seen Neherit, they won´t quietly believe it and say yes and amen to it!" Sarada said, and we all sweatdropped.

"You know why you going to Sleep-over and you going to know, how this will probably look like in the end?" I asked her whispering and she nodded.

"Didn´t happened for the first time, didn´t it?" She responded.

"I guess you are right on this one, for this it´s way too obvious!" I said, looking at Himawari who was jumping up and down, all too happy.

I remembered the last time Sarada went for a Sleep over, it was to a family crisis.

Thanks to my father´s sudden constant hard work, after becoming Hokage five years ago, mother more and more felt unloved, kind of being left out by dad.

Dad always made excuses, because something always seemed to get between him and us, not one day was passing where not another duty came up for him, and more than once, the work seemed to go over Dads head.

Mother feared, for him to get a Burn-out syndrome, and also for our family life, Dad was barely home to that time, even the food went cold, mom more and more felt unloved.

So one day, she made us visiting the grave, while she went inside of the Hokage tower, shoving everybody away, who dared to get in her way, entering the room, even though he was in a meeting with the other Kage, she snapped and yelled at father that we wouldn´t be any important to him anymore, that his work would mean more to him than his family.

She silenced everyone, even the other Kages in her rant, my dad, took it all in, quietly, without saying everything.

He let her the time to yell anything of her soul, as she was done, he began to explain himself, that the world might be at peace, but that for this peace also thing had to be done and that sometimes things are going over his head.

He told her that he loved us all but that he has not only a responsibility over us but also over the entire village.

However, mom, was so angry at him, that she constantly interrupted him.

It was a worse fight, even though Dad tried to be as calm as possible, his nerves were stretched like an Archers bow, but it just kept on getting worsen.

As soon as his patient broke, a storm of yelling went lose, unjustified accusation flew around, the fight was sounding until the street.

It was a fight, from which the Kages still speak and joke about today, but they all got to see how a married live of a Hokage truly looks like, not easy at all.

It was a worse fight, more worsen as when I accused this to him, sometimes as I was younger.

It went on for a whole week, the mood at home, whenever dad managed to get home, was rather frosty, and every mention of their fight, went under in tears, in these days, Himawari was afraid that something terrible would happen, I too did.

It was then, as she asked for Sarada to sleep-over and then she came to Sarada in the night and searched deep comfort at her side, rather than mine, I too had to search for it, I have to admit.

She had cried often in the night and after I couldn´t stand it anymore to see her this way, I came to Sarada as well, and so Hima fell asleep curled up between us both, after hours of crying her heart out, I think it got her the feeling, as if she was sleeping between mother and father, more or less.

Together we cared about Himawari and shared our love and care to her and so she managed to overcome mom and dad's fight, while we assured her that the both would not divorce, even though times had been extremely frosty between them both.

It did not stopped, until Dad suffered on a burn-out syndrome at the end of the week, just as mom had predicted, even though they had fought only hours ago, she rushed at full speed to the hospital to be at his side, while Sarada´s mother came to watch over us.

She was 9 years old to that time and ever since Sarada and I decided to care for her and to defend her no matter what, to make her and Katsuo, Himawari´s best friend and Sarada's brother, becoming strong enough to also sometimes stand up for themselves.

Also tonight, Sarada would be Himawari´s anchor in the current sea of darkness, the fear of another war was in everyone's heart, ever since the many deaths during the last war.

Even though we kids of the Generation after the war, only knew stories about the last one, either being told from Mom and Dad or from Konohamaru-sensei.

We never plaid war-games, wherever with other kids or on consoles, since we got to know and had being taught by those who were first hand in it and who managed to survive it.

No one would like to risk another outbreak of such massive battles, but it was not only the fear of war and death or battles and dark futures to come.

I guess the greatest fear in her heart, momentarily, was the fear of failing, wherever it would be in the re-sealing of the Demons or in keeping everyone save.

Himawari was very sensitive if it comes to failing a test or such things, even more than Katsuo, who worked hard to get his father´s, mother´s and especially his sister´s recognition.

Even though we never scolded her for this, failing was only prove that she was human, since we all are bound to fail sometimes, and the strength to stand back up after failing, is what makes a real Uzumaki strong.

Kakashi-sensei once described, a few years after her birth, Himawari´s heart as a peacefully, silent lake, a single strong gust of wind could bring forth massive waves in it, stirring up things, which normally remain hidden and sleeping, he also said that she was as sensitive as also curious about the world and a real family girl.

Quite matching I would say.

"So what do you think, will you sleep at her side alone first or shall I come instantly?" I asked Sarada after a while, she blushed at this.

"I don´t know, I guess that depends, on how shaken she is from all of this!" Sarada said, while she looked at Hima-chan, who ran up towards the upper level of our villa-like house.

"Well it´s surely much to take in, in the end, it depends on you if you even would allow me to enter your girl´s room, to sleep next to you guys!" I said but she only looked confused.

"I mean you know it, Sarada, I am an adolescent boy and you an adolescent girl, it´s not that we are little kids anymore, I don´t want you to get the wrong idea of me being a pervert when I embrace you.

you often claim I would be one, but it´s not like that, and let´s be honest the last two times you tripped on me, was entirely your fault!" I said and she blushed, remembering the two times she fell with her butt on my head.

"Just note if I come in, it entirely goes me for you girl´s wellbeing!" I said and she finger-snapped my forehead.

"Silly, of course I know that, if it would be in the slightest, different from that meaning, I would shoot you to the moon for sure!" Sarada said, with a stern glance at me and I sweatdropped.

"Who do you think I am, I am not a pervy animal, you know!?" I said sighing.

"I know you are not, I honestly think about you as a nice boy who´s always concerned about his friend, but has a talent to jump into awkward and misleading situations!" Sarada said and I blushed deep red, same as her.

Was this what she truly thought about me, a nice boy, wow.

"Bolt, there is someone on the door for you!" I heard my mother saying from downstairs.

"Who can that be, especially now, to this time?" I asked myself, as I turned around.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"Will be back soon, wait for me Sarada-san!" I said, as went down towards the Front Door.

"Okay, I will meanwhile look after Himawari-chan!" Sarada responded, entering the room.

"Do that!" I said, as I went downstairs towards the front door.

"Yes, ah, Uuuuaaahhhh!" I shouted, as I was thrown over.

"Boooooollllttttt!" No one else but Senpou screamed, as she jumped at me with a flying embrace, tears in her eyes.

"How could you, where have you guys been, you were gone, without a word, for 2 days!" The poor wildcat said.

"I would love to tell you, if you kindly would get off me already!" I said, almost suffocating, this girl has muscles in places never known, and I more and more lost my breath.

"Alright, sorry!" She said and went off me.

"Air, oh you wonderful oxygen!" I gasped for air.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see if you are alright, my parents only now told me, that you had been back since today, I was out, training till late, so I couldn´t come earlier!" Senpou said, still embracing me, it felt like the embrace of an Anaconda, with big boobs.

"Come on upstairs then, Sarada is here too, she´s with Himawari!" I said and together we went towards the others, Senpou clinged on me, as if she feared for me to vanish in thin air yet again

"Stop clinging so much, it´s almost impossible to walk this way!" I said to her, but she shook her head in no, I sighed.

"Hey guys!" Senpou said, as we entered Hima´s and mine Chamber, where Himawari and Sarada already sat on my bed, patiently waiting for me.

"Hey Sen!" Both said, although I found Sarada's smile a tiny bit faked.

Was she angry and if yes, why, I don´t know what I shall have done now?

I had no inappropriate pictures on my half of the room, nor did I have any dirty magazines, I was, practically every day, surrounded by two beautiful Girls, I don´t really need dirty stuff like that.

Inojin was jealous about that fact, even if he covers it behind a mask of carelessness.

"How are you, my Parents said me, you suddenly vanished in thin air and I only recently got to know that you are back, you didn´t even called me!" Senpou asked, with that typical curious look on her face.

"We are fine, but it was a scary experience for sure!" We said sweatdropping.

"But where have you guys actually been, the whole town went havoc?" She digged further.

"In another Dimension!" We responded.

The silence that followed this statement was pressing.

"…..You´re kidding right?" Senpou asked after a while, sweat-dropping.

"Are not!" We shouted at her.

"We really were in another dimension, a space between life and death!" Himawari stated loudly.

"Hima-chan, you too?

Seriously, if, and I mean this hypothetically, you really managed to somehow enter another dimension, why the hell had it to be a dimension between life and death, couldn´t you find a nicer place, perhaps the sweets-dimension?" Sen asked and really, in some aspects she was as dense as her father.

"As if we had chosen to vanish!" We said, facepalming in unison.

"Anyways, you have to tell me, everything that happened, c´mon, you owe me, I feared two whole days long for your wellbeing, you have to tell me, also as atonement for not calling me!" Sen said, as she painfully rubbed her face at mine, with tears in her eyes.

Not that it was uncomfortable, not minding the pain, no, since as a girl she had very soft skin and a nice body, I would say.

If one does not mind her hard beats and kicks, her, literally, Bear hugs as well as her unlimited weapon showers, if she loses her cool, she was truly a perfect symbiosis of her father´s and her mother's Genes, Rock Lee the Taijutsu expert and Tenten the weapon specialist.

Calm and hasty, Strong and deadly in terms of weapon-usage mixed with Taijutsu, bad combination.

"If you really have to know!" I said sighing, looking at Himawari and Sarada, they had such a disgusted side-glance at me.

Just what the hell did I do wrong?

Taking the spare futons of Himawari and me out, I folded them out for four persons, since I practically was able to predict, that Sen would beg to stay here, and as I know it, she might already have spoken with her parents anyways.

That was always the case, she planed everything through before even asking someone and she had a talent for providing others with a fait accompli.

"Well then, take a seat and prepare yourself, this will last a long time!" I warned her.

"Sure go on!" She said, as she placed her well trained behind on the futon next to me, her weights on the legs, beat with a dull sound on the floor.

These things were extremely heavy, I once tried to pick one up, I almost broke my hand on that, but Sen actually walked around all day with them.

And so, with a little break as mom brought up some hot Chocolate and cookies, we told everything we knew.

While I was practically riddled by Sarada and Himawari´s angry glances, just what the hell is going on in them?

Was it something I said?

**Meanwhile somewhere out of Hi no Kuni, at a small island a day earlier, at night:**

The Night was dark and cold, the dawn had yet to come, but it wouldn´t really make any difference, out here in the desolation of the village once known as Uzushiogakure.

"What exactly are we doing here?" A person in a dark red cloak asked.

"We are here to resurrect some old friends of you, even though they won´t probably recognize you, and , to be honest this would be better, if not they might would attack you, that's the reason you are wearing sunglasses!" The ghost, attached to a controlled ninja, in front of him, answered.

"Neherit, that was your name not, tell me, why did you brought me back to live?" The cloaked person asked curious, ever since he awoke, he had no clue of just what happened to him.

"Believe me my friend, I did not called you from the dead, to play around with you, like this Kabuto guy.

I need your help, out of all of them, are you the only one with a Kekkai Genkai such as this, at least for now, we will need it in the future.

You are as near as anyone can be, thanks to being to a certain degree a Senju, as being an Uzumaki and half Uchiha thanks to your father, so your blood is quite pristine to the original Sage!" Neherit said to his company.

"And also you are the one to know best where I could find all of them Bodies!" Neherit continued, while walking through the ruins.

"Why did you only woke me up, why did you refused to wake him back up?" The man in black said.

"My force of **Bochi no kaze** (_Cemetery wind_) is able, with a certain limited amount of time, exactly a year, to fully resurrect dead peoples, by binding their summoned souls back into their own bones, if the corpse is still completely compatible and mostly intact as well as being held alive.

By you, which corpse was completely intact, beside of the eyes, it was rather easy to revive you, you just were a bit bad feed.

Just look at it like an atonement for the sins you committed so long ago, the world needs you.

As for why I hadn´t resurrected your friend, well, I don´t mean this cruel, but I don´t need him, at least not yet.

Maybe if things get worse I will resurrect him, if I still have the possibility, but right now, I focus on only reviving the necessary people!" Neherit said.

"And what would be if I refuse to help you, I have been used enough in my life, I won´t allow to be used yet again!" The Person said, narrowing her eyes.

"Well I could also rip the soul back out of you if you like, I gave you this live my friend, it´s up to you what you want to do, but I intend to also resurrect your old sensei, what would he think about the fact, that you refuse the chance to bring the world peace, same as you always wished for!" Neherit said and the man closed his eyes sighing.

"I have a limit of 100 resurrections, and still, I need to have a corpse to use this jutsu or practically any difficult jutsu at all, **Chikyū ketsugō no rensa** (_Chains of earth-bonding_) allows me to bond my soul with a living being and to take a small control over its body, but if I stay too long in such a body, the normal soul of it will vanish, being pushed out.

I already have resurrected 2 peoples before you, this Jutsu only brings pain to those who ask me to use it on dead friends or family members, perhaps not instantly, but as time progress, the transience of a lifetime becomes only the clearer.

Since the jutsu works for only 1 year, for you included, it is only a temporarily freedom, still if false used, one year can bring forth massive changes in the world, you of all persons should know this.

Right now, I am about to resurrect another 6 People, very needed in this battle, I fear of a war to come and if it does I rather be prepared, it might be unorthodox and even highly unethically, but if it allow me to double and threefold our chances for this world to survive I will take all hate upon me afterwards!" Neherit explained.

"Anyways, we have arrived, here it is, a mighty place for this ritual, being inherited from our clan towards the Uzumaki Clan, well then I will now begin.

Please be silent, I have to concentrate, and by every means stay out of the circle, until the Jutsu is finished, or else it can be that the souls, will rip yours back out, understood!" Neherit said.

"Sure go on, do whatever you have to do!" The person said.

"First this, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Neherit shouted, as suddenly 6 corpses arrived in a circle, all strapped on beds, held alive by machines.

"Then this one here, this one there, and this one here, then this one comes there, this one comes there and the last one here, alright, I am all set!" He said as the corpses have been placed in the certain spots in the rune circle.

"Alright , let´s begin.

_Souls of the dead ones, hear my call, I wish to see you once again, before the great fall._

_Death cannot be overcome for too long, it only can be tricked for some time, but not for long._

_So come to me, Ghosts that I am calling, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fuu, your souls shall come to me, from heaven falling._

_Come to me, you souls, come rising from your graves, to prevent our world, to once again stand in flames._

_**Taju Bochi no Kaze**__ (Multi-cemetery wind)_!" Neherit shouted, the Ritual place began to shook, like an earthquake, from high above, a sudden noise came down and the place was encircled by a massive tornado.

However this was no normal storm, no it was made of souls, thousands of them, suddenly golden chains appeared out of the storm, each was connecting with one of the six Corpses, while bright light spheres came down the chains, the souls were returning to their bodies.

The whole seal was enlightened by the six corpses, so strong that one had to squint its eyes.

"Revival complete!" Neherit shouted, as the light died out and so also the Jutsu was over, the strong soul-storm began to fade away, the souls separated again, flying away in all direction.

The bodies began to slowly move, first moving fingers and eyelids, they would be able to completely move after a while.

"Are they okay?" The cloaked person asked curious, coming out of his hiding, behind a big, broken pillar.

"Yes they are, however the body must first re-accustom to have a soul, moreover, they have not move for nearly 20 years, so they are extremely rusty in terms of motoric skills.

It was a lot of medical expertise required, but thanks to the chakras of this ninja, who I currently vacant, I was able to bring both the heart and the circulatory system of the body back in gear, as well as reactivating the cells.

Now that they again have their souls, they will soon be back as before, so I also told you that you should change your Akatsuki clothes, for as soon as they wake up, you'd only be killed by them in your old dresses.

And we really have no use for that at the moment!" Neherit said with a smile.

"Beside of Naruto, there is no one that knows about your true identity, your friend took your corpse with her and hid you well, all who knows about the whereabouts of your corpse are not able to speak about it anymore.

So no one would suggest you, to have been the leader of Akatsuki….. Nagato Uzumaki!" Neherit said to Nagato.

"So Konan has died as well, what a pity, I would have loved to see her again, my old friend, tell me have you killed her?!" Nagato asked, as he understood what Neherit meant, he was getting angry.

"No, that man called Tobi, the guy with the mask, who was in your organisation, has been the one, I would even love it to have her alive and helping us, perhaps I will think about bringing her back to life as well.

"For now I will have to get the strongest Shinobi together, so you have to tell me about where you have left Jiraiya, for this I will revive Konan and if you two are ready to help us, I might think about reviving Yahiko as well, do we have a deal?" Neherit asked.

Nagato was looking up in the starlit sky with as much of melancholy, a just resurrected individual can bring up.

"Alright I will help you, I just hope you won't fall me in my back, I don´t like to be betrayed, never again!" Nagato stated.

"I understand, anyways, now that everyone is here, we might as well call the rest of those to arrive!" Neherit said, as he took a flute out.

"The Melody I will play now is called: **Hogo-sha no Yūrei no shōkan** **merodī **(_Summoning Melody of the Guardian Ghosts_), it is able to lure and teleport the Bijuu to a certain meeting point, means in this case, right here!" Neherit said, as he began to play the flute.

Suddenly mighty gates appeared within the sky and the lake, as well as in the walls and the rocks.

Out of these gates no one else but 7 of 9 Bijuus arrived.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Son Goku asked.

"I would love to get to know this too!" Matatabi stated.

"Welcome, Mighty Guardian Ghosts of the New World, Tailed Beast of Rikudo Sennin!" Neherit answered.

"I summoned you here because of an important task I have for you, I need you to re-join your partners, and help to save the world!" I said to them.

"Hohoho, and why would we do that, it´s not like you humans ever asked us to help you guys before, beside of him, there is only one person I fully trust with my life.

Naruto Uzumaki, the only Person who never saw us as mass-destruction weapons, but as true beings, able to feel, so why shall we think, that you are any better than the rest of the world!" Matatabi asked, hissing in annoyance.

"Because also your guys existence is being placed on this Game´s Battlefield, if the world dies, you die as well, to these guys over there however, its not really, that scary since they have been dead for about 20 years already, and I only recently revived them.

Honestly, I have not used my Existence-force to now hear any kind of dumb complains from you, you will help us, if not, I will erase your existence by taking all your Chakra, to create something worthier out of it!" Neherit said, but everybody beside of Nagato laughed.

"Boy, you speaking with Bijuus, and even with seven of them, it´s not like they will listen to you, as long as you are not Naruto Uzumaki, or Rikkoudo Sennin, You should know better than to underestimate a Bijuu, let alone their Jinnchurikis.

I don´t know for which purpose you revived us back into the world of the living, but let me tell you, it not always runs according to you plan!" Han said, and same as the others, was underestimating Neherit's abilities fully, not for the least since he still stucked within the Ninja´s corpse.

No one of these beings, or newly resurrected humans sensed the familiar force, the primordial force they actually had been made of.

"You funny dude, I don´t know how you managed to summon us, but I will gladly go my way now, I have nothing to do with the rest of the world but myself, too long I was seen as a weapon, always hunted by mankind, and always hated.

They see us as monsters and weapons, but aren´t they the bigger monsters than us!" Kokuoh (Gobi) said, before he turned away and was about to run away, as fast as he could.

"You little prick, don´t think I let you go so easily, you won´t come freely, well, then I guess I have to force you to your luck, it´s not like we have much time to fool around.

The time which is remaining to us all, is precious, it might be the last free and peaceful time we have, before a war of unknown expanses might break lose and if we want to leave it at this state, then we better do something for it!" Neherit explained with a frown and a dark aura, by which the chills came to everyone, even the Bijuus who watched him.

"**Sōru- Chen **_**no shīru **_(_Soul-chain_-_seal_)!" Neherit yelled and suddenly out of his hand a mighty black Chain appeared which pierced right into Kokuoh´s soul.

"What the hell!" The same asked as he recognized that he could not walk for one more millimetre away anymore, without feeling as much pain as possible.

"Force it, just force it, go on and you will feel pain beyond what you ever have believed, the chain is directly connected to your soul.

If you try to run away, it will instantly rip your soul out, all what made you, then you are nothing more than a dead mass of Chakra!" Neherit said, with a creepy grin.

Before anyone could say more, he took a quick charge and pierced the rest of the chain in hand right into Han´s body without damaging the same.

Instantly Chakra was transmitted towards Han.

"I feel so strong somehow, as strong as when I was a Jinnchuriki!" Han mumbled.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Kokuoh Screamed in rage, before six more Chains appeared in Neherit's hands, connecting towards the rest of the Bijuus.

"You left me no Choice!" Neherit explained.

"What exactly do you want to do with us, why did you brought us back to live, do you want to make the Ex-Jinnchurikis back to becoming Jinnchurikis, in order to fetch a new war!?" Yagura, the ex-Jinnchuriki of Isobu, better known as Sanbi the three-tails, asked.

"I would like to know that too!" Yugito Nii, ex- Jinnchuriki of Matatabi, better known as Nibi, the two tails, asked.

"Actually, I will, same as myself is doing it momentarily by this ninja, bind the Bijuu at the Jinnchurikis, just like Kokuoh to Han right now, not the other way around as the Jinnchuriki process is working.

That way they are mostly free, since they aren't kept under seals, but still under greater control, the Person they are bound to, serves as a limiter to their forces, and kind of as a Chain on a wall.

You cannot vanish too far from your Jinnchuriki, or else your soul will be ripped out, this process works also in the turned way, if the Jinnchuriki tries to run away.

Even if your Jinnchuriki gets killed, by the way the Bijuu cannot kill its own Limiter, for he develops no will to do this, the Bijuu will remain alive.

It's different from being a full-fledged Jinnchuriki, the Bijuu is externally bounded not internally, as long as the Soul of either of two are existing, you have nothing to fear.

The invisible bonding Chains also serves as a Chakra-transmitter towards their **Ningen no patina** (_Human Partner_).

The Bijuu remains conscious all the time, however, as long as this person is alive, means the body isn´t going to be ripped completely and irreparably in pieces, no one else can capture the Bijuu.

Convenient, not?

So you guys are save for the duration of the mortal-contract, in this case a year, since the Guys I just revived won´t live more than exactly a year!" Neherit explained, while binding he Bijuus at their former Jinnchuriki.

"By an alive person who lives for a long time, this would be able to stop the Bloodshed over the Bijuus for these years, since only extremely strong Ninjas will be able to become partners, so that means they are also hard to deal with anyways and not so easy to kill.

This form of contract might as well better the relationship towards the Bijuus, instead of weapons, they are now equal Partners!" Neherit explained.

"Equal partners you say, but we are still seen as weapons, even after the war, they tried to catch us, and seal us back into humans!" Matatabi hissed in anger.

"Well, you just have to make it clear to them, try to speak with them, tell them that you are living beings and no weapons.

You have to make them clear that you are beings with feelings as well, you shall be able to decide by yourself, wherever you want to help a nation or not, instead of being seen as weapon, try to be seen as a guardian god!" Neherit explained.

"A guardian God?" The seven said.

"Yeah, I mean, If you just keep on killing everyone in sight, you will never be regarded as something different than a mass-destruction weapon, won't you?

However if you are able to find a human friend, who cares for your wellbeing and who likes you for the being you are, not what others want to see in you, then you are able to someday lay of this ungraceful surname!" Neherit said.

"But it´s not like there are plenty of Boys like Naruto Uzumaki, who sees more in us than gruesome killing machines, the most humans are afraid of us!" Chomei said.

"Well you simply have to find a person you want to be attached, a human you can see as a friend, or at least as a partner, same as Kurama has Naruto and Gyukō has Killer B.

This way, it´s easier for you to adapt to a role as guardian ghost over a certain region, so to say, rather than be seen as a pure weapon for the five Nations!" Neherit said and the Seven though about it.

"You have a point, actually, if we don´t mind that we practically hated mankind, the fact that most of us were angry at our former Jinnchurikis, who were the closes humans to us, for continuously suppress our own selves under seals.

Those who shall be our partner, as they claim, ignored our own will and desires, shut us away from the light, always we were only abused by humanity, how are we ever to become friends with them?" Matatabi asked hissing

"They see us as means for power, and even the humans who will become our Jinnchuriki are not better in this, as soon as they are connected to us, they are getting hated and avoided, what's the point in becoming our partners or friends, if they will be hated that for, later their hatred will be brushed off on us.

I know this all too well, I had plenty of such guys, in the end, they made me responsible for their misery, as if I asked for being sealed, I don´t need that bullshit!" Shukaku shouted.

"I beg your pardon, even Kurama, the one who had the most of hatred against humans, managed to overcome this hatred and became friends with his Jinnchuriki, same as Gyukō and killer B, these guys are the living example that Human and Bijuu can be friends and trust each other.

The Chakra one gets, is pure power, of course would a normal human being die instantly on it, or at least gets extremely sick.

I admit, not many people are able to become your partners and many truly only are seeing a source of power in you; therefore I will, for now connect you to your old Jinnchurikis, afterwards I will speak with the Chiefs of the village, about a Jinnchuriki-election test!" Neherit explained.

"Jinnchuriki-election test, what shall that be, isn´t that what they all do anyways?" Saiken asked.

"Not the one you know, where a person gets brought to you and you are simply sealed within that person; afterwards that person get avoided and sat under custody, with no ability to be free, to roam the world, where no one cares about their own psyche, their feelings and their fears.

No, the test I want to create, is a test in which the Jinnchuriki- candidates are getting not only tested by Humans, but were also the Bijuu itself has a saying in it.

He can select the one he thinks, is most fitting of all of the candidates to become a Jinnchuriki, so it also won´t be a human with an unstable personality.

If you can find, under the candidates, a human you think of matching your own personality, and if you will be able to become, at least partners, wouldn´t it then be easier to work together?" Neherit said and most of them closed their eyes in thoughts.

"Imagine.

You can select that person as your new Jinnchuriki, you are able to live, laugh, fight and play with each other, a human you can care for, and who in return trust you and who´s giving you the feeling of being wanted and needed, wouldn´t that be nice!?" Neherit asked.

"Indeed it would be, but how can we bring the humans to accepting such a thing and honestly I don´t like to be, once again, sealed within a body!" Chomei said.

"Logically, I will show them how to use the Power of the soul chains, the way you are being connected to your Jinnchuriki right now.

So that no one has to be sacrificed as a Jinnchuriki, without being able to object anymore, and no one has to die anymore when the Jinnchuriki gets taken from that person.

As I said it´s not easy to find a perfect partner for you, but for now, you guys, as having been the long-time Jinnchurikis over them, are able to use their power the best, since you are completely adapt to them, I would say!" Neherit said, addressing the six Ex-jinnchurikis.

"Honestly I don´t really like the idea to being used in any way, actually I only want to have my peace, I admit, you have really guts to speak so easily before the seven of us, however, how can we be sure that humanity will not betray us yet again, what if they don´t buy your sayings?" Kokuoh said, narrowing his eyes.

"I admit, I too do not fully trust the humans, however I know many, who can be trusted, anyways it´s not like I don´t let you guys on a very long leach, not, I mean you can use all of your force, still you Partner also can negotiate your abilities at will!" Neherit explained looking at Kokuoh, who looked with an angry stare at him.

"So you still restrain our powers, I knew it, you claim to say that humanity will stop to force us, but aren´t you exactly doing the same thing, you force me, who I didn´t wanted to do that at all, towards an half dead being.

I don´t know what is going on, or what will happen, I don´t even care for what a purpose you called all of us here, I just want to be let alone, I just want my peace, all of you Humans, stop to bother me.

How can you say,that you are in any way different from the rest of Humanity, you too forced us here, it was you that bounded me towards that guy, without me being able to object, You claim for understanding, and friendship, for being able to not being seen as a weapon, but you, you are just the same like everyone else.

I care a shit about humanity, you know what I think, I think if I simply kill you, I will be let in peace for the rest of this world's time, shall we try that!" The angry Bijuu shouted, his hatred on humanity never had been flawed off; ever since he was ripped out of Han, then used as a weapon, then freed from Madara only to then again being sealed by Sasuke.

Therefore it was no wonder, that he attacked Neherit, wanting to eat the ninja, the person he saw directly before him.

But Neherit, as being able to easily manipulate chakra, simply stopped the raging beast by pushing his hands against its snout, stopping his run, he not even had to move a millimetre, even though Kokuoh´s attack caused a massive impact.

"Dammit, what are you?" The Bijuu screamed enraged, trying to bite Neherit, driving the same backwards.

"Kokuoh calm down!" Han tried to reason the Bijuu, but the same was blind with rage.

"Seems like I have to first give you a lesson in manners, you will regret the fact that you were underestimating me!" Neherit shouted as, he punched the wild Bijuu right in the face, Kokuoh was thrown easily backwards.

"How in the world, how is this possible?" The Bijuus asked confused.

"You should not underestimate me, my dear babies; You have been created out of the Juubi, who has been created out of the Shinju mixing with Kaguya.

The Shinju has been created out of the dead bodies of my Folk and so also out of its Force; therefore you could say that I am quite stronger than you, for I am able to use the primordial force behind the Chakra!" Neherit explained.

"And as for you being created out of Chakra, it´s really easy to manipulate your strength!" Neherit said.

"Ha but I bet you won't be able to win against two of us at once!" Matatabi shouted, attacking Neherit from behind, while Kokuoh attacked from the front.

"HAAAAAA!" they shouted, each one shooting a minor Bijuu-dama at the ninja.

"Haha this will have done it!" Matatabi shouted same as Kokuoh, who grinned.

"Was that all?" They heard a voice as soon as the dust was gone.

"No Way!" They all shouted.

"**Doton, Doryuu Jouheki** (_Earth-style, Rampart_)!" Neherit shouted, as suddenly, a giant Plateau crashed out of the ground behind the village, high up in the sky.

"Huaargh!" Suddenly both, Matatabi and Kokuoh, were lifted in the air and being thrown right on it.

"What is going on!" The other shouted, as they were lifted high above in the air, even Chomei, who naturally could fly, had no control over his own self.

Each one landed on the giant Plateau, alongside of their Jinnchuriki.

"Alright people, time to get some shit done, you want to fight, for me to prove who truly stands at the longer lever here, not.

Very well, all who are seeking for a beating, come at me, and quickly please we have not the whole night, I have to get tomorrow back towards Konohagakure!" Neherit shouted.

"You will regret to have offered this to us!" Son Goku shouted, as he tried to beat Neherit with his bare fist.

"Ha, too easy!" Neherit shouted as he blocked the attack with his bare hand.

"Haaaah!" The other Bijuus shouted as they too all attacked the tiny Ninja.

"Hahaha, really is this all you can do to me!" The same laughed, blasting the hands away, and so their owners on their backs.

"Well then, do you still want to fight?" Neherit asked.

"Hah, now you going to die!" They all shouted, as they all loaded up Bijuudamas.

"No one can survive so much high pressed Chakra, you better retreat Boy!" Fuu shouted concerned, but it was already too late.

"Even if I don´t like to force you to it, you see for yourselves that your temper is able to destroy whole lands, therefore your powers must be limited, or else you will burn the world down by any tiny fit of rage, it´s an easy task for me to take you guys down.

It is a necessary evil you have to endure, if you ever wish to live in peace with humanity, you need a guardian which looks over you, which keeps you from any harm cause by humans but also keeps any human from harm caused by you.

So you better are going to save your forces!" Neherit said but was ignored as the massive Chakra spheres were fired, coming dangerously closer to him.

"You won´t listen I see, well the, see what you get from it, by yourselves!" Neherit shouted, as the massive attacks crashed against him, all at once, causing the whole Plateau to vanish in thin air.

"Baaaaaam!" With massive, earth-shaking thuds, the Bijuus slammed back on the ground.

"Hahaha, that's what you get when you mess with Bijuus!" They shouted.

"If this was your strongest attack, I really have to ask me if it even is necessary to ask you to help us!" A voice emerged out of the cloud of dust and the giant crater that once had been a giant Tower like Plateau.

"For against what you will be fighting, if the world will go really downhill, is an evil which managed to erase half of my Entire clan to its time of Glory, that where far, far over 20.000 people!" Neherit said, the body he used had been fully being destroyed.

The only thing that stood there was his Soul form, the glance and the expression he wore, caused an ice cold chill to spread over everyone's spine, after this demonstration of power and endurance

"They managed to kill far more than 20.000 of your kind?" Matatabi asked afraid, backing away, as she witnessed first-hand, that none of her and her conspecifics 'attacks had any affect at the true being, behind the mask.

"Not killed, erased!" Neherit said.

"What´s the difference between that!" Fuu asked, confused same as the rest of them.

"Killing means the separation from soul and Body, which means one can actually force it to separate or bring soul and body back together, just like I did with you guys!" Neherit said, pointing at Fuu and the others.

"However, erasing means killing both soul and body, the soul vanishes as if it never had existed!" Neherit continued to explain.

"And what are you then, you seem to be no ghost nor are you really alive, aren't you?" Han asked.

"Indeed, you are right Han, I'm a soul which is stuck between the worlds, me and my folk cannot go further in existence anymore, at least not that I know!" Neherit explained, to the shock of everyone.

"But still, we too can be erased however is it very difficult to erase a person or a living being at all!" He continued.

"Erasing a person means, that one steals the whole Existence-force of that Person and either feeds on that force, or simply let it vanish, but it´s different than stealing life energy, killing a person in progress.

Existence force is nearly impossible to erase by any known means, our enemies use Godlike forces, still only one of them three, is able to erase a person´s Existence-force!" Neherit continued.

"Our Enemies which we will have to defeat, should they wake up, they have the combined power to erase the world and with it, everything that ever existed on it, means you too, any form of energy gets erased.

The world and everything around it vanished as if it never has been existed, the only reason my Folk survived the first Purge, as we call it, was because we were blessed by our own god.

And also because we later stole the force of the demons, converting it to our own force, this way we could not fully vanish by their attacks, for they cannot use attacks which would erase themselves.

My folk has been cursed by their strongest one, to an existence between life and death, only being held alive by our remaining existence-force and our pure will to live on, as long as it takes to save the world once and for all.

We are beings, being forced to watch the world's destruction and rebirth every time, unless we manage to break this curse and end this repeating loop.

We all have to fight to keep our world save, because these things don´t have any sense of mercy, that's why we need anyone in this battle, anybody who has great powers also has a great responsibility towards the world.

You can claim, that you don't care what happens with the world, as often as you want, but note, that if the world goes under, you go down with it!" Neherit said.

And everybody looked down to their feet, knowing deep down that he was probably right.

"If we shall be honest, there is no other option than to fight, isn´t there!?" Matatabi asked.

"Indeed there is no other option, as I said I leave it to your free decision to choose, wherever you help us, joining the worlds alliance or you want to fight for yourselves.

However, you better choose wisely, if thanks to your doing the world goes down yet again, I will make sure to take you guys' souls with me!" Neherit threated with a creepy smile, a smile which made every one of them believe his words, without any contradiction.

"Anyways I will now go back to where I came from earlier, I and Nagato still have something to do, you are free to do what you like so long, but as soon as I call you over the flute, you will have to follow us.

I will bring some old friends with me, so be prepared to be summoned anytime!" Neherit said, before he took Nagato´s hand and vanished in thin air.

"Hmm, what do you think about this, Yugito!" Matatabi asked her old Jinnchuriki.

"I don´t know, all I can say is that I feel myself really alive, not at all the same feeling as when I was being controlled by Madara Uchiha.

Well, even if it is just for a year, this power is real, this live I was given is real, if I can see like this my daughter again, then I will help them, it´s not like a year with you will kill me, isn´t it!" Yugito said and Matatabi nodded.

"Wait you have a daughter?" Matatabi asked.

"Well, Killer B and me, we were kind of naughty as we were young, for we were the only ones who didn't hated each other, thanks for being Jinnchuriki, you see.

I never told him that I was pregnant, and as I recognized that I was targeted by Akatsuki, I gave her free for adoption, shortly after her birth.

I knew an old pair, living in the outskirts of Kumogakure, I met them on my travels, they never knew that I was your Jinnchuriki; therefore they trusted me, as I gave them the custody of Miharu-chan.

I explained them that I was targeted and that I could not care for a baby this way, but I loved her, I wish it would have come different, I wish I could have told Killer B about her, but I knew that he, sooner or later, would have been targeted as well!" Yugito explained.

"Yeah, I see, I must admit, I misunderstood you, you are actually not that bad of a person!" The blue fire cat said.

"I see things standing on storm, but this time, we too might as well be hopelessly overwhelmed by this!" Matatabi mumbled.

"If it is for only a year, I guess we might as well come together, I mean we had been so long together, all of us with their respective partner, it´s like Matatabi´s Jinnchuriki said, not as if one year more would kill us!" Chomei said.

"Actually I don´t really like being a Jinnchuriki, and I don´t necessarily want to go back on being hated and avoided, especially not by my homeland and the place I once called my home.

I mean it was them who made me to what I was, it´s not like I once asked for it, what is the purpose of being a weapon, chased and hated by anyone.

Hell I never really was allowed to roam through the world, I always was kept hidden from all eyes and under constant watch, within Takigakure.

There has been only one time I could go away, as I participated in the Chunin exams; but after that I was back on being watched, avoided and hated; really I was better off dead!" Fuu, Chomei´s Jinnchuriki, said sadly.

"Fuu…., sigh, it might not always has been easy between both of us, but hey, it´s not like I didn´t felt your pain and sorrow, I can understand your feelings.

Let´s simply see it as an opportunity to travel the world, I mean you are held for dead right, so no one of Takigakure will try to get you back, I thought it was your dream to go out and see the world and actually, I though you would like to see that Konoha boy, this Naruto Uzumaki, again!" Chomei said

" Oho, are there perhaps some romantic feelings involved!" Yugito said, while Fuu blushed deep crimson.

"What do you want to say with that?" Fuu shouted at her embarrassed.

"Oh please we all saw that you liked him, even though you saw him for only a few minutes!" Yagura said, while Fuu blushed furiously.

"Stooop ittt!" She shouted embarrassed.

"It´s not like that, I just like the fact that he was as old as I, I mean all of you were so old, so it was nice to find a Jinnchuriki in the same age, I thought we might can become friends, but unfortunately I died before truly getting to know him!" Fuu said.

"Anyways, what shall we do now, as Chomei rightly said, we are held for dead, there is no one who´s going to search for us!" Han asked.

"No idea, but I cannot smell the fires of War or the pressure of Hatred in the air, it seems to me, as if they live in peace so far, so going back to our village wouldn´t help it either.

I guess we might as well just chill a bit here before we are summoned, however I ask myself why exactly we have been already summoned if nothing bad has happened yet!" Son Goku said.

"Guess you are right and questioning it won't help anyways, you saw how strong this boy really is, so he might as well force us to anything, but when Naruto Uzumaki needs us, then I am ready to fight, he saved us from Madara Uchiha!" Roshi said.

"But to think that we have to fight against beings, even stronger than us, I never thought this was possible, before the Juubi came, but these things are the very Origin of Chakra, according to this boy!" Kokuoh said, still enraged over this simple defeat.

"Well, if Naruto truly needs our help, we might as well help him I guess, i´m curious what has been become out of him and his ambitions to become Hokage, furthermore I would like to see what has happened to my pupil Hotaru, last time I was not even able to say goodbye to her!" Utakata said, looking up in the moonlit star-sky.

"Well I guess, we will see soon what has happened to anyone, whether we like it or not!" Shukaku, who, momentarily, was the only one without a human partner, said.

**Meanwhile back in Konohagakure, early morning of the next day.**

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I really ask myself how this could happen.

"_Maybe Himawari was too hot and went out of our embrace_!" I mused, as I still tried to comprehend the current situation, it was, honestly, not uncomfortable, as long as everyone sleeps.

And especially as long as this idiot does not becomes too cocky.

"Bolt you are such an idiot, but that's what I like on you!" I mumbled, blushing.

As I said it was not really uncomfortable to be touched by him, still I was only 16, I am not ready to go that far, at least not yet.

Unfortunately was this here a trap, set up from Himawari-chan, that I am certain of; it was like a finger trap, the more you try to pull the stronger the trap gets.

However, I was not able or better said, I had no intentions to push this here forward, for, as soon as I had brought his arms as far as for me to come out of his embrace, without waking him, his grip became tighter yet again.

"I bet it has grown to Hima-Chan's crap, on such an idea can only she come!" I mumbled.

"Enjoying the embrace, don't you?" I heard the chuckling voice of the girl in question, who watched the scene from afar.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her, while Bolt began to cling again.

"Oh c´mon, I have seen your glance as Senpou clinged on him, so I thought I might as well help you guys a bit out, I mean it´s not like I don´t know that you have a thing for Onii-chan!" She said, as she smiled sheepishly.

"Well thanks, but this will be an awkward waking for sure, it´s not like my heart is ready for this!" I whined and blushed in embarrassment.

Bolt´s hand caressed my belly under the shirt, I had honestly no idea what he was dreaming about, but I bet it was a dirty dream, that´s for sure.

That dummy, I almost can imagine what he´s dreaming of, ever since that one time, where he saw me half naked in the Bathroom.

His hand went higher, and the more it moved, the more I sweated, I just couldn´t believe what was happening, and Hima-chan watched every move, with that dirty and creepy smile.

Even though Bolt´s touch was soft and lovingly, I still was not prepared for something like this.

"In your case I would do something quick, he begins to wake up and to strip you!" Hima-chan said, chuckling evilly.

"MMmmm,…. Sarada-chan,… not so wild,…. be patient,… I will make you feeling good!" Bolt mumbled in his sleep, drooling and panting hard while caressing my belly.

"Ohnononononono!" I shouted and ripped myself as best as I could out of his embrace, however, this way we just landed in a very inappropriate manner on the floor, his hand unfortunately clinged on me, and so it came as it had to come.

My Bra was ripped off, his left hand landed on my boob, and the right was pulling on my pyjama-pant.

"Argh, noo, get off me Bolt, you pig, Idiot, Baka!" I shouted, trying to shove him away.

"What the….!" Bolt asked half asleep, groping my breast, caressed my hip and opened his sleepy eyes, only to see that he laid right above of me.

"Huh, Sarada, what the…., what are doing her in my bed….?" He asked, half asleep.

"Uuuuh!" I made, blushing deathly embarrassed, with teary eyes, his hands felt like they touched me everywhere, still they felt as soft as a brush.

"Huh…,yawn, what´s going on…..Oh my, what happened, I-I-I didn´t meant to, i´m sorry, I…..!" he tried but it was too late.

"Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I shouted and punched him right in the face, with full force, means fist clad in chakra, which made him flying in his Wardrobe.

"59 seconds, your reaction is too lame!" Himawari said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"Owwww, goddammit, I apologized, why did you do that?" He asked, as he went back out, of the remains of the wardrobe´s door, he wore a nice pair of bulges on his head.

I covered myself with the blanket, bra ripped off, panties halfway over my hips, blushing deep red, tears streaming down my face.

"Sa-sarada!" Bolt stammered baffled, and approached me concerning, but I backed away.

"No comment or I kill you!" I said, tears flowing and theethes gritted.

"I see, so this was what happened, I´m very sorry about this!" Bolt said and bowed before me, his head on the ground.

"I cannot be a bride anymore!" I cried and mumbled in deep embarrassment.

"Don´t say this, I will take responsibility, if you can bear with me!" Bolt said, I blushed in wonderment.

"Bolt-san, what are you saying, do you even know what this means!?" I asked in pure shock.

"I´m very sorry, Sarada-san, if you can bear with me, I will do anything to bring back your pride!" Bolt said and I began to chuckle, this was so Bolt, he would even go as far as to make this claim true.

I instantly am regretting what I had done, since I knew very well, that he actually couldn´t something for the situation either, no, it was all Himawari-chan´s fault.

"I´m sorry too, I really shouldn´t have punched you, please accept my apologies!" I said bowing as well, before I looked at him, still blushing.

"No you don´t have to apologize, I am responsible for this so it´s my duty to repent for it, how about a super duper deluxe menu at Ichiraku on my costs!" Bolt said.

"Yeah why not, but…uhm… B-bolt?" I asked blushing.

"Yes!" Bolt asked smiling.

"Do you mind to let me dress first?" I said, embarrassed to show so much skin.

"Yeah, I mean No, wait why no, I mean…. I better will go dress myself!" Bolt said and hasted behind the separation wall.

I had to chuckle by this, this really was so Bolt-like.

"Well this wasn´t that bad I would say, still, your reaction time was almost a whole minute long, it was as if you like being groped by Bolt-nii-chan, every other girl would have punched him twice to the moon, in the same time!" Himawari said, rolling on the floor laughing.

"You oh wait I will let you pay Bolt's ramen, and I will tickle you to death¨" I said as I attacked her.

"No, Sarada, ahahaha, please, stop, I give upahahaha, I'm sorry, I give uphahahaha" Himawari laughed out loud, waking up Senpou.

"What happened?" She asked half asleep, she had been fallen asleep halfway through the story.

"Nothing!" I said blushing deep red, grabbing my bra.

"This was embarrassing; I punched him even though he was not to blame for it, he even said he would do anything to bring my pride back,…. wait, but that would me he…he…!" I mumbled blushing deep red, while I dressed.

"Hey guys, i´m done, I will go down and look if Dad and Mom are already up!" We heard Bolt saying.

"Yeah, uhm B-bolt, i´m sorry about earlier, I didn´t meant to punch you so hard!" I said, as I bowed regretful.

"No, no, no problem, I was at fault anyways, I should have known, that something like this might happen, I bet this was planned!" Bolt said, with a smile as we spoke, bodies covered behind the separation.

"I´m sorry if I have touched you in an inappropriate manner, while sleeping, I'm really sorry, note that the offer for Ichiraku stands!" he whispered to me.

"Did you have a dirty dream perhaps?" I asked him curiously.

"I´m sorry, I already forgot what I was dreaming about, I guess the beat made me forget it!" He said and I nodded, a tiny bit I was disappointed, wait, why was I disappointed, because I couldn´t feel his gentle touches anymore?

"Well then, I will go look if they are up!" Bolt said and I nodded, being ripped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I will come soon!" I said, and looked as he watched, I scanned him, and more his backside, with a flustered blush and a burning longing in my stomach.

However I also noticed something different, something which let my skin catch fire and my brain overheat.

"Is this, what I think it is?" I thought starring at his lower midsection and his well-shaped behind, before he vanished through the door.

"…. Baka…!" I smirked, a little teensy bit I was glad he feels so for me.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I rushed out of the room and towards the toilet.

"Goddammit, how could this happen, this is really bad, I hope I did not speak in my sleep!" I mumbled as I closed the door behind me, I sighed, as I sat down on the toilet.

"_Dammit, Himawari, why did you do that, what if I would have touched her down there, she would never ever forgive me if I had, would she_?" I thought.

"I couldn´t possibly tell her what I was dreaming off, if she would know about that, she would never speak a word with me anymore.

It has to remain a secret that I dreamt about her, she shall never get to know about this dirty dream I had; she would kill me for sure!" I mumbled, as I went downstairs, thinking about it.

"Just what was I thinking, allowing such a dirty dream to unfold in my mind, not that I wouldn´t like to do this and that with Sarada.

Goddammit, she is very hot for Konoha´s sake, the boner I had earlier was evidence enough, I can be glad that she did not recognized it, or did she.

She is hot, cute and a wonderful kunoichi, but alone the imagination of being punched towards the moon, towards this Toneri guy, made me shiver.

I had absolutely no intention to see this Eyeless bastard, that tried to destroy the world, with help of destroying the moon, letting it fall upon us.

Even though he helped, in a way, to bring Mom and Dad closer together, which resulted in mine and Hima-chan´s birth.

I guess that was the only thing he did right, back then.

"Hey is anybody up?" I asked, as I arrived downstairs.

"Ah Bolt, good you guys are up, I already asked myself what happened, as I heard the scream of Sarada!" mom asked.

"Yeah we kinda had a bad waking, anyways, where is Dad?" I asked her, as I embraced her.

"He has gone out early, on a Conference with the other Kage, according to Mizukage, have many fishermen's, seen that the Bijuu have met and fought against each other, last night, in the old destroyed Uzushiogakure, the Island which once has been controlled by the Uzumaki Clan.

According to the fishermen, who managed to hide and watch, they have been summoned by a Ninja same as their old Jinnchuriki, who have been, with an unknown Technic, being resurrected out of the realm of the death!" mom said.

"So this was that, I felt through Kyūbiko, that something had calling for him, last night!" I said.

"Yeah Naruto said something similar, that Kurama heard a luring flute-melody, or something like this, anyways, the Kage are all worried, that perhaps Shinobi from different villages will try to catch them to use their power to launch attacks at the united nations, for example Otogakure and Orochimaru.

Ever since he has been resurrected during the 4th Ninja World War, he has been vanished from our radar ever since, he is a gruesome Shinobi with even more gruesome methods to achieve his goals.

Your father is very worried about this, also because he wants to speak with the Kages about a better way to select Jinnchurikis in the future, also to look for a different kind of seal, so that the Former Jinnchuriki don´t have to die anymore when giving the Bijuu to the next one.

He is also very concerned about the opinion of the people, he wants to revolute the world, so that Jinnchurikis will have a better social stand, rather than being hated and avoided by everyone, even their own land who made them to what they are.

I don´t really know how he wants to do all of this, but I think that he and Killer B, thanks to being friends as well as Jinnchurikis themselves, they know best what to do about this!" Mom said and so I knew my Dad, he was always concerned about Future Jinnchurikis and the Bijuus.

Ever since my birth, perhaps even before, he feared that people and nations will create new Jinnchurikis, and so raising new hatred, grudges and contempt against those to become Jinnchurikis, as well as against the Bijuu´s themselves.

"I see, so he will be busy all morning!" I said.

"Perhaps, I heard, he also wants to speak with them about an emergency plan, since some time, many earthquakes have shaken the land of Earth and the land of Lightning as well as the realms and islands between them.

He has a hard job, that's for sure, but especially now, should this what that Neherit says become true, he has probably no free minute anymore and I fear that he will suffer a new Burn out, the last was very worse.

He is our Hokage, but he cannot forget, that over all of his duties, he too is only human!" Mom said and she wore again this worried glance.

"Anyways how are the Girls, did they are awoken all already?" Mom asked.

"Coming!" We heard Himawari saying and everyone came down the stairs, while I was preparing the table.

As Sarada and I met, bumping in each other, we blushed and spun around, gazing in each other´s eyes.

"Sorry again!" We both whispered in each other's ear.

"Senpou, your parents called, your Dad is on a Mission and your mom had to open the Shop early, according to her, things are about to get round again, there should come a massive delivery of new weapons for her to sell!" Mom said and looked a bit worried.

"This don´t suit me, all signs are standing on new Battles to come, I know, for a Shinobi peace is as good as it is futile, but still, I rather have my dears save and sound, than to have to mourn at their early funeral!" Mom said and we all knew what she meant.

We knew she appreciated and was proud about our all wish, to protect our village, but we also clearly knew that not only she, but all mothers were suffering every time we were on missions, I knew that they feared for every-time that we are away, we might get hurt or have to fight, or even worse that we might get killed.

"No fear mom, I will keep everyone save, you won't have to go towards a funeral of us, I won´t allow this!" I said to her embracing her strongly, same as Himawari.

"Yes mommy, we are all Top ninjas, we promise, that we will defend the king, that we protect the village, and that we always come back, as safe and sound as to the time we went away, so no fear Mommy!" Himawari said pressing herself on mom, who shed some tears.

"My Babies, no matter how old you will get and no matter how strong you truly are, as a mother I will always be worried about you, but I know I can trust you my dears, Mommy will always love you!" mom said and cried, while we all did our best to comfort her, after a while she calmed down.

"I'm sorry but whenever you go out for a mission, I have to think about the possibility, that someday I might get a call from the hospital, saying you fell during a mission, you have no idea how it is for someone, to suddenly feel the emptiness, friends and families, who were on our side hours ago, just aren´t there anymore.

It was the same with your Uncle Neji, in the first moment he stood next to me, and in the next moment he lied on the ground saying his last words, making his last glances at me and Naruto, I had to see how the life vanished out of him.

I don´t ever want to have to see this again, I never want to hear that someday my babies just aren't there anymore, that I never can hear their voices, hear the thuds of their steps in the house, that I never will be able to see those bright blue eyes gazing up to me with childish innocence.

When I think about that very moment, I just want to hold you and keep you from ever going out again, in the deepest of my soul I just want to close you in my arms and never let go until I die.

But your father is right, as a mother I shall have faith in my Children no matter what, I´m sorry that I'm a bother to you!" Mom said.

"Cut the crap mom, you are neither a bother nor will we ever see you as such, you are our mother, you bore us in your belly, gave birth to us, fed us, taught us the world we are living in, and you always were there whenever we needed you, it's only logical that you are worried about us, same as we are worried about you.

That is exactly what we love on you, your sensitivity, your softness, your kindness and care, we love you the way you are and no matter what, we will always stay on your side, through life and death, war and peace, we will stay by your side through all the times!" We said.

"I thank you so much,... oh my look at the time, I guess you will train afterwards a bit, Bolt, Himawari, not?

Then you need a strengthening breakfast, for sure.

Well then c´mon, let´s eat!" Mom said after a while, her tears dried and her mood was back up from 0 to hero of the Kitchen, and so we practically fell over the food, like wild beasts.

"So, what´s up, what are you guys doing today?" Mom asked, while she calmly and politely ate, just as one would expect it from the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan and the wife of the, still uncrowned, Head of the Neo Uzumaki Clan.

"Well the Chunin Exam will had their second round repeated and will end today at noon, The Hokage has meanwhile the first part of his Kage meeting, then he will announce us the Chunin exam Final´s condition, afterwards Neherit wants us to meet at the outer Training-field.

Afterwards he´s going to the second part of the Meeting, and that might last a bit.

Konohamaru-sensei is momentarily in a meeting with the other Jonins, same as Mirai-senpai!" Senpou said.

"Kurenai-sensei and Asuma sensei´s Daughter?" Mom asked.

"Yes she has been promoted to a Jonin, a few weeks ago and was instructed as the new Leader of Inojin´s team, after Shikadai´s father became the new Body guard and advisor of your Father, Bolt, as the old one, Shizune-san, retired.

According to Chouchou is she, beside of her young age for a Jonin, very talented and a strong fighter, just like her mother, after all it was the Hokage that taught her as her Sensei!" Senpou said.

"I see, well seems like you have a lot of free time today, anyways now eat and wake up for real, and then you have to prepare for when Naruto calls you towards the Training-field!" Mom said.

"Mommy are you coming with us?" Himawari asked.

"Of course, I have to beat Neherit up after all, if something happens to you!" She said with a smile, which let the ice-cold chill crawling up our spines.

It was mom´s most badass rape face.

After a while we were done eating, no matter where or what, Mom´s food was the best.

"So I guess we might as well meet up with the others and train a bit, it´s not like it would be for nothing, if we want to succeed in the finals, we need every free minute we can get, not!?" I said to Sarada and Senpou and they nodded.

"Bolt, may I come with you?" Himawari asked.

"But of course, I would love to hear your opinion on our new techniques!" I said.

I was always glad, when I could spent some time with my beloved little sister, also I was able to make sure that she was not being mobbed anymore.

It was very worse, as she came in the Academy for the first time, everyone in her class expected, that she has extra lessons since she was the daughter of the Hokage and the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and that she would be super strong.

However, as soon as they got to know that Himawari was only a little over the average, not enough to be called a Genius, they began to make fun of her, calling her stupid, dumb and a disgrace for the Hyuuga clan.

This hurt her very much, but no matter how much she begged for them to stop, they just didn´t.

Beside of one person, her best friend Katsuo, the whole class made fun of her, it went on for five months, she never said something at home, because, so she said later, she didn´t want to look weak before mom and dad.

It went on, so long until it escalated and until the moment that I found out about the truth.

It was that one day as both Himawari and Katsuo were being mobbed again, behind the school, by some of their classmates.

I was waiting for her to get her home, since it was dad's Birthday and we still had to prepare anything.

Everyone was gone but her, even though the school had been out for a half hour already.

Using my Byakugan, I found her behind the school building, being encircled, together with Katsuo, by a group of upper students.

They were about to throw small rocks on them, before I jumped from high above and used my, from my Hyuuga genes inherited, Jukken Taijutsu, to craft a shield.

It was the first time for me to use **Hakke Shou Kaiten** (_Eight Trigrams Palm of the Hand, Heavenly Spin_), I never did it before and it still was too weak to be used in a serious battle, but it was enough to shoot the rock back to their addressor.

I think everyone can imagine how angry I was at them, and I truly was inches away of strangling them; if not Sarada would have showed up, I might actually have done it.

Himawari cried the whole way home, saying that she was sorry for being a bother.

Logically I tried my best to comfort her, and thanks to Sarada helping me, it worked.

On my question why she never told anything about it, she said that she didn´t wanted to make our parents feel ashamed of her and that she knew she was a disgrace to our family.

I think it was the first and only time, that I slapped Himawari across the face, I still remember Sarada and Katsuo´s shocked faces.

I was angrier as ever before at her, I yelled that Mom and Dad rather would commit suicide, than to ever feel ashamed of anyone of us both.

I said goodbye to Sarada and took Himawari back home to my parents, so that they could tell her first-hand what they think about her.

It was a tearfully scene, Mom cried, Himawari cried and Dad and I tried our best to comfort both.

Dad stated that Himawari, not only by her looks, was very similar to mom, as she was young.

He called it the `Hyuuga Heiress Underestimation Syndrome´.

According to him, was Hinata like a sleeping Volcano, she looked (and still looks) harmless and not dangerous at all, but as soon as a certain trigger is pulled on her, she goes high like a bomb.

By mom it was the fact, that when someone threated or mobbed her beloved ones, she truly goes berserk and becomes as strong as a top Jonin.

My poor sister is very sensitive if it comes to hurting or being mean to others, that's mostly why she didn´t really fought back against the mobbing, or told me about it, she knew I would spank some asses.

She hates violence of any kind and always tries to go at things diplomatically, she had a thing for using Dads **Chiryō-no-Jutsu** ( _Therapy Jutsu_), however, if it comes down to it, she is also willing to fight, in order to protect those dear to her.

A treat which made her a strong and important member of the Konohagakure 8, which is consisting of, Sarada, Katsuo, Senpou, Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou, Himawari and myself.

**Some time later:**

It was shortly before noon as we met up with the others.

They were already waiting at the trainings field.

"Hey, guys, how are you!" I said happily, while they looked with half enraged expressions at us.

"How we are, dammit we were worried, you guys were gone for 2 days without telling us, and you didn´t even called us yesterday!" Chouchou spat in anger.

"Well it´s not like we really had a choice, dad told us to keep shut about it, until he would be able to prove the rightfulness of what we had encountered!" I said and they nodded.

"False information can cause dire situation in battles, dad always says so!" Shikadai said nodding.

"Exactly what dad meant too, after all your father is the right hand of our father!" I said.

"Anyways, shall we train a bit before the big announcement?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Let´s train again the combo sets we have created, just in case that we need them, I mean , they all speak about that there might be single battles, but I think I heard dad talking about tag team battles with Uncle Kankuro!" Shikadai said.

"Yeah, Darui-san said the same to mom, at least I think that was what they were talking about!" Chouchou stated.

"I don´t know anything concrete, however, as long as I don´t have to fight against anyone of you, I am all glad, and if we fight in tag teams, then I know who I will go with!" I said, glancing over towards Sarada, who blushed.

"My, my, the love birds again!" Chouchou teased, while the other chuckled.

I blushed at the mere calling of lovebirds, I remembered the early morning all too well, same as Sarada so it seemed; she was blushing deep red.

"Well shall we start, how about we make Tag team training battles, we will have to spent some time with this now anyways, we won´t be able to do much together as a group from now on.

For we do have to train our Combo-compatibility with our Partners, this gets better the most, when we train in pairs, don´t you think so too?" Inojin shared his thought.

"I think you are right, if we can concentrate only on our partner combo-compatibility, we will be certain to make a good performance later in the finals.

Logically doesn´t that mean, that we cannot meet each other, no it is necessary to know how the training of everyone is progressing, so we also can hang around for a while, so to say as a break from training!" I said and also quickly though about what I was saying, as I saw Himawari´s sorrowful glance.

"On that we will have the Chunin wests, bare on our hands!" We shouted.

"No matter what, we will cheer for you, not Katsuo!?" Himawari asked her friend.

"B-but of course, H-Himawari-chan!" Katsuo stammered blushing.

"Thanks guys, well then, let´s go!" I said.

"We go first, shall we!" Chouchou asked Shikadai, with a grin.

"Sure if that´s your wish, the earlier we do it, the faster we are done and can go back on chilling!" The same said, with his usual be-lazy-be-happy attitude.

"Well then, prepare the field, please!" Shikadai asked.

"I´m on it sweety!" Chouchou said flirting, as she used her Raiton forces to cut some pieces out of the ground and began to lift them up in the air, by magnetizing them.

"Alright a bit higher,…yes that's enough!" Shikadai said, before the rocks were high enough to throw big shadows on the ground.

"Alright here we go, **Kage keisei no Jutsu, Pinbōru no Kensetsu **(_Jutsu of the shadow-forming, Pinball construction_)!" Shikadai shouted, using his shadow based Jutsu to form constructions.

They were looking like a giant Pinball field, out of the shadow the rocks threw on the ground, the Shadows were connected to the underside of the rocks, holding them up in the sky, even without Chouchou´s Float-Jutsu.

"Wow!" I heard Himawari saying, as she watched this in awe.

"Alright, am done so far sweety, I´m going over to phase two!" Chouchou announced, flirtingly.

"Yeah, do that Chouchou!" Shikadai said, as he went in the right stance, lifting himself up with his own shadow, which he had connected to the whole field.

"**Rōringu-kyū suisei no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Lightning-sphere comet)_!" Chouchou shouted, as she used her Raiton in combination with her **Nikudan Sensha** (_Human Boulder_), making herself a Railgun projectile.

"Haaa!" Shikadai Shouted, using his shadow Jutsus to shoot Chouchou high up in the sky.

"What are they doing?" Himawari asked me confused.

"Well it´s so, due to her normal speed as the Human Boulder, her speed gets even more increased, to 30 Mps (Miles per second), if she sets the electro-magnetic force-field of the earth, right under her, with her Raiton out of function.

This way, her speed get so fast, that she can crash into things without hurting herself, also it works like a drill, drilling holes and tunnels in the ground, in this case it is to throw up some rocks.

Enough for Shikadai to craft all necessary things, like bumpers, Acceleration rails and so on, out of the shadow they throw, creating the **Kage Pinbōru Pitchi** (_Shadow Pinball Playground_).

This way she is able to overrun her opponent with high-speed, without having to stop.

It´s good for training, to train their abilities, but in a real fight it is, due to its two phases to be crafted, rather unpractical, then they simply remain at Phase one, cutting rock, throw them in the air and creating a ring made of their shadows, around the opponents.

All what Chouchou then has to do, is either crushing her prey, like right now…!" I said, as Chouchou came with high-speed down on the ground, destroying the whole field around her in a radius of 400 meters, still the shadow-construction didn´t moved a millimetre.

"Or to use the flexible shadow-walls of the ring, to throw herself from side to side, her top speed in this combo is 50 MPS, it is inevitable!" I finished my explanation.

"I see, so the opponent, one time being caught within the Ring, has no chance to escape, for Chouchou is too fast to be dodged!" Himawari stated.

"Exactly, from this combination of Taijutsu and Raiton use, no one can escape, this is our Lethal Weapon, Chouchou Akimichi!" I said, as we tried to follow Chouchou's movements.

However we soon gave up, feeling extremely nausea, due to her being too fast to catch with human eyes.

"C-cool!" Himawari said, eyes spinning.

"Well, the next ones are Senpou and Inojin!" I said.

"I-Inojin-s-san, g-good luck!" Himawari stammered, with a cute blush, while Inojin showed her the flash-tooth and a thumb up.

Katsuo looked as unstrung as me, towards this scene.

"What the hell has this guy, what I don´t have?" I heard the poor boy asking himself.

"Bolt, would you help us?" Senpou asked me.

"Sure, Kagami-bushin no jutsu!" I shouted, creating Clones of me.

"Alright here we go!" We, means my Clones, shouted and went to attack Senpou, who also had created Kage-bushin of herself, to defend Inojin, who began to draw all kinds of Weapon summoning Notes, for Senpou´s, special Taijutsu, **Amādo-ken no arashi no ken **(_Armoured Storm-sword fist_).

She was using her fists as well as her feet, to rapidly decimate the number of my Kagami-bushin, I had a bad feeling in my throat the more often she managed to slice the ones of my Kagami-bushin.

In approximately 3 minutes she managed to defeat approximately 30.000 of them, while I kept on casting them, until I was so exhausted that I broke together in the bank.

"Time out, stop, I can no longer keep this up, I need a break, please!" I shouted in exhaustion.

"Well Bolt, less eating ramen, and more training, that´s how it goes!" Senpou stated chuckling.

"She didn´t even broke in sweat!" I mumbled, goddammit this girl sure has power.

"Well to load my accumulator back up, I need food in particular, and ramen is just the best to this!" I said.

"You Uzumakis sure love ramen!" Shikadai said sweat-dropping.

"Of course we do, as a true Konoha Uzumaki, you do have to have Ramen in your blood!" Himawari said with a pout and we all chuckled on this.

"You sure are right Hima-chan, well then, of towards Ichiraku!" I said and they all nodded.

"Sarada, Bolt wait up!" Himawari shouted as she rushed between us, smiling.

"You going to pay for Sarada, Himawari, as atonement for earlier, understood!" I said, with a stern look.

"I haven´t forgotten what happened this morning!" I said to her and she nodded blushing but also giggling evilly.

"What happened this morning?" Chouchou asked, creeping up from behind, making us shivering and sweat dropping.

"Uhmm, well, nothing important at all, you know…!" We said blushing gazing aside.

However it was Chouchou we were talking towards, she will not stop until she has all the details, and she knows ways to get them.

"Tell me,…. Everything!" She said threating and excited.

"Sorry, see ya!" I said grabbing Himawari and Sarada´s hand and rushed at high-speed away from this gossip girl.

"BOLT UZUMAKI STOP THIS INSTANT AND TELL ME WHAT´S GOING ON!" Chouchou shouted, running after us.

She was not slow, if you may assume, not at all, ever since she got older until today, she slimmed down from her former baby fat and wasn´t `that chubby´ anymore, still, she loved to eat, just like her father, and she did it often.

To be honest she do has some hot curves, if I may say so, she was adorable, kind and lovely, at least in my opinion.

I know her since our childhood, ever since She, Shikadai and Inojin were in the same pre-school class as me.

I never truly saw me as one, who like to be surrounded by fangirls and boys who only want to polish up their image.

I rather liked to hang out with the `outsiders´, like they called Inojin, Shikadai, Chouchou, Senpou and Sarada, friends I fully can trust and who don´t let me hang when things go downhill.

Friends to steal horses with and who rides with me into the dawn.

"Bolt, this is your last chance, believe me, I will chase you guys through the whole town!" Chouchou shouted enraged.

If there is one thing she hates the most, then it´s definitely being left out on gossip, between the girls.

She always has to be up-to-date and she mostly was the first to have heard something about someone, the typical Gossip girl.

The second thing she hates, was when someone tries to steal her food, then she goes berserk.

It happened only one time that I saw it, to the time that we hit the third grade, a few classmates meant they had to make fun of her figure, call her mean, I mean really, really mean names and on top of that, they stole her bag of chips.

If you ever come across an Akimichi, never, I repeat, never make the mistake to steal their food.

If we wouldn´t have stopped her that time, promising to buy her new chips, she might have punched them to the hospital and get herself in trouble.

Unfortunately our Classmates loved to tease us to the bones, hoping that we actually do get in trouble.

However since our first and mutual successful B mission they never tried it again, for we progressed far better in becoming Ninjas than they did.

With the time, they began to stop being ninjas, beside of a few other Clans, no one seemed to want to become Ninja anymore, most of them even said that the profession of a Ninja is dying out, that it has no future anymore.

But we from the Konohagakure Eight, never stopped being and living the life of Ninjas, we are a sworn round, and this will remain until the day that we separate to start our own families, still, I am certain, that we will stay friends forever.

"Finally, we are here!" I said, as we arrived before Ichiraku´s Noodle shop.

Ever since Ayame came together with Kakashi-san, even as he still was the 6th Hokage, Teuchi-san began to enlarge his business a bit, it was now even bigger and he could fit far more Guests inside, than before 10 years.

"Hey Teuchi-san, three big portion ramen deluxe please!" I said, as I sat down.

"Ah Bolt, Himawari, Sarada, next to the Hokage one of my most beloved guests here, how is it, I heard you managed to get through the second test of the Chunin exam, all of you, Congratulations!" Teuchi said, as the others arrived too.

"Booolt!" Chouchou wheezed in a creepy manner, for her, not meaning it bad, this probably must have been like running a marathon, since it do were approximately 25 miles from the training field towards the Noodle-shop.

"Finally I got you, and now, tell me anything, every single dirty detail!" She said with fiery eyes.

"Sure, after our meal, my dear!" I said and she nodded.

"I keep an eye on you, if you dare to escape before telling me, I will make you pay for it!" she said and we chuckled.

"Anyways, I think if we keep up like we do, the Chunin final will be a piece of Cake!" I said.

"In any way we will press both thumbs for good luck, you guys truly deserve it!" Ayame, who appeared from behind the counter said.

"Thanks Ayame and…. whoa wait, what is that?" we asked in unison.

"Well what do you assume?" Ayame chuckled at our glance, as we scanned her grown belly.

"Is it truly what we think of?" Himawari asked.

"Yes of course, it´s a child which will soon be born, I'm pregnant in the 4th month!" Ayame stated, visibly happy.

"Cool, but, what about… you know?" Senpou asked.

"What, ah, but of course, Kakashi asked me last week and I said yes!" Ayame stated, blushing and if even possible, went even happier, as she showed us the diamond ring.

"Yay, Kakashi san and Ayame are going to marry and have a baby!" Himawari said happily, she loved wedding, ever since she was on Kiba-san and Tamaki-san´s wedding but even more she loved taking care of Babies, like the soon to be born Inozuka-Twins.

"Well Congratulation, ah and Ayame!" we said.

"Yes, what´s the matter guys,… uhm, guys?" She asked sweat dropping, as we looked at her with penetrating stares.

"If Kakashi-san is walking up with a damn mask on his face, we will punch him to the moon, tell him that!" We said in unison.

It was true, in all the time since we know and saw him, he never took of his mask, which was damn annoying, if you speak with him.

"Well I hope he does not bring it along, but I also cannot force him, can I?" Ayame mumbled.

"Oh c´mon, you have to be more assertive in this!" Senpou said.

"A man must also respect his wife's wishes, or do you want to kiss him, while he has his mask on?" Senpou said.

"No not really!" Ayame stated in thoughts.

"Anyways when´s the schedule!?" Sarada asked.

"Next month, after the Chunin Final, we talked with the Hokage about it and he meant that we shall do both, the party, if you shall have succeeded in the Finals and the Wedding together, this way we could party double so hard!" Ayame said and I facepalmed, such an idea can also only come from dad, but I guess he only seeks a way to spent some time with the family and friends, rather than constantly working till late.

"Anyways, I heard that today you will get to know what's coming in the Finals, dammit I am so excited, I'm glad you came so far right away!" She stated.

"We too, believe us!" Chouchou said.

"Anyways, it was delicious just like always, thanks for the food!" She said, as she was about to pay.

"Let it go, I will pay, I still haven't paid you back for the last mission, as you saved me!" Shikadai said.

"Th-thanks Shikadai!" Chouchou stammered blushing, I scanned her from head to toe, the way her eyes moved with every of Shikadai's gestures.

Perhaps, we still get out of her interrogation at some point.

"I am full!" Himawari said.

"Me too!" Sarada said.

"Me either, well then, I will pay Himawari´s and Himawari, as I said earlier you pay Sarada´s food!" I said to her and she nodded.

"Well I pay your food, it told you 3 days ago, that I owe you one!" Sarada said and I was about to object, but she stared at me, which made me shut my trap instantly.

"Sure if you like so!" I said to her.

"Haaa, your relationship is so wonderfully uncomplicated!" Chouchou said.

"You think?" I said, without thinking myself.

"Hahaha, busted, I knew something has happened between you!" Chouchou said, Sarada and me blushed deep red.

"C´mon, tell me, how far have you gone?" She asked interested.

"And you and Shikadai, how far are you?" We asked whispering.

"Whaaa, what do you mean?" She asked flushing red, faking ignorance.

"Oh c´mon, it´s obvious that you like him!" I said.

"Maybe, at least I don´t have to play an act then, I know you have a thing for each other, you just won't admit it to yourselves, that's all, not, am I right or am I right!" She asked us, but before anyone could say something more, the Voice of Konohamaru-sensei called us.

He and Mirai sempai stood outside of Ichiraku´s on the street.

"Ah there you are, I knew I might find you here, c´mon you all, the Final´s announcement will soon begin!" Konohamaru-sensei said and we nodded, each of us paid the food.

"Himawari, please go home and wait until you are called up to the field, no deviations, go straight home, got it!" I said to my little sister.

"Sure Bolt, I'm not a little Kid anymore!" Himawari said, pouting, which made us chuckle.

"Katsuo, go with her, make sure she really goes home, ah and if you fail on this, make sure to get punished!" Sarada said, with cracking knuckles.

"I trust you with my sister's safety, Katsuo, you better don't disappoint me, you know!" I threated and the boy nodded fearfully.

They waved goodbye and went home on speedy toes and so we rushed towards the Chunin tower, led by our Senseis.

"So how´s the situation?" Sarada asked.

"Luckily no too many teams managed to get through, so we don´t have to make Preliminaries!" The Senseis said.

"I see, so how does it look like, how many teams of which village are still in the game?" I asked Konohamaru-Sensei.

"Well there are, 4 teams of Sunagakure, 3 other teams of Konohagakure, 5 teams of Kumogakure, 3 teams of Iwagakure, 2 teams of Takigakure, and 1 team of Hoshigakure, so 60 persons with you six.

Your Father decided to make something special this time, however even I don´t know yet what it is.

Most of the Jonins have arrived already, for the last meeting, alright stay here, as soon we are ready you will be called in!" He said, as he led us in the waiting room, which was packed full with Genins from everywhere.

Beside of the usual Villages, there was for the very first time a team of Hoshigakure at the Chunin exam, their leaders, so according to Senpou´s mother, were old friends of her, her husband, Uncle Neji and Dad.

Hokuto-san and Sumaru-Sensei, Sumaru-Sensei would be, according to what he told dad, being announced to become the next Hoshikage.

His last mission before this, was to guide his Team through the Chunin exam and come back successfully.

They seemed to be strong though.

"Anyone we know?" I asked the others, as we looked around.

"No, at least not good enough, to call a friend!" Shikadai said.

"I see, well guess we better relax now, I bet it won't last that long!" I said, as I pulled a chair before sitting down, the others followed my lead.

I should be right, not 20 minutes later the doors opened and we were lead in a big hall, where a mighty statue of two hands forming a Finger sign was standing in the back of the hall.

Right in front, all the senseis of the remaining teams stood alongside of Dad.

"Welcome my dear participants, until here all of you have succeeded in the first two Tests of the Chunin-exam, it was sure not easy, not for the least thanks to the unfortunate abortion we had to take, I wanted again, in the name of the entire village of Konohagakure, excuse me for the interrogation we had to take, many of you asked of why this had happened, I shall gladly explain it to you.

Unfortunately, with all the other Participants, also three Nukenins, disguised as Genins from Suna, managed to enter the entire Chunin exam so far, fortunately, they could get caught before doing any more damage.

What exactly their goal was, could still not be cleared yet, however , thanks to some sources, who met and survived an ambush of them, first hand, they wanted to disturb the entire Exam on a gruesomely way.

Several Teams had taken damage through them but none of them got too severe wounds, which our medical teams could not fix, logically we also could not disqualify those teams who had fallen victim to them.

After the interrogation, which, thanks to your cooperation, was being able to be finished in one day, we were able to repeat the test and could so select the last Teams.

All of you, again thank you for your cooperation!" Dad said and we all clapped.

"Anyways, now enough of the past, let´s go on to the future, as you know will soon, in a month to be precise, the Chunin exam Finals begin.

For those who are their first time at a Chunin examen, note, that the last test consists out of a Battle, one-on-one, at least so it was, however, since so many participants have made it through, we have to decimate the number a bit!" Dad said and we all sweated buckets and everywhere I heard murmuring, Konohamaru-sensei said, there would be no Preliminaries.

What was dad up to?

"However due to having to have postponed the Finals for a few days already, the Council of Konoha and Sunagakure, in a mutual decision, had decided to make the last Test, a Tag-team Battle.

Currently, 60 participants are still in the game, so each one of you has to find a partner, so that we have 30 pairs.

Unfortunately will this bill not work, since your usual teams are made of 3 members, which means that you have to take the initiative and merge your teams from time to time, with team mates from other villages together!" Dad said and let a bomb shattering, right in our faces.

"This has logically also another purpose, than to simply even the numbers.

Sometimes in a life of a Ninja, there comes the day where you have to make mutual mission, together with other teams of different villages, however it isn´t always said that you have any kind of information about the abilities of your new teammates, but still you have to learn to trust them blindly.

This is also the duty of a Team leader, to be able to find out the abilities of your teammates and to be able to craft strategies based on these abilities!" Dad explained and many of us nodded, this was indeed true.

"The teams you can make individually, however you also have to teach others a bit about you, so that they can decide.

If you have your partner, we would like you to fill your name and the name of your chosen partner, in the computer over here, the Battles 2 vs 2 then will be randomly chosen, and this is then the Battle plan for the battles in one month.

Use this time to get to know your new partner, as best as you can, and to train with them, for if you are in the arena, there is no time to ask.

I can only advice you, use the time given to you wisely!" Dad said.

"Well then, all that is left to say is, good luck and may the best win; we meet again at the 1. July!" He stated and everybody clapped.

It gave some murmur, while everyone tried to find a partner.

"Well guys, shall we?" I asked and they nodded, and so we six put our names on the list as following.

Shikadai Nara- Chouchou Akimichi- Team Akinara.

Inojin Yamanaka- Senpou Rock- Team Yamanock.

Bolt Uzumaki- Sarada Uchiha- Team Uchimaki.

"Guess we can now relax for maximal 3 days and afterwards we go on training with our partners, what do you think?" I asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, after all those battle and all what has happened lately, I really need some free-time to just chill a bit!" Sarada said.

"You speak my words Sis!" Chouchou stated.

"I have no objection!" Shikadai only meant.

"Well guys I don´t know, I mean the earlier we start training the stronger and better we get not?" Inojin said, trying effortlessly to convince us to begin training earlier, he truly was a working–animal.

"Chilling is nice, but Inojin is right, as long as we have the power of our youth on our side, we should not let the days pass while doing nothing, a least 5 hours of training a day, this is the minimum, okay?" Senpou stated, fired up.

Beside of some moments, she was more level-headed than her father.

"Anyways what shall we do now?" I asked my comrades ignoring both claims, as best as I could.

"Well I wanted to go bathing before your great match, and also, you still have to tell me all the details, Sarada!" Chouchou said and we both sweat dropped.

"Okay I guess we all can need a chill bath, before the time has come, so how about we go to the hot sources, as soon as I get called, I will call you so keep your handys near you, Girls!" I said and they nodded, and so we made our way to the Bathhouse.

**2 hours later:**

2 Hour had past until we were asked to come towards the outer Training field, by Dad himself.

As we made our way through the town to the field, we had to see, that the whole townspeople seemed to have gotten wind from the battle and it seemed, as if it has become a folk-festival all of a sudden.

Everywhere we saw stands, with foods or games, bet-offices and so on, there was practically no corner where not a stand stood.

"Just who the hell has announced what's going to happen here?" Dad mumbled, fairly annoyed.

"Well after all it´s not always that the Hokage participates in such a spectacle!" Mom said.

"Guess you are right there, but seriously, it could also went over without all of this!" Dad said sighing, while we came closer to the training field.

"Ah Hokage, over here!" We heard Shigure´s voice.

"Shigure, Sarin-san, good afternoon!" Dad said happily, to the man that came up to us.

"Mighty full here, isn´t it?" Shigure said, looking around.

"Quite!" we stated.

"Seems like someone has announced, that something big would go on, in our town!" Dad said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah seems so!" Shigure said chuckling.

"Is Neherit already at the Field?" Dad asked.

"No, still not, at least as far as I know, I told them that they shall call us out, they even built a Tribune around the field, crazy not?" Shigure said.

"Indeed, I see, well then, we might as well enjoy the festival a bit!" Dad said, as we walked through the streets of the town.

"I think we might do this, Sarin, why don´t you go with Bolt, Himawari and their friends a bit around, amuse yourselves a bit, before the fight begins!" Shigure said to his daughter.

"Well, if I may!" Sarin asked me.

"Well I have nothing against it, any objections?" I asked my friends but none of them seemed to be neither for nor against it, they simply didn´t know her, that's why they were carefully with her.

"Guess everything is okay, so far, well then off to amuse ourselves!" I said and they all nodded.

And so we made our way over the festival, which was called, the Uzumaki-Battle royal.

After a while I noticed that Sarin was slacking off on speed.

"Sarin, what´s the matter are you not feeling well?" I asked concerned.

"….. uhm guys, is it really okay if I come with you, I mean I don´t want to be a bother to you.

I´m sure, I also can amuse myself a bit alone, I don´t want to ruin the mood with my presence!" Sarin said.

"Girl, what are you talking about, it´s not like anybody can kill our mood, hell, we don´t see you as a bother, we are glad that you would like to be friends with us, but you also got to take the initiative at some point.

I mean, we don´t really know who you are, so we are a bit carefull, neither do you know who we are that's why you rightfully not trust us either, at least not instantly, it´s only natural.

I think we rightly can say that we really would like to get to know each other better, so please go on, tell us a bit about yourself, where do you live, what do you like, and what you think?" Chouchou said, taking the initiative.

"I see, thanks, for not seeing me as a bother, well, where shall I begin.

I´m Sarin Uzumaki, 16 years old, nice to meet you!" Sarin-san said, blushing.

"Hi, Sarin, I am Chouchou Akimichi, I´m also 16, nice to meet you too!" Chouchou said, in her typical friendly manner.

"Geez how Troublesome, anyways, I´m Shikadai Nara, also 16, and with Chouchou and Inojin in a team, nice to meet you!" Shikadai said in his everlasting lazy manner.

"I´m Inojin Yamanaka, I´m 16 as well, nice to meet you!" Inojin said excited.

"I´m Senpou Rock, 16 and in the springtime of my Youth, nice to meet you Sarin-san!" Senpou said and energetically shook Sarin´s hand.

"I´m Sarada Uchiha, but we already met yesterday, anyways I'm 16 too, and this is my Brother, Katsuo!" Sarada said to her with a smile, who tried to be friendly, it was more a mix of threating stare and creepy smile though.

"Hi I am Katsuo, I´m 14 and Sarada´s brother nice to meet you Sarin-san!" Katsuo said politely.

"And I'm Himawari, but you know that already, I'm 14 too, nice to meet you, Sarin-san!" Himawari said excitedly, even more than Inojin-san.

"And together we are the Konohagakure Eight, 8 like the number of people we are and 8 for the eternal friendship we had sworn with blood!" I said, even though the blood part was a lie, more or less, at least it was not freely that we had bleed.

"I see, you are a sworn group, that´s nice, I wish I had too friends I could call my clique, unfortunately do I have none.

My father and I, we often moved, across the land of fire and the land of whirlpools, we never staid long enough at the same place, for me to even get in touch with people, the only people I know were the victims of my dad´s job!" Sarin said and now that I heard it from herself I really felt sorry for her.

As her father said 4 days ago, that she trained to be a kunoichi able to kill and take revenge on the murders of our Clan, I knew that she must have lived a lonely life.

"Well we, only if you want of course, would like to become your friends, not guys?" I asked my friends and they all nodded in unison.

"No one should be alone, everybody needs somebody beside of the parents to feel loved, I have my friends and Nii-san!" Himawari said.

"You can have friends too, we will show you how to get in touch with people!" Himawari said in her lovely childish manner.

"Thanks Himawari!" Sarin stated blushing.

"Anyways, where shall we go now?" I asked.

"How about we go back, I have such a feeling that it soon will start!" Sarada said.

"C´mon dad the match will soon start!" We heard a boy saying, who was running past us.

"Guess you are right, as always Sarada!" I said and she blushed.

"Tell me, are you guys perhaps together?" Sarin asked bluntly, looking between Sarada and me.

"Eeeeeeeh!?" We asked confused, our faces flushing deep red in 2 seconds flat.

"Ahahahaha, see, even a newbie like Sarin-san knows instantly what´s going on between you two , the only who don´t believe it, are you two!" Chouchou said to us, while we casted our glances aside.

"But we are not together, there is nothing going on, really!" Both, Sarada and I said in unison.

Chouchou however smiled with a smug face, and a gleeful smile.

"It would be so sweet and romantic, seeing my brother and Sarada together, I mean they are real close friends and I mean, really, really close.

They are simply perfect for each other!" Himawari-chan stated smiling evilly.

"Hima-chan, you too!?" Sarada shouted blushing.

"Ahahahah!" Everyone laughed but the two of us, who just couldn´t stop blushing.

The imagination that Sarada might have a thing for me, was too beautiful to be true.

"Anyways we better get going or else we are too late!" I said trying to change the topic, as I walked forward.

In the walk, while looking around, Sarada´s eyes met mine, for a few seconds that felt like an eternity to me, we were locked, before we shifted our glances blushing even redder.

I practically could see the kiss-faces Himawari, Chouchou and Senpou made behind our backs.

"_Bolt and Sarada, sitting in a Tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Bolt with a Baby carriage_!" All four, Hima-chan, Katsuo, Chouchou and Senpou chanted happily.

"Raaah, cut it out, guys!" We shouted embarrassed.

I had enough of it and in a sudden rush of adrenalin and embarrassment, I took Saradas hand and fleet with her over the festival towards the trainings field, our friends and Sarin hot on our toes.

"Ah nee, look who´s there, as if this isn´t Queen Uchiha-Bitch!" We suddenly heard and stopped dead in our tracks.

"Her Jester and the whole bunch of losers are here too!" We heard a voice coming from a side alley.

"Tobisuke!" I said, through gritted teeth.

"Oh, looks like someone new has failed in making friends and decided to join the scum!" The tall grown boy, one year older than me, said, as he marched with his troop out of the side alley, straight towards Sarin.

"Carefull Tobisuke, you better don´t make the mistake to underestimate us!" Himawari said, knowing him too, she shielded Sarin instantly.

I think he was one of those few people, Himawari, who usually was the Love and the Kindness itself, hated.

"Did you heard that, the tiny Uzumaki pussy tries to defend her, funny not?" He said.

"Stop insulting my sister!" I shouted.

"Oh cut the crap Bolt, you know how it rolls, you keep on denying us our share from when we were at school, you remember?

I was being nice and let you guys earn some money, since you are lagging far behind with your payment, however today is payday!" Tobisuke Akahito, the biggest bully in Konohagakure, stated, accompanied with the last scum from the street.

"We owe you nothing, now leave us in peace!" Chouchou shouted.

"Shut up you fat Pig, I was talking to my good, old friend Bolt here!" Tobisuke threated.

"Stop insulting my friends, my real friends!" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, so I´m not your friend anymore, how cruel of you, why did you say something like this, we used to be so close, and yet, today you push my friendship away from you!" Tobisuke said.

"Stop it Tobisuke, you might be right, we used to be friends, but ever since that day, our friendship has been dead to me.

I told you once that you better change, before you regret it, however, the way I see, it seems as if you only have gone worse!" I spat in disgust, as I scanned that tall grown guy and the group of men on his side, which consisted of thoughts and bullies all along, the last scum so to say.

He looked at me with a threating glare.

"Stop digging out the old crosses, I had them thrown off my back for so long, stop stapling them back, that´s not nice from you Bolt.

It hurts me in my heart, to know that you still think I was responsible, and you know what happens when I don´t feel alright, I might snap and accidently hurt you!" He said.

"Like you hurted Sayurie-san?" I asked and hit the nail on the head.

"I told you, don´t speak about her!" Tobisuke shouted fully enraged.

"Why, because you finally admit that it was you who killed her?" I shouted in hatred.

"Raaaaaaaah!" Tobisuke shouted, as he tried to strike me down.

"I will end you here Uzumaki, this time you won't get away, they paid me many for getting you, get him Guys!" He shouted, as his men went after me.

"You won´t hurt my friend!" Chouchou shouted and threw herself on one of Tobisuke´s companions.

"Get of me, you Fat Bitch!" The same shouted trying to punch her.

"What, why?" He asked, as he was caught in Shikadai's Kagemane no jutsu, being completely immobilized, before being slain down by Inojin.

"No one is insulting Chouchou, or any of my friends, this way, you bottomless asshole!" Shikadai said, threating.

"Haaaah!" One of them shouted, as he ran towards Shikadai with a metal pipe in his hand.

"Baam!" Another one went down, as he collided with Chouchou´s expanded fist.

"You won´t hurt Shikadai, understood!" Chouchou shouted, blind of rage.

In the blink of an eye the whole alley we were dragged within, was filled with the sound of beatings and pain.

"Let go of Senpou you miserable prick!" Sarin shouted, as she used brute force to push one of these guys in a wall, she might look harmless but she sure had some strong skills.

"Thanks Sarin-san!" Senpou said, thanking her.

"You said you would like to be my friends and friends help their friends, not?" Sarin said.

"Exactly, so, back in the turmoil!" Senpou shouted and for the next few minutes, we were in a storm of beats and kicks, trying our best to keep Tobisuke's men from Himawari and Katsuo, however our tries should be futile.

"Stop it, or else these whores will die!" Tobisuke's voice shouted, echoing through the dark lit alley.

The fight stopped instantly, as we saw that he had Himawari and Sarin in his grasps, threating both with a knife to the throat.

"You fucking coward, let go of my sister!" I shouted, before I was punched in my gut.

"You bastard!" I coughed.

"Shut up you fucking upper-class prick, I will show you how it feels when you guys look down on my family, you shall feel the same pain we do, on that you never forget where your place is!" Tobisuke said, in a psycho-tone.

"Now die, Uzumaki!" He said, as he was inches before slicing Himawari´s throat.

"Aaah Nii-chan help me!" the same cried tears of fear.

"One step Uzumaki and she´s dead!" Tobisuke shouted, as he held her up with her hair, tearing hurtfully on her.

"Let her go you bastard!" I screamed in wrath.

"You need to be teached manners Uzumaki, say, `Please, I beg you, forgive me Tobisuke-sama´, kneel down before me and perhaps I will let her go!" Tobisuke laughed.

"Never, my brother won´t ever kneel before someone like you!" Himawari shouted, trying to get free by force.

"Haha, quite lively the little one, however, you speak too much!" Tobisuke shouted, as he took the hilt of the knife and hit it in Himawari´s face.

"HIMAWARI; HIMAWARI!" I screamed out of the deepest of my lungs.

"Hahaha, if only she would have keep her trap shut!" Tobisuke laughed, throwing Himawari in a pile of garbage.

"Aaah!" The same shouted pained, eyes full of tears.

I was barely able to contain my wrath, but his men still had Sarin in their grasp.

"So weak, you are so weak, Uzumaki, look you couldn´t even defend your little sister, but I know how you feel, someone as weak as her, would have rather being aborted by her birth, she´s so useless to the world!" That Bastard laughed, Himawari cried tears of bitter sorrow and pain.

It was enough, I couldn´t control my anger any longer, Fuck that damn Law.

Honestly, in looking at it, it was fair to say, that I cared a shit what might happen with me, if only I could save my beloved sister from harm and humiliation, nothing else interested me anymore.

"GRRRRROOOAAARRHHH; TOBISUKE!" I growled, as a shockwave rushed along the alley.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" I screamed at him, engulfed in Kyūbiko's chakra.

"One step and she´s dead Bolt!" Tobisuke shouted threating Sarin with his knife.

But instead of fear I saw strong determination in her eyes, she glanced over to me, and with a meaningful glance she looked straight in my eyes.

As if she told me, with a deeper kind of communication, that I shall not care what´s going to happen to her, but that I shall attack.

"Ha!" Tobisuke shouted wanting to end Sarin´s life by piercing the knife through her heart.

"Argh!" His man shouted, as Sarin easily freed herself, and knocked her tormentors out, absolutely professional of course.

I, in the meanwhile attacked Tobisuke with my Jukken Taijutsu fuelled with Kyūbiko's Chakra, doing ten times the damage as usual.

The Rowdy flew backwards through three massive brick walls, out of the alley, over the street through the mass of peoples, in the one behind.

"Grrr!" I shouted, that bastard remained unconscious but this was not enough for me.

As I wanted to go after him, beating the crap out of him I was stopped.

"Bolt stop it, remember the Law, and he´s not worth it, we have to take care of Himawari!" Sarada and Sarin said and grabbed my arm.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" I shouted, my heart was pounding, pumping adrenaline through my veins, like the tank fuel through his pipes to the motor.

My claws scratched the plaster of the wall next, while I was falling on my knees right before Himawari laid, crying, I took her in my arms, while she clambered on me, she was crying of pain and sorrow.

It lasted a while before my wrath flawed off, but with Himawari´s help it went soon better, while Sarada was using her medical Ninjutsu on her.

"Dammit, if only I was faster, I might could have saved her from harm!" I shouted pounding my fist in the wall, blood flew but I barely felt any pain.

"Bolt-san, I am sorry, if I would have reacted faster, I might could have keep him from getting Himawari in his grasp, I´m very sorry!" Sarin said looking down.

"No, thanks Sarin-san, but this was entirely my fault, I shouldn´t have provoked him that much, especially not with Sayurie-san!" I said.

"What exactly was there with this Sayurie girl anyways, did you both were in love with her or what?" Sarada asked, innocently though.

"It´s not like you think Sarada, there was nothing going on between us.

We were friends, Tobisuke, Sayurie and I, at least I thought we were.

Tobisuke was a little rowdy back then, two classes over us, back in the third grade, he did nothing big, only even more pranks than I did.

However his dad was in constant trouble with the police, selling drugs and other forbidden things to kids and other dubious persons.

Tobisuke however never stopped loving his dad, he never really cared when he got in trouble, he was my idol back then, I don't even know anymore why, I just know it was the greatest fault I ever made in my life.

Even though he was a no good, everyone seemed to like him, he had a totally own charisma, somehow.

That was to a time before I stopped trusting my so called friends, my class-mates and only my real friends, you guys.

Tobisuke was known to often two-timing on his various girlfriends, and it often went bad if they found out.

Still, out of for me unknown reasons, Sayurie seemed to have fallen in love with him, even though she knew him first hand, she was his neighbour.

After a while they truly came together, but it didn´t lasted long before he was two-timing again, Sayurie found out but forgave him, something I couldn´t understand.

But it seemed to me, that she went under the category, of love makes blind.

Long-time nothing bad happened, they seemed to be couple like anyone else, until the moment as Sayurie began to fall more and more for him, even going as far as to constantly stalk him.

However to me it looked as if she went worse, the more she was with him, she didn´t slept well anymore, she often had seizures, saying her head breaks apart.

All in all it seemed to me, that the more she was with Tobisuke, the more she went sick.

It went on for half a year, Sayurie, even though I tried to speak with her and even trying to stop her at some point, irrationally had begun to purely increase her obsession with Tobisuke.

At some point, I looked to me as if she was dependent of him, somehow.

However Tobisuke long had enough of her, but instead of telling her what was going on, he tried to push her away from him, just increasing her maniacally obsession.

I was ripped between both, on the one side, I didn´t wanted Sayurie to be hurt for she was still a true friend after all, on the other side I could understand Tobisuke, that he tried to bring her off him.

As Tobisuke finally snapped, he ended his relationship with Sayurie; the poor girl's world broke from one day to the other.

It was a hard time, I wanted to comfort her but she kept on pushing me away, I was concerned about her wellbeing.

After she didn´t showed up for a week at school, without an excuse, I was sent to look after her, so I went to her home.

But her Parents told me that she was missing for several days, and that they already had asked my Dad for help.

Weeks went by, then she was finally found, unfortunately dead in the lake behind the town.

According to the autopsy she has been drowned, being strapped on a rock with a rope, right in the streaming, however in her blood was an unknown substance, drugs as they later said!" I told them.

"Yes I remember, mom said something like this to dad, I think she had been by the autopsy, she spoke about a girl being murdered by the Ujaiya Lake!" Sarada said.

"Yes this was her, Sayurie Ichikawa.

It never had been found any kind of evidence, the Water had washed away every single one of them.

Not a day later, Tobisuke went from the school and was never seen again in school!" I told them.

"We had no evidences, but we all were sure that he had something to do with the murder on Sayurie, however the interrogation had no evidences, that he was involved, instead his father was arrested, for the drugs were the same he sold so often.

Sayurie was the unhappy daughter of a rich Judge, so it was likely that he had sold her them, at least this was what the people mused.

However the Ninjas had no right to use any kind of Ninjutsu to gather informations out of his brain, for he was no Ninja.

As you know the damned Law for the safety of the normal townspeople, made from the Hokage of the Sixth generation, Kakashi-san, Dad hasn´t been able to bypass, as long as there were no evidences, no ninja could get any information out of him, without violating his rights!" I spat.

"Therefore, the case of the murder on Sayurie has never been solved completely, but it was said that Tobisuke's father died in the cell and I never have seen Tobisuke again, until today!" I told them.

"It lasted not long and many people forgot about Sayurie and Tobisuke, and went back to the routine.

Expect of me, I, long time after this, still remember her smile and still today I bring fresh flowers to her grave, on every birthday or on every day I feel myself weak.

Ever since this day, I swore to myself, that I would defend every friend I have or ever have made, from any kind of harm, that I never would let a friend down anymore, no matter from what.

Yet today I was not even able to help my own sister, as I saw that face and heard that voice, all the pain and sorrow I felt, came back up, still today I finally was able to do, what I hadn´t the guts to do back then!" I finished telling.

"This is really awful Nii-chan!" We heard a weak voice coming from my lap.

"Himawari, how do you feel?" I asked, looking at my beloved sister concerned and full of worry.

"I´m fine Bolt, I feel a bit groggy but this will be soon better, I promise!" Himawari said smiling weakly.

"Himawari, I'm sorry, I failed as your big brother, I could not keep you from harm!" I said, kneeling before her, head down in apology.

I kneeled not for long though, before I felt a gentle hand caressing my hair.

"Oh Nii-san, you don´t have to be sad, I still live, that's all that count, and thanks to you guys they didn´t went away so easy, who knows what else they would have done, not only to us but the other people!" Himawari said, before she took my head to her Chest and caressed it.

"You can never fail me, after all you are my BBBOE!" Himawari said, while I looked confused.

"BBBOE?" I asked.

"Haha, that means `Best Big Brother on Earth´!" Himawari said chuckling, while her smile and her unwavering trust in me, caused my tears to flow.

"Himawari!" I said, crying and embracing her dearly, but gently.

"I promise I will become stronger, strong enough to better defend you!" I said to her.

"I know, Nii-san, I know!" Himawari said as she kept on caressing my hair, it calmed me greatly.

"Guys!" We heard a voice from behind us.

"Konohamaru-sensei, Mirai-Sempai, what are you doing here!?" We asked happily.

"We heard from some visitors about some rowdies being rampaging in a side alley, but I guess you already took care of it!"

"Sigh why it are always you eight, who are involved when something goes wrong in Konoha?" Our senseis asked in unison, sweat-dropping.

"That´s what I ask myself since years, Sensei!" Inojin said sweat-dropping.

"Anyways, we will take care of this here, Neherit has arrived, you shall come to the Training field!" Konohamaru-sensei said and we nodded.

"Hima-chan, I´ll carry you piggyback!" I said and she nodded with a smile, before she was helped by our friends to climb on my back.

"What happened to her?" Mirai-sempai asked.

"I accidently fell and sprained my leg!" Himawari lied, before anyone could say anything.

"I see, well anyways you better get going, they will not wait any longer! " Mirai-sempai said, believing her naively, since Himawari practically never lied.

That's why it surprised us all, that she even dared to lie right in Mirai-sempai´s face.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"To be honest, this truly has spread like a wild fire, I mean yesterday nothing stood here and now everything has been build up.

As if they would have started to construct each and every attraction since a week ago!" Chouchou said and I nodded, as we walked through the streets.

"Sure amazing how many people came, only to see how you Uzumakis beat each other up, only to win a crown you don´t really know yet!" I said and Bolt nodded.

We went on for a while until we arrived at the training field, instantly we wondered about the Newbies who suddenly arrived with Neherit and one who stood very close to Bolts Dad, whispering something in his ear, as if both knew each other a long time, suspicious.

But even more did the Woman next to him astounded me, she had such a royal appearance.

"Somewhere I have seen this woman before, but where?" I mumbled.

"Sarada, can ask you a favour?" Bolt asked, as he slowed his speed down.

"Sure go on, what can I do for you?" I asked him.

"Can you take care about Himawari?" He whispered, I nodded looking at the girl, which had been fallen asleep while being carried around on her brother´s back.

"Sure thing, no objection there, I would love to do this!" I said and he nodded thankfull.

To be honest, the bond both shared always surprised me, it was deeper than the deepest point of the ocean and stronger than any forged steel.

It also amazed me how fast Himawari was able to fall asleep within Bolt´s embrace, I always asked myself if this might only hang on him, due to being her brother and one of the closest people to her heart, or on her feeling secure and loved within her embrace.

"B-bolt, may I ask a favour!?" I asked him blushing terribly red, useless to say that Chouchou and Senpou looked with a wolfish grin at my back.

"Sure what´s the matter, Sarada?" Bolt asked awaiting an answer.

"….N-nothing!" I said, blushing even more as he looked at me.

"Now c´mon speak up, what´s going on in that Smart head of you?" Bolt said.

"No it´s too embarrassing!" I said speeding up, practically running away, leaving Bolt rather confused, Chouchou and Senpou laughed their asses of, and the others simply seemed to be even more confused than Bolt.

"Now what was that, don´t just run away from me, Sarada?" Bolt asked, speeding up as well being hot on my toes.

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

I amused myself greatly, to see how Sarada tried to be soft and lovey dovey with Bolt, was just the cream of the cream of the hilariousness.

"Say are they always so?" Sarin asked confused.

"Naww, only since a few years though, before it looked exactly the other way around, Bolt was the one who tried to speak with Sarada, while she didn´t really got what he meant.

I guess, we all know more or less, that the two definitely have a thing for each other, only for them both it´s not quite clear, they are buttheads, they always had been, but I think that the two of them slowly begin to fall more and more for each other!" I said to her.

"I see, but Himawari-chan was right, they do look good together, the three of the look like a family, if one would not mind the fact that Himawari is only 2 years younger than them!" Sarin stated her thoughts.

"Exactly what I also always think of, it really looks like Himawari is the one that brings both closer together, well, after all for Himawari Sarada is kind of an older sister, she loves and respects her and she loves and respects her brother very much too, even more than anyone of us.

Both are a born entity, I still remember the day as Himawari came in our school, she was instantly ringed by the boys, useless to say that Bolt , during the break, practically killed them with glares while he held Himawari close to him.

However I think Himawari even enjoys this attention of her brother, since her father is constantly at work since being the Hokage.

Bolt seems to replace him a little, and one really could say that both have a clear Siblings-complex.

I think he's cute and cool this way!" I explained to her.

"Yes I guess I have seen that!" Sarin said.

"And you, are you also in love with Bolt?" Sarin asked me and I had to take this in before I laughed so hard that tears filled my eyes.

"Me in love with Bolt, buahahaha, sorry but this is the best joke I ever heard!" I shouted.

"But I though you found him cool and cute?" Sarin asked confused.

"I never meant that this way, though it´s not like it isn´t true to some point, but no, I stand more on the calm and smart type, who also knows the joy of simply lying down and watch the sky passing the earth!" I said and, more unintentionally, my glance fell on Shikadai for at least half a second.

"I see, you like Shikadai!" Sarin said.

"Uhmm, well, if I deny it I might lie!" I said baffled, my face flushed red and she chuckled.

"Well who do you like?" I asked chuckling.

"There is none beside of my dad, all my friends are dead, the died in the fires!" Sarin said with a sorrowful glance, and I instantly stopped smiling.

"I´m sorry I didn´t wanted to rip some wounds open!" I said and she waved off.

"It is a long time ago, since that day, and it is not to change anyways, it do hurts, still, we have to move on not, no one should dwell in the past for too long, or they might get obsessed with it!" Sarin said and I understood her well.

I might not show it, even not to my friends, but the constant mobbing from others do gets on my heart.

More than once I wanted to beat those guys to the moon, but I always feel better when I see how my friends defend me, especially when Shikadai does it.

Then my own hatred flaws off, and it only rest love and admiration for my friends.

"However, there is still that unwanted hatred that you just cannot get rid off, I feel it whenever I see those faces before me.

The faces of my mom and my friends, the faces of the townspeople I spoke only the day before with, when I hear their screaming voices in my ears.

I just can't get rid of these pictures, as long as I feel this silent hatred in me!" Sarin said, her sorrowful glance was replaced by small droplets of tears.

"You know, I might cannot understand your pain, the way someone would understand who had to go through the same, but I will try my best to help you, to be there for you!" I said to her, squeezing her shoulder gently and she nodded , wiping the tears away.

"Thank you Chouchou!" She said and I laid an arm around her shoulders.

"But first we see of how much you can burn Bolt´s ass, would do him right, he has been awfully cocky in the last time.

I know this isn´t really fair, since he has already gotten a hard beat to his pride, but still, he shall show us if he really means it with becoming stronger!" I said.

"But he is already quite strong, although I think he has hold back, that last beat was definitely stronger than all the attacks before!" Sarin said.

"You are right indeed, this was not even half of his power, unfortunately are we, nowadays due to the law, not in the possibility to use Jutsus on the normal folk anymore.

Therefore we have to fight with bare Taijutsu and the only who can do this better than we all together is Senpou, Himawari and Bolt may be able to use Jukken thanks to being half Hyuuga.

Unfortunately is Himawari in this far stronger than Bolt, means if the opponent manages to catch Himawari, Bolt´s only possibility is to fight with brutal strength, just like earlier.

However this brutal strength is also once again based on Chakra, which means normally it is a Jutsu, same as my **Baika no jutsu** (_Jutsu of expanding_) or Shikadai´s **Kagemane no jutsu,** so basically we went against the law!" I said and she looked quite angry.

"This is really bullshit, when the normal folk attacks you with Knifes and what do I know, you cant really do anything against it or else you have to go against the law?" Sarin said enraged.

"I know what you mean, however, fortunately for us, does it gives this nice law-gap, where it says, that if a Ninja or a civilian is being threatened with a weapon, we are also allowed to use Jutsus to stop the culprits!" I said and she smiled.

"So no matter how, the Law cannot get us, at least not this time!" I said, smiling as we went behind the others.

"Ah we arrived!" I said, as I recognized that the noise increased itself.

Before us a big tribune stood high upwards from the ground.

"Fancy for being only recently build!" Shikadai said.

"How troublesome, I truly thought we might get this done, a quick match between them and everything is alright, but now we even have to pay for seeing Bolts match!" Shikadai said.

"No problem its my share, after all this is all thanks to us Uzumakis being too popular!" Bolt said.

"Well then I will pay my share too, since I am an Uzumaki that participates too!" Sarin stated.

"And just so you know, you might be a friend, but don´t think I will go easy on you got it!" She said at Bolt.

"I don´t expect less from you Sarin-san, on that the best will win!" Bolt said cockily.

"Well that will be surely me, but good luck anyways!" Sarin said.

"Thankfully you are a ninja and a strong one too, so I don´t have to hold myself back at all, be prepared to get your flank burned!" Bolt said smugly.

"Alright guys, bets towards us in the bet-office!" we heard a voice directed towards us, only to see Udon-sensei and Moegi-sensei, Konohamaru-senseis old Teammates.

"Bets…. just what the hell are you guys doing, Senseis?" We asked sweat-dropping.

"Ah everyone, how are you?" The senseis said.

"Ready to kick some ass!" Sarin and Bolt said in unison, glaring in friendly rivalry at each other.

"Bolt, I hope you are winning, we all expect much of our Konoha Uzumakis, the quote stands 40:1 that either you or the Boss will win!" Moegi-sensei said happily.

"I do hope I get my share, of that money you make!" Bolt said to them threating.

"Of course, no fear, as long as you or the Boss wins!" Moegi said with shining eyes, while Udon was counting the money.

"Of course, and he´s doing it like a Boss, right guys, don´t take it personally Sarin but for us Bolt is just the absolute burner!" Sarada said.

"Sure no fear, I will soon turn your decisions!" Sarin said confidently.

"Well we will see!" Sarada said, while Katsuo nodded.

"Bolt wins and then,… Ichiraku!" Himawari mumbled half asleep.

"By the way, where are my Father and Shigure-san anyways?" Bolt asked

"He and Hinata-san are by the training field down there, same as Shigure-san and this Neherit guy!" Udon answered, his eyes never leaving the money.

"Thanks, well then see ya later!" We said, as we made our way near the trainings field.

"Hmmmmm,…, there they are!" Bolt said having spot his father instantly, he was momentarily talking to someone, who stood close beneath him.

**Naruto´s pov:**

I was amazed and astonished beyond measure, as I saw suddenly Nagato and an unknown Woman showing up out of nowhere, together with Neherit.

"So this was what he meant, as he said, that he still had to do something, but how is that possible!" I mumbled to myself.

"What is it sweety?" Hinata asked me, while she was massaging my shoulders like a pro.

It felt so good and she did it so damn gently, I loved the feelings how her hands were kneading my skin.

Dammit if only we weren't in public.

"Nothing dear, I just though I saw someone I know!" I answered her.

"Hey Dad!" We heard, seeing Bolt and his friends walking up on us, while Bolt had a sleeping Himawari on his back.

"Hey Bolt, how is she, Konohamaru contacted us!" I asked my son.

"She´s alright just asleep, thanks to Sarada!" Bolt explained, as Sarada took Himawari f his back while Hinata took her in her arms.

"My poor baby!" She said, caressing Hima-chan´s hair.

"I´m sorry father, I was not able to defend her well today, but I promise I will become stronger, strong enough to protect her!" Bolt said, to me as he kneeled before me.

"I am glad that none of you has been hurt too much and that all of you are alright, that's the main thing!" I said to Bolt and I ruffled his hair.

"Well seems like we soon will start, thanks for the massage dear, guess you might now sit yourselves, the show is about to begin!" I said to Hinata.

"Yes my dear, Bolt please be careful, you too dear, don´t go too hard on him, you hear!?" Hinata said as Bolt stroke over Himawari's head, while the same nuzzled closer to her mother.

"I will Dear!" I said.

"No Dad, if I cannot even block your attacks at full power, how will I ever become strong enough to defend those dear to me, I want you to fight me with all your strength!" Bolt said, his voice hard and not allowing any contradiction.

"Bolt, please, don´t do it, it was worse enough that you guys got attacked before your great match, you don´t have to think you need to repent for anything, please!" Hinata said, but I silenced her with a hand.

"Naruto, please?" Hinata whimpered, but I looked at my son, his face was full of determination.

I saw the fire of love, care and willpower burning in his eyes, I knew that glance; it was the same Hinata wore, as she faced Pain during his assault on Konoha to defend me, a glance, so full of believe that everything we say was irrelevant, as long as he can do what he aims for.

"You have the same eyes, those eyes I fell in love with, the eyes of your mother, I see so much of you in her, her strengths, her weaknesses, her care and her love.

Very well Bolt, if it is your wish to fight me on full power, I shall grant it to you, but note, that as soon as I see that it is too much for you, I will stop attacking.

I may be the Hokage, so I have to look and to stay strong in all situations, I am a Shinobi who has a pride to defend, but moreover, I am a father who loves and cares about his children, hurting you is hurting me too, I hope you understand this!" I said to my son.

"I understand, I too will give my everything, I too will fight until the point, where I could probably kill you, only there I will stop, for you are my father and I respect you the most.

I also respect the wish of Mother, she wants neither of us to get hurt too serious, but she also understands that we are Father and son, if the Son will always lack behind the father, how will I ever be able to defend those dear to me!" Bolt explained and I nodded.

"Sarada-san, may I ask you to lend Bolt a hand, he had to fight much earlier, but for this Battle he has to be in top form, if he want to do as he claims!?" I asked Sarada-chan and she nodded.

"Leave it to me, sit down Bolt!" She said and forced the boy to sit down, while she ordered him to take of his shirt.

"Oh my, my Baby!" Hinata gasped, as she saw Bolts body, beyond the pullover and his Jacket, many bruises and cuts had been hiding, waiting to be treated by a gentle hand, such as Sarada-san´s.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I sat silently in thoughts, as Sarada treated my wounds, with a gentle touch.

"You completely exaggerated again Bolt!" Sarada said to me, worried and reproaching.

"Did not, to defend my friends and Family, I will do anything, even die for!" I said, with a hard voice.

"You are needless to us when you are dead, that would only bring us pain and sorrow!" Sarada said, with a strong yet soft whisper, it sounded full of sorrow though.

It was silent for a long while, while the reality around us seemed to fade, all I felt was her gentle touch, all I heard her breathing.

Sounds and feelings I could get lost in, if I wouldn´t think right now.

"Sarada, if ever the time comes, that I might not live anymore…!"

"Stop saying this Bolt!" Sarada interrupted me harshly, her voice sounded pained, she seemed, already yet, to be near the tears.

"Let me finish, if I ever shall die, please make sure that Himawari does not hurts herself, care for her, more than I did, I beg you!" I said and long time I heard nothing, until I suddenly felt her arms around me and her forehead leaning on my back.

"Don´t say something so sad, Bolt, you know I would do it, but I also would do anything to defend you!" I heard her whispering, while I felt her tears rolling down my back.

"Let´s defend our friends and families, together!" She said and tightened her embrace, I nodded slowly.

"Let´s do this!" I said with determination, grabbing her hands.

"Bolt, I think it begins!" We heard Shikadai saying, which brought us back to reality.

He stood next to Chouchou and the others and looked concerned at me, Sarin has already went at the side of her Father.

"Alright guys, I hope you cheer for me, will ya, no fear I will win this thing for you Sarada!" I said with eyes of determination while she blushed cutely and nodded.

"Go and win, I know you can do it!" She said pressing both thumbs for me.

"_Test, test, is it on, can everybody hear me._

_Welcome to the meeting, as you might have seen, have two more guests in the rows of the Uzumakis arrived, may I , for those who don´t know it, present you, Nagato Uzumaki and Lady Mito Uzumaki, revived and back in action_!" Neherit said and my chin crashed on the ground.

"Lady M-Mito Uzumaki, you mean the very first Jinnchuriki of Kurama?" I asked dumbfounded, but not only me but everyone also looked quite disturbed.

After all, Lady Mito was dead since many years.

"_It´s her indeed, I feel her Chakra_!" I heard Kurama stating through Kyūbiko.

"I see, so you are Kushina´s Son and you must be the little Shigure, Kushina´s younger twin-brother, nice to meet you, note that I am surprised as you all, to be alive again!" Lady Mito said to Dad and Shigure and looked with a warm grandmotherly smile at us all as we all met up.

Even though she looked like a young woman of perhaps mid-30, we all knew that she was actually far older, at least three times older, in a way I now can imagine from where Granny Tsunade has this jutsu, to look younger as one truly is.

"_To those who couldn´t see me before, I allowed the others to give you our Chakra, through the special rite which is carved on this field and around the tribunes, so you can see me, as soon as you enter._

_So you can see, that I am indeed here and not an fantasy of the Hokage, it was necessary, for you to believe me_!" Neherit said with loud voice and everybody murmured.

The Kages and Ex-Kages in the 1st row, sitting at secured and from the public separate places, nodded.

"_So, now we have only thirteen more guest to meet before we can begin_,_ maybe you still know them, for they are also ingredients, as well as witnesses, for the later meeting of the Kages_!" he continued before he took some kind of flute out.

"So he´s going to call them here, what is he trying to pull, it's dangerous enough to be around one, but seven at once, I don't know?!" Nagato-san said sweat-dropping and Dad nodded.

"Yeah but still, Killer B and me are still here to fight them if things get too hard, we defeated them once and we likely will do it twice!" Dad said.

I loved my better senses, providing me with nice information.

He seemed to know this man, better than I thought, still there was something, which made me being suspicious about him.

Neherit meanwhile played a tune on his flute and suddenly massive rings appeared within the sky, on seven spots over the outskirts, and out came no other but the Seven Bijuus each but Shukaku, with their Jinnchuriki.

"What's that for an array of Shinobi and Civilian, and where the hell are we here anyways?" Chomei, the seven-tails asked.

"You are here in Konohagakure, so you better behave, all the momentarily Kages are here and you still know what happens, should you try to course havoc, I hope you haven´t forgotten!?" I heard Neherit saying.

To say the people were in panic at this sight, was an understatement, they were so terrified they could not even move, on forward the Kages.

"This, this is impossible!" Chojuro-san, the Mizukage of Dad´s generation, said, at the mere sight of the old Jinnchurikis of his home town.

"Yeah this can´t be, I mean, we saw how they have been controlled by the enemy in the war before they were beaten by Naruto and Killer Bee, how is it possible that they all live again, don´t tell me that Neherit has used **Kuchiyose-Edo-Tensei **(_Impure world Resurrection_) as well!" Darui-san, the current Raikage, said.

"Nothing is impossible, if men knows how to make it possible, and just so you know, I don´t need such simple tricks like **Kuchiyose-Edo-Tensei** to fully resurrect a dead being, with **Bochi-no-Kaze** I am able to resurrect a being by using the Body!" Neherit said.

"How did you knew, where they were, not even we knew it!" the current Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi stated.

"The right Sources my dear!" Neherit said cryptically, while I saw Dad glancing over to Nagato-san.

I knew it, that guy was suspicious, he must have something to do with it.

"But why did you brought them back to live?" Gaara-san asked.

"Well, this is easy, for the 1st reason:

It would be likely that the enemy, we will soon have to fight against, will go against them, capturing them in order to break the seals, we have talked about earlier that day.

2nd reason would be, that it is easy to control them, more or less, if we have humans they are bound to, I think you all know this, since many of your villages had Jinnchurikis.

However since I didn´t wanted to bound them on someone new, someone innocent, I resurrected their old partners.

They are matching the best to them I would say; they also serve as limiter to the Bijuu´s forces and can, if things get out of control, completely negotiate the abilities of their respective Bijuu.

However this resurrection will last only a year, so I hope that we later, after the Leader-election-battle, have enough time to discuss what to do, if the mission will last longer than a year!" Neherit said, as he went, with something invisible in hands, towards Gaara.

Kankuro, one of his Bodyguard and older Brother of Gaara, went before his brother in a defense manner.

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"Relax I ´m not going to hurt him!" Neherit easily said, unfazed, while he went to Gaara and stabbed the something, into his body.

"What did you do, speak up, you crazy Ghost!" Kankuro yelled, attacking with his Marionettes, which simply flew through Neherit´s body.

"What the, is this this Kamui ability, like that Tobi-guy used in the last war!?" Kankuro asked confused.

"No, different as from Tobi, whose real name was Obito Uchiha, I am a born Ghost, physical attacks won´t hurt me at all.

Anyways, don´t worry, I just gave him back to an old Friend!" Neherit said, as he went back in the middle of the Circular rite, where the training field was.

"_Hey, I never said I would come back to this guy_!" Shukaku yelled.

"Tss, as if there would be any other person able to stand your powerful Chakra, and any way didn´t I said that we have no time for any of your complains!" Neherit said and Shukaku was silent instantly.

"He managed to throw the Five Tails of, without moving a millimetre and later he defeated each of them, all at once!" Nagato explained to my Dad, as I looked dumbfounded at Shukaku´s sudden reaction.

"Anyways, we have no time to lose anymore, my Brothers and Sisters of my Clan had investigated about the reason, of why the seal seems to break earlier than ever before.

It seems that there is an renegaded group of powerful ninjas of various nations, similar to the Akatsuki, who try to release the demons, which are acting as Gatekeepers of the nine Circles of hell, breaking the same in process, and so also the seals that are binding the Three Demon gods.

They managed to take control over some powerful beings, the Reibi, also known as the zero tails, a dark being which is as powerful as a tailed beast, it feeds on dark emotions, such as hatred, desperation and wrath.

Also they seemed to have already released one of those Demons, a demon called Mouryu and several other dark beings, it is, according to my source, to assume, that they managed to break the three gates of the First Hell-circle and so three of 27 seals, which also causes the massive Earthquakes lately!" Neherit explained.

"I understand!" Dad said.

"Yes, we heard about a group that searched for powerful beings as well, we once always looked out, that they won't come between our plans!" Nagato whispered towards Dad, very quiet still, I was able to hear.

Now I was sure that this guy isn´t Kosher at all.

"The Group known as **Sekai Seifuku no wazawai** (_The scourges of World-conquest_), a Name you should all know!" Neherit said and most of the High rank Ninjas nodded.

"It is the name of the Five Elemental swords, the most dangerous and most powerful weapons on our planet, forged out of the Bones and the power of the Genryū, the five elemental Dragons!" Neherit explained.

"I thought the Ryū-Clan was in charge of them!" Tsunade said.

"They had been, indeed, however should we not forget that there were once two fractions of the Ryū-Clan, the good branch-family, that tried to keep the seals and the power of the Genryū under control and to guard the dragon Blade!" Neherit explained and I noticed how dad's fist tightened.

"Akari-san, Kuroma-san!" I heard him mumbling!"

"The bad branch, that wanted to use the Power to conquer the world, expanding the realm belonging to the clan.

Long ago, long before the first Ninja World War, the 6 Lands, Hi no kuni, Kaminari no kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni and Tetsu no Kuni worked together, to defeat the bad side of the Ryū-Clan.

It was a gruesome slaughter, yet it was necessary to keep the peace on the planet.

However not long afterwards, thanks to the drastic actions of the Bad side, also the good side of the Clan, has been targeted by the hatred of the rest of the world.

In another gruesome Slaughter, almost all members of the Good side had been killed, many came to seek revenge, and others seek for the power of the five swords, until the 6 Lands forbid every further interaction with the Clan.

Afterwards the Five swords had been sealed by the Uzumaki Clan, and in order to keep it under seals, a few of the Uzumaki, married within the remaining families of the good side of the Ryū-Clan, giving birth to descendants able to guard and reseal the five swords if necessary!" Neherit explained to the Kages, who were in awe.

"Again the Uzumaki-Clan, I still remember, they were exceptional ninjas, masters of the sealing of beasts and demons!" Oonoki, the ex Tsuchikage, stated

"Indeed they were, Oonoki-san, as we know, it was necessary to seal those swords away, for everyone that ever has touched them, was bound to the will of the swords.

The will to be worn and to seek the power for World conquest, however, to wield these swords, one must have, similar to the **Ryujin** (_Dragon Blade_), the treasure of the Good branch of the Ryū-Clan, exceptionally amounts of Chakra, just like a Jinnchuriki does, so it is only a matter of time before they seek for the power of the Bijuu, therefore I brought them here, for the time being.

According to my fellow clan members, that had been sent out alongside of me and now act as my expanded eyes and ears, the signature of the Chakra they possess, is identical to the remaining Chakra which still is stuck in the ruins of Uzushiogakure!" Neherit stated towards us and our chins crashed down.

"So that would mean that….?" Shigure began.

"Indeed, it is to assume that it has been them, who destroyed the village, after they searched for knowledge on how to break the Seals of demons, or how to seal/tame them.

And Uzushiogakure, who was well known for its Fuuin-jutsus, not for the least for being able to even seal the Bijuus, had just the needed knowledge, wherever it was over powerful weapons or beings!" Neherit explained.

"This is awful, to kill an entire Clan, only because of something like this!" Tsunade-sama stated and her fellow Ex-kage colleagues nodded.

"It is sad and awful indeed, however I assume, that there, in Uzushiogakure, they also must have learnt about the three Demons, for the Uzumaki-Clan held every knowledge, about the demons and other things they had sealed and about our Clan, under custody.

The Uzumaki Clan was an essential member in the Group that sealed the Three Demon-gods!" Neherit explained to us.

"Wait Uzushiogakure has been destroyed, how many have survived!?" Mito asked with a sorrowful voice.

"What you see here, is the very rest of the survived Uzumakis!" Neherit said, with an equal sorrowful voice.

"Oh no, my beautiful children, my beloved home, destroyed!" Mito broke together, while Shigure and Dad rushed to her side.

"Grandmother/Great-grandmother, are you okay!" they asked both in unison.

"I´m okay, i´m just so full of sorrow, my poor friends, my beautiful Kumi, my sweet daughter, did she survived?" Lady Mito asked.

"Unfortunately has mother, as well as our sister Umi not survived, same as Grand-Aunt Meiko, they had been at a meeting with Lord Ashina in Uzushiogakure, during the raid.

My Wife died there too, I could only save my Daughter, Sarin-chan here.

But, to the same time, did Kushina died here in Konohagakure, during Kyuubi´s outbreak, she and Minato-Kun left Naruto here, all alone.

I swear, if I had known about him, I would have instantly taken custody, but I didn´t knew about him, also I too thought , in the first months, that Konoha had betrayed us, but later I learned about Kyuubi´s attack.

However I still never heard about Naruto-kun, for I avoided to visit Konoha, knowing that Kushina was not there anymore, I hated that thought, I loved her and Umi.

If I had known about Naruto-kun, before, I would have done my best to raise him, however as I said, I didn´t knew about him until the months, after Pain of Akatsuki attacked Konoha, Forgive me, Lady Mito, I failed you!" Shigure said.

"I forgive you Shigure, I know that this whole situation must have not been easy for all of you!" Lady Mito said, as Dad and Shigure helped her up on a Chair brought for her.

"But how many of us have survived the attack?" She asked.

"Nagato here was one of the two kids whose family survived the Attack first hand, there was also a girl called Karin and her family, all in all, 10 persons, survived the raid back then, but as I said, Kushina died later too together with Minato-Kun to save their Village and their son, leaving Naruto all alone, unfortunately!" Shigure said, as he nodded towards Dad.

"So you are Minato and Kushina´s son, you look strong, very strong indeed, I can feel Kyuubi´s chakra in you, so you must be the Jinnchuriki not?" Lady Mito asked him.

"Indeed I am Dear Great-Grandmother, but I'm also the current Hokage, the Nanadaime!" Dad said, pointing at his Hokage hat.

" I see, I know your father also had the wish to become Hokage, ever since I knew him, tell me, before your parent´s dead, did Minato, managed to fulfil his dream of becoming Hokage?" Lady Mito asked.

"Indeed, he had been the fourth Hokage, who died to defend his village against Kurama, after he sealed one half of him in me!" Dad said.

"How was it as Jinnchuriki?" Dad has been asked, by the young looking elder.

"It was hard, at first, the first few years of my life, I had no idea about my state as the Jinnchuriki, no one ever told me, thanks to the third Hokage having forbidden to speak about it.

I had no idea why the people hated me, before I heard out of certain circumstances about it, after this day I finally could understand the peoples fear and hatred against my person, but I didn´t let myself down.

Au contraire, knowing why they hated me, I was determined to show them that I was not weak, that I would be able to become the Hokage, a wish I had made in order to gain the respect of the People.

Later in my life, I understood what being a Hokage really meant, thanks to many people, it means that I shall be the one to never give up on defending my village, my land and my family; the People who live in it, I am the Chief of those who seek to defend our King, the children, the future of our world.

I had to become the role model of the Will of fire, and I worked hard to achieve this goal, my friends which I considered to the people closest to my heart, those who are closer to be a family to me as anyone else now, since five years I am the Hokage and still I learn new things.

I will endure every pain, every danger, if I can defend my whole family, this does not only means my own personal family, but the village and everything in it.

But over all this I still am a Jinnchuriki, I know how we feel, how we live and how we suffer, each one of us.

Mother spoke of you, she said you once told her how to compensate Kurama´s hatred, with filling the vessel with love!" Dad said to Lady Mito.

"I said this indeed to her, I have to say, that Kushina has born a nice son, well tell me, you said you have a personal family?" Lady Mito said.

"Of course, Hinata, would you like to come with Himawari to us, Bolt you too!" Dad said and I nodded.

"I will be soon back Sarada, guys!" I said to her and the others nodded.

"This is my Wife, Hinata Hyuuga!" Dad said introducing mom to Lady Mito.

"It is an Honour to make your acquaintance, Lady Mito!" mom said, politely bowing before the resurrected elder.

"A Hyuuga, I see, and so polite, my son you made a really good choice, I can sense a strong and loving heart in her, ah and these must be your Children!" Lady Mito said as she looked at Bolt and Himawari.

"Hello, nice to meet you Great-Great Grandmother, I´m Bolt Uzumaki and this is my Sister Himawari Uzumaki!" I said, as polite as I can, while we both bowed before her.

"So full of pride of being an Uzumaki and so polite, I see a great potential in you my son, perhaps the potential to become a Hokage, and you my dear, you look like your mother, so cute and lovely.

I sense great love and Kindness in you, you will be an excellent mother I can assure you and I feel an enormous power in you, just like in your brother, it's almost concurrent to the one of him.

I see the great potential of becoming an exceptionally strong Kunoichi my dear!" Lady Mito said with a Smile and we blushed, I felt my cheeks burning bright red, by all this praise.

"Thank you dearly Lady Mito, we will try to not disappoint you in future, it is my greatest will to protect my village and those dear to me!" I said.

"And I wish we could all live in peace someday, a world without conflicts, I will keep on working that for!" Himawari said.

"I am glad you are so enthusiastically, my dear children, I still remember how Hashirama once claimed these wishes, and still, even until your generation these wishes are being hoped for.

Ah and you must be Sarin-chan, you look a little like my Granddaughter, Kushina, if I may say so, and, ah, I see, my dear poor Child.

I don´t know if you know it, but your future is very unclear, but I can see, that with great love given to you, you too can someday achieve something great, you have the potential!" Lady Mito said to Sarin who nodded in something like deeper understanding.

"I thank you for your words dear lady Mito, I seek to become as strong as you were, perhaps even stronger!" Sarin said and Lady Mito nodded smiling.

"I would really love to see you achieving this goal, my dear!" She said before she turned around.

"And you are Nagato, I see, you look strong as well, you have a certain power which is very old and mighty, I hope that you use it only for good things, but your Future looks like mine and Sarin´s, rather unclear to me!" Lady Mito said to the tall Young man.

"It´s an honour to me, Lady Mito, but I know that my Future lies deep in the fog of unknown yet, I have made my goal clear to myself, I have to revive a certain person and I will do my possible to achieve this goal!" Nagato-san said, but it was more the way he said, as if he had to atone for a sin he had committed.

"A Person, which one?" Lady Mito asked confused.

"Actually I have the choice between two people, which one I choose, will I have to decide at the end of my way!" Nagato said cryptically.

"I see, anyways, where is this Karin-san you spoke about, I haven´t seen her around here?" Lady Mito asked.

"You are right, I asked myself this too!" Dad said.

"If she does not come, she don´t want´s to, we have to respect her wish!" Neherit said.

"I see, it´s very sad, I would have love to get to know her.

Sigh so these are all who remained, Our Clan really has almost completely extinct, will we ever able to bring our power and Glory back.

How are we able to ever live up to our name again, as the Key-Guardians of the world, all those men and women who died in the flames of war, all the souls of my Clan, why did it had to come so far?" Mito asked, as tears fell from her eyes, it was something most of them people, who knew her, had never seen before.

The nice old lady, was known to have a dignified air around her and to keep herself calm and composed most time of her Husband's reign.

She also was called the Empress, after all she was the oldest sibling of two daughters from Lord Ashina; the old Chief of Uzumaki Clan was therefore Dad´s Great-great-grandfather.

Lady Mito´s sister, Lady Meiko was said to have married Lord Tobirama Senju and they had a son, many years after their marriage, to the time as Lady Tsunade has been born, but not much is known about him, perhaps out of Caution.

But I think dad said that it might be his old Sensei, Jiraiya-san.

Lady Mito, also known as the empress of the Uzumaki-Clan, was known to only have cried 2 times in her life, today and as Hashirama Senju, her Husband, died.

"So father too and Meiko!" The poor woman said.

"The Flames of war and hatred took us our Clan, we have to learn about this and to try to rebuild our Home, someday in the Future!" Lady Mito said.

"It was no real war; it was rather a Dohatsuten no Jutsu, being used by a renegade member of the Tsuchigumo-Clan!" Neherit said.

I noticed how Dad´s fist tightened even more.

"Perhaps the same person was sent, from the Scourges of World-conquest, to steal the jutsus and to kill every witness!" he mused.

"Anyways as I said, we have to first search the leader of the Uzumaki alliance!" Neherit explained.

"You mean the new leader of our clan, the one that makes it, I will teach a special top-secret Jutsu, the most secret of the secret Uzumaki Hiden!" lady Mito said with determination.

"**Kami no narashi no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the God-taming_)" Shigure mumbled in awe.

"Indeed, the jutsu to control all of the beasts, demons and Weapons we Uzumakis ever had sealed, only an Uzumaki and the real Leader of our clan, a Warrior of pure heart and exceptional strength, directed to protect rather to conquer, was and is ever able to use this jutsu.

The last one who was able to use it, was my Father Lord Ashina Uzumaki, he gave me the Secret in custody and only I know where it lies!" Lady Mito stated.

"Very Well, then we better hurry up, I think our public will get nervous already, they paid for a battle, guess we should give it to them then.

For this, we will need the Secret Uzumaki Kekkai, **Shīru Hogo-sha no gishiki **( _Seal Guardian Ritual_) as arena, an ancient rite to determine the Leader, this Kekkai prevents anybody in it from dying, so you can fight with all force you have.

The one to win, means the last one who manages to stand, is automatically declared as leader.

The Leader awakes the Nikkōgan, a Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan, the conditions for this is in the Blood of every Uzumaki Clan member, but it only can be awaked in the Rite and if all condition are fulfilled!" Neherit explained.

"However one can use this kind of force, only if one has enough Chakra to do that, so practically only a human, with exceptionally chakra, can use all the abilities of these eyes.

The strongest advantage, through the awakening of the eyes, is the fact that it enables, to use practically all the forces and abilities that my clan used to bear, only in a reduced way!" Neherit said and everybody was in awe, the Bijuus shivered almost non-recognizable.

I thought to hear Shukaku mumbling.

"Not another of their sort!" I asked myself, if it had to do something with what Nagato said to Dad, about them all having been defeated by Neherit.

"That's almost too good to be true!" Nagato said and Dad nodded.

"Neherit, what if, by any chance the last match isn´t able to be won, when both opponents are equal strong!" I asked as I thought about it.

"It is not usual, and it doesn´t even happen very rarely but it has happened too at some point, anyways I guess then the two will share the Reign, or the one with the most remaining Chakra will win!" Neherit said.

"Anyways, let the game begin, if you are ready, walk inside of the Arena, as said before you cannot die, but I wish for you to know that one time entered, one cannot get back out until one is either defeated or the winner is determined!" Neherit said.

And we nodded.

"Do I have to enter?" Himawari asked afraid, I nodded, she had to take much in earlier, she was not fully over the damn and I feared for her safety.

"No, Half-bloods, like you and Bolt-san, who also bear Hyuuga and Namikaze blood in you, don´t have to if they won´t.

Only purebloods have to enter if they have decided one time to enter, it then is demanded of the decency to participate, it's like signing a contract!" Neherit explained and Himawari sighed in relief.

"I, I don't really like to participate, if I have to beat up Onii-chan and Father without a better reason, also I don´t feel strong enough to even stand a chance at all!" Himawari said and Neherit nodded.

"Himawari, it was the right choice, you are still not over the dam from the attack earlier, it´s okay, I will win this for you, I promise!" I said to her and she nodded but I saw her tearing up, as soon as the public began to laugh and call her coward.

"These Bastards!" I hissed through gritted teethes.

Hima-chan went back to Mother and began to cry, perhaps she thought to be scolded and called a coward from her too, for not participating, this was the last thing I, or anyone of our friends at this, would dare to do.

"Bolt are you okay?" Sarada asked, as she came up to me.

"How dare they laugh at Himawari?" I said, clenching my fist so hard that I bleed out of the palm.

"Bolt?" Sarada asked concerned.

"Just wait, I will show it to you, all of you, how strong the Konoha Uzumaki family truly is.

By my blood, I swear to win this for you Himawari, even if I have to blow up Dad!" I spat in disgust towards the insults.

"Sarada, guys, please take care of mom and Himawari, comfort her a little, and tell her, that her Big brother is going to kick some asses and shut some mouths for her!" I said.

"I-I…. sigh, I will do, j-just… Bolt, please… be carefull, you hear!?" Sarada said and I nodded.

"Relax Bolt, we care about Hima-chan, she will be in best hands.

Go and show them what real Ramen-power means!" Chouchou cheered.

"_Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Bolt, Konoha´s mighty Lightning Bolt, strongest of them all._

_Bolt the hero, mightiest of us all and never shall he fall._

_He´s the flash, the purest light, Konoha´s mighty Lightning bolt._

_He will win this battle blindly, that shall to you all, be told_!" Senpou sang, while the other echoed her text.

"Haha, thanks guys you really know how to cheer me up!" I chuckled, while they tried to pose like cheerleaders.

"Bolt you know, most of us expected you and your Dad to give your anything, which you also announced to each other, the poor Himawari, as strong as she is, and I mean she can be really strong if she turns up, she would, perhaps, not hold it out long, more because she has to hurt others, and especially your Dad and you, in order to achieve the goal!" Sarada tried to explain.

"I Know, Himawari is soft, caring and lovely and that are her greatest strengths, she has this way, to speak with people to convince them to stop what they do wrong, almost same as dad but still not as powerful.

Still, she always had been sensitive to failing, or thinking she did, therefore she usually quickly begins to cry, she often claims to feel worthless but neither of us ever thought so of her!" I explained while they nodded.

"Himawari may be soft and caring but I know, she always was and is a strong and important member of our clique, she is the arbiter and the mascot as well as the heart and soul of the Konohagakure 8, not guys!" Chouchou stated and they all nodded.

"No fear Bolt, she will be in best hands with us, we will make her smile again, all you have to do is going inside this arena and to burn some flanks, got it!" Senpou stated and I nodded happily, I was glad to have these guys, just what would I do without them.

"Probably die of boredom!" Inojin said out of the blue.

"Did you just read my thoughts,.., stop it that´s creepy Inojin!" I said crept out, before I turned and was about to go towards my fellow Uzumakis.

"Bolt, wait up!" I heard Sarada saying, I looked behind me.

" Yeah what,… whoa!" I said in surprise, as she kissed me on both cheeks.

"A Reminder on your vow, don´t you dare to lose, got it!?" She said and looked deep in my eyes.

"Sure thing, this will be a piece of cake, as I said, I won't hold back in this here!" I said and gave her the Flash-tooth and a thumb up.

"Well then, does anybody else want to quit?" Neherit asked, breaking the awkward silence between the Uzumakis, as they had watched the entire scene since Himawari´s depart.

"Nope!" We said and were ready to fight.

"As I said you can fight as hard as you want, give it all what you have, if you have a special power use it, you cannot die!" Neherit said and so we, Bolt and Sarin as well, bravely entered the giant Ring shaped arena.

A mighty Dome has been created, out of golden Chains, while an invisible force field between it, managed to hold anything inside in it and everything from outside out of it.

"You can fight on Tag or as a real Battle Royal, note that there has to be a combat of the last two ones, even if they are in a Tag team, before you fight you have to determine whit whom you want to form a tag team, there are only two allowed in each team.

Furthermore has the Battle a time limit, the time gets set on exactly 5 hours, if then not a straight winner has been announced, then the one with the most amount of remaining Chakra will win!" Neherit explained the rules.

"I will go with Dad!" I said instantly and Dad nodded.

"Sarin!" Shigure said, while his daughter nodded.

"Which means Nagato and Mito have the choice, want to tag or want to fight separate?" Neherit asked.

"Well I guess we might as well tag, don´t you think so too!" Mito said.

"It would be an honour for me!" Nagato replied politely.

"Let´s show the living ones, how fresh a resurrected can fight!" Mito said, packed by the battle-fever.

"We show them the real Kurama-Kyūbiko combo, not Dad!" Bolt said.

"But of course and it has been long time since I was sparring with you Bolt, so you better survive until the last round!" Dad said and I smiled before looking serious.

"We will win and then I will fight against you Dad, then we will see, which one of us is the strongest, don´t you dare to hold back, got it!" I said and he nodded with a thumb up.

"Of course not, I will go all out on you, if you wish for it!" He said to me, with hard and serious voice.

"We will win this in the strongest father-daughter combo in the whole world!" Sarin said pumped up.

"But of course, my dear daughter!" Shigure replied.

"_Well then the teams are set, the timer has been installed, I would say, let the Battle begin_!" Neherit said in his microphone.

"_Ready, Set, Go_!" Neherit shouted.

The ground began to shake under the cheering crowd and a Gong was slayed as the timer started.

**AN: hello and welcome to the second Chapter, as you might have noticed has this chapter being edited, as well as having gotten advanced.**

**I will rewrite and edit the current chapters a bit, so it also can be, that the Chapters which are currently on the site, will vanish and being replaced with a more detailed one.**

**I also thought that I will write four chapters, who speak about the month the three teams will take for their tag-team practice, going a bit in the relation between each team members, as well as showing how Himawari and Katsuo are coping with the whole situation.**

**Also what will come, is how most of the adults think about them and their relationships with one another, I hope I have your understanding.**

**Sincerely, you're The Storyteller and his Books.**


	3. Missions, Memories and Mushyness

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 3: Missions, Battles and the normal Daily Life.**

**Part I: The Story continues- Battle Royal, Turners of time.**

**Naruto´s Pov:**

Two and a Half hour already passed since the battle began, Bolt and I had spoken about using our strongest technics to attack, in order to finish this quickly.

I could tell him a bit about the powers of Nagato, but I wanted to hold him of the same, for I had my own chicken to pick with him.

While I was holding Nagato and Lady Mito of my Son, he tried to defeat Shigure and Sarin alone.

But no matter what, the two teams of them held strong against us.

It lasted a long time before we could find an opening in one team.

After 2 and a half hours, Shigure and Sarin finally ran out of chakra and force, as Bolt attacked them, with two massive attacks, attacks he managed to create all by himself.

I admit, I could not be any prouder of him, or maybe?

**Flashback, Bolt´s Pov:**

It was a hard piece of work against Shigure and Sarin, they were a real rehearsed team.

"Ha, at this rate I'm just going to lose more and more of my chakra, but it will bring me to nothing!" I though as I observed Sarin and Shigure´s movements.

"What´s the matter Bolt, are you giving up!" I heard Sarin´s obnoxious laughing voice.

"As if!" I shouted back.

"Dammit got to think about something, really quick!" I said as Sarin was aiming for me.

"Kagamibushin no Jutsu!" I shouted, creating a wall of clones who fought against Sarin, giving me time to use that.

I copied Shikadai´s stance, whenever he thought about something, to connect with Inojin´s mind transmitting mark, I just hope it works here, so behind the Kekkai.

"_Inojin, are you there_?" I asked in my mind, thinking strong of him.

It was no jutsu but a strong mental bond we had with each other, caused through our all friendship for so long, I might only get enforced through Inojin´s jutsu but still.

I have no real idea how it works, but sometimes I am just able to predict what my friends are thinking.

"I hear you loud and clearly Bolt, what´s the matter?" The same asked.

"Has Sarada watched the match of me vs Shigure and Sarin?" I asked.

"_Yes I did_!" I heard Sarada´s voice in my mind.

"_Any ideas_?" I asked.

"_Well I don´t know if it helps you in anyways, but with your current strategy you are not able to defeat them, if you attack one you are attacked by the other one, and this too quick to dodge or to craft a Bushin to shield._

All you can do is trying to use your time-space ninjutsu for your advantage!" She stated.

"I see, well then got to try something different!" I replied, thinking of a strategy.

"_Did you saw their holsters, I don´t really know why, but it seems to me, as if their kunai and Shuriken holsters are not getting any emptier, no matter how many they use._

_I don´t know if this helps, but I hope so!" Sarada said._

"_Unfortunately is the Barrier disturbing my sharingan, so I can´t tell you about their attacking patterns, but Himawari sees more or less through, more than I do!" Sarada said._

"_Bolt, I see it clearly, I think she has a jutsu or some kind of skill with which she is able to always duplicate her Shurikens!" Himawari stated._

"Well hope we could help you and… wait, dammit dodge to the right Bolt!" Sarada screamed in my mind.

"_Kibakufuda, get out of there_!" Sarada´s voice shouted in my mind and I obliged.

I jumped far away from it, bracing myself against the explosion I opened my eyes to see Sarin and Shigure standing right before me, a 100 meters away.

"So, their holsters never get empty, well then let´s see!" I mumbled.

"Kagebushin no jutsu!" I shouted and created clones of myself.

"Again with this strategy, aren´t you getting any tired of this clone jutsu, at this rate you will lose our bet!" Sarin laughed.

"Ha!" I shouted, as we all shot a kunai each at Shigure, only for them to vanish in thin air.

"Ha, that was nothing, right back at you!" Sarin shouted and answered with an own shower.

I dodged the attack, only to see my theory being true.

The kunai with the red band has come back to me.

"I see, so she uses my own Kunai, rather than their own, clever, but this way she gave me the perfect strategy.

"Kagebushin no jutsu!" I shouted, as I used another bunch of them, five stayed at my side while the rest attacked Sarin.

"Ha, I think I told you this won´t help you.

Just admit it, you are too lame Bolt, my father and I have as well as won, and after this we will defeat your father.

It´s a shame, I honestly thought you had more in you, so as the son of the Hokage, but this was quite disappointing.

Guess you do only have a big trap but there's nothing behind it, isn´t it?!" Sarin said self-confidently.

"We will see!" I said my eyes becoming yellow, the pupil went tinier but still round.

"**Sage art**- **Kaijarashi no bai Rasengan no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the double firestorm Rasengan_)!" I shouted, as I used one hand and two Clones to craft a normal Rasengan, the other two are crafting a Rasen shuriken enforced by my Katon jutsu.

"You are still to lame!" Sarin shouted, as she dashed at high speed towards me.

"Ha!" My Fifth clone shouted, as he shot another kunai at Sarin.

"Haha, thanks, Bolt!" Sarin shouted as she caught the kunai, just as planned.

"Thanks Sarin, for your stupidity!" I shouted, as I used my Hiraishin no jutsu to teleport right at her side, crashing both the Rasengan and the Rasen shuriken into her, before either, her father or herself, could react.

"AAARGGH!" Sarin shouted, as she was blown, thanks to the massive firestorm-power stream, right in the kekkai´s border, falling and remaining unconsciously on the ground, before she was sucked out of the kekkai by Neherit.

"One out, one more to go!" I said, as I aimed at Shigure.

"Hmm, you are strong I have to admit, to be able to defeat Sarin so easily, but I know your technique now, you won´t get me so easily!" Shigure said with an devilish smirk.

"Ha, we will see!" I said confidently.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" I shouted and they went to attack Shigure, as I went in my Jukken stance, while loading my attack.

"Haaa, to easy!" Shigure shouted as he was destroying my Kagebushin one after another, but it was actually planed, right before he managed to get the last one, my Kagebushin behind us shattered to dust and I was engulfed in Chakra.

"Alright here we go!" I shouted, as I used my sage mode to attack him, with **Sage Art-Fushichō kumite** (_Phoenix-Battle_).

Each punch shot of a burning wave of hot air, the stronger and faster I attacked, the more the sparks flew, until my hand was fully ablaze in fire, igniting Shigure's clothes and skin, until I was able to hit his chest.

"AAAARRRGGH!" The same shouted as he coughed blood.

"You better give up, you are unable to fight anymore!" I said.

"Ha as if, an Uzumaki never gives up, especially not this one here!" Shigure shouted, trying to attack under massive pain.

"I told you I will go all out, I won´t hold back which means I won´t show mercy on you, even when you are as beaten as now, I will finish you off!" I shouted, as I went in a certain stance, to use one of my strongest Taijutsu attacks.

"**Hi no tori Ni hyaku no habataki tsubasa **(_Two hundred wing beats of the Firebird_)!" I shouted, as I attacked him so rapidly, that only a storm of flames was to see.

"UAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHH!" Shigure screamed in intense pain.

"Haaa!" I shouted finishing my move.

Shigure feel to the ground like a cut-down tree, breathing hard.

"Two out, Two more to go!" I said.

"Biko!" I heard Kyūbiko shouting, I turned around to see Kurama being under Lady Mito´s Adamantine Chakra Chains and dad struggling with Nagato.

"Ha I won´t make it so easy to you, Kyūbiko!" I shouted and it replied back.

"Biiiikoo!" It shouted, infusing me with its Chakra.

I unsheathed my Flying guillotine and let mine and Kyūbiko's chakra flowing inside of the Blade disk, alongside of my Fuuton chakra; Wild-Sage modoo and Kyuubi modoo combined is a very badass combination.

"**Hakai-kusari no jutsu, puraimaru kamigami-shuriken** (_Jutsu of the Chain-destruction, Primordial God-Shuriken_) I shouted, as I used the Blade-disc, a special model especially made for me from Tenten-san, and shot it off to destroy the Adamantine Chakra Chains.

Flashback end, Naruto´s Pov:

Mito and Nagato were way harder to beat, that's for sure, I knew that since the beginning.

Lady Mito still had the Chakra stuck in her seal on her forehead, in which she had gathered massive amounts of Kurama´s Chakra, during her time as Jinnchuriki, which enabled her now to use its Chakra constantly.

Nagato used his Rinnegan and Kuchiyose animals, to see our every move, however I don´t really think that it´s a good idea to show these eyes of, especially here, in company of all the eight other Bijuus and all the people he had once killed, but also revived as I must say.

But in the end we managed to defeat them, after another half hour with an enormous series of Rasengans of practically each kind, crafted by many of my Kagebushin and the ones of my son.

Flashback:

"Haaaaaa!" I shouted, as the chains Kurama has been under where cut in pieces by my Sons Blade-Disc.

"Nice move Bolt, thank you, please try your best to defeat lady Mito, I still have to settle some unfinished business with Nagato!" I said and Bolt nodded, before we made a high-five.

"Well then, show me what you have learned in the last 20 years Naruto, show me the power, which has aimed to create the peace our master once had wished for!" Nagato shouted and I nodded.

"Kurama, are you Ready?" I asked.

"Of course I am Naruto, it will be an honour for me to kick the butt of that brat!" Kurama shouted.

"We have beaten his six paths once, so we surely will defeat that guy alone another time!" He continued.

"Alright here we go!" I shouted, as we attacked this guy with a rapid-fire of small attacks.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Nagato shouted, summoning his many Animals.

I practically could feel the glances of the people watching us, I still know how most of the people are recognizing one or two of those beasts.

"Haaa!" I shouted, as I used Kurama´s claw attack, to slice them in several pieces, letting them vanishing in thin air, however they just kept on coming

"It would be better for your own self, if you would not dare to summon your six Pain bodies here, people will go rampaging!" I said to Nagato.

"I have no Pain bodies anymore, remember I was dead since 20 years, I killed myself through the use of this Jutsu you remember!" Nagato, fighting now face to face with me, while Kurama was holding all the beasts of us.

"I do remember, still there is someone you haven´t paid for!" I shouted, as I used Kuramas chakra to create a giant Rasen-shuriken.

"I am willingly to repent for my sin, but in my way not in yours!" He shouted.

"We will see, Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken!" I shouted as I attacked.

"**Fūjutsu Kyūin** (_Blocking Technique, absorption seal_)!" Nagato shouted using his technique to suck up my Jutsu.

"Ha!" I shouted, as I threw a Hiraishin Kunai at him, which flew right through his seal shield.

I teleported myself right in it and hit Nagato with the full force of my jutsu.

"Aaaaaaargh!" Nagato shouted, but before my Attack fully could hit, he used the body replacement technique.

"You think this is so easy!" I mumbled, as I teleported again.

"Huh!" Nagato, sitting before me, behind a Rock, asked confused.

"HAAAAAA!" I shouted, as I used my forces to crack his ribs.

But before I touched him with my left hand.

"**Jikū shōheki no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Time-space Barrier_)!" I shouted using my jutsu of restrain, this way he was not able to change places with a replacement anymore.

"Uuuaaarrgggh!" he shouted as he was blown all over the field by my Chō Oodama Rasengan.

"Shinra Tensei!" Nagato shouted, trying to blow me away, only to be attacked by Kurama, who threw him high up in the sky.

"Ha!" I shouted right in his face, as I appeared right behind him, engulfed in Kurama´s Chakra.

"No way!" Nagato shouted.

"**Dai Kyuubi Chakra Rasengan** (_Big nine tailed Rasengan_)!" I shouted attacking him with the massive attack.

The destruction the explosion brought was enormous, a giant Crater has been crafted, in which Nagato laid, fully immobilized, his body unable to move a single pore, beside of the mouth and his eyes

"How is this possible?" He asked afraid.

"**Hiraishin Rasengan** (_Jutsu of the flying thunder god, second step, Rasengan Combination_), I attacked the moment your Shinra Tensei had hit me, Bolt used his Hiraishin Kunai, I had gave him earlier, to throw at my command.

This way I was able to use the interval of five seconds, where you are without a defence, to attack, I analysed our fight over the last 20 years and so I was able to create a strategy against it!" I explained.

"I see, the High-five earlier!" Nagato stated.

"Exactly I gave him my Hiraishin marked paper to wrap around one of his Kunai, he then only had to throw it and I only had to teleport myself right behind you, before your attack fully could get me!" I explained to him.

"Clever indeed, you have become even stronger than ever before, i´m truly astounded, and also glad, that Jiraiya-sensei, has left such a wonderful and strong student, rather than the wretched brat I had been!" Nagato said.

"As I told you earlier, you had been wronged and mislead by someone else, if perhaps we would have met under different circumstances, we might have become as close as Brothers, you are an Uzumaki after all, Uzumakis have to pull on one thread, not!?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Yes, this is also what my mother always told me, I wished I have more time to become your friend, to repent for all the sins I ever had brought upon me!" Nagato said.

"Now let yourself being threaten by Neherit and the medical ninjas, and watch how we defeat Lady Mito and then fight against each other, my son and myself!" I said as I turned around and walked up right next to Kurama and my son.

And so also the mighty Nagato had been defeated.

Lady Mito, frowned, after she saw that she was now fully alone against us two.

"I see, guess I have to fight against the two of you now, well then, don´t you dare to hold back just because I am a woman, the wife of the First Hokage and your ancestor, fight me like you have fought the other three, understood!" Lady Mito said loudly.

"Of course, we won´t hold back before you, be prepared!" We shouted back and attacked.

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" We said both in unison, creating each a Bushin.

"Ha, you don´t think you can defeat me with such an easy Jutsu!" She shouted, while we were loading up our forces for two massive Bijuu Dama.

"Ha!" we shouted, as our Bushins threw their kunais, simultaneous.

"I might be a woman, but don't think you can get me so easily!" Lady Mito shouted, as she blocked them of all at once, they fell and stuck right before her in the ground.

"Huh?!" She shouted, recognizing that there was another set of each two kunais, in the shadow of the first ones.

"Ha!" She was dodging them by bending forward.

However this was her mistake, in the haste she did not recognized that it were four Hiraishin kunais, or maybe she did but could not react to it anymore.

"Bijuu-Dama!" We shouted firing our attack, from her right and her left side.

"You forget I had been a Jinnchuriki too, I know how to suppress its force!" She shouted, as she was about to block the attack with outstretched arms.

"Haaaaaaa!" our Bushins, which had been the Kunais, she blocked off, materialized and punched her straight in the face, catching her off guard.

"No way!" She stammered stunned.

The Bijuu-Dama struck her right in the sides and the explosion catapulted her straight upwards into the Kekkai ceiling, with such a massive pressure, that we were afraid that she might not had survived it.

"Uaaaah!" We heard how she fell down, staying on the ground as immobilized as Nagato has been.

"Two Kyuubi´s are too hard to fight, even for me!" She stated in the near-unconsciousness.

A massive red Hand, crafted by the Kekkai picked her up and transported her out of it.

"_Sigh, this felt good, to defeat my tormentors for once, finally I could repay all the years I was under Mito´s chains and the time I had been used a Weapon by Pain´s Gedou Mazou, but I guess I now have not much Chakra left, Naruto, you better bring it to an end!" _Kurama said, I nodded standing before my son.

"Guess it's only you and me now, Son!" I said, as I stood against Bolt, who wheezed in the same exhaustion as me.

"I honestly have practically no Chakra remaining Kurama and myself are tired, it might reach only for one more shot!" I said to him.

"Ha—ah, me neither, Kyūbiko is also almost out of it, same as me, guess it´s time to decide the Battle then!" Bolt said, breathing in.

"Alright son, I want you to face me with all that you got, remember I won't hold back, even if you are my son!" I said and his eyes shimmered.

"Neither will I, Uzumakis never going back on their Words!" he said.

"Alright here we go!" I screamed loudly as I released all of my chakra as well as Kurama´s chakra, same as Bolt used his entire Chakra and Kyūbiko's.

We formed two gigantic Bijuu Dama with a complete balanced Power of the Nine Bijuus´s Chakra, which was still stuck in us.

Now it would be shown what was more powerful, a Friendly relationship with eternal trusts through a Bijuu and his Jinnchuriki, or a complete born symbiosis of two born entities in one corpse.

"**Pāfekuto kyojin Bijuu Bakudan** (_Perfect Giant Tailed-Beast Bomb_)!" We shouted, as we shot it off, before, with a last boost of Chakra, shielding us from the impact to not take too much damage, we might not be able to die, but we also don´t have to lose some limbs, at least not again, that would be worse.

However the worst might definitely be, that I might sleep on the couch tonight.

Sarada´s Pov:

The noise was ear-deafening, I really asked myself if the Kekkai even was able to hold this power out.

From the former training ground was nothing to see anymore, only a meteor-like crater had appeared, both Bolt and his father lied in the crater unconscious and bleeding, we hoped that nothing more severe had happened, at least that was what we were hoping for.

But as I looks, it is even worse than this.

After the Kekkai had been erased by Neherit, we all rushed to their aid.

"Bolt, Bolt, wake up!" I shouted, as I used my medical Jutsu to heal his wounds, I felt his pulse and was glad that it still was there, even if as faintly as now, I used my best possible medical ninjutsu alongside of Mom.

"It´s alright, I think he´s out of danger now, but he´s still unconscious!" Mom said to me, before going over to Lady Tsunade and Bolts Father.

I tried to wake Bolt up again, but it seemed to have no use.

We were surrounded by our friends and senseis, all of them wore worried Glances, Lady Tsunade and Mom used their forces to bring Bolt´s father back, out of the unconsciousness and the near death, it seemed that he truly was near dying, he had a massive cross scar on his chest, from which massive amounts of blood were flowing.

Bolt´s mother and Hima-chan stood at their side crying, as both were laid next to each other.

I know I should be worried about his father too, but right now I had only eyes and thoughts for Bolt.

"Don´t do this to me, dammit, you truly exaggerated, wake up, wake up you idiot, wake up, wake up, goddammit… WAKE UP YOU MISERBALE PRICK!" I screamed, as I used **StSooh** (_Slap the Shit out of him_) on him.

"Uaaaaaaaahhh!" he breathed up, hitting my head, as I was about to make a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, of the forceful kind.

"Owwww!" We shouted both in pain, rubbing our massively jingling foreheads.

"What was that, did you tried to kiss me or strangle me, get your brain Straight and decide on what you want to do, I was sleeping peacefully, why did you had to slap me!?" Bolt asked sarcastically, before he seemed to notice my tears.

"Hey, what is, what happened, are you okay?!" He asked, as he took my face in his palm, he had that concerned look on him again.

Why was he concerned when he has been hurt, why, why always we other, why didn´t he ever cared what happened to him.

"You are an Idiot Bolt Uzumaki, how could you do this to me!?" I shouted, before embracing him tightly, while he looked confused at me.

"Anyways who has won?" He asked, as always ruining the mood, I sighed.

"I don't know, probably your fath…., Bolt your eyes!" I suddenly shouted.

"What´s with them?" Bolt asked, before I held my hand-mirror in front of him.

"Boah… looks cool!" Bolt said and we all sweat dropped.

His Iris looked a bit like the Uzumaki Clan logo, white with red, only with a pupil in the Middle and four arrows turned to the inside of the iris, his eyes however were completely Black, another change was that his hair began to get red.

"What about Dad!" he asked.

"I don´t know, he doesn't seems to have woken up since now!" I responded worried, as we looked at him.

He still laid on the ground, Mom and Lady Tsunade tried their best to stop the bleeding.

"Dammit, I cannot feel his pulse anymore!" Lady Tsunade shouted.

"You bastard, didn´t you say one cannot die in this Ritual!" Mrs. Uzumaki screamed at Neherit.

"Well one cannot, as long as one has chakra in its system, if the Chakra runs completely out one is as helpless as a toddler!" Neherit explained.

"Geez, he truly exaggerated this, c´mon, move out of the way, I wake him up!" the same stated as he showed Lady Tsunade out of the way.

"Well then here we go!" He shouted, before he hit right on the Hokage´s chest, with his bare hand.

What are you doing, get away from my husband, you kill him!" Bolt´s mother screamed.

"No, wait, his pulse, it is back, and , it´s normal, as if never something has happened to him!" Lady Tsunade stated as she felt the pulse of the Hokage.

Wait, what the,….!" She shouted.

"What, how worse is it, please tell me Lady Tsunade!" Mrs. Uzumaki asked afraid.

"Dad!" Bolt and Himawari cried.

"Hokage!" The public shouted.

"Naruto!" the closest friends, all parents of us, shouted, their hearts ached for an answer.

"Well, how shall I tell you?" lady Tsunade said.

"Just do it, please, how worse is it, will he ever be able to go, has he massive injuries, what is it?" The People asked.

"Well He´s…!"

"He´s…?" We all asked.

"He´s sleeping!" Lady Tsunade stated.

"He´s sleeping peacefully, as if nothing has happened at all!" She stated.

"Wait what!" We all asked falling comically.

"Huaaargh, OOOOWWWWW!" Suddenly we heard the Hokage´s voice, yelling in pain.

"Aaaaah, Sakura, why did you do this?" he shouted.

"You idiot and here we were all worried about you, and all you do is Sleeping, Idiot, Baka, dumbass!" Mom shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Dad, do you have them?" Bolt asked bluntly, disturbing moms rant.

"Of course, I guess at least, who do you think I am?" His father said, while even Bolts mother, my mother, Lady Tsunade and everyone around us, sweat dropped, as they came over to us, to congratulate.

Even with this massive scare, we all were glad they weren't hurt so bad.

"What exactly did you even do Neherit?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Well I took some life-force from the earth he lies on and gave it to him!" Neherit explained, as he moved the Hokage with a foot, to show the ground under him; it was completely withered.

"Wow!" we said.

"So now only this here and it was, as if nothing has happened!" He said as he put his hand on the withered ground and suddenly the dead grass began to be filled back with life.

"Anyways, now let´s see!" Neherit stated as he stepped towards bolt.

"Look at me Bolt!" he said and Bolt did as told.

"Alright, the Blood has begun to boil, it will soon begin!" Neherit said.

"What, what will begin?" Bolt asked confused.

"Your transformation into a real Uzumaki!" Neherit responded.

"Honey, your hair begins to redden!" Bolts father said to him.

"Same as yours Dad!" Bolt replied, looking at where his father was sitting.

"You´re right but why?" The Hokage asked, looking himself in the Mirror held up by Himawari, who sat in his lap.

"That's the effect when the Blood of the Uzumakis begins to fully awake, its only coming as long as you use the Nikkōgan, they, same as the Sharingan, are useable eyes and not like the Rinnegan , permanent activated!" Neherit explained, who went towards us with the other Uzumakis, Nagato-san was practically riddled by everyone´s glance.

If eyes could kill, he would have already died a million death´s.

No one had a clear evidence, not even me, but we all could practically think it to ourselves, ever since these beings with the Rinnegan appeared.

We were certain, before us stood no one else but the seventh Pain.

"How is it to see with these eyes?" I asked Bolt curious, taking my own of the person which once destroyed our Village, long before our birth.

"Awesome, you look at a person closely and you see everything, what this soul has encountered, even over the mortal death, means I can see the past of your soul, the former lives!" Bolt responded, while he looked at me.

"You have formerly being a lioness, the one of the Alpha!" he said.

"Really!?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Rrrrrr!" he said, making a cat´s paw, at which I burst out in laughter.

This was Bolt as he lives and breathes, he always could get a laugh from me, no matter what he did for it.

"_Ahem, anyways, as it seems do we have two winners_!" Neherit announced to the Crowd.

"_Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of Konohagakure and his Son Bolt Uzumaki, both have become the new leaders of the Uzumaki Clan_!" he said in the mic and everyone cheered loudly.

"Guess you won our bet Bolt!" Sarin said, as she looked at us, she had some bruises and cuts but over all she looked quite good for being literally fired, same as her Father.

"Yeah Guess so, I am hot for the money I can get, thanks to the Bet office of Moegi and Udon-sensei, I will treat all of you to a meal at Ichiraku!" Bolt stated with excited eyes.

"Booolt!" Senpou shouted and embraced him pushing her big Boobs in his back, her embrace as always way too tight.

"I´m so glad you're survived, congratulations!" She shouted loudly.

"Senpou let go of him, he just won a massive battle while being wounded to no end, let him rest a bit will you, anyways Congrats Bolt, you truly fucked them up!" Chouchou said in her typical manner.

"Nice fight, Bolt, but don´t you dare to get smarter than me now!" Shikadai smiled.

"I wish I could have drawn you finishing move on Sarin, but I was too excited to watch, anyways Congrats Bolt!" Inojin said.

"Big Bro/Nii-san, you were awesome!" Himawari and Katsuo shouted excitedly, with shining eyes and big smiles, they embraced him stormily.

"Aww thanks guys!" he said, as our friends congratulated him.

"Say, Sarada, doesn´t my red Hair looks weird on me, I mean I am so used to have it blonde and now I am ginger all of a sudden, I don´t know how to feel about this, how do you feel about this?" He asked concerned.

"No, I actually like it, but note that I like your hair in its normal way too, it´s not only your hair that admirable you know!" I said blushing and just as I said this, his now red hair began to get yellowish again, same as his eyes changed back to the usual blue.

I was a loss of words for a few seconds, before blushing deep red, as he shook his blonde gold.

"This way, I like you the most!" I said absentmindly, gazing at his Yellow hair and his bright blue eyes, who looked at me curious with a raised eyebrow.

Only now I recognized what I had said and blushed terribly red.

"Waaah, eh, I, I, … oh well never mind!" I said, looking aside blushing, everyone laughed and we were embraced by everyone.

**Naruto´s pov:**

I looked smiled at the scene in front of us.

"Bolt has become an Adult in terms of power and responsibility, I felt this in his attack, today and a few days ago, he put his whole power and all of his heart in it, same as when he is trying to defend someone!" I said to Hinata.

"Did you really attacked him at full force earlier?" She asked me worried, but also curious with a strong and justified suspicion.

"Not entirely, it was definitely more than necessary, but not full force, you could say ¾ , full force is only for enemies, but he don´t have to know this.

If I had attacked him with full power, I definitely would have killed him, I already wounded him beyond believe, I never thought that the day would come, that I had to hurt my own Child in such a way, attacking him at full force would have been something, I would have never been able to repent for .

He is strong and he has driven me to defence, I had barely enough chakra to shield both of us!" I said.

"Wait you shielded both of you!" Hinata asked me.

"But of course, but I say you something, argh… ughhg… haaaa, Bolt, he is perhaps even stronger in terms of learning progress, than me at his age, I bet he will be even stronger as a Hokage as me.

But don´t tell him this, at least not yet, he shall always aim to be better, no matter what, becoming stronger means that he also is able to more effectively defend those dear to him.

I too will remain on becoming stronger!" I replied to her and she nuzzled up to me.

"Hey Honey?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah what!?" She replied.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch today?" I asked.

"Maybe, but only if I can too!" She stated and I smiled before kissing her dearly, and passionate.

"Uhm Guys, can you please stop going at it!" We heard Bolt and Sarada saying in unison, as they looked at us, closing the eyes of Himawari and Katsuo.

"Oh ehehe, well, I guess we can, but do we want to?" I stated cryptically, with a meaningful glance, while we adults laughed and the kids rolled their eyes.

Bolt was surrounded by his friends, while Sarada was helping him up on his feet.

Losing his balance, Bolt almost fell forward and almost right on top of Sarada.

With a quick reaction, he caught them both fall and held her in his arms, like in a romance movie-scene I would say, it only misses other clothes, a rose in his mouth and Tango music, then it would be perfect.

Sarada, after being helped, seemed to laugh before she embraced Bolt tightly, while the same caressed her hair like a cat, perhaps to comfort her.

"They are really cute together aren´t they!" I said to Sasuke, as I saw how Sarada looked worried at Bolt´s wound and kept on treating them.

"They do, but I hope he don´t wants to play games on my daughter, I wouldn´t like to necessarily hurt him!" The same answered, more absentmindly starring daggers at Bolt.

"Hey, he´s my son, he wouldn´t ever dare to play games on the girl he likes!" I said enraged.

"I hope for you, since it´s exactly what bothers me, that it is your son!" Sasuke replied unfazed.

"And what do you mean by that, well, I can understand you, I also not wish that your daughter plays any games on my son!" I stated and he looked enraged at me.

"As if my Daughter would ever do that, she is well mannered and she would never cheat!" Sasuke shouted.

"As less as my son would I assume, just face it Sasuke, you cannot say that my son would play any games on your daughter, without me claiming the vice versa!" I said and starred deep in his eyes.

"If your son hurts her/if your daughter hurts him…!" We both began.

"Then I have to hurt him/Her!" We continued.

"Sasuke-kun, uhmm, well, if you touch my son, I might have to kill you, and I don´t want Sakura-san to be angry at me!" Hinata said and I knew her threat was serious business.

I still remember the renegaded Kumo ninja group that tried to get Himawari, it were the same that once tried to get Hinata, she killed them all alone.

"You better believe her, Dattebayo, everyone who goes against our kids has lived the longest time in peace!" I said, to him with a penetrating glare.

"Remember the oldest of the Hyuuga elder, he´s only able to suck his soups through a straw anymore!" I whispered to him and he shuddered.

The whole town, more or less, knew about this night as the _3__rd__ Birthday Affair_.

"Touch my children and I will touch you, understood?" I said threating and he gulped.

"I could say the same!" He said but I knew that my threat was way scarier than his, even though we meant it equally honest.

"Anyways what now?" We asked Neherit.

"Well we still have to find enough seal-casters and strong Fighters, before we truly can act against the Demons, if they reappear, but I guess the best for now would be, to stop those idiots from the _scourges of the World-Conquest_, to breaking the seals in pieces.

They already managed to break through the first seals, the desert of eternal cries.

Also is it to assume that they have begun to break through the three gates of the first Hell circle, if they keep on going, the Demons will manage to get out already earlier than the predicted 2 or 3 Months!" Neherit answered worried.

"But for now you better rest a bit, we will meet at the Kage Meeting later!" He said and we nodded.

"_Well seems like we are in deep shit again_!" Kurama said sighing.

"Seems so buddy!" I said in my mind.

"Anyways what do you hold from your son, he´s strong for sure, he managed to easily craft the Perfect Giant Tailed-Beast Bomb, and still remaining conscious and most of all, alive!?" I asked him as I looked at My Son, while Kurama looked at a different view.

"_I would say, I have a fine junior born, I just hope, that the others don´t kill me for this_!" Kurama said sweatdropping, as I recognized the other Jinnchuriki to come towards me, while the Bijuus stood around us all.

"Hey man, what ya doing, I see you just keep on going, must be the vitalised essence of youth, always seeking for peace, love and truth!" Killer B came to me and we fist bumped.

"It´s going, just trying effortlessly to blow up my son!" I said jokingly.

"Your fight was awesome, no doubt about it, man this giant Bijuu Bakudan, truly was the hit!" He kept on rapping.

"Yeah thanks, good to hear!" I said sweatdropping.

"Hey Naruto, waaah you really grew up!" Yagura said as he had to look up to me, I smirked.

"Thank you, I see you still look as tiny as before!" I joked evilly with a laugh.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" He shouted in anger, as he tried to pack me by the collar, but he even had to jump.

"You heard me, hah, anyways is god to see you guys, and this time fully alive, i´m astounded!" I said.

"In which way is this good, now only new wars will come, …., although it´s nice to think about it, it has been years after I last destroyed something!" Kurama said sarcastically, before going over into a gleeful smile.

"Stop it will yah, its just right if we have peace, exactly like Jiraiya Sensei and Nagato wished for it!" I said.

"_Yeah, yeah whatever, say why does this girl walks constantly around you, as if she´s searching something, to me it looks as if she looks at your behind, does your wife likes this_?" Kurama asked and I looked outside to see Fuu indeed circling around me, scanning me off.

"What´s the matter Fuu?" I asked confused.

"Wow, when I look at you now, I can clearly see that a lot of time has passed since the 4th Ninja World War!" She said looking at me, much to the anger of Hinata, who went over to us.

"Can you please stop it, my wife is going to get really angry at you!" I said.

"Wait you married?" Fuu asked, a note too loud.

"_Sounds like she´s really disappointed about this_!" Kurama snickered in amusement.

"Honey, wouldn´t you like to present your friends to me!" Hinata said with a worse hidden angry tone, scanning both, Fuu and Yugito, off with her Byakugan.

"Of course honey, well these are Shukaku, the One-tails and Kazekage Gaara, the Young Woman here is called Yugito and her Bijuu is called Matatabi, the Two-tails, this tiny Boy there is Yagura and Isobu, the Three-tails!" I stated.

"Who are you calling a tiny boy?" Yagura shouted, while I simply ignored him.

"Here we have Roshi and Son Goku, the Four-tails, Han and Kokuoh, the Five-tails, this Man is Utakata, his Bijuu is Saiken the Six-tails, the Girl, you are looking so angry at, is called Fuu, with her Bijuu, Chomei, the Seven-tails and last but not least, Killer B, the Jinnchuriki of Gyuki, the Eight-tails!" I explained.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto´s wife!" Hinata said, as she shook everyone´s hand and fist-bumped Killer B, after some hesitation, at least two of them she knew better.

"And how do we call the little one, the one who´s in your son?" Utakata asked with narrowed eyes.

"He´s called Kyūbiko!" I answered honestly.

"It seems that, by Bolts Birth, also a piece of Kurama has been inherited by my son, which grew alongside of him for the past 16 years, still it is a piece of Kurama after all, which means that even in the young years, of its own personality, Kyūbiko is, as we just have proved, as strong as Kurama himself!" I explained.

"_Take this suckers, take it all in and deal with it, I am the first Bijuu to have gotten an offspring, I have a son now too_!" Kurama said with a smug grin, right in the face of his fellow Bijuu comrades.

"Eh yeah, well that's mainly this, just note that there are now 2 Kyuubi!" I said and they looked worried.

"_Is that really safe, I mean, one is already hard to deal with_!" Shukaku asked.

"_Why, you little…!"_ Kurama shouted, before I cut him off.

"Of course, we have asked us the same, but different from all of us, is Kyūbiko actually a born piece of Bolt, means he has him better under control as we ever will, and Hurting one of both result in hurting the other one as well!" I explained to them and they nodded in understanding.

Each one has heard the silent treat I said to Sasuke, and each one of them, knew better than to mess with me.

"Anyways I heard that you have been resurrected for one year, I hope the battle will not last long so you might can do all necessary things before dying, which is truly a pity!" I said to them and they nodded, being worried as well.

"I will see to find Hotaru, last time I couldn´t really say goodbye to her and I have to show her the one or the other Jutsu, I hope she´s alright and not too angry with me!" Utakata said.

"I too will try to find someone, I will look to find my Daughter, I hope she´s alright!" Yugito said and looked with a shy side-glance at Killer B.

"Wait daughter, don´t tell me you have been Pregnant before you died!" The same asked in disbelief.

"Actually yes, before I have been killed by Akatsuki, I gave birth to her, I then hid her, let her by a befriended elder pair, who have no idea about her heritage and about my true identity, a place I always went when everything was too much for me.

I knew that sooner or later Akatsuki would also go against you, I could not bring it over me, to get her in danger, even if it meant that I never could tell you about her.

Also, I didn´t wanted her to be made as a Jinnchuriki, same as I had to be, you know for yourself how hard the life is, I don´t want my Child to experience the same!" Yugito said and broke in tears, while Killer B took her in his arms.

"If only I would have known, I would have been able to be there for her, what if something has happened, no matter what, you should have tell me about her!" Killer B said with a stern glare and Yugito nodded.

"I know, I should have, i´m sorry Benjiro!" She said and B blushed deep red.

"Benjiro?" I asked confused.

"Well of course, or did you though B is my name, this only because of A´s father, to have an A-B Combination, I had to hide my name for this, only the closest people to my Heart know how I really am called!" Killer B, Benjiro said, flustered, before taking Yugito´s Face and kissed her dearly and gentle.

_(Benjiro: Enjoying Life)_

"You know Yugito, I hate to always have to pretend to only know you as a Ninja and not more!" Benjiro told her.

"I know what you mean, I really would love to finally can stand up for my love and relationship with you, everyone should knew it, on that no one ever badmouths about Jinnchuriki anymore, we are also only Human, we too have feelings, same as our Bijuus!" Yugito said.

"You were the one who brought me out of the darkness of hatred and Loneliness, you showed me the light, and that I am most thankful for!" Yugito said nuzzling in Benjiro´s embrace.

"But you know, 20 years have passed since we last saw each other, I am now 56, I am an old geezer, would you even be able to….mhm,….mmmmmm!" Benjiro tried to ramble but was silenced by Yugito, with a kiss.

"I don´t care how old you are, as long as you stand by my side!" She said to him and he nodded.

"Forever, I promise!" Benjiro said, as he went to his knees.

"Actually, this ring here I have held for 20 years, I wanted to give him to our next meeting, unfortunately did you died, before I could give it to you, but now, I have gotten a chance back and I wont let it slip away again.

Honoured Yugito Nii from Kumogakure, will you make me, Benjiro Kira from Kumogakure, the greatest honour on earth and marry me?" Benjiro asked and we all were buff, even Hinata, but I guess she also was a tiny bit glad.

"Yes Benji, I want to marry you!" Yugito shouted and kissed him in a stormy hug, all of us hollered and cheered gaining the attention of the public, not for the least of the Kages and Ex-Kages.

"_Wait I only recognized this now, but that would mean that in a way, also Gyuki and Matatabi have done it together, well, how do you cope with all these tentacles, never knew you stand on such a fetish, Fire kitty!" Kurama laughed with a smug Grin._

"_Stop it, you are not better_!" Matatabi shouted, flushing, if possible deep red, which was well to see, thanks to her blue flame-skin.

"_You even have born a son_!" Gyuki nodded, blushing too.

"Well in my case it only happened, because my Jinnchuriki had unsecured intercourse with his wife, while I slept within his body, free from all seals that would have bounded me, so I am not really to blame for it!" Kurama said with a smug grin.

"Anyways, what are you guys going to do?" I asked the others, ignoring the bickering of them three.

"Well I guess I might just travel a bit and find a nice place to die in peace!" Roshi said.

"Perhaps I will try to master the jutsu, I had tried to master before I died the first time!" Han said.

"I don´t know exactly what to do, perhaps I will try to find a person, who might actually later mourn about my death, for all my life I was hated and feared, even though I never wanted to become a Jinnchuriki!" Fuu said, sulking.

"I mean these assholes make me a Jinnchuriki and then they keep on hating me, spitting and throwing rocks on me and even, that is the cream of it, keep on avoiding me completely.

Only my constant observers are more or less on my side, as if I had asked to become a Jinnchuriki goddammit, the only guy that might have liked me more or less was Shibuki, but I bet it was only because I once saved his life as we were younger.

Goddammit, I bet no one even cared that I died, am I right or am I right…. I bet not one person from Takigakure, participated in the Shinobi Alliance, I just know I am not important at all to them, only because of Chomei perhaps.

Anyways I have decided it, I will never return to that place again, I will make my wish come true, travel the world and make a hundred friends!" She stated, and suddenly a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"I can imagine how this had to be for you, you poor one!" Yagura said, smiling at her, while we were more or less crept out by this smile.

"The boy is right, I felt this way too!" I and Gaara said in unison.

"What do you always have with Boy, I am 20, I am an adult man, it´s not my fault that my Body did not grew more, you dicks!" Yagura shouted enraged at me and Gaara.

"Wait you are twenty, i´m twenty too, c´mon let´s be friends alright!" Fuu said naively.

"Uhmm sure!" The 143 cm tall man stated, baffled with a blush as he saw Fuu´s honest smile.

"I still haven't managed to accomplish my goal, but I know, before I will die again, I will make a Hundred friends, starting by the eight of you!" She said happily, before grabbing Yagura´s hand in happiness and dancing, without any bit of shame, in a circle around.

"I see, well I hope you can fulfil your goal then, seems like you all have made plans already, anyways, seems like we better prepare to chase after this '_Scourges of World-Conquest_´ group, before they chase after us!" I said and they nodded and went back to their Bijuus.

"Ah before you go out on the world, I would like you all to come to the Kage meeting later, to discuss the matter with the future Jinnchuriki, also you have to tell me everything about the war, especially about the Juubi and the Shinju okay!" Neherit, who walked past us, said and we nodded.

"Dad, are you going to hold a conference later?" Bolt, who had listened to us, came and asked me with a sad glance, having heard what Neherit said

"Yeah I have to, sorry that I can´t train with you, but I guess this is a good opportunity for you to learn, how to use your eyes!" I said to him and out of the sad look he wore, a gleeful smile emerged.

"You are right, I will train right away; guys are you going to help me?" He asked his friends, as he ran to them.

"But Bolt….!" I said but he already had ran away to his friends.

"Oh well guess I can tell him this later!" I said smiling, before I turned around to meet with the other Kages.

**A short while later at Conference of the Five Kage, Naruto´s Pov:**

"Guys I guess we might as well continue, where we have ended!" I said.

"Before anything, I want to speak about an important matter, concerning future Jinnchurikis!" Neherit said.

"As you all now know, are the current Jinnchuriki, minus Gaara, Naruto and Killer B here, all alive for only one year, which means in clear text, after this year, wherever we managed to save the world or not, they will shatter back to dust and their soul goes back to the afterlife.

Therefore we have to speak about successors, however do we, means the Kazekage and the Hokage as well as all the other Jinnchuriki and myself, have some points to clear before that.

**1****st**** point:**

From now on, humans, as well as the Bijuus themselves, are choosing in a mutual test the new Jinnchuriki, only if the Bijuu accepts the new host, and the host accepts the Bijuu, you are allowed to make him to one.

Also the Jinnchuriki has to have a certain, acceptable age, so that never again, a baby or a little kid, who cannot defend themselves against it, will be used against their will as a weapon, held under chains, like you did by so many of them.

Gaara and Naruto, who became Jinnchuriki shortly after their birth.

Fuu and Yugito, who became Jinnchuriki at the age of Two years, to only name a few.

Psychically unstable persons are, of course, out of question.

**2****nd**** point:**

From now on, the Bijuus are not to be internally but externally to be bound, or if possible, they will be bound like Naruto to Kurama and viseversa, without seal that kills the host by a removal or without a seal at all, but only by friendship.

I will likely show you the** Chikyū yūkai tamashī· shīringu kusari no Jutsu **(Jutsu of the Earth-bounded Soul-sealing Chains), if you wish.

**3****rd**** Point:**

From now on Jinnchuriki, are to be seen as an upper class Ninja, not like a person one can treat like crap, hate and spat on them, like they often had to live like.

You, who aren´t them for yourselves, just keep on making Jinnchuriki, but not one of you have even an idea, how I is to live like one, most of you cannot imagine it to themselves and that is the worst possible life to live.

Only those like Gaara, Yagura and Naruto, who managed to reach the rank of a Kage, are also able to choose successors without being ignorant to their state of mind when they become one, for them three once were or still are jinnchurikis themselves.

All in all, the social stand of a Jinnchuriki has to be raised to the same level as a Kage, for it will need power, endurance and guts to become and stay as a Jinnchuriki.

**4****th**** Point:**

The Ninja who becomes a Jinnchuriki, is not to be bound by something like rules, who says they are not allowed to go out of the village but have to remain in a Cell.

First and foremost, a Jinnchuriki is human and has to be treated as such, he is not a tool that you close off after use, but a living being with feelings and a right to live.

Therefore shall it also be allowed to him, to love and marry; shall the selected partner wishes so, this is from now on an essential rule.

**5****th**** reason:**

Also can, when love between two Jinnchurikis concerning a village or even two different villages blooms, these be accepted as legal.

Same as the offspring of these children, however the custody stands, like by every parent, by the two Jinnchurikis themselves and they are to blame if something goes wrong.

However is no one of them to be pre-sentenced, as long as the guiltiness hasn´t been proved, the person has to remain not guilty.

If anybody has a problem with these five rules, if anybody of you all wants to claim his ignorance to these rules, then he should now speak, or remain silent forever!" Neherit said.

It was silent for two minutes.

"Very well, from now on these Five rules are essential for living and holding Jinnchurikis in a Village, they will be in build in the **Shinobu no sekai no kihon hōsoku** (_Fundamental Law of the Shinobi world_).

This Shinobi world is momentarily represented by the befriended and allied Lands of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning and Iron, as well as the allied Ninja villages and lands of each of these 6 lands.

Does everyone agrees?" Neherit asked, also speaking with the Successor of the Land of Iron, Mifune´s son, Shizuru, who had been called over Videoconference, same as Shibuki, leader of Takigakure, who was practically riddled by Fuu´s hateful glance.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure am agreeing with this decision!" I said, with a honest and serious voice.

"I, Gaara Sabakuno, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure am agreeing with this decision!" Gaara said as stiff as always, but also with a glimmering in his eyes.

"I Darui, Godaime Raikage of Kumogakure am agreeing with this decision!" Darui-san said.

"I Chōjūrō, Rokudaime Mizukage of Kirigakure am agreeing with this decision!" Chōjūrō-san said.

"What if we don´t agree!" Kurotsuchi-san asked and all eyes were on her, it was a normal question, but the meaning it had, was more dangerous and more difficult, than every other question, she asked in her life before ever has been.

"Hmm, Well let´s see,…., hh, oha, well let me demonstrate what will happen then!" Neherit said, before he performed some strange hand seals, seals I never have seen before.

"**Tamashī no kagami no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Soul mirror_)!" He shouted, as he summoned something, looking like a massive mirror, which appeared out of nowhere.

"Let´s see, no, no, ah there!" He said, as suddenly something like a live picture of a camera was to see.

"What is this, who are these peoples?" Darui asked, equally confused as all of us.

"So is anything set?" One of the people in the mirror said.

"Yes, everything is ready, I heard they have their meeting and are going to stay in Konohagakure for a while, the security will be hard and it will not be easy to get in, but we will.

We going to steer them up a bit, peace is futile, peace is bad, only in war we Ninja can truly bloom, aren´t you agreeing!" The man, who sat in front of the others said.

"Yes Boss!" They all replied.

"What are you trying to show us?" Kurotsuchi asked narrowing her eyes.

"These guys are just planning to raid Konohagakure to either kill you or making it look like as if Konohagakure is breaking the peace contract, let me show you what I will do with people, who are going firmly on my nerves and in my way, or trying to destroy the peace that finally rules the world!" Neherit said as he used a fireball, which he created out of nowhere, while pushing it through the mirror, into the person, through which one´s eyes we saw through.

"Huaaaargh!" The Boss, which eyes we were looking through, suddenly coughed hard.

"Boss, what´s with you!" The vision switched to someone else, to see what their eyes was seeing.

The boss, was ablaze in fire, coming from his inner self, screaming his lungs out.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" he screamed in intense pain.

"Explosion!" Neherit said calmly.

"Baaaaaaaammmm!" not far from the village something exploded, just as the house the Boss and his men were sitting in, did as well.

"Oh shit!" The Kages shouted as the glasses of the Conference room shook lightly, the explosion was not far from the village.

Gaara just sat there frowning, no reaction was to see from him, or at least none we hadn´t on ourselves.

"Compressing chakra and ruling it is as easy as a cake, everywhere where Chakra exist, I can influence!" Neherit said with a threating tone.

"I Kurotsuchi, Yondaime Tsuchikage of Iwagakure am agreeing with this decision!" Kurotsuchi said hastily, being bathed in sweat.

"I, Shibuki, leader of Takigakure am agreeing with this decision!" Shibuki said, equally sweat bathed as Kurotsuchi.

"I Shizuru, leader of the Land of Iron am agreeing with this decision!" Shizuru stated.

"Wonderfully, everybody has agreed, Lord Shizuru, as the son of Lord Mifune, who once witnessed the creation of the Shinobi Alliance, I would like you to witness this historical day, where it has been decided that Jinnchurikis are having a better future, where it has been decided that no innocent life, has to be sacrificed anymore, for the Villages´ greed for power.

Very well, all what´s left is to speak about the war, I had asked you to tell me some details and you did, from what I now know, has there been a being called Kuro Zetsu, which shall have influenced the world of Shinobi to become what it is.

"Well then, I now have made myself a clear picture about this, and I can rightly say that Kuro Zetsu is long not destroyed, oh contraire, it just has begun to be born!" Neherit explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Darui asked.

"According to the previous and the current Hokage, who both had been in a direct confrontation with it, I got a good Picture about the ability and psyche of this being.

I can tell you openly, that what you have seen as Kuro Zetsu, was not the will of Kaguya as it claimed, but the will of the Demons.

In the beginning of this meeting, in the early morning, I told you all about the history of my clan and the purges and the Destiny that might awaits us.

Also I told you, that the Shinju has been born out of my clan´s rotten bodies, their ancient forces and the stolen forces of the Demons, combined itself within the Shinju´s fruit.

Kaguya Otsutsuki, which had to be one of our successors, from a clan mixing with those new-borns, we once had shared throughout the world, dared to do the unforgivingly.

The Princess broke the Taboo and consumed the Fruit, mean our bodies and the entire force in the fruit, means both, Divine and Demonical forces.

The Divine forces hundred-folded her born powers, the demonical instead corrupted her, creating an own personality, Kuro Zetsu.

He calls Kaguya Mother because she was the host for him to grow.

As Kagyua created **Mugen Tsukuyomi** and caught everybody in it, she fed the Shinju with energy, but so also the Hatred and the deepest darkness had been consumed in it, creating a new Mass of absolute evil.

As Kaguya then merged with the Shinju to reclaim the chakra her sons had inherited, the Demonical forces took her over and Kuro Zetsu´s goal has been accomplished.

He created a new body for himself and possessed it with help of the Dark force, gathered through the hatred of Mankind.

The Juubi was born, a miniature version of one of the three Demon Gods, with this he wanted to break the seals, however he had not counted with Kaguya's unsatisfiable greed for power, which came with her corruption, her will took the Juubi over, who starved for the power of Kaguya´s Sons.

Just before Kaguya had been sealed, Kuro Zetsu split himself of her, however he also, unwillingly, split his own self into two, his will and body and his force and soul, Kuro Zetsu and the Reibi!" Neherit explained.

"Wait the Reibi, but how is that possible!" I asked.

"As you know very well by yourself, since you Naruto had fought against it, is the Reibi as strong as a Tailed beast even though he has no tail.

That's because he is only a mass of force, created by the hatred of Mankind, gathered together by the Shinju and as such also can only take this much amount of hatred and energy.

The Unmeasurable hatred and energy of Kurama to the time he fought against it, was therefore way too much for him to contain and he exploded, but as all souls he did not vanished complete, as long as the Demon gods dark influence remains on our world, same as Kuro Zetsu!" Neherit explained.

"And this means what exactly!?" Chōjūrō asked.

"All you had sealed was just a piece of something far bigger!" Neherit told us and we were both, astounded and terrified.

"So basically you are saying, that this Kuro Zetsu was the personificated evil, born out of the dark forces and the Hatred of Mankind being contained for centuries in the Shinju and has been released by Kaguya Otsutsuki?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Exactly, yes it was the Princess which literally had opened the box of Pandora, the Shinju, though having grown to purify the world, was in the end used for the power to reign the same.

The evil influence and the evil force of the Demon Gods, which we thought to have sealed, had managed to break out again, and now that the Juubi had been reawaken not long ago, the shinju who had fed himself again on the hatred of Mankind and fired it´s evil forces in all directions of the earth, pested the world with the entire force it once had caught to purify it.

Kaguya was also just a means for the purpose to awake the demons.

No wonder that the evil force had begun to call out for its origin and that they responded.

This means that as long as we cannot get rid of the dark influence brought through Kuro Zetsu, we have no chance to stop their reawakening!" Neherit said and all of us paled, even Gaara.

"So it is to assume that he has corrupted once again someone, to break the seals for him.

I have to investigate more about the seals, however, Naruto you said to me earlier, that you fought against a Demon called Mouryu, is this right?" Neherit asked me.

"Indeed it is, but why?" I asked.

"If I assume right, then this means that these bastards have already reached the Second Hell-circle, for Mouryu was the last Gate of the first Circle, you said that he had been freed for about hundred years before he had been sealed and then he managed to free himself, not so long ago.

No wonder that the Disaster Bell rings so loud already 900 years too early, the Seal gets weaker and weaker!" he replied.

"But how is it even possible, that they have been able to get through the Desert of Eternal cries?" I asked.

"You forget that the Seals have been casted by our Clan and the Senjus Clan, and you of all persons should know how easy it is nowadays, to bring dead people back.

With Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, a technic based on my clan´s **Bochi no kaze** (_Cemetery wind_), the Uzumaki clan once knew the secrets about this technique but no one had enough power to use it alone.

So someone must have created this abbreviated technic, and somehow this Orochimaru you told me about, must have gotten to know about this technique at some point, perhaps exactly there, in Uzushiogakure, shortly before its destruction.

So it´s likely, that they must have resurrected a bunch of Uzumakis, in which both bloods are flowing!" Neherit said and suddenly it dawned to me.

"No… no you don´t mean that…?" I stammered almost falling of my Chair.

"Exactly what you think of Naruto, I came to the same conclusion just now!" He replied and so agreed with the greatest horror possible for me.

"What do you mean, what has happened?" Darui asked.

"There is only one reason why they destroyed Uzushiogakure and so the Uzumaki Clan, to later revive them back with the Kuchiyose Edo Tensei, to control them against their will.

Uzumakis, who had been well trained in it, are completely resistant against Genjutsu, for many demons they had sealed in the history, attacked with Genjutsu!" Neherit said and if possible, the entire atmosphere in the room went ice cold.

"There is only one person who knew about this Technique other than the Second Hokage!" Oonoki stated and the veins on his head were visible.

"Orochimaru, well it is to assume, after all Orochimaru joined Akatsuki exactly a year before Naruto-san´s birth and the destruction of Uzushiogakure, so it´s only logical that he got in contact with Kuro Zetsu, so it is to assume that Kuro Zetsu still lives and has contacted Orochimaru after the war, maybe he had even contact before the foundation of Akatsuki, who knows?" Neherit explained, there was a strange glimmering in his eyes, as if he knew something, something he either won´t tell or still have to prove.

Honestly, Neherit was a riddle to me and I don´t know if I really can trust him, but the much he told us about sounds rather plausible, we will see.

"That bastard, that what he meant as he said that he waits for someone, to become the Wind that turns the windmill!" Tsunade shouted hitting the table so hard that I splittered.

"That bastard, he was in it the whole time, which means he is also responsible for the extinction of my Clan, grrrr, Udon!" I shouted.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, what´s the matter?" The spectacled boy, which stormed in the room at my command, asked afraid.

"Every Jonin and Special Jonin, as well as the Anbu will have to come in a half hour at my office, for an urgent briefing, give word to them, immediately!" I said and he nodded before storming back out.

"Very well, I will try to find as much of information I can get, about this and other things, you guys meanwhile prepare anything for a raid party at our enemies, then we should met again, but note that these guys from the _Scourges of World-Conquest_, might not be so easy to beat and still, I don´t know how many enemies we will have to face!" Neherit said.

"Can´t you see them like you did with those criminals!" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Not when a barrier of exceptional Chakra or even a different kind of power is existing around them, and it is sure that they have such a thing.

Getting through the Desert of Eternal cries and starting to break the seal of the 9 circles of Hell, is not easy without massive amounts of chakra!" Neherit explained, before he turned around and left the room to do whatever he had to prepare.

"You better take precautions with which we can easily double our number of warriors, if things are getting ugly!" He continued, as he stopped at the door before vanishing through it.

"As Neherit said, we might have to fight against the Reibi, the being which gets stronger through hatred and dark emotions but note that there might actually also be the Ghost soldier army of Mouryu, I will contacted Shion, High priestess of the Land of demons and a personal friend of mine, to take measurements and to investigate about him, I hope we will also find some things out about this.

We don´t know what for enemies will be waiting for us, however can we be sure that they will be at least , as strong , when not even stronger, than the Akatsuki.

We better strengthen our troops, also should we better look out for exceptional Shinobi or persons you know.

Neherit is right, at least on this, we better take precautions with which we can summon a large variety of Ninja´s if things are getting ugly, so to say a teleportation jutsu like the Hiraishin no jutsu, to teleport from A to B.

For now we just have to get the strongest Ninjas together for the search and the later raid, and then we will meet up with Neherit, this might last a few days, since you guys have to go back home, before you can do anything!" I said to the other Kage, who nodded.

"We have to absolutely prevent a fifth World war to unfold, no matter in which form it might come!" I continued and murmurs raised but it seemed that the Kages approved to my plan.

"Yes, and even if they will be able to get back out, we might can prevent a too big destruction if we can kill them early enough!" Darui, the Raikage of my Generation said.

"But will we be able to do that, you heard Neherit, they have to their time of glory, destroyed half of his entire Clan, means far, far over 20.000 peoples as Shukaku said, they have to be extremely strong.

If you consider that Neherit alone already could block both Matatabi and Kokuoh´s attacks, with nothing but the bare hands of a controlled ninja.

According to Shukaku he even fought against Seven of Nine Bijuus all alone, without even gaining a scratch for himself, the Controlled ninja however was not so lucky!" Gaara said.

"Well we won´t know it if we don't try, all in all I really would like it if we might defeat these renegades, before they actually manage to free the Demons, and who knows what they want to do with the third one, what if they manage to revive him, re-awaking him from his dead like slumber?" I asked.

"Then we will be at the end of our all travel I guess!" Darui stated.

"Frankly I would be more comfortable at heart, if we could smother the danger in germ, a war like 19 years ago, I really do not want to relive!" Kurotsuchi, the current Tsuchikage said.

"Neither do we!" Chōjūrō, the current Mizukage, said.

"It displeases me while to get them all out of retirement, but I think we can agree that we will need quite possibly the forces of our predecessors, who still have enough fire for two of us, I hope you are okay with this, your power can really double ours!" I said to them all and the others nodded, so also the Ex Kages.

"For now I think we can let them be so far, it would be better if we order some Anbu, Kinkaku Butai and Oi-Nin towards this 'desert of eternal Cries´, with Neherit as Leader, since he knows as the only one, how to break the barrier to his Land.

So we might see how things are standing there, and if Neherit truly speaks the truth, so we might get some more information about the progress of the unsealing of these Demons!" Gaara said.

"You don´t really trust Neherit, well I cannot say I do too, still, it is undeniably that some very strange things are happening lately, beginning with the Earthquakes near the Land of lightning and the Land of Water, who seem to come from somewhere far out on the Kirinoumi Ocean!" Darui stated.

_(Kiri no umi= sea of Mist)_

"Neherit stated that the continent he lives on is secured by a giant force-field which makes the Island invisible, also shall it bring the ships to simply drive around it!" I said.

"But yeah you guys are right, still somehow something just makes me believing him, and I researched his history in the few Books of my Clan which had been saved, not many tell concrete about the end of the world or the erase of every existence, but about an repeating great Cataclysm cycles which happens every thousand years and which begins with massive earthquakes which seem to come out of nowhere!" I said as I showed them the books.

"According to my ancestor, Lord Ashina Uzumaki, the days of destruction begin with the alignment of all 9 planets, when our Planet stands exactly in the middle!" I explained.

"I have already contacted our observatory, and they could confirm me, that exactly such an alignment will happen in the next 3 to 4 months, as you see, many factors are standing up for Neherit´s story, but to be really sure about this, I will ask Lady Mito about it.

Still we should always have a plan in the backhand, but for now we better do as said and gather our men and informations together!" I stated and they nodded.

"Well then, I think it´s best when you all travel back home and take preparations for the departure of the allied forces, also we should reawaken the smiths, we likely will need weapons!" I said and they nodded.

"Surely we will need them to fight, also if this Neherit do only jokes with us, as I said before, who guarantees us, that he is not behind this whole shit and manipulates us all!" Darui said.

"This might be a justified doubt, still, as I said before, something just makes me believing him somehow, I don´t know why, I cannot sense myself being under a Ninjutsu and Ao-san isn´t seeing anything am I right?" I asked, the man of Kirigakure.

"No, at least no dōjutsu you shall stand under!" Ao-san replied.

"Anyways, in expectation for some well forged ideas for a mutual plan and a soon meeting, I thank you all dearly for coming!" I said and they nodded polite, we all bowed before each other.

"Naruto, what's this?" Gaara asked, as he went past me, gesturing to my shoulders.

"Just some minor wounds I got from the last attack in the Leader-selection-battle!" I said, as I played it off.

"I see, your son sure is really strong, in more than one way, I saw that too in the first test, I think he might be a good Chunin, if not even more!" Gaara said, looking out of the window towards the field where my wife and my Kids sat with their friends, same as Matsuri-san, Gaara´s wife.

"Yes, but as long as no one tells him that instantly, that he might already has surpassed me an might be stronger than me, he will keep on aiming to get stronger.

Just as I planned, he has so much potential to become stronger than me and my father ever have been, as Hokage, I hope he someday become the Hokage too!" I said.

"He surely will, I cannot imagine anyone else for the time being, by the way, I might also become a father soon!" Gaara said blushing.

"Really, Congratulations then, now all the problems and all the yelling's will start, you know how it goes!" I joked and he chuckled.

"Kind of can remember that very well, I just hope I won´t ever get in such a situation.

Sigh, yes my beloved Matsuri is pregnant, in the 5th month, I just hope I survive that, people always talk about it with worse memories, so long until the baby is there, then they just say that I was worth all the stress!" Gaara said and I nodded.

"It´s pretty much like this, but I tell you, what they say is right, as soon as you hold this new life in your arms, you just know that everything you ever endured in your life was worth for this one moment.

"Anyways, Boy or Girl?" I asked curious.

"A girl, we decided to name her Shana!" Gaara said, and even if he looked happy, I saw a sudden sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto, do you think I will be a good dad?" He asked me.

"Sure you will, I have heard from Shikamaru how you always looked for Shikadai, as he was a baby, whenever they came visiting you and Matsuri in Sunagakure.

Hey I managed it quite well I would say, so you will make it even better, you are a genius after all, you proved that more often than I count and want to admit!" I said and he laughed.

"Just always remember, the life of being a Father or a Kage is very similar, when someone tries to hurt your family, just beat their ass into the oblivion, care about your family and they will care about you, on their whole own way!" I said and he nodded.

"Guess I have to tell Hinata about it, so she can give Matsuri some tips then!" I said with a smile.

"I guess that would help her much, me probably too!" Gaara said, smiling as well.

"Wow, I think it's the first time I truly see you smiling after a long time, I think the last time was at your marriage with Matsuri-san, 5 years ago!" I said, with an own trademark smile.

"Guess you are right, Matsuri also says I should smile more, she thinks that this way I might become happier myself, but when I smile, the others always become suspicious of me!" Gaara said and I had to laugh out loud.

"Really, sucks to be you, I guess?!" I laughed, before we exited the conference room.

Saying Goodbye to the others a last time, before we would meet again, Gaara and I went back to our families, also for me to speak a stern word with Bolt, for him to not use this new power all too careless.

**Meanwhile on the Trainings field, Bolt´s Pov:**

"These eyes are really awesome!" I said in pure excitement to test them out, still I knew what my father would say, that I don´t use them all too careless.

Not that I wish to go blind anyways.

"They truly seems to be strong, if you can see that I was an Alpha´s Lioness!" Sarada said blushing.

"A very majestic one to be honest, I never saw such a well-cared fur, and such a smooth walk, every movement is well placed and fully calculated, just like yours in battle!" I said.

"I wish I could get it out of time and keep it, so I can caress its fur all day long!" I joked and I saw her blushing.

"Seems like you are just the same, even with new eyes and hair, still, I must congratulate you, Bolt, you just proved to be as strong as your father and you have the potential to become even stronger!" Mom said, who sat together with her friends.

She sat with Aunt Hanabi, Sarada's mother, Mrs Uchiha, Inojin´s, Shikadai´s and Chouchou´ as well as Senpou´s parents, even with Mrs. Sabakuno from Suna, together to speak and to watch us train.

"Aww chucks Mom it´s nothing, I just train every day to someday become a Hokage like dad is!" I said.

"I see, I still remember the time, as you were young, where you hated them, I thought you might still dislike them!" Mom asked.

"No, they are strong, and they protect everyone, if I can be as strong as Dad, then I can also protect everyone!" I said and smiled and she did too, before embracing me.

"Then I am glad that you like Hokages!" She said and I nodded, i was about to return to my friends.

"Bolt, please stay here for a moment!" mom said, as she searched something in her pocket.

"Here I wanted to give this to you, if you would ever have been able to defeat your father in a real match!" mom said.

"Wait defeat, I thought we were equal strong, that no one of us has lost but that it has been a draw?" I asked.

"Naww, you father says that, so that you won't stop getting stronger, he always wishes that his own son become stronger than himself, logically also Himawari chan, I always hope she becomes stronger than even Neji-Nii was!" Mom said whit an honest smile.

"Anyways where do I have it?" Mom asked, as she practically dived within her backpack, suddenly I felt an immense dark feeling creeping up my spine, I looked around.

"What´s the matter Bolt?" Mrs. Uchiha asked me, as she saw my nervousness.

"Something feels off, I feel as if we are watched, by something different, something evil!" I said, as I looked around.

"Swwwoooosh!" Suddenly I heard a noise, very faint, it was as if a kunai was flying through the air, the noise became stronger and louder, as if out of one Kunai thousands would become

"From where, from where!" I looked around, but then it dawned to me.

"Upwards!" I shouted but it already was too late, thousands of big Kunais came down on us, bigger than the usual size.

"Kyūbiko, please help me!" I shouted and I was enforced by his Chakra in one Second flat.

"HIMAWARI, use **Hakke Hogosen tenohira **(_Eight Trigrams, thousand protective palms_)!" I screamed to her and she nodded, using her Jutsu.

She had far more talent for the Hyuuga Clan´s jutsu as for father´s jutsus, more than I might ever get, still I too was not so weak in them.

However by me it was viseversa, I was way more font in Dad´s jutsus then in moms, must be the genes, still both of us even managed to advance the Hyuuga-styled Taijutsu, a thorn in the eyes of the Elders.

I had a little suspicion that Himawari also had gotten a bit of Kyuubi´s Chakra inherited, but if father says that she has no Bijuu, but something different in her, I would trust him on that.

Also that this 'Different thing´ would be save enough for her.

"Shit!" I shouted, as I used my own Chakra in the Sennin Mode and mixed it with Kyūbiko's Chakra to craft my Jutsu.

"**Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**!" I shouted and held it over Mom and her Friends, shielding them, while I was looking over Byakugan for the attackers.

"There they are!" I saw them clearly, they prepared another weapon salve.

"Oh no you don´t!" I shouted.

"Mom!" I said and she understood.

She used her Jutsu to shield her friends, while I used mine to throw in the direction of the attackers.

"Dammit, they vanished!" I said, as I watched over Byakugan view, how they vanished in thin air.

"Hey, is everybody okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we are alright, thanks to Himawari!" Sarada said, while Himawari was happy, until she looked at mom, I had a evil suspicion as I saw tears in her eyes, I spun around.

"We too!" mom said but she had some severe wounds.

"Mom!" I said afraid, as I saw how she clutched her stomach in which five big Kunais stuck.

"Guess I am not as strong, as I was anymore, but at least I was able to shield you!" She said smiling before she fell on the ground.

"Breath, Hinata!" Sarada's mother said, as she used her medical Jutsu.

"Dammit, Sarada help me!" She shouted and her daughter ran towards us.

"What happened?" Hima asked and her breath stopped, as she saw mom lying on the ground.

"Mom!" She said tears forming in her eyes, as she fell to her knees before mom.

"Mooom!" She cried bitterly, while mom fought with the unconsciousness to remain alive, a sight which made me seeing red around the corner of my eyes.

"Himawari, Bolt, I beg you, please, stand strong no matter what, and always listen to your father, help him to manage the village.

Keep your friends safe, and always remember, saving a friend is worthier than accomplishing a mission.

Missions are coming and going, but friends are staying, hopefully, a lifelong!" Mom said, tears in her eyes as she stroke our faces.

"Dammit, we lose her, Hinata don´t sleep in!" Sarada´s mother shouted with own tears in her eyes.

"HINATA!" We heard it and I saw dad running up, with tears in his eyes as well.

"Naruto-kun!" Mom said trying to move her head.

"Dammit, mom, there is poison in her blood, quick working one, I don´t know of which kind!" Sarada shouted.

"Goddammit!" Sarada´s mother screamed.

"Hinata don´t you dare to sleep in, listen to me, listen to my voice, you going to be okay don´t die, what shall I do without you, without you I cannot live anymore!" Dad shouted holding mom's hand.

"But you have to, for Boruto, …., and…,and… Hima-wa-ri-…!" With last force mom spoke Hima-chans name. before she stopped breathing.

"Noooooooooo!" We shouted all five, while our tears flew endlessly.

"NOOOO MOMMY; MOMMY; MOMY!" Himawari shouted , it pained my heart to see her this way.

"These bastards, they hurted my mother and made my little sister and my father, and my friends crying, I won´t take this, I won´t allow this, I KILL THEM!" I shouted, as I activated my Nikkōgan, I had no idea how to do it, or if it even would work, I just hoped out of the deepest of my heart that I just did.

"Bolt what are you doing?" Sarada asked, as I was engulfed in massive chakra.

"I´m going to attack them, before they can!" I said and I simply wished to go back in time.

"Bolt don´t do it, you don´t know if…..!" Suddenly the world seemed to stop dead in track, before it began to rewind.

"So this is how it looks like when the time of the world gets turned around, anyways the attack lasted for about 10 minutes so I will go back for 40 minutes, gives me 30 minutes to get them before they get us!" I said with a grim expression.

"Stop!" I shouted, as I managed to get at the point I intended.

It was a while after the Match with Dad, some hours after it.

"Bolt, Bolt, Bolt; BOLT!" I heard it coming.

"Waaah! "I said as I heard Sarada´s voice ringing in my ears.

"Bolt are you alright?" Sarada asked, as I looked curious around.

"Hima-chan!" I said loudly.

"Yes Nii-san?" She asked me curious and concerned, for I rarely raised my voice at her.

"Go get Dad, no matter what, don´t let anyone stop you, tell him that I need to speak with him instantly!" I said to her.

"But Nii-san, the Conference is….?" She asked.

"Go, quickly!" I demanded shouting and she nodded rapidly, leaving us on speedy toes alongside of Katsuo.

"What have you seen?" Sarada asked me, while the others looked confused at me.

"We going to get attacked by ninjas, mom is getting badly hurt, she even dies.

The attackers escape, I won´t let that happen, they are about forty miles away!" I said to them.

"But how, how do you know this!" Chouchou asked me.

"I came back with the power of the Nikkōgan, if we act now we might capture them and can press them out, perhaps they have something to do with our enemies; they at least wore headbands of different nations!" I said to her with a hard voice, allowing no contradiction, while the others listened.

"Mom, I have to tell you something important, I hope you believe me!" I said and so I told her and the parents anything and they were more than just shocked.

"We will now do so as if we train over here, mom, you and the parents are sitting over there on the bank and act as if you chat a bit.

Mom and myself, we going to observe the enemy, if they are about to make a move, then we will attack faster than they can!" I explained and they nodded.

"Alright, let´s do this!" We said.

After 10 minutes Himawari was back with Dad, who used his Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Bolt, what´s the matter, why did you sent Himawari-Chan and Katsuo-san, I had an important Meeting?!" Dad asked.

"Do as if you ruffle my hair, I will explain it to you!" I said and told him everything, while he did as if he was ruffling my hair.

"Someone is going to attack, thousands of kunai, big ones with barbs will raining from above, in 20 minutes, mom gets killed if we do nothing!" I said to him and he understood.

"The Enemy, where is he?" he asked.

"40 miles away from here, around 50 or 60 men, using new age automatic gun-weapons and Kunai-throwers, how shall we do it?" I asked.

"You shield the others, leave it to me!" He said his eyes blazing with fury.

"Dad catch them alive by possibility, maybe they know something about the desert case!" I said quickly.

"Okay will do so!" Dad replied.

"Be Careful!" I said and he nodded.

"You guys too!" he said and we nodded before he vanished in thin air.

"Hima-chan, when I shout 'Now´, use your **Eight Trigram, thousand Protective palms **technique and shield our friends, I will shield mom and your parents with **Bijuu Dama Rasen Shuriken**, okay!" I said and she nodded.

"Alright let´s go!" I said, as I went to mom.

"Are you sure about this Bolt, did I really died?" Mom asked me.

"I am sure about this, I saw how you died before my very eyes, your last words were mine and Himawari´s name.

Mom i´m so sorry, last time I couldn´t save you because I used my attack to shoot on the enemy, this way I couldn´t defend you, now Dad will care about the enemy and I can shield you properly!" I said confidently.

"How long, Bolt?" Sarada asked me.

"10 more minutes!" I said.

"What shall we do?" mom asked.

"You wanted to give me something, before we were attacked, you others spoke with each other!" I said.

"Ah yeah, this is what I wanted to give you!" Mom said as she took out a head band, similar to the Konoha headbands, only with a sign, looking like the Konohagakure symbol, both normal and mirrored combined, but also like a mirrored Uzumaki sing, two horns over a trapez with a spiraled flame sign inside.

"Is this?" I asked and she nodded.

"Your father and I Imagined it, it shall show the connection of the Hyuuga clan with the Uzumaki Clan who is living here in Konohagakure, DNA which is flowing in you and Hima-chan!" mom said and I blushed.

"Sssssswwoooosshh!" I heard it.

I looked upwards.

"Himawari, Now!" I screamed, before casting my own Jutsu, as before the Kunai rained down on us but we managed to block them all of.

I looked over Byakugan, only to see Dad how he used Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken on his enemies, using it with Chakra threads to be able to direct its flight, then he came with one man he had caught, back towards us, the rest died in the attack.

The Kunai rain died out with them.

"Alright, I think it´s save!" I said, as I stopped my Jutsu after the last kunai fell down on us and nothing happened after a while.

"Is someone hurt?" I asked.

"No we are fine!" They said.

"Are you really fine, don´t you dare to joke or play something off, got it?" I asked with a stern voice.

"Yes we really are okay!" they said.

I looked at everyone, and also at mom, Himawari and Sarada, especially at them.

"Are you okay?" I asked Mom again.

"Yes I am honey!" She said but patiently let me scan her from all sides.

"You were right Bolt, they were all of different nations, Nukenins all along, they stand all in bingo books.

It seems to me as if something has controlled them, the Jonins are gathering their corpses, from the money we will finance the first few actions we will take!" Dad said.

"You have reacted well my son, thanks to you no one was hurt!" he said and ruffled my hair.

"I know, still without these eyes mom would not live any longer, I would have been to blame, I owe her live to this eyes!" I said with a sad glance.

"I know but you have got them for a reason as you just saw, I am proud of both of you, You and Himawari, you managed to save your friends!" Dad said, as he kept on ruffling mine and now also Hima´s hair.

"I will now bring this guy to Ibiki and you all come back inside of the village, there you are at least safe!" Dad said and we nodded as all of us rushed, as fast as we could, back inside.

"So, I go telling the Kages about the situation, Hinata can you bring Bolt and Himawari home, please I will ask to double the guard, and then I will have a long talk with this guy here!" Dad said, after we entered the village, he grabbed the ninja with his chakra arms by his neck.

"I will see you tonight, this might last a bit, i´m sorry honey!" Dad said and kissed mom.

"I understand, no fear I will keep them all save!" Mom said.

"I will help her!" I said confidently, before I was embraced.

"Bolt I cannot say more than thank you, you saved us all again!" Sarada said and kissed me on the cheek, I think I was about to overheat, everything went black.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"Woah Bolt, easy man!" I said, as he fell unconscious.

"Geez, how was that with defending everyone, how will you do this if you are out cold?" I asked him sweat dropping.

"I think traveling back in time and still using such a massive Jutsu as a Chō Oodama Rasen Shuriken, was just too much for him, or it was because your kiss is a lethal weapon!" Mrs. Uzumaki said a bit too amused, for being targeted only minutes ago.

"We better bring him home!" Himawari stated worried, glancing concerned at her brother while stroking his hair like a cat, seems like this is genetically, he often has done that by me to comfort me.

"Can I perhaps come with you; I would like to stay at his side?" I asked blushing.

"But of course, if your Mother is okay with this?" Mrs. Hyuuga stated, I looked at mom who nodded.

"Then it is set!" I said confidently.

"I will bring your clothes this evening, Sarada!" Mom said and I nodded, not really listening, my eyes focused on Bolt who was picked up by Inojin and Shikadai.

"You really like him, don´t you!" Senpou asked me, as she stepped next to me with a worried glance.

"You too don´t you?" I asked, more as a matter of fact, than as out of jealousy.

"As a friend yes, no fear I won´t steal him from you!" Senpou said and I blushed deep red.

"Stop being stupid, it, it-it´s not like that!" I stammered.

"So,… is that your answer, I though you like him very much, like, really, really, really much?" Senpou asked me, with a raised bushy eyebrow.

"I guess it´s because we were always together, ever since he saved me from the darkest pit of loneliness!" I said.

"He´s very close to me, no matter his attitude and crazy acts in the past!" I continued, with a worried tone.

"I cannot imagine life without him though, I might fall back into the dark pit I was brought out from by him!"

"Do you love him, Sarada, I mean really, really, love him?" Chouchou asked in a serious tone.

"I don´t know if love is the right thing to say, I feel deeply for him, but I have no idea how he feels, or if he even would like it, to feel something more than friendship for me.

I don´t even know, if he even ever thought about this, I mean he is the descendant of the Senjus and I am an Uchiha, I don´t think it´s possible for us to ever truly come together… but for now I am fine to only be friends with him!" I explained to my best friends.

"It lasted a long time, before my parents came together, as long as it took Bolts father and mother, even though they all knew each other since the Ninja academy, some even before.

Love, this still has time, at least I hope it has, it happens when it happens I would say!" I said to her.

"I see!" Chouchou responded, sucking on a lollipop.

"And you, what about you girls?" I asked blushing.

"Well there certainly is one, but I don´t know either if he even loves me more or just because our parents like each other, still I know that I feel deeply for him, I think he does too for me, but as I said i´m not sure!" Chouchou said, looking at Shikadai.

"I think he likes you!" I said to her and she nodded slowly.

"Possible, well as you said, love has time, at least we hope!" Chouchou stated.

"You are right, well and you Senpou, who´s then your beloved one, if not Bolt?" I asked curious.

"There is hopefully only one you can fall in love with, not, just say it!" Chouchou stated, ready to go in a real bitchfight with Senpou, if things turn out like she fears.

"It´s Inojin, sigh, but honestly I don´t think he even realizes me to be a woman, I mean he never said I would looked beautiful, always just good, cool, strong and so on, but whenever you come in the same room as him, his eyes practically glue on you, Sarada!" Senpou said sadly.

"Woaaah, wait you won´t say that he has fallen for me!" I asked confused.

"I think so, at least according to the glances he gives you!" Senpou stated.

" You are sure, I mean, I never recognized any looks?" I asked confused.

"How can´t you recognize his hot feverish glance at you, I would overheat by the sheer thought of being scanned by his eyes, scanning each millimetre of my body, stripping me with his eyes!" Senpou stated drooling and daydreaming.

"Well, now that you say me this, I need mind and ear soap, a lot of it, this sounds really creepy, like a stalker!" I said, kind of grossed out, I glanced at Inojin and truly saw his glance on me, such an intense stare.

I looked straight in his eyes before he gazed at the ground blushing.

"Brrr, this is really creepy!" I mumbled.

"It´s not, goddammit, Sarada, I wish I were you, stop complaining about it!" Senpou stated full of jealousy.

"As if I care if this guy is watching me, he shall just stop doing it!" I said and suddenly I felt weird in my skin.

I looked, only to see him staring at me again.

"Brrr!" I shuddered.

"Girls stop it okay, we clear this later, for now all you have to do, Sarada, is to care about Bolt and to get him up real quick!" She laughed at me and I smiled as well.

"Will do so!" I said saluting and so we arrived, minutes later, at the Uzumaki Villa.

"Good Luck you Lovebirds!" Chouchou said chuckling.

"Oh wait you, I will make you pay later, just wait!" I said to her.

She chuckled and went back home with the others.

"I hope he will be alright soon!" Senpou said, as she too turned around.

"Phone me when he´s up okay!" She said and I nodded before Bolt´s mother closed the front door.

"Himawari-chan can you bring me some wet towels!" Mrs. Hyuuga asked her daughter.

"Alright Mommy!" Hima said.

"Sarada can you help me to lay him on the couch?" She asked and I nodded heaving him up on it.

"Is he going to be alright?" I asked, as I laid him down, he sure was heavy but also lighter than I actually thought.

"Yes, he´s just exhausted, it was the first time for him to time travel, right after such a massive battle with his father, and Neherit said that it requires a lot of chakra to even do it.

It´s only normal to collapse, after using so much Chakra, what he need now is some calm to sleep!" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Well Mrs. Hyuuga..!"

"Oh my, not so formally, Sarada-san, you are under friends here, just call me Hinata-san!" Mrs. Hyuuga said.

"Uhmm, well, Hinata-san, is it then really okay for me to stay here?" I asked her worried.

"Yes, I guess what he needs now the most, is a caring hand!" She said with a smile, while Himawari was laying a wet towel on his forehead.

"But then he would need rather your hand, or Hima's, I am not really the one he needs now, don´t you think so!" I said worried, I was known to not be much careful, I was more the coarse motor skills-type of girl.

One also could say, that I was more or less a Tsundere, as Bolt often playfully claims, he aimed right in the black spot I would say.

"Oh I think you will do just fine, I lay the wellbeing of my son in your hands, Sarada-san!" Hinata-san said and I blushed equal as much as I sweat-dropped.

"Oh my!" she said and chuckled.

"No need to be afraid, Bolt´s robust, in a few hours, maybe, he will be back on the track, babbling nonsense, doing stupid things and still making us laughing, loving and admiring him!" She said smiling.

"Well then I leave you two alone, don´t do anything that I wouldn´t do!" She said and exited the room, I blushed furiously.

"Why did I had to ask?" I mumbled as I put a wet cloth on Bolt´s forehead, his head in my lap, after I sat myself on the couch.

"You poor, you had to do so much, more times than I can count you saved us all, you are truly amazing, Bolt!" I said, I didn´t said this often enough I guess, but it was the truth.

He truly was amazing and I wished to someday be as strong as him, not that I was weak but I felt myself slightly slacking behind him, Dad was constantly away and mom had no time to train with me, so my lone training didn´t helped much to it, all who were left to train with me, were Bolt and the others.

I liked training with him thought, but it always showed me how much more clever and how stronger he actually was, somehow he always found a way out of dire situations.

I looked at the sleeping face of the boy I admired so much, no matter how many time had passed since this time, as he helped me to get out of the pit I was in, I felt myself being more and more drawn to him.

"Please become stronger and fulfil your wish to become Hokage, so I can be….!" I stated, before I leaned in to kiss him on the lips, i stopped as I recognized that we were watched.

"Be what…!?"Himawari-Chan, asked from between the slide doors, with glimmering eyes full of anticipation.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" I screamed, I had totally forgot that she was there.

"Hehehe, enjoying your alone time with Nii-Chan?" she asked as she brought some towels and a Bucket of cold water.

"Uhhhmmm, no I was… I was only… I only wanted to…, uhmm!" I tried to say something, but I was a loss of words.

"Heheh, I better let you Lovebirds alone for now, heheh!" She chuckled evilly, as I heard her going out of the room.

"She´s really a little devil!" I said, remembering that this girl was only 14.

"Geez i´m so stupid!" I said to myself, blushing furiously.

"Sarada?" Bolt asked weakly, his eyes were fluttering open, before he was falling back asleep.

"Shssh, don't speak, sleep a little!" I said to him, as I stroke my hand over his hair, returning his caressing from earlier.

"Get well soon Bolt!" I said, as he fell asleep, his sleeping face made me sleepy as well and faster than I knew I too fell asleep.

"Bolt, you are great!" I heard myself mumbling, before I drifted into a deeps sleep.

**Early wake-ups and Past is what makes the Future**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

It was early in the morning, as I woke up, thanks to something which blew a wave of heat and mild wetness on my cheek.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I tried to focus my sight, I looked forwards to see Sarada´s face right before me.

"How come…?" I asked, as I recognized that I had slept, head in her lap, while she fell asleep right over me, the wetness and the heat on my face came from her breath.

"Gosh this is somehow strange and lovely at the same time!" I said, as I wiped the wetness of my face and began to poke her stomach.

"Huuh!" She made and only barely went awake, before falling back asleep.

"Honestly I don´t really want to wake her up, if she sleeps so deep!" I mumbled.

I looked at her face and the more I looked the more I began to notice, just how lovely Sarada looked when she was asleep.

"She´s so beautiful, so stunning, totally breathtaking… if only I could… but no, this wouldn´t be right…, especially when she´s sleeping, I really won´t like to wake her up, however I cannot let her breath more on me, or I might overheat here!" I mumbled, as I kept on poking her stomach.

"Hmm huh, what´s the matter?" She asked, still half asleep.

"Time to wake up Sarada-Chan!" I said softly.

"Huh Bolt, what are you doing in my room, how did you even get in here and…..?

Wait, where the hell am I,I-I don´t think that's my room, isn´t it?" She asked sleepy, after finally deciding to wake up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while she looked around.

"Wait, but of course…!" She shouted, being suddenly wide awake.

"Oh no, now I know it again, you fell unconscious and then we brought your home and then….!" She stopped dead in her tracking, blushing deep red.

"And then?" I asked confused and curious.

"Nothing, it´s nothing really!" sghe stated blushing deep red, just what happened when I was unconscious.

"Oh gosh, I must have fallen asleep on you, while I actually should care about you, i´m very sorry!" She said, blushing in embarrassment.

"Naaw no problem, it was cute, somehow!" I said and she blushed even more.

"Wait just a second, did you just said, I went unconscious, but how?" I asked her, only now reciting what she actually had said.

"Don´t you remember anything?" She asked me worried.

"No not really, I still know that some enemies attacked and that mom was hurt and… wait mom, what´s with her, is she alright?" I asked her fearfully, trying to get up.

"Relax everything is alright, we all are unhurt, thanks to you!" Sarada replied, pushing me back on her lap.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw her dying, don´t tell me that was a Genjutsu!" I said confused and worried.

"Don´t you remember anything?" Sarada asked me worriedly.

"Not clearly, why, what happened Sarada, c´mon tell me please!" I demanded and she nodded.

"You travelled back in time to warn us about the attack, this way no one had been hurt, don´t worry we are all alright!" She stated with an honest voice.

"Really, geez then I am glad, wait what about the attackers?" I asked her, trying yet again to get up.

"I said relax, your father caught one and they are probably have interrogated him all night and… waaah wait, it´s already morning, Mom and Dad will be worried sick!" Sarada suddenly said, panicking.

"I must go home, i´m sorry!" She shouted before she abruptly stood up, completely forgetting that I still had my head on her lap.

Useless to say, that I hit the ground rather hard.

"Uaaaah, ooww, geez give me a break, its early in the morning, I wouldn´t feel good when you go so easily without a guard, especially after what happened yesterday!" I said to her, as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked me confused, I think she still was more or less asleep or just completely confused.

"I mean that there´s probably no soul out there, at least not this early!" I continued, as I stood up, being robbed of my comfy pillow.

"Shoot you are right!" Sarada said, thinking about it.

"Then you come with me!" She said with determination, grabbing my arm.

"Can I please dress before that?" I asked, as she was about to drag me out of the room, I was only dressed in my sweaty clothes from yesterday, as I just noticed, I smelled like crap.

"Waaah, eh, of course sorry!" She said, before she let go of me

We walked upstairs and she patiently sat herself on my bed, face flushed.

"Geez, so energetic already in the morning!" I mumbled, as I went in the bathroom, washed myself, went to the toilet and got dressed.

"Alright, i´m all set to go and…!" I said, as I went out of the bathroom after a while, fully dressed of course.

I stopped in the door, as I saw that Sarada was back to being fast asleep, lying on my bed, somehow this was the cutest and loveliest sight I ever saw, when she free from all pain and loneliness, could sleep peacefully.

Still now it made me also a tiny bit jealous.

"Sigh, haha, why did I even care to wake up, if you just keep on falling asleep?" I asked myself sweat dropping, as I gently sat myself next to her.

Looking at her, I once again had to witness, that she was so breathtakingly beautiful, I though never had the guts to tell her.

I took her head in my lap, and began to caressing her hair as if it were a cat, she murmured something unheard in her sleep, before curling up nearer to me.

"Does she sleep?" I heard it coming from behind the separation wall.

"Yeah she does, did we woke you?" I asked, as Himawari appeared behind it.

"Naaaw, I was already awake, she was up till late, after I woke her the first time, I heard her speaking about all kind of things to you, even though she knew you were unconscious!" Hima-chan said.

"Actually I was the whole time awake, before I fell asleep again!" I said honestly, blushing and crawling my back head.

"Why didn´t you said so?" She asked me confused.

"I like her voice, especially when she softly speaks with me, rather than her usual harsh and cold tone!" I replied and she nodded in understanding.

"Do you like Sarada?" Himawari asked me curious.

"Woaaah, what are you…!" I tried but was harshly interrupted.

"Bolt, I am not blind, stop holding me for being dumb and oblivious about it, I think the only one that cannot see it yet are you two, so quit playing games and just tell me already!" Himawari said annoyed and I sighed.

She was right, somehow.

"Well, I guess I like her, very much to be honest, yeah, maybe a little, tiny bit of pre-love feelings are mixed within, but for now I would be more than glad to keep the relationship we have, without it changing.

Or at least until the day or the point in our life comes, where we truly can tell, that it´s actually mutual love what we feel and not a mere crush or being attracted towards each other, only because we are so close to each other!" I told Himawari, while I kept on stroking Sarada´s hair, little I knew she was not fully asleep and could hear anything I was saying, more or less.

"How does it even come, that you too like each other so much, I never understood that, even though I liked it.

I mean you two bicker around, most of the time, you are also completely different poled, from as much as I have seen in the years since I know her!" Himawari said, tilting her head in thought and confusion.

"I guess, it´s because I was her very first friend, back in elementary school, you see, still today the name Uchiha is not everywhere liked to be heard.

I guess that's mostly because of the war, since the people still know that it were Two Uchihas, coming from Konohagakure, who had started the war, Madara and Obito Uchiha.

It is even said, that the Clan is cursed and since Sasuke was the last of this Clan, the people seemed to always fear that he would go mad just like them.

I honestly have to say, from what I heard from the adults, including Sasuke-san himself, as well as from Dad, was he, even though he helped to end the last war, far away from the fame.

He should even have helped, at some point to even start the war, but wherever this is the truth or not, does not matter to me.

Father never said a bad word against him; if he was insulted, Dad always defended him against the badmouthing, no matter what.

I felt the same way, and I mean it´s not like you fear or dislike Katsuo, not?" I asked her.

"No, of course not, why should I, he´s really nice!" Himawari said to me.

"Exactly, for Dad Mr. Uchiha was as near to his heart as maybe only a born brother can be.

And I feel for Sarada deeply, I want her to be safe and to know that i´m always there for her, if that is what means to be in love with her, then I shall be damned if I am not!" I said with honest voice, my gaze never leaving the sleeping Sarada.

"Nii-san!" Himawari said with shining eyes and a bright smile.

"Anyways I came far of the topic.

Where was I, ah yes, well since Sarada was an Uchiha, people had many prejudice against her.

So as Sarada came in the Kindergarten, all Parents instantly tried to keep their children away from her, because of the worse rumours which were spread, she was practically isolated from the beginning.

Everyone avoided her or made fun of her, and even hurt her to a certain point, out of nothing but cruelness and prejudice.

They then made fun when she cried, teasing her to the blood, more than often she snapped and punched the boys and girls, the kids then huddled together to go against her, however I always said everything to the teachers, so they could not get her often.

Unfortunately did even the teachers, at some point, not wanted to have anything to do with her, this way she grew up rather isolated, lonely and kind of embittered.

I was in another class, so I could not help her as much as I would have liked to, she seemed to be powerless, when she was alone under wolves so to say.

Even in the pause I saw how she sat in solitude at the balance, while she was watched with glances, as if she had the pest.

I never knew her very well to that time, for she never really spoke with me, I only knew that she was the daughter of my Dad´s friend and that he asked me to look a bit out for her, as best as I could without getting in trouble myself.

I felt sorry for her, being so fully isolated, I tried to speak with her class comrades, but they didn´t listened to me, they kept on laughing at me and they just kept on going, as I said, the teachers were mostly no help at all.

It was in the first year of elementary school, as I came in the same class like her, while I went instantly along with everyone, she mostly stayed for herself, soon being fully isolated again.

I knew that this time I had to help her, however didn´t I knew how, nor how deep she already has been sunken in the sea of loneliness.

In the class she was known as the lonely wolf and after a while the first mobbing attacks started and soon the whole class began to mob her, just as in those years before!" I continued to tell.

"How awful, the whole Class against her, the poor Sarada… wait but that would count you in too, not, you said the whole Class!" Himawari asked fearfully.

"Did I said the whole class, well it was right, mostly, we had a teacher who didn´t cared about her state at all, no one seemed to do so, well beside of one person, one single boy, who saw her the way she really was and tried to befriend her, help her, tried to show her that he cared, no matter what!" I told Hima-chan.

"Do you know who that boy had been?" I asked cryptically.

"That was you, not?" She asked me with shining eyes and a smile.

"Yes pretty much, I don´t want you now to see me as a shining hero though, who instantly managed to break a whole into her walls, no, it was way more difficult than that.

It was more like a giant hall, fully bathed in darkness… one first had to search for the walls to break, so to say.

While everyone avoided her, I tried my best to get to know her, but thanks to being shunned by practically the whole school, she became a true shut-in, staying for her own, hidden behind her walls most of the time, trying to go out of the way of every possible fight, less any possible conversation at all.

She went often in the bibliotheca to peacefully read, I think the librarian there, was her only constant caregiver in the school, however the woman was not from this village, but only came in the second year in our school.

So one cannot really be sure, if she too would have cared about Sarada, if she would have been there from the beginning on, but still, she gave her more care, than anyone else of the adults, in the years before.

Well beside of me who tried desperately to befriend her, but she trusted me not at all and therefore ignored me, most of the time, or she snapped at me that I shall get lost and leave her in peace.

I think that she had bad experiences before I truly met her the first time, experiences which let her refuse to trust every one, beside of her parents and that Librarian!" I said, as I thought about it.

"I had once a friend!" It suddenly came from my lap, a voice pained, yet softly, as if she remembered something.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked, afraid of having hit a critical hit.

"A while!" She only replied, I looked at her, to see tears in her eyes.

"I´m sorry I shouldn´t have revive the past, especially when you are so close to listen and when I know that it will hurt you!" I said to her, laying my forehead on hers, she touched my cheek with her hand.

"No fear, I am not mad!" She said, while I looked into her eyes, black like coal, yet peacefully like deep water.

"It was not really my intention to blurt all these hurtful memories out, nor, as I said, didn´t I wanted to be seen by anyone as the hero of the hour, or that I only did it because my dad asked me to do it.

I did it because it was my own will, my own desire to help you, you got to believe me, Sarada!" I said to her and I felt how she nuzzled towards me, she sat up and laid her head on my chest.

I was kind of buff to see her being so affectionate, still, I had to admit, that I liked it, more than I probably should, especially right now, when tears were falling from her eyes.

"It´s okay, I think she deserves to know how much you helped me, also how much I have to owe you!" Sarada said, while I kept on continuing to stroke her hair.

"You don´t owe me anything, if by any means I owe you more than I can count, whenever I got hurt, it was you that helped me out, I think I never really repaid you!" I said, but she silenced me with a finger to my lips, I kissed it and she blushed cutely.

"Hey you lovebirds, you are trailing off, I know it hurts you both, but now that you started you can´t really keep me hanging, can´t you!" Himawari pouted.

"Yeah right, where was I, umm, uhhhmmm!?" I tried to remember but suddenly I heard her voice, speaking softly but I could feel and hear the inner pain out of it, it ripped my heart in shreds.

"Once in the Kindergarten came a newbie in our class, she was very popular, for her kindness and friendliness, from the very first moment on she befriended everyone, and as she came to me to befriend me, the others said that she better shouldn´t get involved with me.

Asking why, they said that I was cursed, and that if she don´t want to be hated, she should just avoid me like everyone else.

However she was thinking nothing of it, she did managed to befriend me at some point.

I was glad to have a friend, but as I latter had to see wasn´t I even able to hold one friend, to defend her from the others kids in our class.

Our friendship was a thorn in their eyes, so it seemed.

Shortly after we befriended, they began to tease her and call her names, she got mobbed with me and the more they mobbed us, the more she got angry with me.

Until she one day told me with tears, to never come near her again, I never got to know why but I guess it was all too much for her, from that day on she spoke no word to me anymore, in the second year of Kindergarten, I heard that she had changed the schools and so I lost my very first friend, the friendship forever that we had sworn was suddenly not more than lies.

I never saw her again!" Sarada told us.

"This is so awful, why were they so cruel to you, I mean, it´s not like you are cursed or mean at all, no one of them knew how you really were!" Himawari said with tears in her eyes and got her hair ruffled by Sarada.

"Prejudice my dear, even I have it at some point, but still, it can become something really ugly, if excessively lived out.

After these days of pain and sorrow, I had real trust issues and became, as from your brother described, a true shut in, reserved and whimsy girl, not only at school, but even at home.

Thinking that everyone were just liars and cheaters on friendship, that everyone was just trying to hurt me even more.

So, as your brother came to me and tried to befriend me, I thought that it just would work the way it worked with my once best friend.

That's why I ignored him for 2 years straight!" Sarada said and I nodded with a pained smile.

"It was really hard to show her that I was not joking in my words and that I really meant, what I was saying!" I stated.

"Yes you are right Bolt, I thought you too would be only joking, but different from the rest of the class that instead ignored me too, he just kept on asking me questions, annoying me to no end, keeping me away from my peace and my books.

One day I had enough and snapped at him, more than I ever did before, but instead of being angry, do you know what he did?" Sarada asked Himawari.

"No, what?" The little curious girl asked but also trembled in excitement.

"He laughed, he laughed and smiled and said that he was glad that I finally answered, that he feared to actually have gone mute, without him knowing, and that everyone were just faking to hear what he was saying.

At this moment I had to laugh out loud, I couldn´t anymore, I laughed harder than I ever did in my life, it was no hateful or false laugh, no it was an heartfelt laugh.

It was the most stupid thing I ever heard, for he talked constantly, texting me full with whatever came in his mind.

I think it was the first time in years that I laughed out loud, logically did everyone looked at me, and though I completely had lost my mind.

He smiled on me and introduced him, it was the first time I really listened to him, I recognized that he actually was my Neighbour and the son of my Fathers best friend, I lived practically all my life next to him, but never recognized him, while he did all his life long.

Afterwards, I began to stalk your brother!" Sarada said blushing.

"Wait you stalked him/me?" Himawari asked curious, same as me, I never knew nor did I recognized it.

"Yeah, the more he spoke with me, and the more he smiled, the more the craving grew, in which I wanted to get to know who and how he actually was, so I began to stalk him, also after we finally decide to become ninjas and even ended up in the same class, together with some of his true friends.

On these days I found out about the lack of attention from his father, same as I did, I also found out that he never met one of the friends at school beside of his true friends, he always made excuses to our classmates but them four.

Whenever I met him, he greeted me normally, looked at me and spoke with me.

I thought it was too good to be true and after a month I brushed it the next day off as a simple extra-long and weird daydream of mine or a mood-swing of him!" She continued.

"But it was none!" Himawari stated knowingly.

"Indeed but I just kept on believing it thought, as I said I had worse experiences before that day, I though he too would leave me alone, well until I came in the class, as soon as Bolt spotted me he came up to me and held his hand up for a High-five, I was completely baffled by this, but greeted back.

I was buff, he was actually looking in my eyes, without shifting his gaze, he touched my hands, without making a false grimace or shuddering, he was pure, purer as the brightest diamond, and he was the light I frequently, in secret, had searched for so long.

In the Big Break he held me a place free in the cantina as everything was full; you know, usually I had a table where I sat, all alone in solitude, the whole two years long, never I saw anyone sitting at the same place!" She said and let her head hanging.

But it instantly grew a smile on her face, her tears stopped and her cheeks became a rosy tone.

"However, ever since this month, Bolt insisted that I should sit with him and his clique on one table, it were all kids from different classes, who had nothing else in common, despite of the fact that their parents where friends who knew each other since their own childhood.

Beside of the fact that I knew close to no one in Bolts clique, they all took me in rather quickly and without a prejudice.

I was most thankful for this.

To that time only, Chouchou was missing until some years afterwards, she was the second last to enter, right before Senpou.

The only thing Bolt and his clique had in common, was the fact that they all wanted to become Ninjas and that they all could get along more or less with each other's, not many scholars of the school had the same wish of becoming Ninjas!" Sarada explained.

"As you know has the School system changed ever since the moon-fall case had ended, there was the Traditional Ninja Academy for those who wanted instantly to become Shinobi and there was the normal elementary school one had obligatory to attend at the age of 5 years, the school could be followed further for those who were unsure of what to do after their Graduation.

After the first two years in the elementary school, at the age of 7, one was allowed to attend the Ninja Academy, and one had 3 years of lessons until the age of 10, then one could take the test to become a Genin for the first time!" Sarada explained and Himawari nodded.

"Anyways, as I said even though I was an Uchiha, they accepted me instantly as one of them in their group, and ever since then, I had true friends, friends who cared about me and cared a shit about what other people and students thought about them.

In this group of outsiders, I was able to be as I really wanted to be and not to remain silent all the time, if I didn´t liked something I could openly told them, without being shunned for it or being suddenly avoided, they accepted it and bore it in mind.

As I said, at first it were only Bolt, Shikadai, Inojin and me, with the first years at the Academy, Chouchou and later also Senpou entered.

Both having gone through similar things as me, to be honest they all had been gone through hard times, most of their lives.

Inojin was often teased thanks to his almost unnatural pale skin, which lacked the pigmentation, through his genes, thanks for his father to live most of his life in the underground in the Anbu-ne.

He often was called Vampire or Alien, for he didn´t really like the light of the sun that much, for he easily got a sunburn, thanks to the lack of pigments.

It was Bolt that asked my mother to create a sun lotion for him, which could completely block the UV-rays, just like sunglasses.

Also many people though he was gay, since he had a girlish side, for his parents loved either flowers or to draw.

It was Bolt that discovered his true personality, that he was very manly in his own way, also that actually he was a really nice boy, even though he had a foul mouth at times.

He had this crass and sometimes annoying tick, of stating whatever he thought about, out loud, even though he knew the consequences very well.

He was, as much as I know, Bolts first true friend!" Sarada said and looked at me.

"Yeah kind of, I mean at least he was honest with me, that I always could be sure of!" I stated.

"Others always tried to sweeten their words for me, even though I could care less about their shit, Inojin was the only one to speak clearly and without a lie with me, that's however only one thing I like on him as much as it annoys me sometimes.

The second thing is that he has good eyes, he sees things other cannot see, that's also why he draws so well, if he would have become an artist he would be quite prominent by now, that I am sure of as well!" I explained and both, Himawari and Sarada nodded.

"Well then came Shikadai.

Shikadai was the exact opposite of Bolt and Inojin, lazy and annoying to no end in it, whenever they had to do something in the group, everyone avoided to come with him in one group, for he mostly was so annoyed that he either slept through it, or had already done everything, letting the others doing all things left to do, like cleaning tables or rearranging the material.

He had no motivation at all, no real drive, and many suspected that he simply was dumb, maybe fallen on the head as a baby, still, he was the smartest of us all, as smart as his father and his grandfather; as long as it wasn´t too troublesome for him, he would do whatever it takes to accomplish a goal.

Bolt, though not as smart as Shikadai was his constant opponent in Chess, whenever both found the time or the drive to play.

Them both, are like your father and Shikadai´s father together, the Smart and the Strong!" Sarada told and I nodded again.

"I only managed to beat him 10 times, out of 100 plays, he is an extremely good and quick strategist and his plans, set or mustered up in seconds, often saved our asses on mission.

A test said that his IQ is even higher than his fathers, he really is the man with the head, while I am the man for the rough things!" I said smiling and I could see Sarada blushing and scanning me off.

So long until her eyes met mine, then she gazed aside and blushed even more, which in return made me blushing.

"Hello, the next one please, how did Senpou and Chouchou got in?" Himawari asked, annoyed for the many pauses.

"Ah yeah, well Chouchou was the next to enter, she was often, approximately as much as me, being teased and mobbed to the bone, for her weight and stature, as well as the fact that she was an Akimichi and half of a Kumogakure member.

Many families still held grudges, especially against Kumo, and Chouchou was the one who got it off the most.

Same as many people still are holding grudges against us Uchihas, in early years I was not even able to go in a supermarket without being watched by dirty looks, as long as I paid they didn´t said something, others even completely refused to let me in or buying something!" Sarada said and we nodded sadly, we all had seen such scenes in the past.

"Also had many children prejudices against her clan, that was always so and might unfortunately also always be that way!" She said and I nodded.

"I hate these prejudices, where everyone always thinks that other clans are more worth than others.

Personally, I think that each clan has their strengths and weaknesses and still are they all, what is making Konohagakure so strong.

People just cannot understand that being an Akimichi, an Uchiha, or even an Uzumaki is meaning to be strong in our own ways.

Both, the Clans of the Uzumakis and the Uchihas had almost being extinct, still we held on life, became strong to defend our friends, our families and our village.

Same as the Akimichi Clan, they might be not so thin or so famous and most people think of them as bothers in battle.

But actually they are true trump cards, they are fierce and they are strong, stronger than most other clans.

But their greatest treat, is that they are all mighty friendly, I cannot count any of their members who hasn´t helped someone in need out at some point, and they cook food, which is delicious to no end!" I said and they both nodded.

"There you speak a true word, anyways where was I, ah yeah.

It was Shikadai that helped her through these times the most, as much as I know and he was also the one who brought her in the group, I think this was also the reason why she fell in love with him!" Sarada stated, but this was new to me.

"Wait she fell in love, wow, sure I knew she liked him, for he was her first friend right before Himawari and I got to know her, but still, well it though also doesn't really surprises me!" I said while Himawari had such a strange glance at me, as if she would say something, but decided to gulp it down.

"And how has Senpou got in?" She asked instead.

"Well Senpou… well you know her, she was strong and fierce but not really fond in Ninjutsu, not that she completely was unable to do it, mind you.

But thanks to her early senseis, Gai-sensei and her father Lee-san, she was very well known in Taijutsu, her greatest trump, still even today many people have the dumb prejudice, that a Ninja without Ninjutsu isn´t a really Ninja.

This hurt her pride, more than once.

Also she was called a tomboy, because of being so strong and the bob cut hair, however she had as much of a boy as I do.

People always made fun of her because she wasn´t truly girly like, she constantly trained to become stronger and faster, still she as her own girlish sides and moments.

However as she was young no one truly gave her any credit but her parents and Gai-sensei, so long until she met Bolt.

He told her that he liked her Taijutsu and her fierce and strong will, on the question of why he does not looks down on her, like all the others, he told her that his father never looked down on Lee-san, but that he even admired him and that he was also a tiny bit jealous about his skills and unbreakable will.

Bolt told her that it doesn't matter wherever one can Ninjutsu well or not, that the will to endure all Hardship to become a ninja nevertheless, was what was counting in the end.

This way Senpou was able to train herself and her Taijutsu to the max, and she even managed to make the test, especially made for the Taijutsu experts, which has been created by her own Father and Bolts father, as he just had become the Hokage.

Since that day, Senpou almost loves the Hokage, since he even went to Congratulate her for her endurance and her succeeding in the test, as the very first one to take, he told her that he knew two peoples, during his current life, who were masters of Taijutsu, and that Senpou had the potential to overthrow them both, these words encouraged her to give her 200% every day!" Sarada explained.

"I have no real evidence but I am sure that your brother had his finger in this test too, don´t you Bolt?" She asked me with a smug grin.

"Maybe!" I only answered, faking ignorance.

"All in all, ever since I really got to know your brother, I became a bunch of friends and I was able to live the life to the fullest, together we then decided to become ninjas, just like our parents had been, luckily we all came in one class!" Sarada told.

"So in a way, Nii-san was the hero in all of your darkest days, your all anchor in a sea of Loneliness, your all Knight in shining armour!" Hima-chan said and we both blushed deep crimson.

"You could say so, all I know is that most of us owe Bolt the friendship we are living in right now!" Sarada replied, face flushed, looking aside, but wearing a cute smile.

"The boy who was the entire opposite of me, helped me and others, to leave the shadow of our own past and loneliness and practically dragged us into the light, into true friendship, just like your Father did with my father and many other people, former being enemies!" Sarada said with admiration.

Suddenly she shrieked up.

"By the way, we have to go!" She said to me, as she remembered why we even woke up, she wanted to jump up and haste for the room door, as Himawari called out on her.

"Woaaah easy, what´s the matter, Sarada, why so stormy?" Hima asked.

"She forgot to tell her parent´s, that she´s here!" I said to her, while she tilted her head in bright confusion.

"Huh what, Sarada did you forgot that you actually even asked your mother, so you could stay at Nii-sans side?" Hima-chan asked.

"Wait what, I did?" Sarada asked dumbfounded, blushing deep crimson.

"Yeah, you begged my mom and she said that you may come with us, if your mom would be okay with it, your Mom even brought you clothes for changing yesterday evening!" Hima said, gesturing to a box and Sarada was confused.

"How can I forget something like that?" She asked herself, as she sat herself back on the bed next to me.

"Anyways what shall we now do, since we are already awoken, as you know, we have only a month preparation, however I for myself don´t really have any drive to train, at least not today, I feel a tiny bit nausea anyways!"

"Well then we better get all the others together, don´t you think so!" Sarada stated, as she rose from my lap.

"I don´t think so, as I know Inojin and Senpou both are definitely training, and Chouchou or Shikadai, god alone knows what they are doing, and still we all had decided to focus on tag-team training anyways, means each tag team is training for themselves, until the big day!" I said.

"I see, you are right, guess this month is only us then!" Sarada said, before she blushed deep red as she just recognized what she said.

"Well, there is still the Starlight festival, at the end of the Month, we could go all together, or each team for themselves, what do you think!" I asked, however Sarada was in her own world already.

"Uhmm, Sarada?!" I asked dumbfounded.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"The Starlight Festival!" I said blushing deep crimson, my mind was trailing far, far way in the past.

To a memory which was both, rather unpleasant, yet as sweet as sugar, a memory which showed how heroic Bolt truly could be, more with words and gestures than in a fight.

It where memories of the very same day, in the Starlight Festival 2 years ago.

"Sarada, Sarada, Hey Sarada!" I suddenly heard a voice, which ripped me out of my memories, which sunk back in the darkness of my consciousness.

"Huh?" I asked, looking up to see Bolt with a worried Glance.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Always he was concerned and worried about us, sad when we felt unhappy, when we were hurt, no matter how much he was for himself, it was a characteristic to kneel before.

"Yeah i…. Groooaaaarrrhhh!" I was interrupted by a loud grumbling of our stomachs.

"I guess we are all a little hungry since yesterday was again so hasty, so first things first, let´s have some breakfast!" Himawari said.

"Alright, Operation Breakfast, start!" Bolt said happily, as he rushed down the stairs towards the Kitchen, to prepare the Breakfast.

This month was bound to be good, I just knew it.

"Wait I have first to dress and wash myself!" I said as I rushed inside, carefully locking the door.

I don´t really wish for a scene like 4 months ago.

"Well I also cannot say that I didn´t enjoyed these few seconds!" I thought, as I remembered Bolt´s half naked body, as he was coming out of the douche and wanted to use the toilet, while I was washing myself, half naked as well.

I think he lost more blood, by the nosebleed he suffered, than by the punches I gave him.

"A whole Month, Bolt and me, alone!" I mumbled, near daydreaming, as I was walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed and combed.

I made my way downstairs, Bolt already had rushed down.

"Don´t you get too cocky, young girl, don´t do what I wouldn´t do!" I heard Himawari´s voice whispering in my ears.

"Waaah I would never… wait who are you calling a Young girl here, you are way younger!" I said to her but she only smiled with a big one and ran down the stairs.

"Hey, I speak with you, and what did you mean, with saying, don´t do what you will be doing, you are only 14 goddammit, what are you doing with my Brother, when the two of you are alone!" I shouted, running after her while she was laughing.

And so the first day of the month, with Bolt alone, began.

**Part II: The Month between- Side Akinara: Memories of the Cloud-gazers and a Chip´s-bag full of love.**

**Chouchou´s Pov:**

It has been 5 days since the Training-month had begun.

Ever since, Shikadai and I were constantly training, but today we both wanted to take a break from hard work, just to lay down, open up a chips bag, or two, and watch the clouds moving.

I was waiting for him, for he still had to help his mother cleaning the house.

I was lying in the grass, letting the summer sun shining on me.

I admired this place, for it was a quiet one, only since I met Shikadai the first time, I got to know that this was a piece of the Nara Clan´s Forest, but he gave me the permission to come here at any time.

Even after many years, this place still looked the same as always.

It was a hill, a bit outside of Konohagakure, hidden by a Waterfall, cliffs and forests, a place where no one ever came along, beside of the animals, mostly deers, me and Shikadai.

One could overlook whole Konohagakure from here, and so also the rest of its Surrounding.

I still remember how I once found this place, it was as I was only 8 years old, I was constantly mobbed due to my weight and my constant hunger for something to eat.

So I one day, as it was all too much to bear anymore, I ran away from the village, eyes filled with tears, I was not looking where I ran, I simply ran wherever my feet would bring me.

It was not easy to be an Akimichi, since we have the hunger in our genes, so to say.

People always kept on making fun about my Clan, that all of us were fat and slow, logically was I to that time not able to hold much of these insults out, before I either snapped or run away crying.

It was to one of these days, as I met Shikadai the very first time, outside of school, even though I knew that our parents were good friends, did I never really cared about him.

I was known in my Clan for mostly staying for myself, trying my best to make me invisible, even in class.

Unfortunately didn't I quite fitted that role, I was fat to say the least, fat and Black, and that seemed to be reason enough for the other children to tease me to the blood.

More than once I was running away crying, and somehow I always found myself back here.

On one of these days I was found by Shikadai, lying here, watching the clouds, while crying all the tears left to cry, and musing about ending my life and so all the pain I felt in my heart.

At first I was embarrassed that he saw me crying, I tried always my best to remain cool about the mobbing and only to cry here.

I also didn´t quite know what to think of him, he never was someone to mob me, but he also never seemed to care about anything anyways, he mostly slept during lessons, even during Lunch.

But this day I should get to know, a side of him I never saw before, I should get to know, what for a mighty cool guy he actually was.

**Flashback, 8 years ago:**

It has happened again, I had been run away from the village, and ended up here, on my favourite place.

Mobbed and teased, being spat on and splashed with mud, the school truly was a hell, to say the least.

I always had been the outsider, ever since my birth I didn´t fit in this village at all.

"Why, why is there no one helping me, dammit, it´s not my fault that I am always hungry, I cannot change the fact that I am Black and that I am a half Kumo.

Why don´t they get that in their cement heads, I am who I am and I cannot change this fact, why do they still have to mob me, tease me to the bone, why are they so mean with me, I never did something to say.

Tell me, someone, anyone, tell me why no one cares?" I whined, as I looked up in the sky, the tears just kept on flowing endlessly.

"Grandpa, is it right to just suck things up, no matter how angry I get with them, they just keep on going until the tears come.

Am I really too fat, am I just the blob of the Class as they say, shouldn´t I rather give up on my wish to become a Ninja, I mean I will be a bother on the battlefield to anyone anyways not, I am just a fat girl, I have no skills to ever be as great as you, not, just give me a sign, if I shall be false in this.

If I shall not give up, either on life or on my dream, please show me a sign, show me one person that cares about me, more than my parents!" I shouted towards the heaven.

I always loved the histories of my Grandfather, Choza Akimichi, he was a fierce and powerfull Ninja of our clan, it was my wish to become as outstanding as he was.

But as it looked like, this dream would never be fulfilled, I was fat, slow and not agile, I had no special skills and whenever I tried to defend myself I ended up being shunned for it, if I tried to fight back they came on masses.

My teachers were all dicks, one even laughed at me, stating that if I get mobbed and pinched I just had to run faster, if possible.

After this this dick burst in laughter, I then punched his guts out in rage, getting myself in big trouble, I was inches of being thrown from the school, this was not even a week ago to be honest.

For someone who looks from afar, I might look like someone who is simply is watching the clouds, that I cry, no one would ever know, it would just go like every day.

I would go home late, then mom would scold me for being too late to eat, I would say I have no appetite and go back in my room, where I just keep on crying in my pillow and eating all the sweets my dad has buy me from other lands.

"And I just would go on becoming fatter and fatter, so that everyone just keeps on mobbing me… it's not like I simply, from one day to another, can stop eating, I love food, and I love it to eat, more than I should!" I said sorrowfully, to be honest I hated my life, more than everything.

And I hated the fact to be an Akimichi, not because of the name, but the reputation and the constant hunger, due to my genetics, if I look right, beside of mom no one is slim in my Clan, even I am fatter than her already.

"I think I might as well vanish forever, beside of mom and dad and a few others, no one would really care a shit anyways, it´s not like I have friends, it´s not like anybody would miss me afterwards!" I said to myself.

I had often plaid with the thought of ending all the pain, what was the matter to growing up teased and mobbed for something I couldn´t change, why was I the only one without friends, why was I being outcast by them.

"Am I really too fat?" I asked, as I looked at my belly, I admit I was chubby, like really, really chubby, but it actually never had bothered me personally, at least not before all of this began, so I still couldn´t understand why people just kept on going over it.

Maybe it´s because my mom was a Kumo-ninja, or the fact that I was black, somehow there are enough reasons for people to hate me.

"The whole world is against me, I think it is definitely better to die and being reborn, as something beautiful, something different, than letting things staying as they are!" I mumbled, as I took out the kunai from mom, I had stolen from her.

"One slice, one quick sting, a little blood and anything has an end!" I said, as I was about to slice up my artery.

"Okay, now, you can do that, don´t hesitate, if you want all the pain to be gone, just do it Chouchou, one quick slice and the pain will fade away!" I said to myself, gulping, to build up the courage to do it.

Honestly, no matter how often I told it to me, I was anything but ready to die, still I also didn´t wanted to keep on living like this.

"Are you a women or a mouse, do it!" I yelled at myself, the coldness of the blade was to feel already at my skin, all I needed to do is to slice.

One quick pull over my wrist and the pain ends and will fade into darkness.

"Alright, alright, now, Chouchou, do it, do it, DO IT…. Let´s go!" I screamed, as I began to slice slowly, I felt the pain and the blood running, I only had begun as suddenly I was not able to move anymore.

"What the heck…?" I asked, as I recognized that I was completely paralyzed.

"Nnngggn, ngggnn!" I tried my best to move, to slice my wrist and to end it.

However I couldn´t, even worse, I recognized how an invisible force began to drag the kunai away from my wrist, by my own hand lifting up, I recognized that it was about to throw the kunai away, over the cliff.

"Haaaah, haaa!" I heard the wheezing of someone, who seemed to stand behind me, I hadn´t even recognized anybody near me.

"Who is there?!" I shouted demanding to know.

"Geeez, how troublesome, I was coming to shill a bit, I didn´t expected to have to keep someone from killing himself!" I heard the unmistakable lazy slang of no one else but Shikadai Nara.

"What are you doing, let go of me!" I said, now also recognizing what was stopping me.

It was the Nara-Clan´s **Kagemane no jutsu**.

"Haaaa, as if I let you kill yourself, especially here on my favourite chill-out place, I would get killed by dad, if I ever would leave a fellow comrade in misery!" he said.

"Haaa, as if you know anything about me and my misery, you never cared a shit about me, so why now!?" I said, pushing the Kunai back to my wrist, with all might and force I could bring up, the power he used to hold against was incredible though.

"Well I never knew you would cry your eyes out, you always looked so strong, sucking everything up as if you couldn´t care less about what others are saying.

Yet you are sitting up here crying, showing a side no one knows, and even attempt to kill yourself, which way do you think, I should react then, huh.

Of course I will keep you from doing it.

If there is any chance to help you, then it´s my duty to help you!" Shikadai said.

"Your duty, well I didn´t asked you for it, just leave me alone, I don´t want to live this way anymore!" I shouted at him in anger.

"Ever thought of changing your life then, rather than ending it?" he asked me, while he kept on pushing my hand away from the wrist.

"As if I didn´t tried, how many times do you think I tried to hold a diet, or to change my look, but nothing, I cannot keep myself from eating, and I look like I do, I cannot change much about that.

DON´T YOU THINK I DIDN´T TRIED MY BEST TO CHANGE MYSELF; SO I MIGHT SOMEDAY GET ACCEPTED BY SOMEONE; BUT NEVER; NEVER SOMEONE COMPLIMENTED ME ON IT; EVERYBODY JUST KEEPS ON BOSSING ME AROUND; MOBBING ME BECAUSE I AM FAT AND BLACK.

ALL I CAN DO IS PRETENDING TO NOT CARE A SHIT; EVEN THOUGH I JUST WANT TO KILL THEM ALL; ALWAYS I GOT TOLD THAT I SHALL NOT FIGHT; THAT I SHALL NOT PUNCH OR HURT SOMEONE; OR GET IN TROUBLE.

BUT THERE IS NO ONE, WHO EVEN TRIES TO HELP ME; WHEN I GET HURT!" I screamed, breaking in tears yet again, it was more words spoken between us than ever before.

Beside of good morning and good evening, we never had spoken much with each other, so this could be considered, as the very first real conservation between us.

"Why didn´t you ever said something?" Shikadai asked.

"As if such things need words, you have to see it, dammit, you are in the same class like me, and you never saw how I suffered?

Which fucking right do you have, to even try to stop me then, huh?" I screamed at him, as his force began to weaken.

"Dammit, no I won´t let you end your life here, Dad told me to look out for you, I find it troublesome, I mean a women should be strong enough to stand for herself, at least that´s what mom always says to Dad!" Shikadai said; through gritted teethes.

"Well this might count for your mother; Nara, but not for me!" I shouted, as I tried again to get closer to my wrist.

"Dammit, my chakra fades, I cannot keep it up any longer!" I heard him wheezing hardly.

"Stop trying to save me, you don´t need to play the hero for anyone, just let me die!" I whined, starting to cry again, the more he tried to stop me, the more my decision to end my life faded away.

I began to think about it, if his words are not right, goddammit.

"No, I cannot give up on this, there is nothing left of worth, what shall I do, why shall I keep living in this hell?" I shouted with a pained heart, as all the memories of my inner pain broke to the surface.

All the mobbing, all the mean names, all the mud balls and water bombs that hit me, all the stones that crashed at me, only for being half of a Kumo ninja.

All the bad glances I felt and saw directed at me, all the time I wanted to fight but was not allowed to.

All the years of pain and tears, where no one cared about it, where even the Teachers looked away.

All the times I tried to change something and all the times I failed on it.

"No one likes me, no one recognizes my efforts, no one cares if I am happy or unhappy, and everyone always calls me mean names and look at me as if I have the pest, why do they think I am anything less than them, because I am Black, because I am fat, because I am half of a Kumo-ninja?

I know I am not beautiful, I know I am just the blob to them all, and I know I am too slow and too fat to be a ninja as Grandfather has been!" I cried bitterly, still trying to push, but with less force than before.

"This is not true, you are beautiful!" Shikadai shouted.

"Stop lying, I don´t need your false words, they are like salt in my wound, stop paining me with the venom of your lies!" I screamed, wanting nothing more than becoming deaf and strong enough to end it.

But was it really what I wanted, didn´t I asked my Grandfather, more than often, to show me a sign, show me a person that might care about me, didn't I just asked minutes ago for the very same thing?

"I am not lying, I never had the guts to tell you, because you always seemed to be annoyed by me.

I admit I also was kind of afraid of you, you always were getting angry really quick, and you kept on breaking the noses of the boys, like twigs in a storm.

You kept on yelling with so much rude words around you and you more and more remembered me, on how my Mom is with my Dad.

I was scared, but nevertheless I found myself being drawn to you!" Shikadai shouted, over-toning my cries of sorrow.

"Why, why should someone like you fall in love with me, less liking someone like me?" I asked, but what I heard now, made me so buff that I lost any force to resist against his jutsu.

"Your smile, I love your smile!" he shouted loudly.

"What….., my, my, my smile, but, why, how, I never smiled before, nor in your company, how can you fall in love with my smile?!" I said dumbfounded, as I lost my entire force at once, the kunai flew right in the tree on the opposite side of the cliff.

"Whenever you look at the clouds you have such a pleased smile on your face, I saw it often in class, I used to sit always on the bench above yours.

Also, I have to admit, that my father told me to watch out a bit for you, so I did, I followed you around, on silent toes.

Whenever you came here I heard you crying, I felt worse to never have said something, but I also could see that you didn´t trusted other people so easily.

You yelled a lot at others, you had a hard punch and you seemed to be constantly angry, but whenever you came up here, you change to 360°, whenever you calmed you laid down and watched the clouds.

The expression, the smile of pure content of seeing the clouds floating freely in the sky, letting time passing and erasing the memories of the day so far, the smile you wore, was of the person, the Chouchou, I fell in love with.

The Chouchou that knows, that beside of the darkness in her life, there is always a dot of light in it, a dot worth to be watched!" Shikadai said, as he forced me to turn around, and to walk towards him.

"I once asked my father, why he had married my mom, even though they constantly bicker, fight and yell at each other.

He said that no matter how difficult a woman can be, each one has a smile, a pleased and carefree smile, which is worth to see, worth to endure all the hardship with them only for seeing it!" Shikadai said, before he stood right in front of me.

I was embarrassed, that he saw me crying, and that there was nothing I could do, for hiding it.

I blushed furiously, as he caressed my cheek, I recognized that he stopped his jutsu but I had no power to move away from him, au contraire, the more I looked at him, the more I was drawn to him.

"But I am fat!" I whined.

"So, I rather like girls who know the worth of food rather than eating and throwing up, only to hold their figure!" He said.

"But I am Black!" I tried yet again.

"So, that makes you standing out of the crowd, in a good way, we have too many pale-faces here in our town!" He said with a smile.

"But I am a half Kumo, people hate me!" I said.

"So, I am half Suna, people also hate me, it´s not like me or you being anything less than an full blood Konoha!" He stated caressing my cheek.

"Chouchou, I have watched you often and long enough to know that you have the heart on the right spot and that you are sensitive yet can be fierce as well, that's what I like on you, this and your beautiful smile!" Shikadai said and I blushed deep crimson.

"So basically you say you stalked me?" I asked baffled and blushing.

"I guess you can call it this way, not really freely in the beginning, I have to say, but also not quite unwillingly, since a while!" he answered honestly, blushing as well.

"I think I might came just in time, to prevent you from doing the world´s most stupid thing ever, did you even once though about how sad your mother, your father and the whole Akimichi clan would be, if you die.

Not to speak from me.

Not only for the fact, that they would lose their next heiress, but also a strong member, with a potential to becoming even greater than your Father and Grandfather!" Shikadai said, taking my hand which made me even redder.

"What I'm trying to say is…., wait,… is it that… dammit,… a-a-actually, I am not so fond with long speeches and difficult lectures, I just tell you what is clear.

I like you Chouchou, please don´t hurt yourself, less commit suicide, if you won´t do it for your own sake, please do it for mine and the one of your entire Clan, I beg you!" Shikadai said, looking deep in my eyes with his, where I saw true concern.

Only now I recognized, that it were the same eyes he always had watched me with, but also with a certain glance of admiration.

I blushed full of embarrassment for my own stupidity.

"To be honest, I didn´t really think I had the guts to do it anyways, I was really afraid of dying, but I thought that it would be the only way to end the suffering, I am most thankful that you kept me from doing it, I owe you big time, Shikadai!

Thank you so much!" I stated, wanting to bow, but instead was being embraced, I began to overheat.

"Naww, you don´t need to, you know, if only you promise to never do it again, then I am glad already.

I promise you I will be there for you, if you ever feel the need to cry again, feel free to come to me and drag me up here, I will gladly come with you!" he said and I nodded as I leaned my head against his chest.

"What do you say to this, we forget this whole thing here, all this suicide bullshit and go grab a bite at Ichiraku, I am quite hungry and I guess you too, not!?" Shikadai stated and only now I felt myself starving as well, which my stomach, as on call, had to signal with a low growl.

"Guess you truly are hungry as well, well then let´s go!" he said smiling, and I blushed, as he still was holding my hand.

Somehow he seemed to have shone brighter all of a sudden, as if he had a halo or something similar.

I guess I really starve some food, I already get hallucinations.

"Well then, here we go!" He said and he went forward, holding my hand.

"_Grandfather, I thank you, so much, I will never try something so stupid again_!" I thought, as I looked back up to the stars, who had begun shining, the sun was about to set down, to lay to rest.

It lasted a while before we entered the village, by early evening.

"Shikadai-kun!" We heard it from in front of us, calling from Ichiraku, right in front of the restaurant.

"Ah Bolt, good evening, and Himawari-chan is also here!" Shikadai said as we entered, he sat himself next to the blonde Boy with the whisker marks on his face, who sat next to a purplish-blue haired younger girl, with equal whisker marks and just the same blue eyes like the blonde boy.

"Who´s that for a beautiful girl at your side, perhaps your… you know?!" The Blonde boy said with a smug grin.

I blushed deep red, as he called me beautiful, beside of Shikadai, Mom, Dad and a few of the Akimichi kids, no one ever called me this way.

"Geez stop it will you, anyways, Bolt, Himawari, may I introduce, but I think you already know each other, this is Chouchou Akimichi, Chouchou these are Bolt and his little sister Himawari Uzumaki, friends of mine!" Shikadai said, and I was in awe.

I honestly never though, that I might ever make the acquaintance of the son and the daughter of our Hokage, less would I have thought that they ever would to hang out with us, the normal folk.

"Nice to meet you Chouchou-san!" Bolt and Himawari bowed politely, I was amazed by their manners.

"Nice to meet you too!" I said politely, bowing as well.

"Hah not so stiff, I tell you Chouchou, they might be the children of the Hokage but they are real troublemakers!" Shikadai stated chuckling.

"Aww stop flatting me you lazy smartass, you are as much of a troublemaker as me, after all, who has making the most plans for our mutual pranks, you of course, am I right Himawari?" Bolt-san said and his sister nodded excitedly.

I blushed as I saw how much Shikadai amused himself, while bickering and laughing with Bolt-san, totally different as from his usual self in class.

"Chouchou are you and Shikadai together?" We heard the soft voice of Himawari-chan asking, I think I never was redder in my life though.

"Sis, didn´t I say you shouldn´t ask such personal questions!" Bolt scolded his sister, before turning to us, with another smug grin.

"Well… are you?" The same asked, if not more curious than his sister.

"Well….!" I said but trailed off, after a loud whistle of joy, as soon as Bolt and Himawari spotted their meal coming.

"Ramen!" They shouted in unison, fully happy and without a further word, they began to eat.

"Guess we might as well keep it a secret for now, it´s not like anyone has to know about it, what do you think?" Shikadai asked me whispering.

"No I guess you are right, it´s okay if it stays under us for now!" I said and he nodded with a smile.

And so I gained my first few friends, true friends who took me the way I am and always might be.

**Flashback end:**

I smiled at the memories, life which had begun so bad for me, slowly turned better, step by step.

I learned to compose my cool side at any time and to only cry in company of Shikadai alone, he was my anchor in the sea of sorrow.

And no matter how many years passed since, I will always remember the words he said, as we kissed the very first time.

"A meal without wine, is like a day without sunshine, and you are my most favourite one!" I mumbled.

"I remember, I found the speech as I was the day before, at your home for a visit, your father was trying out some speeches for Kiba-san and Tamaki-san´s wedding!" I heard it behind me.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" I asked.

I kissed him, as he sat down next to me and bend over to my face.

It was a long and heartfelt kiss.

"I´m fine, I brought some snacks and drinks, how are you, is everything alright, you seem to have cried?" Shikadai asked concerned.

"What, oh my, no, it´s nothing I just remembered some old times, the first time we truly met each other, right here!" I said and he nodded.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, I was really afraid that I would lose you that day, I was glad I could convince you to stop it!" He said, as he sat himself and pulled me in an embrace.

"The best choice I ever made in my life, I would say!" I said, as I snuggled in his embrace.

"It was a long time ago, since we last had time for only us both, at least so fully alone, up here like this, it feels like an eternity!" I stated to myself, as I was watching a big cloud passing my field of visions, it looked like a giant chip.

"Sure it is, I think it was 4 months ago, as Inojin broke his arm and leg during the mission towards the Temple of the Light foxes, as I was with Bolts team fighting against this giant Ninja-Cat!" Shikadai stated back.

"Sure, was some heavy shit, which happened back then, I really thought we would be done for real, that time, but thanks to Bolt and Himawari, we all survived yet again!" I said, as I remembered as beside of Bolt, Himawari and Sarada, no one else of us could fight anymore, at least so I was told by the others, I only saw Sarada fighting.

"The three of them are really amazing, I cannot count how often them both, Sarada and Bolt have saved our asses, especially Bolt, how many wounds and bone-breaks did he already took upon him, just to keep us all save, and all we can do to repay him, is paying the ramen he eats, it´s really a pity, that this is all he ever wants, same as Himawari.

Sarada is not better, all she ever wants is books or weapons!" I said.

"They are simple minded, if they want something really bad they just buy it by their own, they were, since I know them, no one to constantly bicker about something they want and can´t get.

There is like no ramen meal, nor a book at all left, which they didn´t have eaten or read already!" Shikadai stated, sweat-dropping.

I felt how he took me even tighter in the embrace and began kissing my neck, it felt good to feel his skin on mine.

It felt so erotic and I felt mighty aroused, still, we never went further as to kiss and grope a little, I was still a bit afraid to show him my fully naked body, but he kept on saying that he found me beautiful.

I hope to someday have the courage to show myself to him and that he won´t lose his interest on me then.

It was silent for a while, the clouds passed and the summer breezes rushed over the hill-top.

I began to hum a melody, before beginning to sing.

"_I close my eyes, the lantern dies_

_The scent of awakening, wild-honey and dew_

_Childhood games, woods and lakes_

_Streams of silver, toys of olden days_

_Meadows of Heaven_

_The flowers of wonder and the hidden treasures_

_In the meadow of life, my acre of Heaven_

_A five-year-old winter heart in a place called home_

_Sailing the waves of past_

_Meadows of Heaven_

_Rocking chair without a dreamer_

_A wood and a spring without laughter?_

_Sandbox without toy soldiers_

_Yuletide without the flight, dream-bound for life_

_Flowers wither, treasures stay hidden _

_Until I see the first star of fall _

_I fall asleep and see it all:_

_Mother's care and colour of the kites_

_Meadows of Heaven"_ I ended the song.

"Beautiful as always!" Shikadai said and I blushed.

We remained silent for a while, while he caressed my hair like a cat.

"You know, I don´t really like to do this anymore!" I said.

"What, coming up here and chilling, or being alone with me?" He asked confused and I thought to hear a slight tone of fear in his voice.

"No, no, I mean the hiding, I mean they are our friends after all, I don´t think they would judge us, as a matter of fact, Sarada and even Bolt as well as Himawari and Sarin-chan, all of them suspect that something goes on between us.

I might as well have more or less gave some hints out.

But no matter of how often we deny it to them, they just keep on asking, they are not blind Shikadai, of course they will sooner or later know it for real.

I think we might as well make it official to them, also to our parents, don´t you think so too?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah I am also tired, to always have to deny it to my father and mother and always finding excuses of why I want to meet you.

If we can simply tell them, that we are together since eight years, they might finally understand that I don´t want a girl from Suna!" he stated.

"Wait what?" I asked confused.

"Sigh I know it´s really bothersome, but my mom tries desperately to ship me with some Suna girls, her Brothers have chosen, as If I can care less about someone I never in my life met, or if I even would be able to fall I love with such one.

I told her to stop it, but even dad cannot fully bring her of it.

I don´t know wherever she is trying to tease me to admit my love to you, or if she is serious about this shit!" He stated with venom in his words.

"I know how you feel, my father is also beginning to look for a boy in the Akimichi clan, thankfully he hasn´t found anyone yet.

I think it is high time, to proclaim the whole truth, before they matchmaking us behind our backs with someone!" I stated, looking over to the Kunai of stupidity, as we call it.

The very same kunai I once stole my mother, to slice my wrist, and which, since eight years, was stuck in the tree, having long become a part of it.

Shikadai nodded, looking towards it as well.

"I won´t give you off to any one, never!" He said as he caressed my cheek.

"I love you honey!" I said, as I laid my head in his lap. Being fed with chips by him.

"I love you too, my sweet butterfly!" Shikadai said, as he kissed me, the last chip of the bag between his lips, I bit it off before my lips touched his.

We made out for some time.

I would love if things would stay like this, if this threat of a new war, would never unfold itself.

Just the two of us, sitting on this meadow, eating chips, kissing, laughing, and gazing into the sky, for all eternity.

A never-ending love story.

**Part III: Bonus Story, Mission folder 1. : Uzumaki/ Uchiha juniors.**

**B-Rank Mission:- **

**Bolt, the Flying Guillotine and the wind foxes, Himawari and the sacred Light-foxes in danger.**

**C-rank Mission:-**

**Sarada and the lord of the Ninja Cats.**

**A few months before the start of the Chunin exam, Uzumaki Villa, Bolt´s Pov:**

"Nii-san!" I heard a faint voice calling.

"Hmmm… Sarada-san only a little more ...don´t stop!"

"Nii-san, wake up!" The voice kept on calling, it seemed to get closer.

"Only five minutes more mom, Sarada´s just at the right spot now!"

"Nii-san, hurry, you have to wake up, you will be late on duty!" The voice kept on calling, beginning to annoy me.

"Yes, yes, yes Sarada-san, more!"

"NII-SAN!" Someone shouted, approximately right in my ear, for it was too close all of a sudden and logically I was wide awake, all too sudden.

"Uaaaaah!" I shrieked up, so fast that my head started spinning.

"Uuh, now I feel sick!" I mumbled, as I fell back in my bed.

"Finally, I thought I had to go search for a bucket full of ice-water!" No one else but Himawari said, well more pouted, while she stood before my Futon.

"What is going on, why did you woke me up?" I asked confused.

"Well, first thing, you overslept, second thing, there has been a package been delivered for you, from Tenten-san!" Himawari stated.

I looked groggily at the time, only to be even more wide awake than I already was, the day started shitty I had to admit.

"Oh dammit, I will come late, Sarada is going to kill me!" I shouted, as I practically jump-dived in the bathroom, also to get this boner away.

Damned you shall be, my adolescent brain in puberty.

"Nii-san?!" Himawari asked from behind the door, while I was washing my face and my upper torso.

"Huh, what´s the matter Hima!?" I asked her.

"Were you dreaming about Sarada-san?

You kept on calling her name and you even moaned in bliss!" Himawari asked shyly, while I blushed deep red.

Got to find an excuse, quickly.

"Uh well, yeah kind of, I dreamt that she would give me one of her special massages.

You know, as a medical Kunoichi she has skills, were even the hardest man would be putty in her hands.

Those hands, they are so skilful and she is too, her massages are so damn relaxing, and it just feels so good!" I said drooling in bliss, meaning massages of a pure different kind.

Way to go, Bolt!

"Sounds like you talking about Sarada-san personally, rather than her massages.

To me it sounds like you love being touched by her!" Himawari stated, obviously buying nothing of what I said, the obvious and I went bright red of blushing in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about, Hima, it´s not like that!" I stated but she rightfully did not buy it a second.

"Oh Nii-san, you are so dumb at times, why can´t you simply admit it!" She stated, sticking her tongue out on me, before she walked out of the Bathroom.

"Whoa wait, admitting what and what was with this tongue, young girl?" I asked confused, but she had been vanished downstairs already.

"Geez, just what is going on in her head again?" I asked myself, as I dressed.

I mighty overslept, and I just knew I would get an earful to hear when I get at the training field, especially from Sarada-san, I had more fear about her lectures than those of Konohamaru-sensei.

"Bolt are you up, Sarada-chan called, she sounded rather enraged, I think you better won't let them wait any longer, I made you a Bento and I put some drinks in your backpack, make sure to go as quick as you can, you know how she can get!" I heard mom calling from downstairs as I stepped, fully dressed and awoke, out of mine and Hima-Chans shared room.

We had the choice of getting two separate rooms, but Himawari insisted to stay in a room with me, out of unknown reasons.

I hadn´t any objection to it, I liked the constant company of my beloved sister, call it a Siblings-complex but so it was and might always be.

We liked our closeness together but still sometimes we too searched for a bit privacy; so father simply build movable separation walls inside of our room.

We mostly only used them, if someone is sleeping over at our house, like Sarada-san or Katsuo, her brother and Himawari´s best friend.

"I will go right along!" I said, as I arrived downstairs in the Kitchen.

"Dad is already gone isn´t he?" I asked and mom nodded, knowing that I was kind of disappointed about that.

"He had an early meeting with the messengers of the Daimyou´s of our allied Lands, so he had to leave early in order to prepare anything!" Mom explained with a sorrowful glance.

"I see, well after all I overslept, so I am to blame anyways!" I said to myself, even though I was a tiny bit sad.

"Ah, a package has arrived for you, from Tenten, did you ordered something, as you were at the dojo the last time?" Mom asked me curious, but also a little worried.

"Yes kind of, a few months ago I found weapons I could use to create a new style of the Rasen shuriken, I spoke with father about it and he helped me to train with fake ones which we got from Tenten-san, as best as I could, for the last few months.

Last week he said, I was ready to use the real weapons!" I said, it was the truth.

I would never lie to my mother if it comes to dangerous things, such as weapons.

"Can you show them to me?" Mom asked and I nodded, I had not secrets before her, at least not in terms of Ninja accessories.

I packed the new weapons out and showed them to her.

"What are these, curved Blades?" Mom asked, confused observing the things in the package.

"Not quite, although you might be able to used it that way too, if you use Fuuton-chakra, but the original use is this, please step back, I will show you; Himawari, be careful it is dangerous, don´t come near me for a moment!" I shouted over my shoulder through the house, for her to hear.

"Understood, don´t hurt yourself Nii-san!" She replied loudly, being upstairs in our chamber.

"Alright here we go!" I said, as I unleashed the true form of this weapon.

The blade, as mom had thought, expanded, getting larger and less curved.

"Srrrrrr!" A small but extremely sharp and flexible metal blade ran rapidly alongside the blade-like rails, and formed a spinning Circle, with the cut-force of a Chainsaw.

"What is this, I never saw something like this before?" Mom asked, as she wanted to take a closer look.

"Be careful, it is extremely sharp, as sharp as a razorblade and as fast as an accelerated Chainsaw!" I said to her and she nodded, taking a step back.

"It is a blade-disc, which spins through tiny motors in these rails, it works through the normal chakra flow, but if I put a bit more in it, and put the other one around, I am able, to craft this here!" I said, as I used the second and the only broken rail.

"The Chakra I let flowing through the first rail, is accelerating the spinning disc, so fast that it begins to float between the two rails, also it sharpens the blades through Fuuton based chakra, it is now even sharper than before.

With the second, the broken rail without a Blade-disc inside, I can change the form of the Wind-chakra on it, creating a shuriken around the disc!" I explained to mom as she looked in awe, together with Himawari, who had joined her after finishing herself, to go out on duty.

"Wow Amazing, I see, thanks to the disc inside of it, it does not only flies straight forward, like the Rasen Shuriken, but it also can fly in curves!" Mom said.

"Indeed and it even returns like a boomerang, due to be bound to my chakra, I got the idea out of a movie I have had seen some time ago.

Dad was excited and used this idea to also create a new Jutsu, he wants to show and teach me as soon as he had mastered it; so he said, I think he mentioned a so called Fuuma-Clan, and spoke about Chakra threads!" I said, proudly at mine and my father´s progress.

Both we had a few mighty Jutsus in petto, not for the least since Dad once had gotten a charge of the Chakra of all the nine Bijuu, during the fourth Ninja world war.

This was enabling him, to also use the other chakra-natures, prior to Wind-style, a speciality he had inherited towards Hima and me.

"Yes this is typical for your father, he comes on the strongest Jutsus in the strangest situations!" Mom laughed.

"Anyways I think you better get going now, or else everyone, especially Sarada, will probably lynch you!" Mom said and I sweated buckets full, I almost forgot.

"Right, I better hurry up, any ways thanks for the Bento and the drinks, I will be gone now, have a nice day, you too Himawari, be careful on your mission, that you come back to us in one piece, did you understood?

I won´t accept anything less, than a fully unharmed team and a successful mission, or else I might punish you for it, by letting you paying three maximum deluxe Ramen special, understood!?" I said, as I dispelled the chakra from my weapon, before hugging Himawari.

Through this the weapon deactivated itself, the disc went back, unfolded, in the rails and they looked again like hand-scythe-like weapons, before I attached them with their holsters on the sides of my hips.

_(__AN: look up the weapon in the Chinese film, The Guillotines, from 2008__)_

I kissed mom on the cheek and Himawari on the forehead, while she hugged me tightly.

"It will be done brother, but be careful yourself too!" Himawari stated returning the kiss, on my cheek.

"She´s right, be carefull too honey, especially with that new weapon of yours!" Mom stated, returning the kiss and hugging me tightly.

"I will, well see ya, have a nice day!" I said, before I rushed out of the house.

"Up to a new day, full of adventures!" I stated letting the coming summer-warmth shine on my face, as I departed from our villa.

**Himawari´s Pov:**

I was all ready to go out on my mission, the first B-rank mission, for this I trained 4 years long, with my father, my Mother and my Brother.

I was nervous, still I knew, this time I could show what stuck within me.

"Okay Honey, got everything, fully stuffed medical case, drinks and snacks, kunais, smoke bombs, blinding bombs, kibakufudas, etc.?" Mom asked, after we witnessed Nii-sans cool new move.

"No fear mommy, I got everything!" I said to her, while I was taken in a Bear-hug.

"Be careful my little sunflower, please promise it to me!" Mom said, she wore this worried and sorrowful expression that we all hated so much to see.

She always did it, when someone of us was to go out on missions, also by Bolt´s first B and A rank mission, still we knew she just was worried and no matter what we would say to her, she would always be, as long as it takes for us to be home again.

"No fear I will be, I was trained by you, Dad and Bolt, I might not emotionally be prepared for whatever might come, but at least are my instincts and my jutsus being made to perfection by you all, and I am most thankful for it, whatever happens I will try to come back home in one piece Mom, I promise!" I said to her.

"I know you will, i´m just afraid, what if something will happen, what when you get attacked, I will not even think about it!" Mom said.

"Then don´t think about it okay, just note that I will be back in approximately a week, as soon as our mission is over, I will send you a bird, okay!" I said and she nodded, her eyes still full of tears.

I might not fully understand all of her worry yet, but maybe when I am older and I have children by myself.

However I knew her worry, basically, whenever Dad or Bolt are out on missions I am afraid for them, thank god that they have to stay in the Village, for the time being, the preparations for the Chunin exam are rolling on, I heard Dad saying so to Mom yesterday.

And Mirai-sensei and Konohamaru-sensei said that Bolt and his friends might participate this time.

"I´m so excited!" I squealed in anticipation.

"Sure you are, but I beg you, be careful and always think about what we have taught you, saving your friends and teammates, is nobler than accomplishing any mission, no matter what others are saying.

If the situation might come up, where you have to decide wherever to go on, accomplish your mission but setting your teammates out on danger, or when you see that your opponents are too strong for you and your team alone, remember that you rather keep your team alive.

This is a rule that not only your father or his father has made, but also lady Tsunade and Kakashi-san.

You shall know, that no matter what others tell you, the wellbeing of your team shall always stand before the accomplishing of any mission.

And you are the Medical Ninja of your group, so be extra careful, did you understood!?" Mom explained and I nodded taking her lesson deep within me.

I knew she was right, but I also knew she wished that we would be successful, and I did not learned so hard to fail in this mission now.

I might never get a B rank mission again, if I suck this one up.

"I understand Mom, say hello and goodbye from me for Aunt Hanabi and the others!" I said, knowing that Mom had a meeting with Ojii-san and the Elders of the Hyuuga clan.

"I will, but I guess most of them will ignore it, dear!" Mom said with a frown and I was sad about this news, not that they were new to me though.

I knew that many of them, more the Main family, did not accepted anyone of us, Bolt and me; exactly like the fact, that they cannot perform the **Kago no Tori no Juin** (_Caged Bird Curse Seal_) anymore, thanks to Kakashi-san and Dad´s rule as both became Hokages, still the Branch family was happy about this rule.

I still remember how angry Bolt was and still could get, whenever someone talked about this seal, he said that the elders once tried to give me the very same seal, as I was Three years old, they shall have kidnapped me in the night, when everyone was sleeping.

It shall have been bolt, who should have noticed my absence, who said it to Mom and Dad, asking Kiba-san and Shino sensei, they traced the kidnappers towards the Hyuuga district.

Dad, fully in wrath mode, shall have destroyed half of the district, attacked numerous members of the clan who wanted to stop him, through his Shadow-clone and transformation combined technique, to use as a disturbance to most of the members.

His real self meanwhile, managed to get towards the main-hall, by using the seal of the **Hirashin no jutsu** (_Flying thunder god_) he had casted on my left wrist, where the elder was about to put the seal on me.

He brought me away, back home with the same technique, in the arms of Mother.

Full of wrath he should have returned to the main hall and should have beaten the elder to the Hospital.

He shall have stated that he would likely kill everybody, who dares to touch me or Bolt or perform any kind of seal on us ever again.

Still until today no one could give an evidence that it actually was Dad, for he was too fast to see, and the elder was alone with me and Dad in the main hall, so claim stands against claim, even Kakashi-san could not do anything against that.

Ever since, Dad and the whole Hyuuga-Clan, minus Mother, Aunt Hanabi and Ojii-san, were on a war foot with each other, even though no one could be sure of it.

However a week later, both of us, Bolt and I have been officially thrown out of the Hyuuga Clan, this made us kind of sad, because this meant that we had to leave the Giant House of the Hyuuga Heir and so also had to left Ojii-san and Aunt Hanabi.

However we also were not sad in the same instant, I think Dad was just glad that they would not try a second attempt.

Ever since, we are only for Aunt Hanabi and Ojii-san Hyuugas, for the rest of the Village we are Uzumakis, not that we were any less proud about that.

It meant, that we are free to live the life as we wanted, not as someone else force us to.

Dad was the Heir of the official **Shin Konohagakure - Uzumaki no ichizoku **(_New Konohagakure Uzumaki Clan_) and Bolt would be the second one, no matter who he would chose as a wife.

"Anyways I got to go Mom, I will see you in approximately a week!" I said, as I was about to go out.

"I hope so, I will wish you all the luck of the world, my precious treasure!" Mom said, embracing me from behind.

"I will come back, no fear, well then Sayonara and Arigatou Mother!" I said, before I dashed out of the villa.

The Giant house we live in, also known as the **Saikyō Hokage no bira **(_Villa of the strongest Hokage_), was the payment of the village, Dad has gotten from its villagers for defeating Pain, ending the war and stopping the moon to fall, all of the Villagers, means also all the ninjas, as often as they could, helped to build it up.

The building started after we had to leave the Hyuuga Villa and it has been finished 5 years ago, exactly to the day where dad had become the Hokage, before, we all lived in the house of Dads parents.

Dad, Bolt, mother and I had no idea about the building of it, which was also why the Villagers tried their best to keep us away from it, as long as it lasted to be finished, for the villa, including of the giant Garden alone, was normally inevitable to meet at some point.

This catapulted the building-time often backwards, also since not all ninjas could constantly remain at the construction site, due to their missions.

Another factor was, that it might would have been suspicious if the whole town misses, even we would have wondered sooner or later.

So it lasted in the end 6 years for the giant villa to be build, a quarter of the entire wealth of the village has been used for it.

100 artisans from different branches were used to completely finish the work, while 20 gardeners constructed and planted the whole garden.

At the end of it, as We finally got called on the site, the first thing Dad and Mom said was logically 'thank you so very much´, the second thing my dad shall have asked them all was, if they all have gone nuts, that the villa was way too huge for one family alone to live within.

But Kakashi-san said, that Dad might chose to someday raise the Uzumaki Clan from anew, and then he might need an even bigger house than the main house of the Hyuuga Clan.

So they have already build the necessary house for us.

Therefore, since 5 years we are living in a part of the giant house, while ¾ of the house are standing alone and empty in silent solitude, until someone would use it.

The entire villa could fit 8 small families, al of them have their own part of the villa, fully equipped with everything to live.

Momentarily only Ojii-san and Aunt Hanabi, together with her fiancée, Konohamaru-sensei, are living within it alongside of us.

Due to its giantess, it was a long way towards the main gate of the villa, if one walks calmly, or does not jump around ninja-stylish.

In the garden many fox families have found a home, since it lies near the forest, same as Kurama-san, the giant Bijuu loved to sleep the whole day in the garden, if nothing strange occurs.

The Villa was, together with the villa right next to us being shielded by a mighty Kekkai.

The little villa right next to ours was the Uchihas Villa, it was long not as huge as ours, since only few People, alongside of us, helped them to build it up.

Dad effortlessly had tried his best, to convince Mr. Uchiha to move in our villa, but he always denied us the pleasure, saying that such a giant villa was nothing for him and his family.

We were sad about this, for we all didn´t wanted them to feel like anything less, especially Bolt was afraid that Sarada might be angry at us, sometime later we got to know that they all helped to build the house as well.

It lasted some time, before I finally passed the gate to the border of our home.

"Ah Himawari-Chan nice to meet you, how are you this morning!" One of the Gate guards, a shinobi of the Anbu, asked me.

"I'm fine thank you, I'm sorry but I got to go, Neko-san, Kitsune-kun!" I said and they nodded.

"Be careful on your way!" Neko-san said.

"Will be, until next time!" I said as I ran towards the meeting place.

To be honest I was first quite disturbed by their appearance, but since I began to invent names based on their masks, I could get along with the fact, that they stand on different posts in and around the Villa.

"Got to go quick!" I said to myself, as I rushed through the streets, I ran around a corner, but unfortunately I bumped into someone.

"Oww, i´m sorry!" I said, before I recognized the person I had bumped inside, it was one member of the Hyuuga´s Elder court.

"Humph, watch your step Uzumaki!" He only said, before he vanished around the corner.

"Bleh!" I said sticking my tongue out on him, I knew he could see me with his Byakugan.

It was not always easy to be so popular, less to be hated by someone.

I can tell you stories about that.

Everyone always has high expectation on us, and if we show them, that we too are only normal like they are, minus Dad being a Jinnchuriki, they all got disappointed, very quick.

I was long not as strong as my brother and I hated to cause any violence on others who were not my enemies, therefore I was an easy target for mobbing.

But Onii-chan always boxed me out of it, literally, however thanks to me mostly crying when he helped me, because he always came and I didn´t wanted to bother him with my own weakness, I soon got the nickname, Crybaby Uzumaki.

I hated that name, I wanted to become strong, so I did not always have to depend on Bolt, but yet he always helped me no matter what and even though I didn´t wanted to bother him, I was glad that he always helped me out.

**Meanwhile by Bolt:**

"Argh, Sarada-san, I already said I´m sorry!" I said, as I was tore by my ear towards the training field seven.

"And yesterday I said, that you should not dare to come late, didn´t I?" Sarada said annoyed, I could understand her, really, but she should understand my pain right now too, or not?

"But you know, I had to say goodbye to mom and especially to Himawari, she has her first B-ranked mission today, so I had to tell her again, what the creed of our Family is!" I said, which actually the truth was.

"And I had to show mom my new weapon!" I whined.

"You have a new weapon… nooo, don´t tell me you had bought them!" Sarada asked me sweat-dropping and face-palming, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Sure I did, I did not trained so hard with faked ones to retreat on that idea, I bet it will pay off someday!" I said with a smug grin.

"What kind of weapon is that, Bolt!" Shikadai asked lazily.

"You will see, it is awesome!" I said excited.

"Yeah, especially when it has cut off our heads, didn´t I told you this is nothing for you, you idiot!" Sarada shouted at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do, I said I trained with them, with Dad!" I shouted at her.

"I see, so it was you who kept me awake at night since months, until last night, way to go, thanks to you I was slacking off on training, because of insomnia!" She said with narrowed eyes.

"What has the one thing to do with the other one?" I asked her.

"That you are the idiot, in both of them!" Sarada shouted and tore on both of my ears.

"Ah yeah, right back at you!" I said, as I tore on both her cheeks.

We were Buttheads and as such no one would stop tearing until it really hurts, or until we have something different to be angry off.

"Geez the lovebirds again!" Chouchou sighed.

"Shut up!" We shouted in unison, blushing deep red.

"Chouchou´s got a point there!" Senpou stated.

"I said shut up!" we shouted yet again in unison, getting even deeper red.

"They are so right, both of you, you really are the perfect pair of Lovebirds!" Inojin stated.

"You really want to die today, don´t you?!" Sarada and me shouted, fully enraged and approaching Inojin, who sweat-dropped and backed away.

"Geeez, stop it you Lovebirds, we got no time for this!" We heard a voice behind us.

Our eyes flashed, as both, Sarada and me, spun around to shout at the next one.

"Sensei, not you too!" We shouted at Konohamaru-sensei and Mirai-Sempai.

"Sempai what do you mean by that?" Chouchou asked, ignoring us completely.

"We got a mission for Team 7, it's a C-Rank mission!" Konoha-sensei, as we call him often, said.

"A C-rank, sigh what is it this time?!" Sarada and I said in unison, getting giggling and chuckling noises from our teammates.

"You have to retrieve a paw-print for Nekobaa, unfortunately she has lost one, during Tamaki-san´s move to Konohagakure!" Mirai-sempai stated, as lazily as Shikadai often.

"Actually, Kiba-sensei wanted to overtake this mission, for Tamaki is his Fiancée, but the Hokage needed him for another mission, so he gave us this one!" Konohamaru-sensei stated.

"And where´s the hook in it?" I asked.

"Which hook?" both Senseis asked.

"Bolt´s right, it is a C-rank after all, so one difficulty must be in it at least, or else it would be a D-rank, not?" Sarada said and most of them were buff.

"Wait, did I just heard out of your mouth, that Bolt´s right?" Mirai-sempai asked.

"So what?" Sarada asked confused.

"Save our souls, follow my lead and run, the end of the world is near!" She shouted.

"Aaaaah!" they all ran around like idiots, well beside of Shikadai, who was probably as annoyed as we were.

"Do you know what´s going on with them?" Sarada asked me.

"They probably ate something wrong!" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Just ignore them!" Shikadai said.

"We would, unfortunately can´t we begin our missions if they are dying laughing, can we!" Sarada explained.

"You got a point there!" I mumbled.

"Anyways, can you go on please, Senseis!?" We demanded loudly.

"Ahem, yes, well the paw print we have to find is about Nekomata, the Cat lord of the Ninekos, the ninja Cats.

A Giant being, also known as the Animal Lord of Darkness, according to the Information the Boss gave me!" Konoha-Sensei said, referring to the Hokage, my Dad.

He was his, more or less, Mentor in his own childhood days, most extra crass jutsus he had from my father, so in a way he also had been the apprentice of the Hokage, same as Mirai-sempai.

"Ah yeah, well I guess it cannot be any crazier and no more difficult, than catching a damned Ninja Ostrich!" I said sighing, remembering the last mission all too well.

Ever since six years, we constantly had to catch those damned birds, who were trying to fulfil their father´s last wish, driving us poor Uzumakis to absolute wrath, even Himawari had the pleasure to meet one or two of them.

"I think Naruto-sensei said, that it is even more difficult than that!" Mirai-sempai, being roughly 4 years older than us, once has been one of the Genins father had trained as their official Sensei, before she became a Chunin and later Jonin.

"What for pleasurable outlooks!" We said sweat-dropping in unison.

"Anyways we already lost too many time let´s go on!" Konoha-sensei said.

"And what are we going to do?" Shikadai asked his sensei as my team was about to go.

"We have a B-rank mission, we are the support for Kiba-sans Team, on their mission to the Land of Rice-fields!" Mirai-Sempai stated and my Eyes flashed brightly.

"Can´t we change missions?" I asked her.

"Why so?" Konohamaru-sensei asked confused.

"My sister is in Kiba-sensei´s Team, I want to be sure of her and her teams´ security, Dad told me about this Land, it was the land where this Orochimaru guy had his hideouts for his sick experiments, no one knows where he is momentarily, but he still could be there.

I won´t have a peaceful second, knowing that Himawari might run right into the heart of Danger!" I said.

"Hmmm, I understand, geez, it´s troublesome, but yeah if Mirai-san is okay with it, we can change one person of each team!" Konoha-sensei stated lazily.

"If you promise to listen to my orders, I will take you happily in, we really can need one person more with a Byakugan.

Shikadai please switch places with Bolt san!" Mirai-sempai stated, as lazily like her Cousin.

"Hey, Bolt wait, you can´t simply… I come wi…!" Sarada stated but was interrupted.

"That´s not possible, sorry!" Konoha-sensei said.

"Whaaat, why not?" Sarada shouted enraged, while Senpou and Chouchou snickered.

"Because Nekobaa stated, that only an Uchiha is able to get the Paw print from Nekomata, so you as an Uchiha have to participate on this mission.

I only let Bolt go, because it´s about his sister and Shikadai´s forces of Shadow binding might be handy to get our mission quickly done, if anything happens to Team 10 or Kiba-sans Team, we will come for help as fast as we can anyways!" Konoha-sensei stated.

"….Okay!" Sarada stated, rather unwillingly.

"No fear Sarada, I will handle things there, so don´t be sad, you will have me sooner back, than you might like!" I stated with a smug grin and I thought to see her blushing.

"Just promise to come back in one piece, all of you, got it!?" She stated, with a glance full of concern and a bit of sorrow too.

Even though she said this for no one in particular, her eyes fixated me, so strong that I blushed but kept on staring in her eyes, those black oceans I could get lost in.

"No fear, Sarada, we will keep your sweetheart far from danger and other girls!" Chouchou stated smiling brightly, crashing all sweet fantasy with her wrecking-ball like reality.

"Waaa, stop it, we are no Lovebirds!" We replied, face flushing.

"I never said something about lovebirds!" Chouchou said with the smuggest of smug grins.

"Waaaah eh, eh….eh!" We were a loss of words from blushing.

"Hahah, well then, we better hurry up, if we want to get our missions done, everyone be careful on your way, you too Mirai!" Konoha-sensei stated

"Hai!" We shouted and so we rushed out of the Village.

**Meanwhile with Himawari-Chan:**

It has been 6 and a half hour ago, since we passed through the gates, according to our Sensei, we should be at the location in approximately two days, I have to admit I was a little nervous, even more than before.

"So kids, our first B-rank Mission, I know you are excited but please, don´t lose your head and always keep a cool one, even in bad situations!" Kiba-sensei said.

"Hai!" We replied.

"Our mission is to defend the temple in the **Hikari kitsune no gurōbu** (_Grove of the Light Foxes_), which lies deep within the **Seinaru mori **(_Sacred Forest_) in **Ta no Kuni **(_Land of the Rice fields_), against temple raiders.

According to the messenger of the Land of Rice-fields, have several important Fox statues being stolen, these statues have been crafted to hail towards the servants of the Kami Inari.

However not all statues have been stolen already yet, therefore the monks of the Temple are fearing that the raiders might come back, in order to get the remaining ones.

Our mission is mostly to prevent this from happening also shall we, by possibility, look out for the missing Statues!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"But Sensei, why is this then a B-rank mission?" One of my Teammates, Ganto-kun, asked.

"Because the Land of Rice fields is also where Orochimaru and Otogakure had its hideout, ever since the last war, he has been vanished from our Radar, therefore we don´t know exactly where he is, or what he might plan again.

He shall have stated towards Lady Tsunade, that he has no intention to be the storm himself anymore, but that he rather waits for someone else to become the wind, that turns the wind-mill.

We don´t know what that exactly means, but alone the fact that we have to go to the same place he once hid himself, is dangerous, therefor are we not alone on this mission, we have Team 10, Mirai-sensei´s team as a support, they should be here soon!" Kiba sensei stated.

"For now we can wait a bit I would say!" he said sitting himself on a branch, Yuudai, his dog, better said the son of Akamaru, his former partner, was sitting on his head, same as once his father should have done it, according to Dad and Mom.

"What do you mean with waiting, we are already here, Kiba-san!" a voice stated from somewhere.

"What, already, wait say the Parole first!?" Kiba-sensei shouted, going in defence state as Mirai-sensei appeared with her team.

"**Bōru inu no tame no, shinju buta no mae ni** (_Bowl for Dogs, pearls before swine_)!" Mirai-sensei stated.

"Ah thank god, I thought we would already being ambushed by the enemy!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Looks like you really have no faith in your team, I know I have a little change in mine, for this mission at least, but I bet that I can count on him no matter what!" Mirai said, gesturing over to a boy I never have seen before.

"Hey, Setsuna-kun, come and say hello!" Mirai-sensei stated and the boy who was sharing water bottles to our team and his own, came over.

"Good afternoon, i´m Setsuna Kuroshi, nice to meet you, I hope that we will get along well!" The boy said, as he was bowing before us.

He was tall, looked a little like Inojin, but had entirely black hair, also he had bright green eyes, somehow he was suspicious to me, but he seemed to be very nice.

"Well you got manners boy, anyways I hope too for a good cooperation, nice to meet you, anyways it's still a long way until our first stop, we better hurry if we want to be there before night-time!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Hai!" We said and so we made ourselves back on the way.

**Earlier that day, Bolt´s Pov:**

"A disguise?" Mirai-Sempai asked confused.

"Why would you need that?"

"Well what would you think, would happen, if I appear before Himawari, as a member of the support team?" I asked.

"I cannot follow your thoughts, what do you mean?" She stated confused.

"Well of course she would be angry and sad.

You know how sensitive she is towards failing in something, she always gives her 200%, no matter what.

Coming along as a Support, she, in her thought-patterns, would directly think that father would not trust her a bit.

She would think, that I would have been send by Dad, to take things over, if she fails!" I explained, I knew my little sister all too well.

"I see, so that's why you are going to disguise, but in who?" Mirai-sempai asked.

"In a boy I once have met during a mission and befriended, his name is Setsuna Kuroshi, he is a carpenter apprentice in the Land of Waves, the son of a Friend of Dad, Inari Kuroshi!" I said, as I transformed.

"I see, Himawari doesn´t know him, I assume!?" Mirai-sempai asked, scanning me off and I nodded.

"Exactly, it is the perfect disguise!" I said.

"Since I know him well, I know how to act, this way I can help her, without having to show her that it´s me!" I said.

"I see, but then you have to be careful, if we should fight you better don´t get hit, or else everything will be futile!" She said to me.

"No fear, what I use is no ordinary Henge no jutsu, its Lady Tsunade´s **kamereon no meisai no Jutsu** (_Jutsu of the Chamaeleon camouflage_), as long as I have Chakra the Jutsu will not end, so long until I end it with **Mokushiroku no jutsu **(_The Revelation Jutsu_)!" I explained.

"I see, well, I cannot say I am all for nor am I against your idea, I will simply observe, and that you won't do something stupid with this Jutsu!" Mirai-sempai stated.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Groping on Chouchou perhaps, or trying it by me!" Mirai-sempai stated trying to pose.

"Chouchou knows me good enough to have no fear, that I would do that, and I know myself good enough to not have a thing for o…!" I said but was interrupted harshly, as Mirai looked with the best of her rape-faces at me.

"It would be better, very much better for your future, if you never end this phrase!" Mirai threated and I shut my trap instantly.

"Ahem, anyways, its also a good opportunity to use my newest Jutsu, or my newest weapon!" I said.

"Wait a new Jutsu, again, you had a new one 2 months ago, how do you do that?" Mirai-sempai asked with curious eyes.

"Thanks to my Kagebushin it is quite easy to learn new Jutsus in days where others need years.

Anyways my Jutsu is called, **Fuuton- Kaijin Kaze kitsune no jutsu **(_Wind-style, Jutsu of the Phantom-Wind-Foxes_) it´s based on Kakashi-san´s **Raiton- Raijū Tsuiga** (_Lightning-style, Lightning beast tracking fang_), it´s a senjutsu technic, crafted with the wind and air around me, it is practically inevitable since air exist everywhere, I just have to mark my opponent and my Wind beast will haunt him, for as long as it takes for him, to get caught by it!" I explained.

"For this, Tenten has created me this special-metal fan!" I said, as I showed her the good thing.

It looked like a normal tiny fan, just of the type the ladies always got in their pockets, for hot and sunny days.

The metal is Chakra-leading, so I am able to use Sen Chakra, as well as Kyūbiko's Chakra, with it.

"Geez you Uzumakis, always greedy to become stronger than you already are!" She said and sighed.

"Anyways, we better hurry up, or else we won´t be able to catch them!" Mirai-sempai stated to us.

We all nodded.

"Hai!" We said and Chouchou as well as Inojin stood up and so we made ourselves back on the way.

"_I just hope Sarada and the others are okay_!" I thought, I had such a bad feeling, since it was a C and not a D mission, getting a Paw Print of this Nekomata seems to not in the slightest be as easy, as it might sound.

**Meanwhile in Sora-ku, with Sarada:**

I rarely saw such a dreary Place like this one, I mean it´s hard to believe that the entire place shall be populated by Cats, still, here it shall be, where the Ninekos-Bastion lies, according to Nekobaa.

**Flashback: **

"Nekobaa, how are you!?" Konoha-sensei stated, as we, after approximately a good 6 hours managed to get towards our location.

"Hello Konohamaru-san, it´s nice to meet you again, we haven´t seen each other for years, I hope everything is alright back home, I heard that Tamaki wanted to send Kiba-san but that the same had to take on another mission for the Hokage!" Nekobaa stated and our sensei nodded.

"It´s going well, we lately are quite busy with many missions but overall things seem to keep on being peacefully, anyways this is my Team for today, these are Senpou Rock, Sarada Uchiha and Shikadai Nara!" Konoha-sensei stated, introducing us to the old Lady.

"I see nice to meet you, so you are Sasuke´s daughter, let me look at you, my, my, what a beauty you have become, I still know as I was able to hold you on one arm, you were so tiny, but you had a strong grip I have to admit!" Nekobaa said, as she took my hands and scanned me.

"Oh my, you look like in a lot of worry, what is on your mind my dear, maybe I can Help?" She asked.

"It´s about a friend of mine, he has switched the teams to help his sister´s team out by their missions, however they are going in fiend territory, towards where once my Fathers sensei lived, Orochimaru, I fear for their safety!" I said, being full of worry.

"I see, yes, I heard about the whole story, that time as your father came here a few years ago, long before your birth, He wanted to equip his team in order to chase after your Uncle, Itachi.

Sigh, it I gruesome what happened between them both, I knew them since they were 5, both of them, I never really understood how it could come so far.

It is a misery, but when I look now at you, how you are standing here in front of me as a young woman, then I truly have to say, that I am glad your father survived his bloody trip for revenge.

In time the Uchihas always have been good customers of mine, and it would be an Honour to me, to supply you too with my ware, anyways, I know that your friend will be able to make it, no one goes freely to such a mission, but if your friend does, then I am sure that he must be quite strong and also concerned enough to go for support.

Tamaki researched for me a bit, about this whole Orochimaru-thing, and my Ninekos are telling me news from other lands, so I am also always up to date about coming dangers or so.

According to them, this man called Orochimaru seems to hide himself near the border to the Land of Rice-fields, but they don´t know where exactly, as much as I know for now at least.

Say Kid, that friend of yours, is he only a Friend or… you know…your special someone?" Nekobaa asked and my cheeks heated up.

I looked around, the others were busy wondering about all sorts of weapons in the vitrines.

"Uhm, well!" I began but was interrupted.

"No fear my dear, you don´t need to say something, your eyes are showing me anything, what´s his name?" She asked, I found it strange to tell her so much but somehow she had something which made me trust her.

"Bolt Uzumaki!" I said, blushing deep red, this was something I never would tell anyone.

"An Uzumaki, I see, this is a Holy connection you are about to go in my dear child, it happens rarely that a Senju successor and an Uchiha successor are falling in love with each other!" She said and I wanted to object.

"But if they do, something strong is to be born out of it, that's for sure, my little friends told me that it once gave a family in Amegakure, consisting of an Uchiha and an Uzumaki, who shall have gotten a son, with tremendous power.

However I have no real information what has later happened with them, it seemed to have been to Hanzo´s years of reign, long before Pain came there!" Nekobaa stated, a bit too loud.

"Wait if you knew that Pain was in Amegakure, why didn´t you never told us so!" Konohamaru-sensei asked enraged, having heard the conversation, at least the last part.

"My Dear Konohamaru, as you might know, since, except for the Uchiha and a few people, no one cares about that I'm here, I'm also not a soul answerable to.

If someone wants something from me, he must ask me first, and pay secondly, this goes as well viseversa!" Nekobaa said in a harsh tone.

"No one cares what is happening to me, out here all alone, all by myself and my friends, beside of Kiba san, Tamaki and the Uchihas, so it is not like I have to tell anyone anything not!" Nekobaa stated, before she took a strong suck on her cigarette and let a cloud of biting smoke out.

"Anyways, I already told you all, what I know about this Orochimaru and his current Hideout, so you better succeed in this mission.

After all, this was the payment I had to do, as I had made as deal with your Hokage!" Nekobaa stated.

"I see, anyways I have to tell this informations towards the Hokage, how about you going to tell my team, what this Mission is about!?" Konoha-sensei stated and Nekobaa nodded.

"Anyways, as you know is the mission about getting a new Paw print of Nekomata, the lord of the Ninekos, unfortunately the old one has been vanished ever since we had the movement from Tamaki´s things towards Konoha, after she came together with Kiba-san.

I can tell you this won´t get easy as it might sound, for giving a Paw print to anyone, is for a Nineko similar as to giving up its pride, so it is also with Nekomata, he is not for nothing the strongest Ninja-cat there is.

The Nineko-bastion lies far on the outskirts of the Town and is defended by an whole legion of Ninekos, however there is an easy way to get in.

Take these with you, I made them stronger than ever before, they give of an reaction towards the sense of smell of the Ninekos and cause an Genjutsu on them, so that they believe that you are Ninekos just like them, perhaps only the most high ranking members and Nekomata will be able to overcome it!" Nekobaa stated, as she gave us Cat-ears, tails and Paws to wear.

"Wait, is this really necessary!" Shikadai asked, kind of annoyed.

"If you don´t want to be caught instantly, you better do!" Nekobaa replied with a stern look.

I looked at my set, it were Black ears, a black smooth tail and paw-gloves.

"Sigh, well I knew there was a hook in this plan!" I mumbled, as I put them all on.

"Click!" Suddenly the sound of a Handy Camera was to be heard.

"Huh?" I looked up and saw Senpou standing in front of me with her handy directed to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused, as she took another two photos.

"I´m sending some photos at Bolts Handy, of you in cat attire, I bet he gets a nosebleed and begs to be able to come back in our team!" She stated and I blushed deep red, crap.

"Stop this, don´t send them!" I said.

"Sorry I already did!" She said with an devious smile.

"Hey Shikadai!" Senpou said, addressing the annoyed boy.

"Huh!" the same looked and was banned on photos as well.

"Say Cheese!" Senpou snickered.

"These ones I will send to Chouchou!" She said.

"Geez stop this will you, this is not for fun!" Shikadai said.

"Click!" it made as I took my own photos from Senpou.

"Alright I will send them now!" I stated.

"Wait, where do you sent them?" She asked afraid.

"To Inojin of course!" I said with a smug grin and I saw her blushing deep red.

"Serves you right!" Shikadai only said.

"Guys stop fooling around we got a mission to accomplish, I want to be ready to support Team 10, as fast as possible, when they need us!" Konoha-Sensei stated as he returned.

"Alright off to the Cat Bastion!" He said.

"Hai!" We shouted and so we set off.

**Himawari´s Pov:**

We had been running for hours and we seemed to come near the border of the Land of Rice-fields.

"Alright at guard guys, I just got a message from Konohamaru, according to Nekobaa, Orochimaru shall be hiding near the border to the Land of Rice-Fields, which is all of information he has gotten!" Mirai-sensei stated.

"I see, so we have to be extra careful, since we don´t know at which border and where exactly he might be hiding!" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Did you heard that guys, no unilateral actions understood, that counts mostly for you Ganto!" he said to us and we nodded.

"Alright, night is coming up, I guess we better stop for tonight and go back on our track in the early morning, what do you think Mirai-san!" Kiba sensei asked.

"I guess you are probably right, who knows what might lure out there in the dark for us; anyways, my team takes the first guard!" Mirai-sensei stated.

"Alright, Ganto, Himawari, Setsuna, we are going to search for wood, you others please set up our camp!" Kiba-said and we all nodded.

We went into the forest, which was already quite scary, so fully bathed in darkness and only illuminated by the moon.

"Okay we will part in teams of two persons, Setsuna and Himawari, you go to the left, Ganto and I will look at the right, if anything is happening out of control, use these Signal fires!" Kiba-sensei stated and we nodded.

"Alright let´s go!"

"Hai!" We shouted and so I went after Setsuna.

"Be careful, many animals are nocturnal, also those who you don´t see directly, like poisonous spiders, snakes and other animals, but also ninjas or bandits like to attack in the dark of the night!" Setsuna stated as we walked after a while, I still was suspicious about this guy.

I couldn´t really understand of why Kiba-Sensei would pair me up with such a stranger, not that most of my Team mates where any better.

Ganto for example loved to run and attack first, before even considering the danger he brings us in, Kiba-sensei stated that he was similar to my father, in their early years, I couldn´t quite believe this though.

Lorena and I always have to back him up, or pull him away from danger, much to the anger of Kiba-sensei, it was often because of Ganto that we get in trouble.

Lorena was not different, she was the typical girly girl, who won´t do anything to get dirty, I honestly ask myself why she became a ninja, instead of becoming a Hairdresser.

Honestly she was just as annoying as Ganto, whenever a mission runs well, it was always them two, who thought that it was thanks to them that we succeeded, and they loved to punch this unjustified claim right in my face.

Not rarely Kiba-sensei had to yell at them though, stating often that it was my doing that made the mission a success, this was a bit of gratification for me.

Sigh, I wish I would have at least Katsuo in my Team.

He´s talented, smart and calm, careful and kind, not like those Brats who hold themselves for so much better.

"Hey careful!" Setsuna stated, as I was about to run right into a tree.

"Huh, how does this one comes in my way!?" I asked confused, as I recognized that the tree stood completely on the path we were walking.

"I guess that we are not alone!" Setsuna whispered in my ear.

He had his hand on my shoulder, and even his stature right now, the way he looked around us to watch for danger, was almost the way,… but now way, this can´t be, not, how would he know about my mission, and hasn´t he a mission for his own team today.

And even if, why would he disguise himself as someone else, does he think I would be mad at him, because I would think that he would be here to control my progress, or to overtake the mission if I fail, geez this is so typical for…

"Bolt!" I whispered.

"Huh, did you said something?" Setsuna asked.

"No, I didn´t said anything!" I lied.

"You are a terrible liar, Himawari-chan!" Setsuna said, and now I was certain that I was right, this guy was Bolt.

No one ever knew when I lied, as long as it wasn´t obvious, no one beside of Bolt, who somehow was able to always say when I was lying, not that I do it often though.

I looked over Byakugan, doing so as if I scan our surroundings, I also casually scanned him and I was right, he might be able to disguise himself with a jutsu, but his inner self he could not disguise, I saw this Chakra and its flow too often, to not recognize it´s irregularity before other People, the irregularity caused by the inherited Bijuu-force in him.

Should I tell him or not…

Hmm I guess I will look how long he can uphold this masquerade, as I know him, in danger, he would not be able to uphold it long.

"14 men, hiding on a radius of 300 meters around us!" He stated, as he sat himself on the ground to concentrate.

"How do you know this?" I asked him, setting up a confused look.

"I am a Sensor-Ninja, I might be a Kuroshi but I also am part of the Yamanaka Clan!" he stated, his voice did not, in the slightest, gave any evidence of a lie.

Bolt was perfect in lying, he trained this skill as we were young, during his prankster time, I was always in awe how he could force other persons to simply believe him.

I guess Sarada and I were the only ones who, more or less, could decipher when he was lying.

"Get ready Himawari-chan, here they come!" Setsuna-san shouted.

He grabbed in his pocket and grabbed a kunai.

"If I say, now, please duck, okay?" He asked.

"Roger!" I shouted taking my own Kunai out.

Here they are.

"Now!" I Heard Setsuna shouting.

"Hai!" I shouted, ducking myself to the ground.

"**Kaze no ha jairo no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the wind-blade gyroscope_)!" Setsuna shouted and turned himself with immense speed, around the own axis.

His kunai filled with Chakra enlarged and so was able to slice everything in a radius of 100 meters, a Jutsu Bolt often used to compare to his **Hakke Rokujūyon Shō**, which, as he says, is even weaker than mine.

Through the spin, wind was rising, which sharpened through the Senchakra Bolt used, creating a Shield made of thousands of wind blades, which let nothing through.

"Aaarggh!" I heard the screams of the men who collided with this shield.

I could imagine what was happening to them.

"Look with your Byakugan how many are remaining!" he ordered me, and by anyone else I would surely have snapped, alone thanks to this demanding tone in his voice, but it was Bolt, in disguise, so I had to do as he asked.

Also that it might save our lives this time.

"7 are remaining, walking around us, hoping for an opening!" I said.

"I see, well then please set of the signal lights for Kiba-sensei!" Setsuna (Bolt) said and I nodded.

Using all my force to start the firework, which flew through an opening in the wind-dome´s ceiling Bolt had created, before closing it again.

"Seems like they try to get away!" I said, as I looked with my Byakugan at our enemies.

"Oh no they won´t!" he shouted as he used another bunch of hand seals.

"**Ha arashi arīna no jutsu** (_Jutsu of the blade-storm arena_) Setsuna (Bolt) shouted and suddenly a mighty storm came up which began to get even stronger.

Suddenly all the noises of the outside, like of twigs breaking, stones shaking and the wind howling, all of this just silenced, as if it never existed.

"What´s Going on here?" I asked confused.

"We are in the eye of a hurricane!" Setsuna stated.

"Tell me Bolt, do you even try to disguise yourself!?" I asked him.

"Huh, I don´t know what you mean, Bolt is with his team to their mission, as much as I know, I am only the replacement for Shikadai, who went sick since yesterday evening, something about the last mission he had with his team!" Bolt said but lied perfectly.

"Oh Bolt, stop playing games, I already checked you with my Byakugan!" I stated annoyed.

"Didn´t I said that you shall not do that on people, or do you plan to become a voyeur!" Bolt asked as he sighed and released his jutsu, becoming his own self again.

"But there has to be a reason, why you looked at me with your Byakugan, through what did I exposed myself?" Bolt asked curious.

"The way you looked around, hearing with your better senses, you heard our enemies before I was able to recognize them, I bet you already knew how many there were, don´t you?" I asked him.

"Positive!"

"Setsuna, Himawari!" We heard it shouting through the storm.

"It´s Kiba-sensei and Mirai sensei!" I said.

"Alright stay right next to me and duck!" Bolt said and I nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I pull the bag together!" he only said before I suddenly heard the sound of twigs breaking, bones as well as stone shattering.

Screams were filling the night.

The noise kept up for a while, before it suddenly disappeared, I opened my eyes, which I had closed as the wind rushed around us, only to see that our enemies laid unconscious, or perhaps dead, on the ground.

"Setsuna, Himawari are you alright?" Kiba-senseis asked, as he came running up to us.

"Yes we are!" Bolt said.

"Huh, Bolt what are you doing here?" Kiba-sensei asked.

"Where is Setsuna, don´t tell me you killed him in your attack?" Kiba-sensei asked, panicking.

"Uhmm Kiba-sensei, I know everything, you can stop with your masquerade!" I said to him.

"What are you talking about, Mirai san, help me finding out who is Setsuna!?" Kiba-sensei asked, before addressing Mirai-sensei.

"Umm, Kiba-sensei, could it be that you had no idea that I am, better said was Setsuna Kuroshi!" Bolt asked, tilting his head to the side in bright confusion.

"Wait what, you were, but how, I didn´t smelled anything familiar on you!?" Kiba-sensei stated.

"Woaaah really, seems like this Jutsu really works on everyone, beside of those who know about it or who know me and my behaviour all too well!" Bolt stated and I was in awe, Kiba-sensei was said to have the best nose in all of Konoha, but if not even he could find out that Setsuna was Bolt in disguise, this Jutsu truly must be amazing.

"How did you managed to trick my nose?!" Kiba-sensei asked.

"I just used Lady Tsunade´s special camouflage Jutsu, I once asked her to teach it to me for fun, helped me out on many occasions though!" Bolt said blushing.

"Wait, don't tell me… You… so it was you who spied on us girls, in the Onsen, more than once!" Mirai-sensei shouted in enragement.

"What, I have no idea what you mean?" Bolt said, still blushing.

"Wait that means whenever I was accused of voyeurism, it was in reality you!" Kiba-sensei stated, both were ready to lynch my Brother, who backed away.

"Hey, wouldn´t it be better to find those guys Hideout, also someone has to return to the Camp, to make sure everything is alright!" I said, more out of truth, rather than trying to save Nii-chan, if he had done what I think he did, then he just deserved this punishment, however I was worried about the others.

"Guess she´s right!" Kiba-sensei stated while tearing Bolts Slip high up, while the same was near the tears.

"Well who goes back!?" Mirai-sensei asked.

"Hmm, how about Scissor-Paper-Rock!" Kiba-sensei replied; I sweat-dropped, are they serious.

"Alright, here we go, Scissor, Paper, Rock!" both shouted.

"Dammit I lost, I really wanted to punish him a little, oh well, we will continue when you come back in the camp!" Mirai-sensei said, after choosing rock, threating Bolt with her best rape-face.

"And we will see where this guy's Camp is, Yuudai, please pick up their trace!" Kiba-sensei asked his Puppy Dog.

"Sure thing!" The same stated, different as his father, Yuudai was able to speak same as Kakashi-san´s Ninken, no one knew why this was so.

Perhaps Yuudai was smarter than his Father.

"bzzz, bzzz!" Suddenly something vibrated in Bolt´s pocket.

"Bolt I think you just got an SMS!" I said to him.

"Huh, ah thanks I will look!" He said as he took his Phone out.

His reaction, to whatever he saw was amazing, first it was confused, then he went deep red, and then he had such a dumb look with a drooling tick as expression, he even began nose-bleeding.

"What is it, huh, Woaaahhh!" Kiba-sensei stated, and flew backwards due to nose-bleeding.

"Just what the hell have you two there again, I hope Mirai-sensei won´t see this!" I stated as I walked around to see what was going on.

"Oh, My, God!" I shouted.

"Is this…for real!?" I asked him, even I became a nosebleed at the picture I was seeing.

Sarada in Cat-girl mode.

"It has been taken by Senpou minutes ago, it is so Moe and Kawaai!" Bolt stated, his nose-bleeding never ended.

"I will make this my Screensaver!" he mumbled with a pervy smile.

"Hmm, according to my nose they are a group of 30 People, means 16 are remaining when we count the 14 killed ones of it, I have their trace, follow me Guys… uhmm Guys!" Yuudai stated and looked confused as he saw Kiba-sensei being K.O thanks to his nosebleed.

"Alright I go in the middle, I can smell humans and Animals, Himawari you have a greater range of your Byakugan than Bolt, according to what I know, you run before me and check our front, Bolt you are behind us and check our backs!" Kiba-sensei stated, conscious and back in action and so we all nodded.

"We will, Dattebasa (_You better believe it_)!" We stated in unison and so we made our way towards these guys´ hideout.

"_I hope you are alright, Sarada, and don´t you dare to get hurt, but moreover, don´t you dare to forget to bring this cat-girl attire with you back home, Nii-san will love it_!" I thought as I followed my Sensei´s Ninken.

**Sarada`s Pov:**

"Aaaachooo!" I sneezed.

Dammit Senpou, I bet Bolt was speaking about me right now, he surely has seen these photos, and he with his adolescent and dirty mind, would definitely make it to his screensaver.

Still it was tempting to think he could think this way about me, but the hell I will admit this to him or anyone.

"Alright, guess we are here!" Konoha-sensei said as we stopped at a near forest, before us, right behind a large bridge was the Giant Cat Bastion, which looked like a giant Maneki-Neko.

"Well then, time to get this on the roll, kore!" Konoha-sensei stated and so we made our way over the bridge, we were about to go through the gate as suddenly...

"Ohe, stop right there, Parole!" The Nineko guard before us shouted.

"Eh Parole!" Konohamaru asked, sweatdropping.

"Yes the Parole!" The guard said.

"Uhmm Catmint!" Our sensei tried.

"Nope that was the one from four months ago!" The guard stated narrowing his eyes, we got to distract them, real quick.

Suddenly a light-bulb went alight in my mind.

"Konomaru don´t tell me that you completely forgot to ask Nekobaa for the current parole, dammit, we were four months away and you forget the most trivial thing, goddammit, how in the world are we supposed to know it now, and how shall we get the report for Lord Nekomata from Our Mission, don´t tell me that we have to go all the way back to Nekobaa, I want to sleep in my bed for once, I will kill you if I have to sleep one last time for this month one a tree!" I shouted loudly, in an attempt of quick reaction at our Sensei.

The rant was to hear about all over the bridge, to the inner court of the Bastion.

I Yelled loudly, also because it was true, he never asked Nekobaa about any kind of Security measurements, even though he knew that the Bastion shall be high secured.

"Uhmm but Sara, I know I should have asked, but I though Sen had asked already!"

"Why it does always lies on me to ask such things, you are the oldest of us after all, goddammit I swear when the boss yells on me I will give it back to you hundred fold!" Senpou shouted, quick thinking too.

"Guys can´t we simply go through, I beg you this goes so since the last four months, they find hundreds of things to bicker about and I have to cope with them, all I want is to get back home to my wife, my kids and moreover to my bed and my peace, I haven't really slept for five days straight and believe me, they can go on like this, all night long!" Shikadai stated and the Guards sweat-dropped.

"Alright, we will let this slip but note this is the only time, the Parole is Cat wash!" The guard said and they rolled the gate upwards.

"Thanks guys, I really owe you one!" Shikadai stated.

"Don´t worry, by such teammates I would definitely flee too!" The guards mocked and so we went past them, bickering loudly about this and that, before we were out of sight.

"Good thinking Sarada-san!" Sensei said but I hit him anyways.

"Oww, why did you hit me, I thought this was only played!" He whined.

"Well it´s true, you never asked which security measurements they have, you idiot!" I ranted.

"Ahem anyways, where shall we now search for this Nekomata, I mean this Bastion is really big, I bet the inside is like a giant Maze!?" Senpou asked.

"Well I bet he´s high up in the Bastion´s `Head´, dammit if we had Inojin too we might could use his Drawings to find the way.

"Well we better get in, before we starting to grow roots here, I guess we better do as if it were the first time, that we had made an Mission specially for Lord Nekomata, so that after being four months away, we logically would have forgotten the way to his office!" Shikadai said and we nodded.

"Guess you are right, alright everyone let´s get this mission done and then we will get back to Konoha to be able to act as fast as possible as a back-up for Mirai´s team, if they shall need one!" Konohamaru-sensei stated and so we entered the bastion, unknown of what will expects us.

"Bolt I hope your guys mission is easier than ours!" I mumbled.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

"Dammit those guys were lame!" I mumbled, as I was investigating in the Camp of the thieves, to be honest we had really easy play with them.

"You sure are right, they are too easy beaten, but as it looks these truly are the thieves we were searching, which means that the temple is not far anymore!" Kiba-sensei stated, as he picked up one of the stolen Fox statues out of a wooden box.

"Well seems like this Mission might get easier than we thought!" I heard Himawari Stating, while I was reading in a letter-scroll which I just found, she was fresh written.

"Guess you are mistaken there Imoutou!" I said as I scanned the paper again.

"What do you got there, Bolt?" Kiba-sensei asked and I handed him the Scroll over.

"A Letter from the boss of this Guys, towards, wait… Orochimaru, what has he to do with all of this!" Kiba-sensei asked confused.

"How about we ask our captured ones!" I suggested and he nodded-

"Well, care to clear things up for us!" We asked the only conscious member of the Temple raiders.

"Pah, I won´t say something!" the same stated.

"Are you sure about this, we also can send you towards Konoha, we have our investigation and interrogation specialist Ibiki Morino and Ino Yamanaka there, I bet they would love to take a look in your brain!" Kiba-Sensei threated, while the Thief began to shiver, but he remained silent.

"Pah, Sensei seriously, I bet we will find out anything by ourselves, how about , I will make him a head shorter in one second flat, without making too much of a mess!" I stated, unsheathing my Flying Guillotine, letting the blade-disc out, with a sick psycho grin, creeping the living daylights out of the Man.

"Stop, no, please, let me live, I will tell you anything!" The man stammered, being so much more talkative all of a sudden.

"We are, better said, we were a tiny but rich Clan of Shinobi, but ever since the Last war we lost on missions and therefore we soon had to give up on being Shinobi, we left our home to travel through the world, but nowhere we were needed, so we began to live the life of thieves to rent.

On one of such an occasion we met this guy called Orochimaru, he said he would pay us 30 million Ryo if we would steal the Fox Statues for him, so we did as told, we wanted to get them to him tomorrow noon, so we could get the money!" He stated.

"Orochimaru said so, hmmm, do you know of why he need the statues?" Kiba-sensei asked.

"Sorry I have no clue about this!" The man stated quickly.

"Are you sure about that?!" I asked him, with an unmeasurable gruesome expression.

"A-a-all I know, Is that he said, that if all Statues where missing, hopefully IT would appear!" The man stammered in horror.

"IT, what is IT?!" We asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don´t know, but according to rumours shall a ghost live within the Temple, which only appears on Full Moon nights, like in 2 days, perhaps it´s him what that Orochimaru Guy meant!" The thief said.

"Thanks for the Information!" Kiba-sensei stated and hit the thief unconscious.

"Well then Kids, we better get back towards the others, if these guys were in contact with Orochimaru, we might get in trouble!" Kiba-sensei stated and we nodded, we took the wood box into scroll, for easier transportation.

"I hope this mission won´t get any worse!" I stated.

"_I hope your mission at least, is progressing better than ours, Sarada_!?" I mumbled, as I looked up to the stars.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

Shikadai´s plan fully succeeded, we managed to get towards the Boss room of this Dungeon, so at least was Senpou saying.

To be honest we still stood before the giant door, waiting to get our Audience by the Lord of the Ninekos.

"Do you think, we still can pull this stunt off, I mean as soon as they get to know that we are no cats at all, they will be hunting us down and we are here on unknown terrain, while these cats know every single corner of this bastion!" Sen asked me whispering, as we sat in the waiting room.

"No idea but we better do, or else this mission was all for nothing, it is a dumb one anyways, I mean, getting a paw print of Nekomata, the Boss of the Ninekos, how difficult can that be, sure he has many guards but still, they are cats, we are humans, of course we are in terms of Jutsus more capable than they are, they are perhaps more skilled in agility Taijutsu, but still… what could possibly go wrong!" I stated to her.

Oh how wrong I should be.

**A Few moments Later:**

"Didn´t you said nothing could go wrong!" Senpou stated, as she laid on the ground, caught and tied up like a package.

"Well I can be mistaken too sometimes can´t I!" I said annoyed.

"Well, well, it has been years, since the last time some Humans dared to enter this Bastion, I have to say that I am astounded, that you managed to get so near me, without being caught; let me ask, I can thank Nekobaa for this pleasant but unexpected joy, can´t i!" The Giant Cat, standing menacing before us, stated with a toothy grin.

"Tell me, what gives me the pleasure to make your acquaintance?" The Cat-lord asked.

"We are here to receive a Paw print from you, unfortunately Nekobaa lost hers by Tamaki-sans Move towards Konoha!" Konohamaru stated honestly.

"I see, so you thought you simply could enter my Bastion and get it from me Hahaha, foolish humans, didn´t Nekobaa warned you, I am no one to easily mess with!" The giant white Cat stated and we stared at Konoha-sensei.

"No we didn´t knew about this, I unfortunately forgot to ask her what kind of Nineko you are!" Our sensei stated sweat dropping.

"Hehe, well now you know… unfortunately for you my dear guest, can´t I let you go so easy, not after you caused this sacrilege, to enter so easily in my Bastion, aiming to take my Pride, my Paw-print!" Nekomata said, with a huge Cheshire grin.

"You will have to earn your freedom, Guards, get them to the Prison and set up the Neko meiro (Cat Maze), it´s time to finally get something enjoyable in this bastion, it has been awfully boring in the last years!" Nekomata ordered and we were transported off, the ropes we were tied up with, seemed to be made of a special Chakra resistant material.

"You can try all the way, these ropes won´t get off, they can only being untied by a special jutsu only we Ninekos know!" The guards stated, as they brought us through a corridor, walking downstairs towards the Prison-cells.

"So here you can stay until you are called for the games, out of caution each one of you is going to be locked up in another cell!" The guards said, as they showed me in a cell and my Teammates in others.

"What´s this Neko meiro about anyway?" I asked.

"Oh it is a really popular game in here, a hindrance parkour, where you have to be extra agile and have a lot of good reflexes, many of our top guards are participating to test the players, mostly it are Cats who have fallen from grace before our Lord, it is the ultimate test to get back ones pride, just let me tell you, it´s not at all as easy as it might sound.

Who Knows, perhaps our lord will grant you freedom, if you are able to succeed in this game, anyways you better not fail, well then good night, you better sleep now, you will need all of your forces!" The Guards laughed, as they loosed up the Ropes.

They were shoving us in the cells, before rapidly closing the cells door, and activating some kind of switch, I tried to use my fireball Jutsu to burn away the door, as soon as I could use my hands again.

However my chakra was instantly sucked up by the door, I then tried to punch it open, with all force I could bring up, however beside of the sudden intense pain in my hand, the door didn´t even gained a scratch, as if it feeds on chakra to ensure its own stability.

"Goddammit, Konoha-sensei, in just what did you dragged us here again!?" I shouted enraged.

"Hey how I am supposed to know, that this guy is so big and so strong!" Sensei asked me annoyed from the cell next to me.

"Isn´t it the mission of the Team leader, to ask for the most trivial information about a mission!?" I asked him.

"Dammit Sarada, I am only human too, I too am allowed to forget something sometimes, don´t think I don´t know that now is the worst of times for that, but it unfortunately happened.

"Geez, now we are caught up in here, and I bet we have not even any kind of connection towards Mirai-sensei or anyone else not!" I mumbled, checking my handy, it had no bar at all.

"Dammit, this is the worst day ever!" I said as I looked around in the cell, it was not really appealing however also not uncomfortable, I had a small table and a chair, as well as a plank bed.

"Well guess we can only try to escape as soon as they are opening the doors, guess we might as well sleep a bit!" Konoha-sensei stated, and I heard the plank-bed squeaking.

"Are you serious,…, goddammit!" I mumbled in bright annoyance.

"Sarada-san, do you think we will find a way back home!" Senpou asked, sounding worried.

"I hope, so, I really do!" I said.

"_Oh Bolt, I wish I could see your comforting smile right now, if only you would be here too!"_ I thought as I looked up to the stars, through the window in my Prison Cell, before I fell asleep after a while.

I shall not be ready for what I was about to encounter, not at all.

**Bolt´s Pov:**

I was looking upwards to the Sky, the others of my Team were sleeping already since several hours, quite soundly to be honest, while Himawari and Her team where having guard duty.

"The day was quite turbulent today wasn´t it?" I asked my little sister.

"It sure was, first your waking and then all this running, before we were ambushed by these guys!" she stated.

"I just hope that tomorrow think will get more relax!" She said, as she sat herself next to my improvised bed.

"I sure hope this too!" I replied as I was looking at her, we smiled at each other before we were looking up in the sky.

It was silent for a long while, I almost thought she has fallen asleep.

"Nii-san, do you think Sarada is alright?" She asked.

"I hope so, I am quite worried thought, however we speak about Sarada, no matter what, she always finds a way out of every situation, after all she´s a proud Uchiha, and she´s strong, I have to know this, after all I am here teammate!" I stated and she smiled.

"I guess you are right, she won't simply give up, no matter in which situation, she always comes up with a strategy, she´s almost like Shikadai, though far more good looking!" Himawari stated and I chuckled.

It was silent again, although not uncomfortable.

"Bolt, why did you disguised yourself first?" She asked out of the blue.

"Well, actually I didn´t wanted you to think, that I came to control you, I thought you might feel like I was waiting for you to fail, only to overtake and show you how much more better I could make things!" I said and she nodded.

"If you think so of me, I have to say, you really are stupid, as if I ever would think this way, I am glad when you are here, I fell a little more secure with you on my side, Nii-san, I could never feel annoyed by your presence, after all you are next to Mom and Dad my most beloved person!" She said and I sniffed, being moved to tears by her words.

"I guess you are right, I should not have disguised myself out of unjustified claims, I should have come at you all unmasked and honest, telling you that I was here to keep you guys safe!" I said.

"However in my ears, this sounds like an excuse because I don´t would trust your own strength!" I said in though.

"To me it sounds as if you are simply worried about me and this is the greatest gift you can give someone, Kindness and Care, being worried about someone means you like this person much!" She said and I nodded.

"Say Bolt, do you like Sarada too!?" She asked in childish innocents.

"In a Way, yes I guess I do!" I replied.

"How much!?" She asked cocky.

"Hey, stop riddling me with Questions, you better watch out for any kind of danger!" I stated.

"I am doing this right now, so c´mon tell me!" She begged.

"Alright, alright, well I like her a lot I would say, I am always concerned when she get´s hurt wherever through her own self or through others, also I am worried about her when I am not close to her, just like now, I tend to become overly pessimistic thinking of the worst possible scenario, so long until I see her again, all lively and safe.

In these moments I just have this urge, but I control it very hard, to hug her and hold her tight!" I said and she looked at me with shining eyes.

"Seems like you like Sarada, really a lot more than I thought!" she stated and smiled.

I chuckled and kept on gazing in the stars.

I closed my eyes ready to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I had a strange dream, I though to see Sarada crying, all alone in a dark place, only illuminated by a few candles.

"Bolt" I heard her whimpering.

"Sarada!" I replied, before everything faded away and went black.

And so I slept, not in the slightest prepared, for what was about to come, not that I was the only one though.

**AN: A new Chapter is done, hope you like it, The Bonus Story will continue in the next Chapter, as you know I will make chapters about the month until the Chunin Final, from each, supposed to become, couple one, before it goes over to the Chunin exam.**

**So all the current Chapters will vanish one by one and come back in later chapters and in alternate version**


	4. ANBUs, Aburames and other Catastrophes

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 4: Recruiting day, a new era of protectors, the Circle of hatred, what the Heart desires most, Dinner party, Partycrashers from all sides.**

**Naruto´s Pov:**

"Haaaa, seriously, will they be alright there?" I asked myself, even though I was one of them, who actually send them down there.

"Oh well, nothing bad is going to happen to them, so I might as well can relax about that, Sai already knows how he has to deal with them, so that they become strong Ninjas, Ninjas who are in the position to master any situation!" I said, as I pumped back upwards.

"Knock, knock!" it knocked on the door.

"Haaaa, enter!" I said, coming back down.

"Hokage, I wanted to… what the hell you are doing!?" Shikamaru asked me, as he saw my one-handed handstand on the desk, while I was signing papers with my other hand.

"Training, even as a Hokage I got to keep myself in shape, and since I am mostly stuck in this office, I have to use different manners to train, anyways it´s not like you came here, to question me about my training, don´t you, speak up, what´s the matter!?" I asked him.

"Alright, alright, geez how troublesome, the Anbu squad we have send towards the desert, on the location marked by Neherit, had arrived back in the village and Neherit is right, there are thousands of Mouryu´s Ceramic soldiers and possessed ninjas, possessed by the power of the Reibi, even Zombies revived by Users of the Edo Tensei Jutsu!" Shikamaru told.

"Dammit, this is bad, how many?" I asked.

"Thousands, perhaps even more!" He replied.

"What about the High priestess Shion, is she alright?" I asked, thinking that she might have been attacked, as priestess over Mouryu´s seal.

"She is on the way towards Konohagakure, being accompanied by a squad of Jonins, she has been saved just in time, before the ceramic army destroyed her village, the civilians were evacuated and mostly alright, there are only a few who died, unfortunately!" Shikamaru said.

"Alright, well, it was to assume that not all things run as we want, anyways good job on that, what about Amaru, did you managed to find her?" I asked.

"We found her and offered her a place in our ranks, at first she hesitated, stating that she was a simple medic, without any knowledge about Ninjutsu beside of medical one, but as soon as she heard your name, she was willingly to come help us!" Shikamaru stated with a smug grin.

"Seems like you left quite a strong impression at her!" He said with that smug grin that always had pissed me off, while I sweat dropped.

"Yeah, Yeah, anyways, did you contacted Takigakure and lord Shibuki as I have told you?" I asked annoyed.

"They have already responded and they are happily to produce the hero´s Water!" Shikamaru said.

"Good, do you have already responses from Yukigakure and the Land of the Moon?" I asked.

"Yes, they have responded to take own measurements for defense and quick evacuation if needed, the Teleportation Squad has already departed to go to both Countries, to craft Port-Circles!"

"That's a good thing, thank you for taking measurements to contact them as fast as possible, and any more bad or good news?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Unfortunately yes, a few hours ago I was reported that survivors of Yugakure were found by Konoha Ninjas and brought in the hospital, according to them a gruesome Clan, hailing to an even more gruesome Cult, attacked the village and rumors are spread, that an old foe of us was with them, as their leader!" Shikamaru said.

"Hidan, am I right?" I asked, he looked at me in surprise.

"How do you…?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well let´s see, a gruesome clan, hailing a gruesome Cult, and being led by an old foe of us, Sound just like Hidan and his sick Yashin-cult!" I said with a know-it-all face.

"Hmm, yeah you are right, I thought I was able to kill him this way, as I cut his body in pieces and buried him alive, but I guess the ghost of my past just rose up again to get me!" Shikamaru said with a grim face.

"You are not the only one, I also though I had destroyed Reibi and Mouryu, but as you just said yourselves, they are, unfortunately, very alive again, but no fear Shikamaru, this time we will kill him, once and for all.

Even if we have to rip him in tiny shreds and burn them to ashes and spread them all over land, sea and wind, we just do this, and then Asuma finally will be really avenged!" I said with a thoughtful expression, a mask which hid my own anger.

Asuma was not my Sensei, but I knew Shikamaru´s pain very well, it was the same I experienced, as I learned about Jiraiya-Sensei´s death.

But Asuma´s team actually had to witness his death, a different kind of pain; I probably will never be able to fully understand.

Giving some though to it, I had to quick decide.

"Shikamaru, for the time being, we have to hide the fact that Asuma´s Murderer might still be alive, from Mirai, Chouji and Ino, so long until we have certainty that he really is the one.

It would break them, also Kurenai has to remain unknown of this fact, it has been hard enough for her to deal with Asumas dead and with raising Mirai alone, burdening her with this knowledge, she would surely break down on it, no matter how strong she still is.

I still remember, how it was for me to lose Jiraiya sensei, even though we were not family, he truly was like a father to me, just like my dad had intented, as he made him to my Godfather.

No matter how strong you all are, knowing that Hidan might still be alive is too much to bear, I know this feeling!" I said and actually I really knew it, ever since Nagato lived again.

I felt this hatred rising within me, as I saw him yesterday being alive, but still, in the end Nagato too was misled by Obito and Madarra, and after all we need his help to save the world.

Holding grudges at others, who were misled, was never my strength, the only people I really hold grudges against are those who kill and hurt others for their own greed, benefit and entertainment, like Orochimaru, Danzou and Madarra.

Nagato might never make up for the death of Jiraiya, but after all, he revived the whole townspeople killed during his attack at Konoha, so a piece of his debt he had managed to pay, with his own life.

"Naruto, I mean Hokage!" Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru, in private it´s okay to call me Naruto you know!" I said sweatdropping and he nodded.

"What I was about to say, this Nagato, what exactly do you know about him, you seemed to know him personally, you chatted quite a lot with him, before massively beating the crap out of him, in the Battle for the Nikkōgan and also this Karin, wasn´t that an acquaintance of Orochimaru?" He asked.

"You´re right, she was but ever since she met Sasuke, she followed him, however I have to say that I for myself too was highly confused, as I saw her back then, ever since Sasuke lives here, I asked myself what has happened to them and if they might have joined Orochimaru again.

I guess I might as well ask her to live here, since she´s an Uzumaki and probably still in love with Sasuke!" I said in thought.

"Why would you like to have such a person here, she was with the enemy!" Shikamaru said.

"So was Sasuke but I still trust him and he has helped us too after all, people can change, Shikamaru, I know this, I think, better than you, for many of them, I changed by myself!" I said and he nodded for he knew I was right on this.

"Her abilities are strong and they might be a good addition to our military forces, and she knows how to craft Chakra chains, better than myself perhaps, I only, since five years, trained all the Jutsus I could master so far, but with some of them I still struggle.

Nevertheless is she a Uzumaki after all, I was my whole life alone as the last survivor from our Clan, so I always thought, but I had to see that Nagato and Karin were Uzumakis as well, alive ones!" I mumbled.

"Anyways about Nagato, you don´t need to worry, I know I can trust him, for I was the one who changed him personally!" I said.

"Changed him, from what?" Shikamaru asked suspicious.

"Leave it Shikamaru, I changed him, this is all you need to know!" I said to him with a hard voice and he nodded but I felt his scanning glance at me.

Nagato has gotten a second chance, to make up for his sins and I won´t let him miss this.

"Anyways, was that it?" I asked and he nodded.

"That was it!" he said, but I saw in his eyes another question.

"Speak up Shikamaru, what´s wrong?" I asked him.

"It´s about the Kids, do you think it is a good idea to send them down there?" he asked.

"I know how you feel, but it was the best solution I and the other Kage could find, after all their skills are far over the average Jonin skills, the last battle confirmed that, with Bolt as representative Leader and your son as a Tactical advisor of their Team, they could do missions without taking too much risks, and the training which Sai has developed, minus the Personality breakdown, is surely giving them the skills to develop their specialties on a higher range as in the normal circles possible.

Ever since the war, there was no better ninja offspring, the Anbu is largely forgotten, since most of them have died in the war, when another group should come as the Akatsuki, we need Ninjas with exceptional skills, that's also why I asked many of the persons I know, to join, person I knew who have exceptional skill, and after the fights I have personally spoken with each of you to clarify things, didn´t I?" I asked and he nodded.

"They are unique, and with the right training, they might get perhaps more strongly than any previous Hokage, Tsunade grandma and myself included.

Anyways, I have a last mission to you, in this book are currently known locations of certain peoples, I want you to get a team together, they shall go and recruit them, I asked them if they would like to join, but giving the current circumstances, I need them now more than ever before.

Each one of them has exceptionally abilities and most of them are loyal friends, at least if they still remember me, but I am certain of it.

Sent the team and then you go home and meet your son, you guys have many to discuss, don´t forget, Barbecue dinner party at 8 o´clock pm, at our House, make sure you come!" I said and he nodded.

"Thanks Naruto, seriously, I don´t know how often I might have already said this, but I never could have imagined you as a Hokage, honestly, but for the last 5 years, you did a pretty nice Job!" He said with a smile.

"Well thanks Shikamaru, this means a lot to me, coming from you!" I explained, with a lightly sour tone in my voice and he showed me a thumb up, before walking out of the room.

"Sigh, and there I thought we finally could live in peace, 16 years is a short time, too short for my taste!" I said, as I looked out of the window.

"Knock, Knock!"

"Yeah you may enter!" I said.

"Hokage, I need to speak with you!" I heard it behind me.

"Sigh, you were eavesdropping didn´t you, Mirai-san?" I asked, having long found out that she heard anything, as I turned around.

"I´m sorry I just heard by chance, but is it true, is Fathers murderer still alive!" Mirai asked me, tears streaming down her face.

"As I said to Shikamaru, as long as we cannot be sure about this rumor, it is too early to say this, still, I won´t lie to you, yes, there might be a possibility that this immortal monster still lives.

I wished that we could someday forget the pain, we had suffered these days back then, and remind us only on the bright and happy days, but it seems that the shadows of our past are going to get us back, all of us!" I said.

"I want to fight, when you find him I want to kill him with my own bare hands!" She said, first as a whisper then loudly.

"I want to see his blood running through my hands, I want to feel my own hands squeezing every breath out of his lungs, and I want to see the Glance of shock in his eyes when his soul gets dragged to hell, by me, the daughter of the man he killed!" She shouted her eyes spoke of hatred, anger and insane blood thirst.

"You don´t know what you are talking about!" I said loudly.

"I KNOW IT GODDAMMIT, HE´S THE MONSTER THAT KILLED MY FATHER!" Mirai yelled at me, tears and sorrow mixed with immeasurable wrath was hitting through every fiber of myself, I knew, she didn´t meant to yell at me, but in the rage she just couldn´t control herself.

I knew how this feels, I did it often myself as I was younger as her, as old as Bolt now, but I know what might become out of a person that only knows hatred and revenge anymore, my friend was the best evidence to this.

"AND HOW DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KILL HIM; DO YOU EVEN HAVE AN IDEA WHAT ABILITIES HE HAS; DO YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL HIM; WHEN NOT EVEN WE WERE ABLE TO DO IT.

EVEN IF YOU MANAGE TO FIND HIM; DON´T YOU DARE TO THINK THAT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO WANT´S TO KILL HIM; I´M SURE ABOUT IT; THAT THERE IS A LONG LIST OF PEOPLE WHO WOULD LOVE TO KILL HIM WITH THEIR OWN BARE HANDS!" I yelled at her, not in anger but to calm her down.

She looked in shock at me, but instantly regretted her outburst, knowing that I was right.

"Thanks to him I never had the chance to see my dad, to hold him, smelling how he smelled, the smell of the cigarettes he loved to smoke, feeling his strong protective arms, knowing his love!" Mirai screamed at me, more and more tears streamed down her face.

"You should know how I feel!" she screamed and turned around to run out of the office, but I was faster than her.

"Grab!"

"What the…?" She asked, as I embraced her from behind, she knew not to fight back, it was just meant to comfort her.

"Why, why don´t you allow me to fight him, don´t you understand how I feel?" She asked me, as she turned around and cried in my Shirt.

Beside of her tough attitude, she still was a little girl, though an adult woman, still only 4 years older than Bolt.

"I know how you feel, I know this very well Mirai!" I said, holding her tight.

"So why, why don´t you allow me to fight him?" She asked, keeping on crying.

"Why do you want to fight him, as revenge for your dead father, because you hate him, because you make him responsible for you never being able to see your father, feeling how it would have been to live with him?" I asked.

"Didn´t you do the same as you faced the Kyuubi, or Obito, or the one who killed Hyuuga Neji?" She asked me enraged.

"No, I didn´t, I admit I was angry and full of hate, as I learned that thanks to Obito, I was forced to grow up without parental love, until I was 16 I never even knew who my parents had been, or why I was chosen to have become the Jinnchuriki of Kurama.

I hated him for that, but after I learned the truth about this night 35 years ago, this Hatred flawed off, it still was there but it was not important to me anymore, as I fought and defeated both Madarra and Obito, I didn´t fought them because of never being able to get to know my parents, I didn´t fought them because of the people, I would never know thanks to them, no, I fought them for the sake of those people I knew and who fought alongside of me.

I fought for the bonds that i had, the bonds to everyone, wherever they still live, or have died on the Battlefield, no matter which Nation they were from, they all fought alongside of me, and i fought to protect one each of them, I might not always was there in time, but i did my best to at least save as many as i could.

Bolt and Himawari´s Uncle, Neji, said that as a ninja and a Friend who fight alongside each other, you hold more than one life in your hand.

And Kurama said that ever since I was born, I already had been connected to two lives, the lives of my parents which I had lost before I managed to get to know them.

Through this I recognized that I had, no matter how hard it seemed to be, to move forward and fight, not to avenge the past, but to save the future for those who are coming after us, the Generation who might be able to make the world a better place, as to our times.

I fought my enemies in order to ensure this future to my Children, if I would have given up that time we all would haven´t been able to live now!" I explained to her.

"But you hate him, didn´t you ever wished, that he would have never been born?" Mirai asked me.

"Of course I did thought about this too, but then I said to me, that if all of this wouldn´t have had happened in the past, I would never stand here, discuss this with you and perhaps we would have never won the war and would now all be stuck in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

If we would travel back in time, and kill Hidan before Joining Akatsuki, then he might never would have been able to kill your father, however, in return it could also be that you were never born.

Those who wish to travel back in time to erase mistakes, always have to ask themselves, won´t I probably kill numerous people, by erasing their existence, because the history turned out different.

Do you know the speech, Future is the Past, and this means that all of our future gets determined by our past actions!" I said and she finally seemed to understand, her rage began to fade away.

"All that we are and ever will be, happened thanks to the past.

Going back to change it, might destroy the world, this you can see by Neherit's clan, ever since they turned back the time, they are stuck in a time-loop and with every reset something different happens, every time the time gets rewind, the world changes more and more from the original time, and more to the bad than the good.

As you have heard by our telling, has, since the last rewind, the world changed in an extremely worse manner, those responsible for the rewind, the Uzumaki Clan died, beside of me and a few others, completely out.

Same as Neherit´s Clan, changing the time doesn´t always means that things are getting better!" I said, trying to explain it to her and I think I might have gotten her to reason.

"I think you are right!" Mirai said.

"I won´t say that we don´t kill him, if he truly still lives, but we first have to confirm that he is it and then we have to plan on how to defeat him if we shall confront him, I bet the same trick wont manage to work twice!" I said and she nodded.

"I´m sorry for how I crazed out Hokage-sama!" She said, bowing deeply.

"Don't be, I can understand you very well, as I said, now if you have heard what I talked about with Shikamaru you might can help him, if you like, don´t forget the dinner party at 8 pm!" I said and she nodded.

"Roger sir!" She said, saluted and went away.

"Yeah, yeah, the Youth, once again being 20 years old that would be nice!" I said, as I finally was done with the Paper work.

"I guess I might can stop for now!" I said, as I closed the documents away.

"Well then, of to my family!" I said, before I announced towards the guards that I would go home, in case something would happen.

**Meanwhile with Bolt:**

"Neo-Anbu-Root?" We asked confused.

"Yes, all of you are here in the new-built secret Interregional Anbu-Root central, ever since Danzou Shimura, former Leader of the Konoha Anbu-Ne, has died, we are free to go where we want, but Naruto thought that the idea behind the Anbu-Ne was nice, beside of the thing with the Personality Break-down and the constant mass murders, without even trying to diplomatically going at the matter.

In his words, he said that such missions as the extinction of the Uchiha Clan, shall never have to be committed again, and that we should go at things on a diplomatic way, to reduce the amount of victims to an acceptable minimum, logically he wants to aim for our missions to be accomplished without any victims.

However as you know is it not always so easy, that´s why he want us to directly get into the heart of danger, to nip the evil in the bud.

Naruto wants to prevent such drastic measures and massacres to ever unfold again.

He and his fellow Kage comrades, found the idea, of having an interregional Special OP team with extraordinary ninjas, quite appealing, a team able to do those jobs which are going over international borders and have to be treated as Absolute Top secret.

In order to still have some power over it, he took me as the Head-Leader in, for I was able to overcome the burden of the former training, having rose an own personality thanks to my friends and your mother, Inojin.

After your battles, the Kage had discussed about whom to qualify as Chunin, but we long had decided that your guys' skills, are going far over this rank, maybe even over the Rank of a Jonin.

So they decided to make you the first members of the Neo Anbu-Root section, alongside of other Potential Ninjas from all five countries, you are the first Team, Team G7, logically if you agree, the participation is optional, but only one time offered to you!" Inojin´s father explained.

"So we are already above Chunin rank if I have understood this!" Sarada asked.

"Yes, far over it, your parents can truly be proud of you, anyways, I will now announce the Golden rules towards you.

Your families are allowed, strictly according to the new rules, to visit you 2 times a month, for a maximum of one day.

Furthermore is every Privacy-affair to be treated in your free time and after missions, not meanwhile, furthermore is it very important to know how to differ private Problems from the work, no matter if your father or your Mother, or even your wife or Husband works here.

You must understand that your training and your missions are absolutely top secret and only alone the Hokage and the delegation members of the higher ranks are aware of that information.

It's important to hold a certain respect for higher ranks no matter if they are family or not, your team leader and division chief, has the Authorization to call you by your Name, but you always have to respond with Sir, Sensei or Senpai, according to the person.

It should not be talked about any Information connected to us, wherever willingly or unwillingly, for this reason, a seal will be imposed to you, on that your knowledge of the missions and to all information regarding the Neo-Anbu-Root, gets protected.

You are subject to the direct command of the respective Hokage, who checks the orders of the other Kage first, before you execute it, so attacks on important personalities for us, won´t be executed by you, as long as they are not justified.

Furthermore, you are standing under my lead, Sai Yamanaka, who I act as the direct voice of the Kage, so I have both the function to deliver orders to the various teams, as well as any questions regarding the orders or Private, either directly answer or to discuss with the Kage.

Each one of you is subordinate to the leader of your team, you obediently obliged to him for as long as he or her operates with a certain degree of ethics, any problems or questions regarding this, will be discussed directly, in support of the Hokage, with me.

Fights between the team-members have to be settled by the two parties and the Team leader who acts impartial, is this requirement not able to be meet, so a neutral College, comprising of all team leaders of other departments, discuss over the dispute.

Is this clear to every one of you?" Mr. Yamanaka asked.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" we said.

"Alright, now we want you to give this a deep thought, don´t rush to a quick decision, deciding to enter is binding, the only way out is by dying, or retiring!" Sai-san said and we gulped.

"Roger sir!" We said and we all took the documents he gave us.

"With these documents, you confirm your participation and your approval, the condition are once again given to you in written form, so also your function within the team, specified by your strengths and your weaknesses!" We heard him saying.

"Sir, what happens if we don't want to enter?" Chouchou asked.

"Your memories about everything which happened since you entered the Hokage´s room will be erased and altered, you will wake in your bed with the Knowledge of having become a Chunin, and your lives goes on as it has before!" Sai-san explained.

"Anyways, this was all I wanted to tell you so far, the training begins in 5 days, so long you have time to relax and meet with friends for the last time, use these 5 days to think about the offer, as I said, think it through, and don´t rush your decision, after the five days the responsible will get you back here, than you will have to make a last decision!" he said.

"You are the new Generation of Ninjas and as such it is your mission to maintain the peace, on the one or the other way!" he said.

"And now all what´s left is the seal, don´t worry, it will not hurt you, you're just not able to talk or to write, or figure out a word, if you try to communicate with others about your work.

It is invisible so don´t worry.

No matter what you chose, the seal will remain, just in case that you fall victim to a Ninja, able to unlock forgotten or partially erased memories!" he said.

"And now up, up and away, go partying, you deserved it!" Say san said.

"Sir yes sir!" We shouted and so we were brought in a chamber were each of us was getting the seal.

Then a member of the guards brought us back out of the Area.

"So Anbus, heh, guess we made rather a quick start on the career ladder, not?" Shikadai said.

"Jep, i think we all can be very proud of ourselves!" I said.

"Say, what shall we do now?" Sarada asked.

"Well, the party starts in 2 Hours, guess we might as well go home and prepare for it, remember, a Group of Jonin will accompany you guys to our house.

Ever since the attack father wants to be extra careful, however he also don´t wants to cause a mass panic, means that we shall act as if the attack never has happened!" I said and they nodded, before they left to go home to prepare, all but one.

"What are you still doing here Sarada, you should go to prepare yourself, i mean a girl might need five hours, to get ready, with all the make-up and whatsoever!" i said jokingly.

"What whoa ey, it was only a joke!" I said, as she suddenly came near my face with hers, and before i knew it, her lips were on mine, for a little over a half minute.

I have to admit, her lips were really soft, unfortunately was i so paralyzed with shock that i could not move, no matter how much i would have liked to be able.

It seemed as if an eternity has passed before she decided to release me from my Paralyze.

"Woooaah!" I said, as she parted.

"Thanks for saving me, again, well then see you at the party!" She said with a cute smile before she vanished back home.

I think i stood pretty dumbfounded, so all alone and still kind of paralyzed, on this crossroad.

"Wow seems like she´s really thankful!" I said after a while, after i finally was able to think straight again.

"Guess it would be a good idea to go home and rest a bit, before i prepare, i still have 2 hours, before they come!" I mumbled, as i slowly walked back home.

"Swoosh!" I heard it over my better senses, which were quite sharper as normal humans, and even over the average of a normal ninja.

"Huh!" I asked, as i looked upwards, seeing nothing, i used Byakugan, and there i saw some strange persons running over the Roofs.

"What the hell is going on here, is this a new attack?" i asked myself, before i recognized it.

The direction they went was the one where...

"Oh dammit, they are going against Sarada!" I said, i was not sure about that, i just knew they would, call it intuition.

"Well this is quite annoying now, especially as i wanted to actually relax a bit, guess there´s no helping it, got to save her!" i said.

"_However this is actually a good opportunity, I might as well use my new Jutsu, which i trained and developed, in secret, the time is still perfect, now that the sun is still up, it might be weaker than by bright daylight but after all it is still strong enough to defeat five opponents at once_!" I thought, as i rushed over the roofs.

Using my Byakugan, I was able to see that they already had made contact with Sarada, they drove her out of the village.

Towards the forest of death.

I recognized that many miniature things seemed to be at their side.

"I see, so you decided to attack her, now that you think you have even more reason for it, i bet you think you can go away with this, well i know you won´t.

I will defend Sarada, and if i have to kill you guys.

Dammed you shall be, black sheep of the Aburame Clan!" i spat in disgust at what i saw, at least 15 followed Sarada.

"Guess i better speed up and defeat some on the way!" I said as i accelerated.

You can be lucky it´s me and not her Father, he would kill you, but i won´t let you taint the name of the Uchihas, not after all they had to go through already, not after all what Sarada had to experience.

"There they are, oh you dumb cowards!" I said as i saw 5 of them attacking Sarada at once.

"_Thanks to my Nikkōgan, i am now even able to clearly see the natural chakra i need for this, rather than half-blindly trying to get it, even though i know how to feel it_!" I thought, as i began to create Kagamibushins, who sat themselves on the branches, high up in the crown of the trees, to tank light and heat.

"_The time in _Sorahi keikoku(Skyfire Valley) _was really not wasted, i learned much there, all thanks to Fushichō, the lord of the Fire temple, now the time has finally come to truly use what i have learned!" _I thought.

I think there is no one able to use this kind of skill, even though it was also for me extremely hard to learn, since i learned a force which usually was only able to use as a Kekkai Genkai, but thanks to the Firelord I was able to learn it, it is my absolute ace, the most secrets of my abilities.

Hikari Chakura (Light Chakra), Shakuton (Heat style) and Katon (Fire style) combined, are creating the so called Taiyōhiton (Sunfire Style), however it was useless since i never was able to completely use it longer than a second, well that was before i awoke the Nikkōgan.

"Wait Sarada I´m coming to save you!" I said, as the first Kagamibushins shattered to dust, giving the collected Sen-chakra towards me, i was bathed in fire, which burned a slot where i ran.

I was only about fifty meters away, we were near the Chunin Tower.

"Oh no you don´t!" I screamed, as loud as i could, as i saw how one of them tried to entering some bugs into an unconscious Sarada´s body, through her mouth.

It was Arumir

"Taiyōhiton, Hinoarashi Rasengan (Sunfire_ style, Firestorm Spiraling Sphere_)!" i shouted, as i dragged the fire red sphere right into the opponents body.

It was a short time silent.

"Hahaha, i guess this was nothing, royal baby!" He said and then began to laugh.

"I admit i had a little of fear that you are so mighty, but really, that in the Arena, has only been luck, same as once your father, as he defeated the Genius Neji Hyuuga!" One of them said, but i smirked.

"Are you really sure about this, I beg your pardon, but luck has absolutely nothing to do with that, this is experience and knowledge my friend, you think this attack did nothing, well, look again, look and watch closely!" I said with a pleased grin, they still underestimated my abilities, oh how wrong they should be, as the recognized that the difference in powers between us, was enormous.

Looking at me confused i pointed at Arumir, who suddenly, due to being the victim of my attack, began to clutch his chest.

"So hot, so damn hot, aaaAAAAAAAAHH!" He shouted in pain, as suddenly fire burst out of his chest, ears, his mouth, even out of his eyes, until the Head seemed to get cracks, before turning to ash, just like the rest of him.

It was gruesome to watch.

Within seconds he burned down to ashes, which were blown by the wind, leaving no evidence or trace of the murder.

"What, what the hell did you do?" The other asked fearfully.

"Taiyōhiton based Jutsus are able to completely burn the opponent from the inside to the outside, it's like a Chakra-fire and gets used same as Jukken based Taijutsu, to enter the body of the opponent.

It´s different from simple Katon or even the Uchihas Eton, even from the Youton it separates extremely.

It is an extremely difficult Jutsu and only able to be used by a bearer of the Nikkōgan, who then can see the light particles and dark Materia.

It is a Kekkai Touta, with which i can kill whole armies, by only touching the soldiers!" I said and they shivered in fear.

"Yes you probably all know what a Kekkai Touta is, don´t you, it is a learnable Kekkai Genkai, which, in my case at least, one then again, even if copied, can only be used with another not learnable Kekkai Genkai, it's so to say a Combination of two Kekkai Genkais!" I said and i could see how they trembled in terror.

"I tell you this only one time, everyone, of you or of every other clan, who tries to kill Sarada Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha, will die just like Arumir, both of them stand under my personal protection, don´t you even think of attacking them, if you love your life!" I said.

"And now, GET LOST; BEFORE I THINK THINGS OVER AND JUST KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!" i screamed, as i shattered all the others Kagamibushins, bursting my own Body in bright Fire red flames.

"Aaaaah a monster, save our souls!" They screamed in terror and ran away.

"Oh wait you damn brat, you think you will get away with this, we will remember it and someday when you are not expecting it, we will pierce your heart and kill you, you better prepare yourself to die, you and the Uchiha whore, you are doomed to die, I don´t care whose brat you are!" One of them, the oldest it seemed, screamed at me before he left as well, leaving me and Sarada alone.

I ended this mode, by letting the fire bursting back into the nature, where it defragmented itself.

Sarada laid on the ground, unconscious, i checked her through with my Byakugan, before i took her piggy back.

"_If i bring her to the hospital, they might attack her in the night, i better bring her to her home_!" I thought, as i ran back in the village´s direction.

I will be in so much trouble later, I might get stuck in prison for this.

"Bolt!" I heard Sarada whispering, as she stirred, coming slowly back out of her unconsciousness.

"But by god, it was worth it!" I said with a grim look on my face.

**After a while, back in the village:**

As i entered the village, it were only 1 ¾ hours before the dinner party.

I rushed towards the Uchiha house as fast as i could.

I knocked and after a minute Mr. Uchiha opened.

"Yes, what..., Sarada!" He shouted, as he saw her on my back.

"What happened!?" He asked.

"She got attacked, i was able to save her just in time, to prevent greater evil!" I said.

"She has some cuts and bruised but internally she´s not hurt!" I said to him, as he let me enter his house.

"Sakura come here quick!" Mr. Uchiha shouted for his Wife.

"What the...OH MY GOD; SARADA!" She screamed in horror, letting the plate falling she just washed, as she rushed at our side.

"What happened!?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"An attack!" I said simply knowing very well, what would come now.

"The attackers?" They both asked in unison, I saw the rage boiling in every fiber of their body.

"Fled, as i killed one of them!" i said honest.

"So you know who and where they fled?" Mr. Uchiha asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes!" I said.

"But you don´t going to spill it out, don´t you?" He asked with narrowed us, knowing the answer already.

"No, out of multiple reasons I wont do this, at least not now, when my father is not with us, i already contacted him over Kyuubiko, so long you have to wait!" I replied.

"I can´t wait!" He said, using his Sharingan.

"Sasuke no!" I heard Mrs. Uchiha screaming.

However nothing happened, beside of Mr. Uchiha getting a fist of wrath to his back head, leaving a massive bulge on it.

"SASUKE UCHIHA; YOU PROMISED TO NEVER USE YOUR FORCE AGAINST A FRIEND ANYMORE!" Mrs. Uchiha screamed enraged, glaring a long time at him, while healing Sarada.

"How is this possible, why isn´t it working?" He asked, dumbfounded, as well as baffled and interested.

"Nikkōgan, the eyes that can penetrate the Time, also known as, the all-pervasive eyes, able to see the light particles, the atoms, even the dark Materia, it´s child's play to see through a genjutsu and negotiate its ability!" I said to him, calmly watching the scene.

Mrs. Uchiha, still glared at her husband, before she spoke to me.

"Why don´t you tell me who it is, why are you keeping this hidden from us?" She asked with a pained expression and a well hidden volcano of wrath.

"Because of your Husband, and the measures he would take, i know exactly how this would look like in the end, and i can tell, that Sarada would be the one to suffer more from it than you two together!" i explained and she nodded in understanding.

"If i tell you, Mr. Uchiha would likely go and causing a bloody massacre, the village, which still, even after 19 years since the war, don't fully trust him, would then likely call him the monster they always, in secret, saw in him.

The Name Uchiha is not well liked in the village, that's a fact and as such unfortunately undeniable, adding more hatred to it would only result in a state of extreme rage and possible coup etats, which my father would hate to see the most.

They would surely go on a witch hunt for him, driving him out of the village, the rest of the Village would demand of my father to rename him as a Nuke-nin, demanding his immediate execution.

Sarada would have to grow up without a father and also would be feared and hated by the whole village, minus her friends, again, just like they had done for so long.

You know this is not even exaggerated.

As you know very well, the sins of the father always fall back on the children, what you do in this world, has immediate and direct impact at the future life of your daughter.

I once swore to protect her no matter what, i still do, everyone who will hurt her or do bad things to her, will be punished by me, even if it´s you, Mr. Uchiha.

If your actions harm the reputation of Sarada, or result in it, that someone hurts her, I feel compelled to hurt you, and I won´t like that to happen, not at all.

However, the protection of the village, and the protection of its people are close to my heart, to protect Sarada, my Family and friends and the whole village, is my most important task.

Each and everyone who is disturbing the peace of the village, who hurts my friends and family, as well as trying to stir up a new war in the rest of the world at peace, I will kill, as true as I am sitting here!" I said as honest and as stern as i could, not blinking or wavering in my decision for even a nanosecond.

"You have real guts to threat me boy, but i know about your abilities very well, it would be idiotic of me to try and pick a fight with you, who is even stronger than his own father, who has long surpassed me.

You showed your will to protect your friends from all harm more than often to me, i know i can trust you on your word, even when it is a threat like this.

Very well, i shall wait and discuss this matter with your father, but note that I will not sit here and leave this unpunished, I will show them a lesson, even if the whole village will hate me personally, i will not allow anyone to lay a hand at my family, never again!" he said.

"Then please, let me carry out your wrath, it pains me to hear the name Uchiha always only with an insult, I might not be a Uchiha, and I might not know how it is to be completely alone, but I know how it is to be only seen for what other´s want to see in me, in this case i am quite similar to Sarada.

She was hated and avoided for being an Uchiha, she was always alone, and secretly, in the most inner part of herself, on the search for true friends.

I au contraire was loved by everyone, recognized by everyone, called by everyone for something which i couldn´t care less for, the title, as the son of the seventh Hokage.

No one of them saw me like i really was, same as no one saw how Sarada actually really was, both we searched for true friends, so long until we found them in our friends, Inojin, Shikadai, Senpou, Himawari and Chouchou, and of course in each other!" I said.

"How do you want to know, that no one knows you beside of what they want to see in you?" Mrs. Uchiha.

"I made a test once, Sarada went in a market and tried to get in contact with the people, we recorded it.

Everyone always just called her, the Uchiha girl, after this I made the same test and came to the same result.

Everyone with which I made contact with, only called me, the honoured son of the seventh Hokage.

The result was that no one of them even knew mine or Sarada´s name, as I said, everyone only sees what they want to see in us, but no one sees us truly, beside of those who are close to our heart!" I explained to them.

"I see, this is really gruesome!" Mr. Uchiha said.

"I Don´t know if this means anything, but I really like Sarada, and seeing her crying, because others call her names, is something which I never want to experience again, I want to be there to dry her tears, I want to be there to give her comfort and to be the one she always can trust in!" I said, as I looked at Sarada who still was unconcious.

"I want to walk at her side, as the shoulder she always can lean to!" I said softly.

"Bolt, could it be, that you are in love with Sarada?" Mrs. Uchiha asked out of the blue.

"Eeeh, well, I I-I guess you can say that!" I said blushing.

"Are you really in love with her, or do you only play an act!" asked.

"SASUKE!" Mrs. Uchiha yelled in fury, hitting his back head yet again.

"Yes, I really do love her, and with your allowance sir, I will try everything to protect her!" I said with a strong voice, and with the most courage I can bring up under this hard glance.

It was silent for a while, Sarada´s father looked in my eyes and I forced myself to neither shift my glance, nor beginning to tremble under this massive pressure, was it always my unwavering will to protect my friends and even more Sarada and Himawari.

"Your eyes and words are honest, I think I can trust you with that.

Okay, I will allow you to date my daughter, of course only if she do feels the same for you!" He said.

"I do!" We heard it from the couch.

"Huh!" We asked confused, looking towards the couch to see Sarada leaning on her mother, waking back up, or could it be that she was awoken all along and only faked to be still unconscious.

"Sarada you are conscious again!" I said happily, as I rushed to her side.

"Are you okay, does anything hurt?" I asked her, but she shook her head in no, before holding her head.

"Don't move too fast, I don´t know what you had to go through, I only was able to get you right on time, before they could do something worse!" I said and out of the corner of my eyes I thought to see both, Mr. Uchiha and his wife moving out of the room.

"What about the party, you have to go!" She said.

"As if I care about a party, when you have been hurt only a quarter hour ago, I can´t care less about this now!" I said to her.

"Bolt, come here!" She said.

"Yes, whats the matter!" I asked worried.

"Kissu!" and out of the holy blue, she kissed me yet again.

I blushed deep red, especially as I was not really prepared about this.

I decided that I would take every punishment upon me, if only I could be with Sarada.

"So this means you like me?" I asked her.

"Dummy of course not!" She said, with a stern glance and a raised finger at me, as she leaned at my shoulder.

.

.

.

"Eh whaaaaat?" I asked confused and more than a little surprised.

"But, but, you kissed me on the lips, three times already, I mean this must mean something, doesn´t it?" I asked dumbfounded, while she chuckled

"You dummy, of course I cannot like you…!" She said and I was near the tears.

"…If I love you already so much!" She said and it was a shock for me to hear this words, especially coming from Sarada.

"Waaaaaaaah!" I blushed and I seemed to overheat.

"Hahaha, ah yeah the love, it is really a wonderful thing!" I heard the voice of Saradas mother, while both, she and her husband, looked from the door frame of the kitchen towards us, I only now recognized that Sarada and I had been alone in the room.

"Nuzzle" I heard Sarada shifting and felt that she leaned more at me, her face was flushed.

"Don´t you love me too, Bolt?" She asked with a flustered tone.

"Waaah, but of course I love you!" I said instantly, well I practically screamed it at her.

"Sorry I didn´t meant to scream!" I said.

"Hahahaha, that's what I like at you, your unwavering humour!" Sarada said, smiling brightly, more than I ever had seen it at her.

"Wow you are even more beautiful when you laugh, from all of your heart!" I said to her and she shifted her glance blushing.

"You think?" She asked, playing with her hair, ever since we became friends, she let it grow a bit over her neck.

"But of course, you are even normaly stunning, but when you laugh, its impossible for me to comprehend, why such an angle like you would ever care to come down from heaven!" I said and she chuckled.

"You know, Bolt, that's such a cheesy speech!" She said and she smiled her killer smile.

"_Damn that went straight through my heart_!" I thought. ´

"Knock, Knock!" it knocked on the door, making me jumping, I totally forgot the reality, over seeing so much beauty.

"Bolt your father is here!" Sarada´s mother said loudly.

"Well then, seems like things are going round now!" I said, as I took Saradas hand.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"They are going to discuss which measures to take, i´m sure your father will wish to kill them, I too do, but on the other hand, a massacre would only do worse to your family´s name and reputation.

I bet that exactly what they are aiming for.

I won´t allow anyone to taint the name of the Uchihas of Konoha, even if it´s your Dad, through his drastic measurements!" I said with a hard voice.

"Bolt!" I heard her sniffing and she embraced me.

"Thanks for living, you always do so much for us, I cannot thank you enough for it!" She said, before she broke in tears.

"Don´t cry okay, you are more beautiful when you smile!" I said and embraced her tighly.

"I cry because I am so happy,…, baka!" She said with flustered cheeks.

"Getting a little tsundere now?" I asked playfully and she chuckled.

"Anyways, are you ready to go in?" I asked, as we arrived by the door to the living room.

"Yes, if you may hold my hand, I am a little nervous!" She said and I did as asked.

"Don´t forget, I am at your side, always!" I said and she nodded.

"Let´s go!" She said and so we entered.

We went into the living room, where I saw my father, sitting with Saradas parents.

"Hey Dad!" I said and he nodded happily.

"Are you alright son, Sarada?" He asked us.

"I´m okay Mr. Uzumaki, just a few bruises and cuts but nothing severe!" Sarada said.

"Me too, they weren't able to do worse thing with her, I didn´t would have allowed this, even if I had to burn the whole damn Forest down!" I said with a hard voice and they looked all in wonder, beside of Dad.

"I know this my son, by the way, the cameras didn´t quite catched it, but how did you killed Arumir?" Dad asked, and I shivered under his analytic glance.

"Arumir, so it was this damn Aburame brat!" Saradas father said.

"With an unknown Kekkai Touta!" I answered honestly, the truth would come out anyways someday, so I might as well tell it right now.

"A Kekkai Touta?!" Dad asked in awe.

"Taiyōhiton (Sunfire Style), Hikari Chakura (Light Chakra), Shakuton (Heat style) and Katon (Fire style) combined, only able to be used in combination with the Nikkōgan!" I said, shifting my glance aside and Dad as well as the Uchihas were in awe, beside of one.

"Bolt, what does your father mean with this, you killed Arumir?" She asked afraid.

"Bolt?!" Dad asked, as I was silent for a while.

"I didn´t meant to, however I couldn´t also let him go with this, I don´t know what he wanted to do with Sarada but I know it was nothing good, as I saw him doing…, doing this to her, I lost it and just attacked him, with Hinoarashi Rasengan.

As I saw how they treated her bad, I felt this wrath in me, this unmeasurable hatred, I just did the very first thing, which came in my mind.

I killed the one who was about to hurt Sarada!" I said with hard voice.

"Couldn´t you simply punch him down!" Sarada asked me, with an angry tone in her voice.

"I´m sorry but in the heat of the chase, I lost my mind, I know it was false, but after all it made them fleeing!" I said with a hard glance.

"Do you regret it?" Dad asked.

"A little yes, I knew I could have simply knock him out, but I guess there was also fear involved, fear that they will continuously try to attack Sarada, somehow aiming even more hatred at her, until the whole Village begains again to avoid and mob her.

I was afraid that someday I am not fast enough, not strong enough to protect her!" I said, as I slumped on the couch.

"I hate to admit it, but I killed him to protect Sarada, fully knowing that I just killed a Konoha Ninja, I am no better than they!" I said clutching my head, which seemed to burst open, due to an overloaded mix of thoughts of regret, hatred and feelings of overcaring love.

"They will surely come after you!" Saradas father said in thought.

"Sure, but no matter what, I will defend those dear to me!" I said.

"As a father and cose friend of the Uchiha family, I am poud that you defended Sarada, however as a Hokage of Konoha I can´t really ignore this case, however beside of some doubtful statements, from even more doubtful witnesses, I have no evidence, that you are involved in any unfortunate fatality!" My father said, and I knew what he meant.

"I´m ready for every kind of punishment, no matter what it is, I won´t regret to have saved Sarada!" I said with a honest tone.

"Good, I think that we all can say that the Aburame Clan will not forget this, no matter what Shino would try to calm them, they are a strong and traditional clan, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, that's how they live.

I cannot allow them to hurt you or Sarada, I wouldn´t know what I would do, when anyone hurts my own Children or my friends´ children, therefore will today be the last day you stay at home, after the dinner party you will have to go away from home, I will organize a transport towards the Anbu-ne faculty!" Dad explained, and I nodded sorrowful, I knew all along that my action would not remain without consequences.

"Understood, I will go home and I will pack my things!" I said.

"No!" We heard it coming from next to me.

"Why, why has he to be punished, when this all happened because of me!" Sarada asked, eyes watering, her hands fidgeted.

"No, I, I don't want this!" she said.

"Sarada, please accept it, it is my punishment, I have killed a member of the Village, I have luck that I was not being killed myself for this, or thrown into jail, this way I still can help to protect the village, out of the shadows!" I said but she jumped up to her feet.

"So you think that I simply say yes and amen to this, do you even love me a bit, you said you feel for me, that you love me so much, that you want to stay at my side, and now you simply will go away, you, you idiot, baka, dummy, idiot, I-I, I hate you now Bolt Uzumaki!" Sarada shouted, breaking in tears, running away.

"Sarada!" I shouted after her but she just ran way, up towards her chamber.

"Oh man, I really fucked up!" I said, as I slumped back in the couch, clutching my head, my heart stung terribly.

"Sniff!" Tears fell out of my eyes, I knew leaving my home had the same meaning as leaving Sarada.

"I don't want to go, but what else is left for me, I have to repent for the sin I have committed, and if it helps to contain the peace in Konohagakure, then I have to do this!" I said, but the more I said this, the more my brain was flooded with pictures of Sarada.

Her smile, herself sleeping, herself looking up in the sky, the way how she calmly ate, over all her real self, behind the mask everyone else saw.

Sarada Uchiha, the way she shows herself only to those near to her heart.

"I always suspected a romance coming its way, between you two!" Fater said.

"You are like a mix of me and Itachi, Saradas uncle!" Dad said.

"Huh?" We all looked at him dumbfounded.

"Itachi gave his everything to protect the village and its people, no matter what they thought about him, just like you do and just like me do you want to protect your friends at any cost!" Dad explained himself.

"There you are right!" I said to him.

"Well then, we better get home, to prepare everything, do you come clear?" He asked the Uchihas.

"Yeah I will speak with Sarada, I know she didn´t meant to say all of this!" Mrs. Uchiha said.

"I would really be gratefull for that, I don´t want hate to stand between us!" I said.

"I´m sure she will come to the party!" Dad said.

"I would really be glad to see her again, a last time!" I said.

"Anyways we see each other at the Party, in one and a half hour!" Dad said.

And so we both vanished back home.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

I sat in my room, weeping in my pillow.

Dammit, this guy truly kills me, even when I am responsible for things going downhill, he takes on all burdens and punishments, he always did.

"Why Bolt, why do you want to go so far for me?" I asked myself, as I cried in my Bolt-pillow, a little secret I had, something not even my parents knew, in sad days, years ago, it helped me whenever I needed comfort and I was too pridefull to ask the real one.

I then hugged it, imagining what Bolt, the real one, probably would say, to cheer me up.

"Knock, Knock!" I knocked on my door.

"Sarada, may I enter!" I heard, the voice of my mother asked.

"Go away, I don´t want to see anyone!" I shouted angrily, even though only the pain, the sorrow and the anger spoke out of me, actually, I really need a real person to hug and be comforted by.

"Clack!" I heard how the door opened, my mother, not buying my anger a second, entered the room, walking up to me and sitting beside of me on the bed.

I tried my best to ignore her, while she stroke over my hair.

"You really do love him, don´t you!" She asked, I remained silent.

"You know, as your father left the village and went towards Orochimaru, I was full of sorrow, I hated him for so easily leave us all, but through Naruto, Bolt´s father, I found my own will and courage back to keep loving Sasuke and to stay up for it.

Naruto, no matter what, never turned his back on your father, and regardless of what happened, he always saw him as his Friend, and he always claimed to bring him back to the village, by every means, he promised it and almost three years afterwards he managed to bring him back.

Even though I knew about all the things he had done, I never wanted to stop loving him, I often felt like a fool for loving him so much but then I always got reminded by Naruto, that a Ninja who don´t respects the rules, is scum, but those who don´t respect their friends, are even worse than scum!" Mom said.

"What do you want to say mom, I know the story!" I said annoyed.

"I meant to tell you, that no matter how far Bolt might be from you, he wont ever stop thinking about you, wherever as his love or as a friend, you might not like the idea that he takes any punishment on himself, but as he said himself, he would take the punishment no matter what, in order to ensure your reputation to be saved and the peace in Konohagakure can be uphold.

That he would always watch over us all, out of the shadow, just like your Uncle Itachi had done it, Naruto is right, in a way he resembles both, his father and your uncle!" She said.

"I still don´t get what you are saying!" I said to her in an enraged tone, as if I don´t know all of this.

"Sigh is my dear daughter really that dumb, where is the smart Sarada Uchiha that I have raised, anyways, what I want to say with that is, that Bolt loves you already more than his live, and in order to keep any harm from you, he is willingly to sacrifice his own life.

How often did he took the blow for you, how often did he saved you by taking punishments in school, do you still remember as he claimed to have beaten up a whole team of boys all alone, when in reality it was you?

He got punished instead of you, even though every one of us knew that he was not guilty at all, since your both Childhoods Bolt used to defend and save you from every harm, wherever it was mobbing by your classmates, or insults from the townpeople.

More than one time he came back home, covered in bruises and wounds, saying that he had managed , yet again, to save you or his friends, from any harm for another day, Hinata would keep scolding him for getting in fights, but secretly she was proud of her son, that he cherished friendship so much.

Just like right now, he rather leaves you than letting your father commit a massacre in the Aburame clan, he is willingly to take the punishment for his actions, even when you are, in a way, responsible for all of this to escalate!" Mom said.

"But that's not true, no one of us is responsible for this.

It is all the fault of Sarumir Aburame, if he wouldn´t have attacked us in the arena, after the battle was long over, I might never had to punch him in the wall.

If this asshole from Arumir never had attacked me on the way back home, Bolt might never had to kill him and so wouldn´t have to take any punishment!" I shouted at her and I was taking in a bear hug.

"I know honey, but you know, Bolt´s father was known throughout the entire land for breaking any kind of rule, even fighting against his own friends, if it was meant to rescue a friend, and as his son, Bolt is in no way different from that.

He would break any kind of rule to save you, no matter what punishment he has to take, I bet in order to save you, he would even break the Anbu rules.

When you are in danger, he would find you, no matter what!" Mom said and I cried in her arms, she was so right, he would go over time and space and even through Hell, in order to save and defend his friends.

"My heart, it hurts, it hurts so much when I think about him leaving us for the rest of his life, Sai-san said, that out of the anbu one can only part dead or retired!" I said and mum chuckled.

"That's not really true, I bet he only said this, in order for you not to rush into any kind of hasty dishonest decision, logically you also can go out, but you do have to have a good reason for it!" Mom said smiling.

"So he might come back someday?" I asked hopefully.

"I think that the only reasons to get out of the contract is, when one´s wife is pregnant, when the Hokage personally asks for one, in order to take on another job, or when you have only one last clan/ family member, one has to take the custody for.

Things like this, I think the reason of seeing the friends again, unfortunately won´t get him out.

But we are speaking about Bolt here, he will find means and ways to meet with you, or watch over you guys, he might not show himself, but i´m sure he will always be there.

But what do you want Sarada, you too have been asked if you want to join or not?!" Mom asked me.

"I want to be with Bolt, but it would mean that I have to leave you!" I said.

"Not necessarily, your Father also often goes on missions accompanied by one or two Anbus, and I as the medical chief, have in a worse month more injuries to heal than I want, there are often many Anbus under it either, not that I wish you to be hurt, but, it´s not like we will never see each other again, as you know you always can see us out of the Shadows!" Mom said and I was in awe.

"So what you are trying to say is that I shall join?" I asked.

"No, what i´m trying to say is, that you shall follow your heart, for only the most inner part of your soul, knows what your heart desires most!" Mom said.

"I want to be with Bolt, but I don´t want to have to miss anyone, not you or my Friends!" I said.

"It is a painfull decision I know, but you have to decide anyways, so as Sai have said to you, you got to think about this really good before taking a decision!" Mom said.

"I see, you are right, sigh why is it always so damn complicated?" I asked myself.

"Dunno, anyways I have to help your father preparing some things, you better prepare yourself quickly, we soon will go!" Mom said.

"Go?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Well of course, I think you will look the best at the dinner party, remember, there is also a Dance floor, I bet you would like to dance with Bolt won´t you!" Mom said smiling sheepishly, before she closed the door.

My face was tomato red.

"D-d-dance with him, with Bolt?" I stuttered, before I overheated by the mere thought, of him holding me tightly in his arms.

"Dance with Bolt!" I said, slipping into a most pleasant daydream.

"Geez I can´t dream about this now, got to make it true,…, wait, oh gosh what when he hates me now, I was so mean to him, I bet he won´t even like me anymore!" I said in horror.

"Oh no, my life is over!" I said slipping on the floor.

"Wait, i´m just going to really hard apologize to him, maybe he wont dislike then, but what if he really hates me now, guess I should just stay home,…, no way if I do that, then I wont be able to see him anymore,…, but perhaps he won´t like to see me now anyways,.. no I don´t tink he would be so angry, or would he, raaaaaah I don´t get it.

Anyways, there is only one way to find it out, I have to go to him, apologize and see for myself of how much he honours our friendship, he said he loves me, I said it too but then said I hate him, I hope he didn´t buy it, I really hope so!" And so I was hoplessly stricken in a net of doubts and worries, while I tried my best to find a matching outfit to show him that i´m sorry and that I truly mean it with him.

I had only about an hour anymore to get ready, I hope I can make it in time.

Shanaroo!

**Meanwhile at the gates towards Konoha:**

"Geez man, everybody is partying that the Chunin examens are finaly over and only we have to stay here and guard the gate!" On of the night guards said.

"Well, after all it happened many things in the last days, first these Nukenin by the second part of the Chunin Examen, who attacked the son of the Hokage and his team, then were the Hokage and his children vanished for two days without a trace, then the son of the Hokage and his Sister as well as his mother and their friends were attacked at the trainingsfiled not far from here, and I heard that earlier, some Nukenins have attacked the Son of the Hokage in the 44. Trainingsfiled, yet again, so something must go real wrong here!" The other one said.

"Say does not everytime, the Hokage´s family was attacked, this Uchiha girl was with them, I bet she is the real target behind this, and the Hokages family is just always gets harmed as well, I tell you, as long as this brat is in the same team as the Son of the Hokage, he will always be targeted as well!" The First guard said.

"Yeah but according to my sister, who was watching the Chunin Finals, the Son of the Hokage and this Uchiha Girl fought in the same Team and they even won and the Son of the Hokage should have shielded the Uchiha Girl from an attack from this Aburame boy!" The second Guard said thinking about it.

"Yeah but I also heard that the Uchiha girl almost killed the Aburame boy, seriously, these Uchiha always only bring pain and sorrow, what do you think the poor parents of this boy would now suffer.

Really, I always asked myself what the Sixth and the seventh Hokage were thinking to let this Sasuke Uchiha, this Nukenin, back in our village, he even married the fine and wonderfull Sakura Haruno, what a waste, really!" the first guard said.

"Oh well, it is how it is, no matter what, they are here and we can´t do anything against that, as long as the Hokage tolerates them, we have to bear with them!" The Second guard said.

It was silent for a while between them.

"Hey do you hear this too?" The first guard asked.

"What, what are you talking about?!" The second guard responded.

"Wait, now I think I hear it too, but there is nothing!" They said.

"Huh, wait what is this!?" The first guard asked, as he saw some lights in the darkness of the night.

"Relax that are only lightning bugs!" The second guard said laughing.

"You really a scaredy…!"

"Baaaaam!"

"He, hey, oh shit, Makon, Shit I have to…..!"

"Baaaam!" And so also this Guard was dead, head being blown of the torso.

"Bakuton, Bakuhatsu hotaru no jutsu (_Explosion style, Jutsu of the exploding firefly_), i hope you like it!" a female voice said.

"Here we are Brother, Konohagakure, the village of our greatest foes, it lasted a long time, over 20 years, for us to find back to our old strength.

However, now, that we have found Grandpa´s old secret scrolls, we have the power to beat them, I will defeat Naruto Uzumaki, for what he has done to me!" None other but Suzumebachi Kamizuru spat in disgust.

"You mean to us, it´s not always just about you, dear little sister, we are here to avenge our fallen Brother!" Jibachi, Suzumebachi´s older Brother said, with a contorted face, surrounded by many bandages.

"It was not easy for us to heal and even harder for us to get strong again, I never knew this damn little brats were so strong!" he said, as he looked at his bandaged hands.

"Too often our wounds broke open again, too often we felt too weak to move, felt as if our wrath would forever be unsatisfied but now we are here, to take revenge!" Suzumebachi said smiling, her head being bandaged as well.

"Do you smell this Brother?" She asked, as she sniffed in the air.

"This smell of iron and Bug blood.

It´s the smell of revenge!" She said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, these names, these faces and all this times they circled in my head, ever since our dear brother has been killed by them.

I want to see these faces, these names, being drown in their own blood!" Jibachi said, insanely glances unfocused on the gate of Konoha.

"Let´s rush now brother, I can feel their life, I want to taste it when it will run out of their body!"Suzumebachi stated before she jumped high up on the back of a giant bee.

"Our revenge has come, this village, shall drown in the blood of its inhabitants!" she said, as a real flood of insects washed over the walls of the village.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shouha (_Water style, exploding water shockwave_)!" A male voice shouted.

"What the heck…?" Suzumebachi shouted, as suddenly a giant floodwave rushed upon them, draggin, the Insects, her and her brother backwards.

"So they want to attack Konohagakure, I see, but they can´t do that, can´t they Juugo?" None other but Suigetsu Hozuki said, lading on the Walls of the Village´s gate.

"Our walking hospital, little Karin-chan, is sleeping peacefully in her Hotel room, and as much as it bugs me, that she does, I won´t allow anyone to attack her!" The waterhuman said.

"Sasuke, we fight those catarpillars here, who want to eat the Leaf, but the aphids, you need to take care of yourself!" Juugo mumbled, before he went in stage Two, to attack Jibachi.

**Back in the Village, at the Dinner party, Bolt´s pov:**

"It´s nice to see you guys!" I said to Shikadai, Inojin, Chouchou and Senpou, as I greeted them and their parents welcome.

The dinner party was ready to go, many friends already had arrived, such as my Godfather Kakashi and his girl friend, Ayame-san, Iruka-san and Hana san, Hana´s brother, Kiba-san and Tamaki-san, Konohamaru-sensei with his wife aunt Hanabi, Mirai Senpai, Teuchi-san; Ayame-san´s father,Kurenai-san; Mirai-senpai´s mother, etc.

Even Gaara-san and his wife Matsuri-san came, together with the other Ex-Kages, Gai-sensei was with Senpou´s Parents.

Shino Sensei, his parents and his wife were there too, but I guess he would be the only Aburame to be here today.

The man that could not miss this party however was definitely Uncle Killer B.

But still I waited for one particular invited guest, I just hope she has the heart to come, after all what has happen, I really would like to see her tonight, before I have to go.

"Hey Bolt, anything alright, we heard what has happened, really a bad thing!" Chouchou said, as she embraced me in a bone crushing hug.

"I´m okay as long as you don´t hug me tonight anymore!" I said pressed, as finally air went back through my system, really, this girl has way too much power, similar to the next one who crushed me even more.

"Booolt, i´m so glad you are alright!" Senpou said, breaking every last heal rip in my body.

"I-I-I….. am alright, I guess!" I stammered out of pain.

"Hey Bolt!" Inojin said, as he came at me.

"I tell you one thing, don´t dare to embrace me too, I first have to heal my body, and a fist bump does it more than enough!" I said to him, as he came with outstretched arms at me.

"Oh okay!" He said and we fist bumped.

"That's how you do it!" I said happily.

"Hey I-Inojin-s-senpai!" Himawari stammered at the mere sight of Inojin.

"Hey Himawari-chan!" The oblivious Inojin said making my little sister blushing.

I always had the suspicion that she (14) liked him (16), more than a simple friend, but the hell I will let that happen so easily, if she really loves him, first off I will have a nice and clearing talk with him.

However there still was another one, who definitely comes in question, of having a thing for Himawari, still he and her, I rather see them both together than any other boy.

He is nice and always concerned about his friends and Himawari´s well being, so he´s much like me, Sarada even said that I was his Idol, this made me kinda happy, I heard he´s coming back, from a mission, home today.

All in all, I narrowed my eyes at that scene, of my sweet little sister worshipping my friend, but soon was disturbed by another voice.

"Hey Bolt, hope you will be okay!" Shikadai said, as he fistbumped me.

"Well of course i´m going to miss you guys!" I said.

"Bullshit, of course we go with you, you don´t think we let you all alone in this, don´t you?" He said while the others nodded.

"Letting alone in what?" Himawari asked confused looking from me to the others curious.

"Woaaah wait, you didn´t told her already?" Chouchou asked me, her eyes blinking, before she narrowed her eyes at me.

"I didn´t know how to tell her!" I said embarrassed.

"Whenever I try, I get so full of sorrow!" I said and she nodded.

Himawari looked at us with a sorrowful experession, I knew she could feel that something was going on, that something felt off.

"Is Sarada-san coming tonight?" She asked and I knew instantly why.

"I think she might come, at least I hope… but I heard that Katsuo (14) is coming back tonight as well!" I said and she instantly brighted up again, at the mere thought of her best friend, Katsuo Uchiha, Sarada´s little brother, coming back home.

"Really, that´s awesome!" She shouted in happiness, before she ran back away, to speak with Kakashi-san.

"Anyways let´s not ruin the mood, I will tell her tonight!" I said to my friends and they nodded in understanding.

"Ah there you are finally, I asked myself if you forgot where our house was!" I heard Dad saying.

"No, I just had to calm the nerves of somebody!" I heard the voice of Sarada´s father saying, I hesitated to turn around.

"Wow she looks breathtaking!" I heard Chouchou saying.

I instantly spun around with lightspeed, and there she was, I hadn´t even time to glare at Katsuo, who was approaching Himawari, so breathtaken I was.

I think it was the very first time I saw Sarada in a Kimono, she looked so beautiful, so outstanding, she looked….

"….Just like an Angle!" I said, not recognizing that she went over and stood right before me.

"Well thank you, you look nice yourselves!" She said and I blushed deep red.

"H-hi, S-Sarada-san!" I stammered and she chuckled, before she fidget.

"Actually, first off I wanted to apologize to you, I said things I don´t mean at all, i´m really sorry for that, and perhaps you though about it, but just to make it sure to you, I still love you!" She said out loud and everyone was silent at this strong and loud statement.

**Sarada´s Pov:**

"Bolt?" I asked him, after he was silent for a while same as everyone around us.

"I think he's just has become a pillar of salt!" Chouchou said.

"Well I know something to wake him back up!" I said as I went close to his face and bluntly kissed him on the lips, I think this brought his spirit back.

"You look so breathtaking!" He said after I parted from him.

"Yes I guess I saw this, you were away for two minutes!" I laughed and he chuckled embarrassed.

"Well, I am glad you still like me!" He said and I had to chuckle.

"I might get mad at you, but doesn´t mean that I like you less than before!" I said to him.

"So you…, I mean,… about the Anbu, what shall I do, I know fighting against it wont at all bring anything, since it is not only an order from dad but also from the Hokage personally, but I however don´t like the thought of leaving you so easy!" He said to me, after we went all a bit away, the people broke out of their paralysis and were chatting and moving again.

"I don´t like that thought either, that's why I have already decided to join them.

No fear I thought about it and I spoke with my family already, they all understand it!" I said and he spat his juice.

"Wait you also spoke with Katsuo?" He asked me curious and I nodded.

"I see!" He just said, looking aside with a sorrowful glance.

"Woah wait, don´t tell me,… you didn´t already told Hima-chan about that, didn´t you?" I asked him.

"I don´t know how to tell her, I mean, you know she is always hanging at me and I hang much at her, when I am away, who´s going to defend her from any danger that comes along her way?" He asked me.

"Who´s going to keep the boys of her when she gets older and they get the hots for her, If I only imagine them to go after her, wrath rises in me!" he said, clenching his fist and I could understand him, really, I felt the same as Katsuo was little.

He is in the same age as Himawari now and I know I don't have to fear that he will be overrun by girls, even though he looks good, is talented and strong and he´s nice, but I know that he only likes one girl very much.

Unfortunately for him, he had not so much luck, as to be in the same Team, I was kinda sorry for him, but luckily he met her always constantly at school, both had encouraged each other to become Genins, which they achieved in the age of 10, not for the least because of me and Bolt showing them some jutsus and trained with them.

"Well I could ask Katsuo if he would look out for her, naturally only if you have spoken with him first!" I said to him.

"I would really be more calmed, when I know that he will look out a bit over her, but you are right first I have to speak with him!" Bolt said.

"Anyways we still can speak about this later, do you want to dance?" he asked and I blushed deep red.

"D-dance?" I asked and he nodded, before tilting his head.

"But I can´t dance!" I said, it was true, I never learned it in school, nor did I evere even showed any interest in doing it anyways, a little I regretted this now.

"No problem!" Bolt said, as he lifted me up bridal style.

"Huh whaaa Bolt, what are you doing?" I asked surprised, as he carried me over to the dancefloor, we were watched by everyone, I saw how Senpou and Chouchou rolled on the floor laughing, while Himawari and Katsuo looked at us, eyes shining.

"Bolt, everyone is watching us!" I said, embarrassed, as I felt the glance of my Parents in my back.

"As if I care, if they don´t take the initative to dance I will start to do it, why the hell did we even made the effort, to buy a dancefloor inclusive of the DJ when no one dances!" Bolt said and somehow he was right.

"But Bolt, is it okay, I mean the song just ended?" I asked him, as we arrived towards the dancefloor, the song who had played just died out.

"Well i´m quite sure he will play a new song, that's what he´s paid for after all!" He said sweatdropping.

"Guess you are right, so what do we do now, I mean I still can´t dance, everyone is watching, you going to embarrass yourself!" I said to him but he only smiled at me.

"Climb on my toes!" He whispered.

"Eh what?" I asked confused, he just grabbed my waste and with a gentle grip, lifted me up on his toes.

"Doesent it hurt?" I asked him.

"N-no at all! He said sweatdropping, I glared at him.

"Don´t hide your pain!" I said, to him with a stern look.

"No really, you are as light as a feather!" He said.

"…Baka!" I said blushing, but smiled.

A slow song began to play and I instantly recognized it as a lovesong, my head burned of blushing.

"Bolt we should better not dance to this song!" I said and he looked quizzicaly at me.

"It´s a lovesong!" I said blushing.

"So that means you don´t love me?" He asked with this puppy glance.

"Noo, I love you but…!" I said but I was flashed by his brightest smile.

"Well I love you too Sarada, so I guess this song is pretty matching!" he said, as we began to dance, first slowly then faster and swifter.

I felt good, better than I ever had before, I couldn't any other but lay my head at his chest.

(_**Scene music: All of me- John Legend**_)

I felt the glance of my dad in my back, but I felt no coldness and disapproval perhaps, as I thought, instead I felt warmth and acceptance, it was as if he said that I made the right choice in his eyes.

This made me tightening the grip of my hands in Bolt´s, I felt a secureness I never had felt before, not even by Dad, I always asked myself if my choice was good but now I knew, that I couldn´t have chosen any better.

We earned applause and it didn´t lasted long, before others entered the Dancefloor and began to dance.

"I´m a little hot, can we perhaps go drink something" I asked him, after the song died out.

"But of course!" He said and so we went towards the Alcohol-free Juice bowl.

"You guys this was awesome!" We heard behind us, Himawari and Katsuo came towards us.

"Katsuo on a word please!" Bolt said, he looked at me and I nodded, understanding blindly.

"Himawari can you follow me a second!" I said and she nodded, she looked back at where Katsuo was speaking with her brother.

**Bolt´s pov:**

"Katsuo, I have to ask you something!" I said to the cherry haired boy in front of me.

"Yes sir, what would you like to know?" He asked me.

"How much do you like my sister?" I asked him.

"Well she´s nice, kind, lovely, always there when someone needs her and she never looks down on someone, she always aims to help and defend her friends as best she can, she´s a lot like I am, so I would say I like her quite lot sir!" he said, going straight to the point.

I looked at him with my Nikkōgan, I saw him shivering but he stood strong against my glare, while I scanned him and analysed him.

"Katsuo, I have to ask a big favor from you!" I said and he nodded.

"You want me to keep an eye and defend, if necessary, Himawari-chan, while you are by the Anbu´s with Nee-san not?" He asked and this smartness surprised me.

"Exactly, I know I can trust you on your words, but I love my sister over everything, to leave her in your hands means that I trust you, perhaps more than I should, but you better note, that I will hunt you down if I hear that something happened to her, I might not always be seen but remember my words, I am watching you guys, always.

If she insist to date you, remember my words, I am watching you, hurt her and I will hurt you, no matter what, even if I get in trouble with Sarada!" I said and he shivered knowing exactly, how it is to get on Sarada´s bad side.

"Don´t you dare to do anything reckless to my sunflower, or I might ending up unnecessarily hurting you!" I said with a stern glance.

"Sir hurting or making Himawari mad, is the last I want to do!" He said with a strong and honest voice.

"Good thing, well then I won´t us to miss the whole party!" I said and he nodded, together we went back to the table with the bowl.

"Bolt, is it true, you going to leave us?" Himawari came to me and it pained me to look in her eyes, they were filled with tears.

"Oh my come here!" I said and she ran up to me and jumped in my arms.

"I don´t want you to go!" She cried.

"Yeah I know, I also don´t really want to go, but I have to, you have to be strong Hima, just always remember, no matter how far I am, I will always watching over you, I want you to take this Present!" I said, as I took a little box out of my Pocket, I had made this earlier as I was finished with preparing, myself for the party.

She took the box sniffing and opened it.

"It´s beautiful Brother!" She said holding up the medallion I had made for her.

"It's a crystal made of my chakra, if you ever shall be in trouble I will know right along, the gold braiding contains my Hiraishin no jutsu mark engraved in it, through this I can be at your side in seconds no matter what, but I have to warn you, you can only use this crystal in dire situations, when nothing else can help anymore, I want you to never take it off, understood!" I said to her and she nodded crying.

"Oh my sweet little sunflower!" I said and pressed her at me, she sobbed in my shirt for a few minutes before she parted and rubbed the tears away.

"I will become strong, strong enough to make you proud brother, I will become a real strong ninja, worth to someday stand at your side!" She said with a strong expression, wrapping the medallion around her neck.

"I´m already so proud of you, but very well, I will take you by the word, I also will remain training to get stronger, to always be the person, you have to overcome, in order to give your everything, in order to claim to be the strongest, I will celebrate the day when you finally overcame me!" I said and held my fist out.

"Deal dear brother, I will beat you someday, dattebasa!" She said and I smiled.

"If you keep being like me, this will eventually happen someday, Dattebasa!" I said and finally she laughed.

"Well then, I guess we should go partying a bit!" I said and she nodded, and so we went back to our friends, while Hima showed off her new necklace.

The party was kicking and I chatted with my friends, according to Shikadai they really all had decided to follow me to the Anbu, stating that they would be bored to death without me.

I tried to speak them out of it, but it was irrelevant what I said to them, they were really stubborn, all of them, but when I shall be honest, I was glad they were following me, it would be lonely so fully under strangers and I would miss them pretty much.

"Hokage!" Suddenly someone shouted, I looked over to my dad, only to see one of the Guards approaching my Dad.

"What is,… what, goddammit why now, sorry Honey, but I got to go, some problems have coming up, I will try to be back real quick!" I heard Dad saying, saw him kissing Mom, she nodded and let go of him.

"Sasuke I might need your help!" Dad said and Sarada´s father nodded, kissing his wife as well.

"You make sure that the guards are very attentive, nothing is going to crash this party anymore, got it!" Dad said and the Guard nodded.

"What´s going on?" I asked a coming Inojin.

"Guys, I just heard it by listening, according to this guard just now, the main gate of the Village is getting attacked!" He said.

"What!" We asked surprised and he nodded.

"This don´t suit me, somehow this is suspicious I mean how often were we now attacked already, four times in four days!" Sarada said.

"Yeah but what is really suspicious is that they come here, I mean, a few attackers, they would also be able to beat them by themselves, won´t they, why would they need Dad that for?" I asked the others.

"No clue, perhaps the Opponent is too strong for them!" They said.

"Or this is only a decoy and the real attack´s target, is… this party!" I said and they paled.

"Wait you mean they going to attack, here, I mean where some of the strongest ninjas of the village are all together?" Shikadai asked.

"As you know Quantitity is not always anything in a battle, it´s more of the Quality of a single jutsu, than the number of Ninjas who use it!" I said and Sarada nodded.

"Just like our fight with Mirai-senpai or the Aburame twins, it wasn´t about how many of our Bushins have attacked, but it went, from the beginning on, about the quality of our strategy.

This here isn't any different, I bet these damn Aburames are behind this, they must have brought someone to attack the Gate to the village, someone strong enough, that a few Jonin cannot defeat him and they need to ask the Hokage to emerge.

A Decoy which has a massive wrath at the Hokage and wont being beat by anyone, before he cannot fight and kill the Hokage.

Meanwhile the worms in the Apple´s core, attack from the inside!" I said.

"Sounds plausible but there are still too much strong ninjas in here as if they are able to simply pull such a stunt and I think they forget, that the strongest ninja of the village I still present here!" Shikadai said looking at me.

"Well if it comes down to this, I will do anything to defend anyone, even if I have to kill some more people, I am going to the Anbu anyways, one rightfull defeated opponent more won´t bite it!" I said angrily.

"Yeah but this time you don´t have to fight alone, remember we all are still here with you!" Inojin said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Well then, just in case we better set up some markings in the garden!" I saidn and they nodded, while I distributed some of my Hiraishin kunais.

"Alright everything is done, markings have been shared all over the place and the people!" I said, after a while, as we met in the middle of the garden again.

"All who are left are you guys, here I made his for you guys!" I said, as I gave them the bracelet I had made next to Himawari´s necklace.

"Alright!" I said as I felt something.

"Just in time, they are here!" I said, as I recognized the same Chakra I felt earlier this day.

"Everyone go in defense stance, defend the guests!" I shouted and everyone, means Mom, Sarada´s mother, Konohamaru sensei, Aunt Hanabi, Mirai senpai, Kiba, san and my friends Parents, all of them went in fighting stance.

Each holding kunais in their hands, pockets are really practically, but I have to say the security here is really shitty.

"Kufufufufu, so you felt our presence, this is really bad, I thought we might can come with the surprise-effect oh well, this maks it easier to defeat you guys anyways!" We heard a voice.

"We will show you, what it means to mess with us, to mess with the Aburame clan!" the voice shouted.

"As if anyone cares about what you want, I tell you guys this one and a last time, leave this place immediately, or else you guys won´t be able to see the light of the next day anymore!" I said with a hard voice.

"Hahaha, little Uzumaki you underestimate the Aburame clan, massively!" the voice said.

"I think it´s rather you who underestimate me!" I said.

"Pah we all know how weak you are, you are so weak you could not even beat my son, Sarumir, you had to let that Uchiha whore defeating him!" The voice said.

"HOW DID YOU JUST CALLED MY DAUGHTER/GIRLFRIEND?" Mrs. Uchiha and Me shouted in pure white wrath.

"Haha, you are so transparent, that's why you will go down!" The voice said.

"It´s seems to me that the death of Arumir wasn´t enough for you, to convice yourself that you better keep your distance of my Family and friends!" I shouted enraged, scanning the place off with my Byakugan.

"Hah, that's why we are here, I will avange my fallen son, and then I will rid this village of the Uchiha Clan once and for all!" The voice said.

"As if I would allow this, the only one to be getting rid off, will be you, everyone who attacks the Uchihas of Konoha, is also attacking me personally!" I said, as I activated my Nikkōgan, ready to stop the time or slow it down, or if needed, turn it back.

"Well seems like we won´t get over this without fighting, I just thought the life of your beloved sister would mean more than the one of your girlfriend!" The voice said, as suddenly something lashed out on us, pushing us away and attacked Himawari.

The same was picked up by something, high up in the air.

"Himawari!" I shouted.

"Brother, help me!" Himawari shouted.

"Ahahaha, well, how is it now, do you overgive us the Uchiha?" The voice asked.

"Grrr, let go of my sister!" I shouted.

"Haha, you think you are so strong but in reality you are so weak!" The Voice said.

"HIMAWARI; LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Mom shouted, as she wanted to run to us, but she ran frontal into somekind of force field.

"A Kekkei!" I said in shock, Mom was thrown backwards right in the arms of Inojin and Senpus Parents.

"Hahaha, you guys are so easy to read, of course we all managed to close you guys in before we attacked, no one can get out and no one will come to your help little ones, and now boy, give us the girl, or your Sister will suffer!" The voice said.

"Bolt!" I heard Senpou´s voice saying afraid.

"Okay, they shall get me!" Sarada said and stepped forward.

"Stop right there, honey!" I said to her, my voice sounded weak but I smirked evilly.

"Bolt, they will hurt her!" Sarad shouted.

"I know, but they cant hurt her so easily!" I said so full of wrath, somehow I felt as if something was pulling hard on my sanity, I thought about on how to effectively kill them in the most gruesomest way.

"As if we make it so easy to you, you think we will give her to you without a fight, I think you still underestimate the Uzumaki Clan, everyone always made.

Even to our father´s times, everyone always hated him, before he was 13, everyone always underestimated him!" I said and I began to tremble with my wrath.

"But in the end, all of them, had to witness with their own eyes, how wrong they had been for all these years, all these years they didn´t even glanced at him, where they had hated him, treated him bad, many had made fun of him, for his greatest wish of becoming Hokage and being respected by anyone!" I shouted and they all looked down, I knew that deep in their heart, they all, beside of Mother, killer B and Sensei Iruka, recognized themselves in my words, it was no secret that even before 5 years, people had made fun of him, for his dream, thinking that he would never become a Hokage, until he has been announced to become the next Generation, by Godfather Kakashi.

"Everyone thought that maybe Shikamaru, or perhaps someone else would become the Hokage, anyone but my father.

However then, after 30 years his goal had finally being fulfilled, he is the 7th Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, the strongest of them all and maybe you don´t know, but as Uzumaki we don´t only have a long life, but we are also blessed by the Will of undying Fire and the strength to never give up, no matter how hard something seems, no matter which evil star is hanging upon our future, as long as we live, we never ever give up!" I shouted and Mom nodded.

"Brother!" I heard Himawari saying.

"And we, Himawari and I are the children of this great man, if we ever would give up, how would we ever be able, to make him proud of us, to look in his eyes anymore.

You think you can defeat my sister so easily?" I asked.

"Then you are dead wrong!" I said.

"I am wrong, haha, your sister is a joke, she never won against her team mates, she never succeeded in her missions and if she did, she danced around as if she had done something great, those tiny little D-rank missions are a joke, my son, Daruin, who is in the same age, already has managed to accomplish his first A-rank mission, against my youngest son, your sister is a nothing!" The voice said and I saw that Hima, was close to the tears.

No one, no one ever treats her this way.

"So you still think that we are not strong, that Himawari is just a clumsy little girl, well let me enlighten you!" I said and all eyes were on me.

"You think that my sister is clumsy because she has no talent, no force of maintaining her chakra, or even of being able to craft a single Jutsu perfectly?" I asked.

"Well as much as I hear, this hits the nails head, pretty well!" The voice mocked me.

"Himawari is clumsy, because she has too much talent!" I shouted and everyone was confused.

"I admit, she is not very fond in using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but that's only because she´s holding back!" I said.

"Wait holding back, what do you mean?" I heard Katsuo asking.

"Ever since her birth, father and I found out that Himawari´s Chakra is completely instable, because she has too much own Chakra, far mor than for a human possible, that comes because of the power of the Kyuubi, she inherited a piece of it from our father, but instead of becoming a separate chakra it mixed with her own and converted itself, defragmentated itself to adapt to Himawaris own natural born Chakra.

Her clumsiness in Ninjutsus is not of the fact that she uses too less Chakra, no it´s because she cannot regulate it so far, as to using less than for her possible, which is far too much to craft any normal jutsu properly.

That's why my Father and I began to train her in a different way, a harder way, all jutsus she had to learn in school she learned, in an deviated way, a more powerfull way!" I told them and everyone was buff, no one, not even Mom knew it.

"What, a deviated way?" The voice of the Bugs asked.

"As we teached her the Kagebushin, she was no able to craft one proper Kagebushin, what instead came out was the prototype of the Kagamibushin, a far stronger version of the Kagebushin, stronger than every bushin jutsu at all.

Since they are directly offsprings of our own body, moved and uphold with Chakra and crafted with separated cells, they are so to say own organisms, who return to the body when the jutsu is aborted.

That's the reason why they are so hard to differ, because they are pieces of our body, exact clones, created out of our bodies!" I said and they were buff.

"Bother, you just told them my secret, why?" Himawari shouted.

"I have enough from them underestimating my family and friends, always, I always hear what others speak behind our backs, how they think about Sarada, for being an Uchiha, never someone even took an effort on seeing how she really is.

Or Senpou, who, behind her back, gets mocked for being a man-girl, having nothing of a cute little girl they want, they think she´s an idiot for not being able to use the regular ninjutsus teached in the academy.

But I know she is great, her Rapid fist Taijutsu and her weapon-summoning skills are an awesome combination and, to make this sure, once and for all, she is as much girl as my mother is, just because she ´s superstrong and has more muscles than myself, maybe even in places I never knew possible, doesn´t mean she can´t have her soft girlish sides too!" I shouted and I felt Senpou and Saradas glance in my back.

"A girl don´t have to be shy and helpless, they can be tough too!" I said.

"What I also cannot stand is the way, how they mock Inojin for his softness, still I know no one who can paint better or knows more about flowers, herbs and eatable forest green, than him.

I hate it how they tease and mob Chouchou, for her, a little chubby, curves, she might not show it but I know that deep down she is hurt, she is a strong girl, stronger than every physical muscleman ever will be, because she has a strong and kind heart!" I said and I felt how Chouchou and Inojin sniffed at my words as tears of joy ran over their cheeks.

"They even dare to mock Shikadai, who is, beside of his stress- and carefree attitude, a real fine and helpful guy, he is a skillfull ninja in many areas, all of them are friends and family, which I hold dear to my heart, because they are different, and special on their own way.

I won´t ever let them being insulted by anyone anymore.

"You think that they are weak, well watch us proving you wrong. Himawari, you have my allowance, use it!" I shouted.

"Are you sure?" Himawari asked fearfully.

"I mean, what if I accidently kill someone?" She asked afraid.

"No fear i´m here to help you, if things are getting worse!" I said to her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Positive!" I said to her and she was smiling brightly.

"Alright!" She shouted, as she closed her eyes, beying enveloped by the bugs.

"What the, what is she doing there, how can she be so calm, especially in this situation!" Senpou asked.

"No one should ever underestimate her, she is far stronger than even uncle Neji was!" I said and they looked in awe at me and her.

"The Techniques of the Hyuuga Clan, mixed with Kurama´s Bijuu-chakra, enables her to go beyond the limit of the extraordinary.

Like me she is a born entitity of Bijuu chakra and natural chakra, she has 70% of own Chakra and 30% of Bijuu Chakra.

Different from me, who I am a perfect symbiosis of both, I have 50% own and 50% Bijuu Chakra!" I explained.

"Chakra, which is not kept under a seal, that's why it is so hard for us to maintain a Balance in using it, we simply have too much power for easy Jutsus!" I said pointing at Himawari.

"Fierce Step Twin-dragon Fire-fist!" Himawari shouted, here eyes demonical red, using Kurama´s chakra to envelop her Fists in chakra, formed as two guardian Dragon heads.

"This is how it looks, when she doesn´t holds back, when she is fully herself!" I explained, while the others, even mom watched in awe.

Bursting in Chakra, she destroyed the bugs that are holding her in the air.

Burning them away, she managed to get back in the garden.

"Seems like this was nothing!" I said, as Himawari came at our side.

"Finally I am free to walk as I want, it´s hard to always have to pretent to be normal!" Himawari said her face contorted in wrath.

"Grrr!" the voice made.

"You know it´s really shitty to speak towards a corpseless voice!" I said and began to use fingersigns.

"Show yourself, I want to know who I am fighting against, so I can look in your eyes when I kill you!" I said before, I used my own force.

"Ha there you are!" I shouted, before used a fuuin-jutsu of the Uzumaki clan, Iron Chakra chains.

"Argh!" I saw him clearly as the Chains pierced through the Kekeai like hot steel through butter, enveloping him.

"Come here!" I shouted, as I pulled him and let him crashing right in his Kekkei, weaking it, while slaying the Aburame Ninja K.O.

"One down, two more to go!" I shouted.

"Ha but we won´t let us being so easily defeating!" The other Ninjas said.

"Say this if you are really safe!" I said, as I smiled.

"Huh?" They asked, as I saw that they finally came.

"I brought some friends with me, I knew someday this would pay itself off!" I shouted, as they stood against mine and Himawari´s kagamibushins, who still were outside of the Kekkei.

"Ha, they might be strong but they are not so strong as if they can defeat us!" The other Aburame said.

"Who said they would fight against you!" I said, before I shattered mine to dust, same as Himawari hers.

"Bolt what are you doing, they could have defeated them!" Sarada asked.

"Believe me, there is no need for that, you don´t think that they just sit recently outside of the village, they were sitting for three days and two nights straight at the same place, fueling themselves with Sen-chakra of the Sun- and the Moonlight!" I said.

"Now we have enough power!" I said and Himawari nodded.

"It´s a long time since I used him!" Hima chan said smiling evily.

"Haaaaa!" We shouted, as we were cloathed in massive Chakra cloaks, same as Dads, only that mine was Sun-red and Himawari´s Moon-white.

"With them it is able to summon them!" We shouted in unison.

"Pah, you think, you guys are the only one to show off!" We heard the voice of Sarada.

"Sarada stay back, please honey!" I said, but she glanced with a dirty glare at me, as she stepped next to me.

"Bolt it´s my debt that this situation even happened, so it´s also at me to solve this situation to the success.

Don´t underestimate me, i´m not as weak as I might look to you, after all both of my parents were the pupils of two extra strong Sannins!" She said and I smiled, knowing that my Complains won´t help it anyways.

"I too learned how to use my full power!" She said, as she took of her kimono, under it she wore battle attire, as if she had known that she might need it.

Same as me, who I opened my shirt to show my usual look.

"Sure, your parents might have learned under the more powerfullest of them three, but Dad learned under the coolest of them all!" Himawari and I stated, smiling, in unison, as we all three bit in our thumb.

"Sen-Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" We shouted, Sarada opened one of her rhombus seals for this.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Himawari, Sarada and I shouted, for this was a different kind of Kuchiyose, It was only possible in Sennin-moodo to summon a Lord, or with a similar power, like in Saradas case her rhombus like Byakugou no In seal.

From this seal she has even two, one on her left hand for medical measures and one on her right hand, to use if she needs more chakra for special Jutsus, just like right now.

"I call for you, honourable master of the Sunfire / Ghostlight/ Moonshine, allow me to borrow your powers and fufill your part of the contract!" Himawari, Sarada and I shouted.

Out of the seal I crafted a mighty cross of fire appeared, which shot out and formed a cross cut by two circles looking like a crossfire-sign, the circles were filled by burning summoning-scripts, which began to glow and then rise in a whirl upwards, forming the silouhette of a mighty beast.

"Firelord of the Skyfire Valley, I call for you, Sunfir-Phoenix Fushichō!" I shouted, as the same appeared out of the flames, he was extremely huge and he gave of an eagle like soar.

Himawaris summoning ritual was similar to mine, only that the ritual-circle was crafted out of silvery moonlight, out of which the light shone brighter and like a pillar, rose in the sky.

"Darknesslord of the Lunar Canyon, I call for you, Moon-wolf Lunatica!" She shouted, as out of the moonlight a giant golden wolf, with fluorscentic blue symbols on his body, appeared, which first howled to the moon, before facing the Battefield.

"Ghostlord of the Ninneko-Bastion, I call for you, Shadow-Cat-Yokai Nekomata!" I heard Sarada saying while the Ghost-fires of the ritual rhombus, which has been crafted through her seal, formed a silouhette behind her, and out came a giant, two-tailed, grey-white Cat, with a very evil grin on her face.

"Time to turn the Tables!" We three shouted in unison, while their sheer power and size ripped the entire Kekkei in pieces.

**A/N: and so the fourth Chapter is here, I hope you like it, review me please.**


	5. 3 demons and the worth of a Shinobi

**Naruto Sedai 7**

**Puraimaru no tatakai**

**Battle of the primordial Forces**

**Chapter 5: Worse News and 3 demons hidden under the leaf, the infected town and the worth of one.**

**Konohagakure, Nighttime, the forbidden area, Neherit´s Pov:**

I spent half the day with searching for any kind of hidden knowledge and the other half with researching about the found files, and I must say, I am more exhausted than after a nice fight.

Not that I actually had any kind of hard fight in the last few days, no seriously, for the fact that such a massive phenomenon as a (100 years to early) coming disaster happens, things are oddly peaceful, too peaceful for my taste.

And I don´t mean the few attacks at Konoha recently, no I mean really hardcore battles, it is as if the world takes a deep breath, and prepares itself, ready to release it at any second, stirring up the next war.

Anyways, what I just found could exactly be the switch I was talking about, the switch that plunges our world back into chaos.

"I see, this really clears up some stuff, seems like they didn´t just recently began to break the seals, they must have been trying for over hundred years to break through the first seal.

Seriously, how could we be so recklessly careless about this, we should have observed the damn seal and the world day in day out, but we also never would have thought that the Final Countdown is able to come so early, that the time can be changed so much, after all it was 6 times the same, wasn´t it?" I said, as I closed the report documents.

It was convenient to be a ghost no one really can see, this way I was able to search throughout the whole village, even in those parts which once had been destroyed, so long ago, in the battle against Pain.

Those parts of the village which has been re-found after so many years of being left abandoned.

However now I took over, the corpse of a dead ninja I accidently disturbed in his assassination-mission near the borders, as I searched for a quiet place to do what I had to do.

It seemed to have been an Anbu from another country, send to kill Bolt and Himawari Uzumaki, the strongest hope of Konohagakure.

It was luck for me, through possession of a body I was able to interact better with people, without scaring them, I also was able to take the body everywhere by storing him, sealed within a scroll, when I don´t need him for the moment.

"_It was really a twist of Luck, that I could find this hidden laboratory._

_So this sick guy actually experimented with his own unborn Child, really, the people out here are all sick and crazy, to let an infant being possessed by such a powerful demon, and letting it run freely, I really ask myself how he managed to find him though, less to get him out of the First Circle_!" I thought, as I looked around.

It was really a riddle for me, how this giant lab never has been found by anyone, okay, it might lie underground but still, it seems that only a part of this place has been found some years ago, the dust is there not as thick as within here.

Still perhaps only the ones who know about it might ever find it, I too was only able, through my ability to see Chakra, natural and spiritual energy, to find the lab.

"When I think about how long this secret has been hidden from anyone, it really is only a matter of time before the next 3 will be released.

If they managed to break the first Hell-circle so easily, with only their own strength, who´s going to say that they won't be able to break the others too.

It´s likely to say, that now, since they are in the possession of such a powerful being such as Mouryuu, the old world is about to reawake.

I bet the remaining Demons will do anything, to lure people in breaking the other Circles, to releasing them.

But if they are behind the power of the three Titans, this will be their goal anyways, however it exists a certain difficulty.

The first Circle, means the last to have been created, was crafted by the Senju-Clan, after the power ran out of the Uzumaki-Clan, after crafting the other 9 Circles.

Therefore, only Uzumakis can release the seals of the remaining 24 Gates and so the seals upon demons, however there are no Uzumakis remaining, beside of the ones momentarily alive.

So it´s quite clear, that they will be targeted sooner or later, I bet those who attacked Uzushiogakure didn´t knew this fact until later, or else they wouldn´t have attacked and killed every member who had been in the Village that time.

Dammit, this is bad, the Uzumaki Clan is in greatest danger!" I mumbled, as I went out of the laboratory.

"_I have to speak with Naruto and the other Uzumaki, we must absolutely prevent them from getting those other two demons in their hands, if they do, they have more chance to get at least one of the children._

_Maybe, only maybe, we then might be able to prevent the rest of the seals to break, if they do, somehow, manage to get their hands on an Uzumaki, we have problems without end, and then not even the current Clan of Uzumaki will be able to defeat them!"_ I sighed as I thought about the whole mess.

"_Hah, I guess it´s time to resurrect the marked ones, even though I don´t want to play with the feelings of those close to them, they are exceptional Ninjas after all, and especially he might know where that damn snake is hiding_!" I thought, as I made my way out of the laboratory.

"_Now that I think about it, I think it was a good idea to craft this gate, this way I might also can call __them__ for help, these other Uzumakis, should the enemy really go against the Uzumaki Clan, it would be nice to have some powerful help_!" I thought about my decision.

According to the report in Naruto´s folders, I read a few days ago, there was this mirror world he has been send through Obito Uchiha, together with Sakura Haruno.

"If I can get them out of there towards our world, we might as well have at least one or Two Uzumaki more, luckily Naruto´s mind, at night, is luckily so wonderfully uncomplicated!" I mumbled with a smirk, as I thought about it.

I snickered as I remembered how I took the memory out of his mind, analyzed it and put I back, this way I got knowledge how to enter this place.

Naruto had also wrote this experience down, in a kind of After-War and Past experience-Diary, that many aspects are different in this world, however the power of his mirror-pictures Menma and the power of the same´s mother, might be real.

Getting them out of this Genjutsu world, would manage to get us another advantage in this battle.

"_Wouldn´t be bad to have some more aces in our arms as well_!" I thought, as I transformed in my Animal-spirit form, the Eagle.

In times like this I cannot have respect before the feelings of other people, such as mourning over dead friends and family.

If they are useful then I will resurrect them, no matter what.

I have no feelings; and even if I would have feelings, don´t I have the time for being hesitant and moralistic, not when the well-being of the whole world stands at the brink of destruction.

Feelings like `let the dead ones rest in peace and don´t disturb their sleep´ shall not stop me.

If we manage to seal Lamia and Beelzebub, we might have a chance to win this cruel game, before it takes an unfortunately chaotic turn, but if not, we will stand before a Catastrophe, even before the Demon-gods manage to be released.

27 Demons, 9 circles, each separated in 3 Parts, means in each Circle are waiting 3 Demons, as powerful as Mouryuu, if not even more powerful.

"I think, the closer we get to the core, the stronger they get, the seal has to be almost impossible to break after all.

I guess the weakest have been sealed as last and were the first to break free, which would mean that with every seal they break, stronger demons will be unleashed, until the very last one, still even the weakest ones are already hard enough to defeat, if they fully unleash their power!" I mumbled in thought as I arrived near the secret entrance and exit of the underground building.

"Oh well if we shall be precise, are now only 24 Demons remaining, when we count those three, already released ones, off; and honestly, those three are bad enough already.

Mouryuu is momentarily the strongest of the Three already released ones and extremely destructive, still he has been released only recently, perhaps he still is weakened at some point.

He´s no really smart but his attacks are all the more devastating.

On the other hand is the demon Lamia extremely smart and gruesome, it will not be easy to defeat him, still he´s said to be weaker than Mouryuu.

But not any less severe, if it unleashes its full power on its target.

He is the second longest to be released, according to the notebook of Dr. Serpentra, so it´s likely that he´s able to unleash his full power.

Beelzebub is extremely manipulative and a master of Puppetry, if he plants an insect into a host, he is able to fully control its host, and it´s likely that he will use the Aburame Clan for his games, still from the actual own battle power he is definitely the weakest one.

If I would have known this before, I would have warned the others, however, who could have known that two of these Demons resided here in Konohagakure; and one is even being hidden as the Aburame Clans Spiritual being, since end of the last war.

"_Ha, seems like the destiny is finally there, to show what I have learned, good thing that I learned hard, for several Decades, under the strongest Itako which ever has been born in our clan._

_Thank you dearly, honored Sage of the Spirits, Grandmother Chika_!" I thought, as I flew back to the main village, with this new found knowledge, I was sure that also new problems will come up.

"Got to get back quick!" I said, before I stopped dead in my track.

"Hmm, seems like I will not get out as easy as I thought, they must know that I have gotten at their toes!" I mumbled, as I sensed the presence of many foes, the trace of Lamia´s chakra was on them.

I transformed back and landed on a branch in a tree, trying to escape would not really bring much, they simply would follow my trace towards Konohagakure.

I knew I had to do something about them instantly.

"I don´t really know what you have to do here, but I don´t really like it, when others are messing with my stuff, when they don´t know, not to be so nosy!" I heard this voice, with the unmistakable killer instinct, like a Snake that looks at a nest, filled with young-birds.

"Well, lucky me, this fortunately takes me the effort of having to trace you, Lamia, or shall I rather call you with the name of your current incarnation, Orochimaru!" I said, as I looked at my foe, who stood next to me on another branch, with this evil smirk, his eyes, evilly yellow with reptilian slits as pupils, a sign of possession by a mighty Snake ghost.

"I don't really get what you mean, but I am honestly impressed that you managed to get through all of my traps!" Orochimaru said, while leaning on a tree, close to the branch where I was standing on.

"Physically traps cannot really affect me, only the body I use, sometimes!" I said, as I, used my scroll and summoned the corpse, before diving in.

"Hmm, I see a possession Jutsu I don´t know already, impressive, but seems to me like you are quite similar to me, at least in this aspect, I´m getting curious, my friend, tell me, what´s your name young man?!" Orochimaru asked me, as he observed my transformation.

"You can call me Yami Usagi, logically this is only a codename, I don´t really like to call my name out to people I cannot trust, and you my friend, you are one of those guys I don´t trust at all!" I said to him, as I stood up from the branch, in my corpse, moving it, to test its functionality.

Thanks to the artificial heart, the corpse was kept alive, a dead but moving marionette, and ready to possess, anytime I have to.

Call it immoral, gross or all the way you want, for me it´s simply a tool in order to bring the fate of the world in a better direction, and honestly, we don´t need assassins who are going after Bolt and Himawari Uzumakis, sooner or later the two will have a difficult way to go anyways.

"Oh well that hurts, I always was praised to be such a trustful and sociable guy!" Orochimaru laughed.

And I chuckled on this.

"You, out of all persons, are speaking about being sociable, hah what a joke!" I said mockingly and he snickered evilly.

"Ow, such hard words, anyways what do you want to do huh, we are to hundreds while you are all alone, although I won´t even need them, I could easily kill you all by myself, one strike is enough, and what are you going to do now, huh?!" He asked mockingly.

"You are only hundred, seriously, huh, I though I finally would get a good fight, but this is only sparring for me really, oh well, it´s still a bit unfair tough if we look at it from another aspect such as battle power.

Care if I even the numbers for a second?" I asked, before I used a different kind of force.

"Tamashiton, tamashi no shinryaku-sha (_Soul style, soul raider_)!" I shouted, as I created a ball of numerous onyx-black chains, which burst open and crashed to the ground in all directions and all radiuses.

"The Raid begins now!" I said, as I held the Chains up high before they began to move in a circular motion, creating a spiraling whirlwind.

"What are you doing, what kind of Jutsu is that?" Orochimaru asked, looking full of fear.

"I can sense, that you feel what is happening!" I said with an emotionless expression.

"Everything the chains are touching, is robbed of its soul and life-force, beside of the user!" I explained, while the chains began to let the whole forest in a radius of 10 miles, dying out.

I could sense the smell of pure terror coming from my foes.

"You better note, that I am a different caliber of foe you ever had, to rescue the world I am willing to do anything, even killing my opponents, everyone who decides to step in my way, I would gladly advice to think about it twice!" I said, as the chains began to get pulled back into ball-size, after all the foes beside of Orochimaru had been robbed of their souls, being put in the spiritual soul-chain-prison.

"And now to you, I really would have liked it to be made of some more souls, but oh well, it´s still enough for you!" I said calmly.

"Well then, time to end this farce, shall we?" I asked him, as I rushed forward.

"What are you, who are you, and just what the hell are you trying to do!?" Orochimaru screamed, paralyzed with terror, the evilness of this force, I bear in my hand right now, could be sensed even by him, through every fiber of his body.

"Tamashiton; Akumabarai, Sen no tamashi no kōzui (_Soul-style; Exorcism, Thousand Souls-Flood_)!" I shouted, as I used the ball of chains, which turned into a liquid like substance in ball form, darker than the deepest black, similar to Naruto´s Rasengan.

"Aaaagggckkk!" Orochimaru shouted in pain, as the ball hit his stomach.

Like a powerful beam, a massive stream of souls were led into Orochimaru body, he had no chance to escape, and even if it would be a clone, the effect would be the same, for the user feels what the clone is experiencing before it shatters to dust or whatever element it is made of, it is an unescapable ability of mine.

"Aaaargggh, you Little Bastard, and what are you doing with me?!" He asked fearfully, as he felt how his soul was pushed out of his body.

"Akuma o kieru (Get out Demon)!" I said calmly, as black Chains crashed out of his back, without physically harming him, still, it was very likely that he wouldn´t survive this extraction, it is actually the same principle like with a Jinchuuriki.

Extracting the beast, kills also the soul of the host, the Ghost flood of hundreds of souls, being pushed within the body, is too much for the same and the original soul gets dragged out, alongside the other souls and in the chains, captured by them, also something different, something huge.

"There you are, Lamia, Xiangliu, Hydra, I don´t really care how they called you this time, all I know is that it´s finally time to crawl back from where you´re from, you damned Nine-headed Snake demon!" I said, well more spat, he has been responsible for the death of my older sister and my Mother, both Mikos, in the last time he broke free, so many centuries ago.

Now that he was nothing more than a spiritual entity without a physical body, he however also was able to affect me, however I too was not weak.

The desire for revenge and the desire to finally be freed from this kind of existence, with a chance of a normal rebirth, drove me on to learn and train, with everything I got, hundreds of years' worth of training, proving numerous times that I was the strongest in the village, even stronger than my father, the Clan Chief.

Grandmother showed me how to hate beings, without being too much consumed by it, I could hate without recklessly trying to prove something.

I learned, despite of the rage, hatred and the darkness I thought to feel in my heart, to keep a cool head in battles, not letting my emotions disturb my concentration, I learned to fight until the very end and then, only then, I would cry all the tears left to cry.

All in all, I learned that, beside of all the darkness in my heart and all the darkness I can craft, I was not completely evil.

I was a Ghost, without emotions, so some things I do, might be ethically reprehensible.

"_You are from the Jikan-Senkensha Clan, the force you bear, it is the same as the one from the Ghost-Sage of the Shisha no tamashi no ichi (_City of the dead Souls_), the one that once sealed me, so long ago_!" Lamia, fully out of Orochimarus body, means being momentarily only a giant shadow with numerous eyes, said over Telekinesis, taking back his original shape, a giant Nine-headed Cobra, his wrath was practically touchable.

"_I felt my power has being released for so long ago, yet I was not able to see the light of the day, what has happened to me_!?" The giant Snake-demon asked me.

"You have indeed being released, 73 years from now, but it seems as if, whoever has released you, banished you within an human infant, and named you Orochimaru, to be honest a more matching name they couldn´t have found, it´s really a riddle to me, how nobody could find you in all this time.

Anyways, your force was uphold to a minimum, but your Soul had been repressed completely; well, beside of a bit of your evil personality, nothing else of you had been broken through to the boy, but if I shall be honest, from what I heard, he was very similar to you anyways!" I said and he looked at where I pointed, towards the dead man, which once was known as the Evil Sannin.

"_So, for what purpose, did you get me out of him then_?" Lamia asked me.

"Well to seal you back in the first Hell-circle of course, why else would I have?!" I asked him sweat-dropping.

"_You stupid, foolish little boy, do you really think this is so easy, 200 men of your clan were needed to once having sealed me and you really think that you will be able to seal me away, all alone._

_Ha, even if, hypothetically spoken of course, you would be able to actually reseal me, we are nowhere in the surrounding of the other Hell-circles, you have no weaving-point to cast the seal, how will you try to bring me there, as if I even let you_!" Lamia shouted amused.

"Well it´s not really a question of letting me doing anything, isn´t it, I just simply will force you to it!" I said.

"How about this one as your home before the circle, nice isn´t it, I think you still know it, Kusanagi no Orochi!" I asked, as I used the power to control the elements, to bring Orochimarus sword over to me, through the branches of a tree.

"_Hahaha, you think the simple replica of this powerful sword, would be able to harm me_?" Lamia shouted amused.

"Oh this isn´t a replica, not at all, it´s the real thing!" I said.

"_Hahaha, c´mon, don´t mock me, the real Kusanagi is in the Ryuuchidou, being guarded by my Son Hakuja_!" Lamia said.

"Well, where the hell do you think Orochimaru has it from, after all he learned under your son, in order to become a Sennin himself!" I said to him.

"_Hmm, if this is true, I have to real punish that foolish boy._

_Well it don´t brings anything, to bicker about this now, for now we might as well fight against each other, seeing that you won´t let me go anyways, without me destroying you, wouldn´t you?_

_It will be a small taste of victory but after all it will prove to me, that this isn´t at all the real sword and it will show, of how idiotic it was, to think that you, you foolish boy, alone, could banish me anywhere_!" Lamia shouted, over telekinesis, as he went in fighting stance.

"Seems like you are hot for a fight, well it too itches me for having a real fight, all opponents that I had lately where so damn boring, it will be an honor to me, to fight against a being of the old world, as powerful as you.

You had so long time to assemble your forces, 14.000 years long, if we don´t count the lost 6.000 too.

After all, you are as near to a dragon as every snake ever will be, so I expect a massive battle, and you better don´t bore me too much!" I said, as I went in fighting stance as well.

"Now come at me, Blindworm!" I said, as I charged forward.

"_You will regret to have released me_!" Lamia screamed, as he charged forward with massive earthquake causing movements.

I was sure the noise of this battle would be able to be heard until Sunagakure, I just can hope that Naruto-kun and the others will manage to defeat Beelzebub, before he manages to infect the whole Aburame Clan with his dark influence, at least if they find out already.

**Meanwhile at the Dinner-party in the Hokage villa:**

**Bolt´s Pov:**

The situation couldn´t be more annoying, while we searched with Byakugans and Sharingans for our foes and their attacks, they kept themselves hidden in the darkness of the night.

The air stunk of burned and roasted bugs, disgusting.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I shouted to them.

"I won´t let you hide in the shadows, when you so treacherously attack my family and friends!" I screamed, sitting on the back of Fushichō.

"_Bolt, this is pointless, even with three days of saving Sen-chakra, this Jutsu is hard to cast and even more to continuously uphold, you will only out-powering yourselves, if you keep on burning their attacks away, you have to find the Jutsu caster_!" Fushichō said.

"As if I don´t know this Sensei, but it´s so hard to find them!" I said, while I shot off another fire wave, I hesitated to use any other kind of massive attack, for I feared to accidently destroy the village.

Well, to say that with Sarada or Himawari down on the ground, it would run better, was an understatement, they were as lost as we were, up here in the sky.

"_Sarada, if this keeps up, I will do nothing but waste my power here, if this was your intentions, then I am truly mad at you_!" Nekomata said.

"Oh shut up Mata, huff, huff, as if it was my intention to out power myself!" Sarada hissed angrily.

"I don´t get it, even with my Byakugans, I cannot see anyone, I mean they must be at least in a radius of 80 meters to craft any attacks with their bugs, don´t they!" Himawari asked, enraged as well.

"All those who come at us are only bug-clones!" I shouted.

"Shino-sensei is this some kind of Genjutsu, you better answer honestly!" I said to him.

"We Aburame have no talent for Genjutsu, that's a fact.

I honestly never saw such an ability either, I mean not even your mother sees any opponent beside of the bugs, it´s truly as if the bugs are controlled by something different, something that has a larger radius of control!" Shino-sensei said, while his parents nodded, they seemed to be as confused as him.

"_I can only think about one thing, that might has the power to control so many bugs out of nowhere, but there is no way that he can be here, I mean he has been sealed after all, for so long time, or at least that's what he should be_!" Lunatica said in thought.

"Who do you mean?" Himawari asked her Partner, the Giant golden Moon wolf.

"_It´s only hypotheses, but there once, in ancient times long ago, had been several entities which ruled over the world, long before the Bijuus and the Juubi, even before the Shinju has appeared._

_The 27 Shadow-Colossus, the archenemies of us 10 Wild sages, one of them, Beelzebub the Skarabaeus, a giant insect-like being, had the control over any kind of Insect, which was in a radius of 50 miles._

_Rivaling Clans of those humans with exceptional forces, often tried to catch him, or the other 26 and use them for their own purposes, for they were gruesome beings._

_Gruesome enough to be able to effectively kill whole legions, with aggressive mass-destruction attacks, in Beelzebub´s case it were a giant swarm of meat-eating bugs_!" Lunatica said and I thought I had to puke, alone by the mere thought of having to fall victim to such meat-eating bugs, same as Himawari and Sarada.

"I heard about that, I also heard that in old times, about Hundred years or more ago, the Aburame Clan and the Kamizuru Clan of Iwagakure fought, alongside of other Bug-tamer Clans, bitterly in massive wars, to be the only one to use its power.

It was searched, by us bug tamers, throughout the world, however no one could hold its power for too long.

More than once, Clans have been extinct thanks to it, it was said that it only allows a newborn as host, this then is able to use its power, same as a Jinchuuriki.

But the price to pay for this power, is the soul of the host at the end of its life, this soul has no right to be reborn anymore!" Shino-sensei said and his father nodded.

I was disgusted to no end, father had told me about the unfortunate life a Jinchuuriki could live, if one does not necessarily is known as Naruto Uzumaki and has many friends.

"I see, but what happened with this thing?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"No one knows, I only heard that it has been once, several decades ago, being held by the Kamizuru Clan, before the Clan died out, perhaps thanks to this fact, that they weren´t able to hold its power under chains, and so it destroyed the Clan in a fit of rage!" Shino-sensei said.

"I think this was shortly after the war in which the Aburame Clan managed to defeat them!" Shino-sensei´s father said, with a thoughtful expression.

"This would also explain, why they are so less anymore, I mean they only were to three People, as we once met them, you remember Hinata, Kiba!" Shino-sensei said, Mom and Kiba-san nodded.

"All I can tell is, that there was a rumor going on in our Clan; that the Location of its whereabouts has been found, a few years after the war, but I don´t know more!" Shino-sensei´s father said.

"Well I guess now we know where he is, seem like after the war he has been adopted in the Aburame Clan, I always found this Daruin so suspicious and scary in a way, now I know why, to think that people still think it to be right to sacrifice children or anyone in particular, to become such a being!" Himawari spat in disgust, I understood her very well, I felt the same way.

"_Sharp-minded you are, yes, you are right, I am Beelzebub the Skarabaeus, not one of these weaklings from the Aburame Clan, but unfortunately for you, do you still have no idea where I am, but I know where you are, that's why I can easily destroy you, Ahahahahaha_!" The voice laughed, as suddenly a flood of insects attacked.

"Everyone get inside!" I shouted and they did as told, while Shino-sensei and his parents, as well as Mom, shielded them.

"Fushichō, time to burn them away!" I shouted and he nodded.

Using my _Oodama Rasen Shuriken_ and his _Taiyōhiton;_ _Hi no nami no jutsu _(Jutsu of the fire-wave), in a Combo attack, creating _Rasen Taiyōhi Shuriken_, to burn the Flood of meat-eating Insects away, but they seem to just keep on coming.

"Dammit, at this rate it´s only a matter of time until the whole Village will be targeted by these Bugs!" Sarada said, attacking with her Katon Jutsus and I knew what she meant.

"We have to drive him out of the village, for sure, but first we have to find him!" I said and she nodded.

"Alright guys this is going to get hard, I need you to evacuate the Village just in case, get as many people together but watch out for any Aburame Clan Member, beside of Shino-sensei and his Parents.

It is likely that Beelzebub has also the power to control the Bugs in their corpses, and so more or less also them, however as we know is Shino-sensei and his Parents not affected, out of unknown reasons.

I don´t know why but it is so, for the time being you have to be very careful in their surroundings, if something doesn´t seem kosher, just knock them out.

Himawari, I want you to craft an Adamantine Chakra Chain force-field around the Block to keep everybody in it save, I will try to find Sarin, Karin and Shigure san perhaps also Nagato and Mito san, they might help you to enlarge it over the entire village.

Get the closest neighbors in here too, all persons without Ninjutsu-experiences shall stay in the house, all others who have exceptionally Jutsus, like mother, Grandfather and the Hyuuga Clan, Mrs. Uchiha, Miss Shizune, the Ex-Kages, like Miss Terumi with her Youton, and who else can fight with a large radius Ninjutsu.

You going to help Shikadai and his group with the evacuation, the best for the time being, is to bring the people in the Hokage Mountain.

Kages and Ex-Kages, I need you to split, the Kages are coming with us, Granny Tsunade, A-sama, I need you guys to help Dad at the main Gate to the village.

I have such a bad feeling, that this won't be the last attack tonight, and I must be some severe case or else Dad would not stay away for so long, leaving the Party at such a risk; whatever happens there, must be as dire as our situation here.

Shino-sensei, you are coming with us, we need to know where the Aburame´s quarter lies, I never have been there!" I said and he nodded.

"Okay and…. uaaaaahh, aaaargh!" Suddenly my Head ached like hell, as if I was pounded on my head, by a smith´s biggest hammer, continuously, it hurt so much that it forced me on my knees.

In my head I saw visions of massive beings fighting against dad and someone else who looked quite similar to him.

"Bolt, what´s with you?" My friends and their parents shouted in worry.

"I just felt something strange, something extremely dark and evil, not one but two more enormous dark powers.

One is near, and the other one is more faintly, it seems that it is far away but still very strong, arrrghhh, it hurts, so much!" I shouted clutching my head.

The mere feeling these visions caused, made me vomit, it was as if something ice-cold and completely evil crawled up my spine and some bitter taste laid upon my tongue, no clue why.

"Bolt are you alright!" Sarada asked me.

"It´s going, I have no time to slack off right now, got to bear with it for now, anyways, time to get Operation Konoha´s Exorcism in high gear!" I said, as I stood up on weak steps.

"Alright, lead us on!" Gaara-san said to me, and they all nodded in acceptance.

I only now recognized, that somehow, I just pushed myself, without even really realizing it, into a position, in which I was responsible for everyone´s wellbeing, the position of the Leader of this Operation.

Well crap, things never shall run as mankind wants it to be.

I shall experience this wisdom as well, too soon as I want, and to soon I should get to know, what tradition means to most of the people.

While Sarada, Shino-sensei and the current Kages followed me, towards the Aburame Quarter of Konohagakure, did things at the Main-gate to the village, ran fairly out of control as well, it seemed as if this night was not meant to sleep.

Not in the slightest.

**At the Main-gate to the village, Naruto´s Pov:**

To say, that we had the things under control here, would have been an honest understatement, we were completely overrun with the situation.

"Seems like we are in deep shit again!" I said exhausted, I wasted too much Chakra on powerful attacks, which in the end had no real effect but to keep the opponent away from the village.

"Well it surely won´t getting any easier!" Sasuke said, sweat dropping in annoyance.

"I know that myself!" I said annoyed at him.

"Can you too please stop to whine and help us?" Suigetsu shouted, as he used his Suiton based flood-Jutsus.

"But of course, as if we don´t do anything in our power already!" I shouted, as I plowed through a group of Ghost-soldiers, with Kurama´s power in Bijuu modoo, crafting a rapid-fire of Bijuudamas.

While Sasuke attacked with Susanoo and his sword, all the Ninjas on our side attacked as best as they could.

Ever since Shion arrived here, honestly more dead than alive, we had to fight against her followers, she broke down in exhaustion after being attacked on her way here, currently a medic team is helping her as best as it can.

We stood against this Legion of Ghost Soldiers, which has followed her all the way from the land of Demons towards Konohagakure, while Mouryuu meanwhile managed to revive his Body.

After being deadly injured by Mouryuu, as the same attacked Shion´s village and her on the way towards Konohagakure, she managed to get here, just to the time as I arrived here as well, it happened shortly after the Gate-guards had been killed.

These guys suddenly came en masse after her and they just weren't able to be destroyed, so long until the Puppet master behind them would be resealed or destroyed.

"This takes no end, I really hope in the village is everything alright, I have such a bad feeling about leaving them all alone, what if the black Sheep of the Aburame Clan are deciding to attack, now that we are occupied here!" I said, as I huffed in annoyance.

"Don´t worry, after all our Children are anything but weak, theres no way they will be defeated so easily, when things go downhill!" Sasuke said and I nodded.

"The strongest offspring of Konoha, ever since the Sannin, the 3rd and 4th Hokage and we, the Konoha 11 with Sai-san.

If someone can defend the town, than they!" I said and he nodded.

"My words, nothing will be able to defeat them so easily!" He said and I smiled.

"Arrrgh!" Suddenly I clutched my head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and rushed through the masses towards me.

"_Naruto what´s with you, wait, what is that_?" Kurama asked as he looked in the direction of the Town.

"_Naruto, do you feel this too_?" He asked, as he looked to the same direction as me.

"What do you think, is splitting my head right now?" I screamed in pain.

"What is this for an evil feeling, it feels as the one in front of us, but it comes from the Direction of and beyond the village!" I shouted, the pain was too much, it forced me on my knees, while visions of massive Battles flashed before my eyes, I saw my son and daughter fighting, same as Menma of the Genjutsu world.

While I fell to my knees, Sasuke was instantly at my side.

"What the hell is going on there?" I mumbled to myself, as I managed to come back on my feet, the Pain was still there, but I forced it back, giving my all to bear through the evil feeling I felt.

"Anyways we have to defeat this guy over there, so you better concentrate!" Sasuke said, as he pointed at our target, I stood up with gritted teethes.

"Alright, seems like simple attacks at him have no effect, as we already saw at our Bijuudama and Sasuke´s Susanoo Eton arrow!" I said with loud voice.

"How did you defeated him last time?" Sasuke asked me.

"He was only recently back in his body, but already extremely strong, I could only defeat him with help of Shion´s priestess power, creating the Super Chakra Rasengan.

Still, now he has his body back since some time, which means that he is stronger perhaps, and it seems that he even could overcome the power of Shion´s defense shields over her village, the poor girl almost died in the attack at her village.

Anyways many years have passed since this time, we don´t know when Mouryuu came back to life, or if he even really died!" I said.

"What do you mean by that, Uzumaki?" A-san, Ex- Raikage asked who suddenly appeared next to us, I ignored the fact that he came out of nowhere, I only was glad he did.

"Personally, I think it was same as by you Gyukō!" I said, while Killer B looked strangely at me.

"What ya mean, bean?" The same asked.

"You once split a piece of yourself off, in order to escape from being captured by Akatsuki.

I think he did the same, he must have split a piece of him off in order to possess his body, while the other piece remained in Yomi´s dead body, enough to revive him, if the possession of his body would fail and he would be resealed!"

"As I have become Hokage, I requested from Shion to investigate about Mouryuu, in order to take out possible treats to the land of fire and it´s befriended nations.

The original name of Mouryuu, I mean the real name behind him, has been found in a secret chamber of the priestess palace, he´s called the Senzu no kage (_Thousand-headed Shadow_), a demon to the times long before Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who managed to rule the world along with 26 other demons, the Shadow Colossus, all of them, all 27, have been sealed within the Jigoku no Kyuu-en no shirū (_Seal of the nine Circles of Hell_) around the Three Pillars of the last Hell-circle!" I said.

"And that means what now?" Suigetsu asked, while we kept the Ghost soldiers on distance.

"Thousand heads, means that he is near immortal, what if he only, for example, cuts one head of and, just hypothetically spoken of course, two new ones would grow through this cut, just like a Hydra?

Then it would be easy for him to split one or more heads of him and create a being similar to him, but perhaps with reduced force.

Actually from these thousand heads, I saw in the Battle to that time only four, so the rest must have taken over Yomi´s body completely, making it to his own, and then he has waited, bid his time, rose his forces, until he was strong enough to attack the Land of Demons with his Legion!" I explained.

"Seems logical!" Yugo said.

"And what we are fighting against now, is a being which seems to be even stronger than our Bijuu-partners and even stronger than the Kyuubi!" Fuu said sitting upon Chomei.

"Seems so, well wondering about it won´t help it, seems like all we can do, is trying our best to destroy this thing!" Han said.

"You are right there, well I just hope that whatever will come towards the village now, it is easier to defeat than these guys!" I said, eyeing the massive ghost army before us.

"What exactly was with those other two´s, the guys you defeated, before the Ghost army and Shion appeared?" I asked Suigetsu.

"No clue but it seemed to me that they were likely trying to attack the village with a flood of Bugs, they spat with last force, that the ghost of the Kamizuru clan would kill you someday, seems like they have a massive hatred at you!" The same responded.

"Yeah, we means, Shino, Hinata, Kiba and myself, were kind of responsible for the death of a few of them, I guess, actually we never checked if they really were dead, we simply didn´t cared about them as we defeated them, after all they tried to kill us, so we were completely oblivious about wherever they survived or not.

They seemed knocked out, our mission had failed, out of a dumb coincidence, so we had no more reason to stay at that place anyways!" I said, I hated to remember at this mission.

In looking at it, I really asked myself, why we just didn´t laid a piece of Sasuke's forehead-band in the box with the Bug, that would have been rather more productive.

"Anyways, enough of that crap, let´s try something guys!" I said, directed towards the other Jinnchurikis and they knew what I meant.

"Try to see how strong his defense really is!" We nine Jinnchurikis shouted in unison as we casted a giant Bijuu Dama.

"Fire!" We all shouted, releasing the massive force and shot it at our Foe.

"Roooaaaaaarrr!" Suddenly a massive roar was heard, so strong that it shook the earth.

Before the giant Ball of power could reach Mouryuu, it was shot down by another beam of chakra, destroying the whole area around the outskirts of Konohagakure and blasting the ghost army in all directions, maybe even shattering a few of them to dust.

I had a very bad feeling, all of a sudden.

"What in the world is this now?" Suigetsu shouted, as the Shockwave rushed over us.

"Dammit, Goddammit, how is this possible!" I shouted, knowing this roar all too well.

"You, get back in the town and get me Lady Mito and the other Uzumaki also Lady Tsunade, quickly, I need them here, immediately!" I said to one of the Jonin who were at our sides.

"Understood!" He said before he vanished.

"Naruto, what´s that for a thing!" Sasuke asked me sweat-dropping at what we saw.

"The three Heads, a monstrous being, very similar to a Tailed beast, an entity made of Dark Chakra.

Once sealed and unleashed by the Tenro Clan of the Hidden Dream Village.

The head of the Amagiri Clan destroyed the village, by unleashing a fake Kurama, steering up the wrath of the Tenro Clan against me, who I was oblivious about the whole case before I was attacked by them.

The village was practically extinct by its own men, the Amagiri clan vs the Tenro Clan, both Clan´s fought and destroyed the remaining ruins and the land around with releasing the Three-Heads.

Seems like I was right all along, the Ghosts of our past truly come back to get us, once and for all.

After a massive fight with it, we were able to defeat it, it exploded and was killed, at least so we thought; it seems that it still has managed to survive somehow.

The one who had steered up the hatred against me and so caused, out of the shadows, the Three Heads to be released, was later being let in the custody of the Tenro Clan.

We restored bonds with the Hidden Dream Village, they apologized for accusing me of having destroyed their village and afterwards things went back to be peaceful.

Until now as it seems, I hope they are all alright!" I said as I faced this giant beast, that roared like no tomorrow, before us.

"I ask myself who they sacrificed this time, I really hope Taisa, Ryuka and Yumito are alright!" I mumbled in wrath.

"So basically things just have gotten even more desperate, didn´t they!" Suigetsu asked sweat-dropping.

"Well can´t you say this for yourself?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Hokage!" I heard it behind us, seeing that the Jonin I had send away, returned with Mito, Shigure, Tsunade and Karin.

"Where are the other two, Sarin and Nagato?" I asked him.

"It seems like the Town gets attacked as well, your son ordered some of the Party guests to evacuate the Town, while he and the new Kages are going for the foes location and they are trying to drive him back out of Konohagakure!" He said.

"An entity, of which kind?" I asked.

"Sir, it seems to be an entity of a similar destructive power as Mouryuu, a being called Beelzebub the Skarabaeus.

Mister Nagato and Miss Sarin Uzumaki were ordered, by your son, to craft defense shields in case of an attack at the evacuation part of the village

Your son told me to tell you not to worry, that he has things under control and that you shall completely concentrate on the fight here!" he said and I nodded in understanding.

"Seriously, you let yourself being commanded by a teenager?" I asked amused.

"If this teenager is stronger than every top Jonin of the village, to a point even equal strong to the Hokage, I think we can agree, to not refuse his orders in a dire situation like this, when they are ethically possible and well placed.

Your son is as strong as he is smart, no matter the stupid thing he did in the past, as painting the Hokage faces, he is after all your son and he loves his village, I fully trust him, that's all I can say to this!" The Jonin said.

"What´s his name?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh Bolt Uzumaki of course, the honored son of the Seventh Hokage, and a mighty Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.

You live for 16 Years in the same village with him, how can´t you know his name?" The Jonin responded to Sasuke´s question with anger, to which I only chuckled, I knew what this was about.

"Actually there are plenty of people which don´t know his name!" I responded to him.

"Waaah seriously?" The Jonin asked in terror.

"But how can they, I mean everyone should know his name, he is the future of our Village and maybe the next Hokage after you, not that I wish you to retire so fast, mind you, but still.

If I want my grandchildren, to grow under a Hokage it shall be one like your Son, lively, full of spirit and always concerned about his friends, families and the honor and wellbeing of the towns people!" The Jonin said and I smiled.

"Well who knows, maybe your wish will be fulfilled, someday, still, as you rightly said, I still not want to retire already yet, no matter what, I worked so hard for this and now since five years I am Hokage.

I won´t give this up, for nothing on this world, well only perhaps if my family would be threaten, but they are strong enough to not easily let them being threaten!" I explained, as I used Oodama Rasengan to destroy the resurrected Ghost soldiers.

"Anyways enough of this Chitchat, we better hurry up here and then we go back in the village to help my son and the others, but first we have to defeat this beings, and for this we have to have Shion back in best possible shape!" I said and they nodded.

"Understood, you guys will try to suppress this Mouryuu, we will take on this here, Naruto you said you once have defeated him so you will know best how to finish it off!" Sasuke said.

"I will go with Shigure to defeat or at least stop the Three-heads, Karin-san please assist Naruto-kun in defeating this Monster over there!" Lady Mito said and Karin made her usual, non-caring-at-all, face.

"Eeeh, why the hell shall I get myself in danger, I am not even from this village, why shall I care what happens to this village!" She said.

"KARIN-SAN; I HAPPLY ASK YOU IF YOU MIGHT HELP NARUTO-KUN; TO DESTROY THIS THING; PRETTY PLEASE!" Lady Mito shouted with an Aura, more powerful than Tsunade´s when she was angry, while I picked up Shion to bring to Tsunade, who was momentarily helping all the injured Shinobi.

"Understood will be done, geez!" Karin said, saluting stiffly, before frowning, the look on her face pissed me of to no end, honestly.

"Karin, I count on you!" Sasuke said, with a deep glance at her.

"Why the hell shall I care that you count on me, you cheater, idiot, sweet… I mean dumbass!" She said, blushing furiously, but still enraged, with minor hurt in her tone.

It seems to me, that she still hasn´t forgive him for marrying Sakura and not her.

"Seriously how can you still blush by that guy, I mean he´s happily married and has two kids, it´s not like now, after 19 years, you would stand a chance to get him anyways, won´t you!" Suigetsu said, rolling his eyes in annoyance, he had a point there.

"Shut up man!" Karin shouted, blowing Suigetsu´s head away.

"You know what, I never really understood what you found on that guy anyways, dammit, I am way cooler then him, and this is not only for the fact that I can turn myself in ice cold water, you know.

I mean, goddammit woman, get your stupid brain straight, he´s off-market, and I am on-market understood!" He said annoyed, I sweat-dropped at this desperate try to win her over, not even I ever used such a lame claim.

"As if any woman, and I mean any, would ever be able to stand the fact, to be with you, you weirdo!" Karin shouted.

"Well Karin, honestly you do this all the time, since Sasuke has been gone, we always kept ourselves here in the surrounding of the Hidden Leaf.

Mostly because of you, wanting to watch him out of the shadows and still, Suigetsu always is sticking around with you, same as I do!" Yugo said calmly and as a matter of fact, leaving Karin speechless and retreating.

"Hahaha, just admit it, you are glad to have me!" Suigetsu said smiling evilly.

"No of course not, you are of no use at all!" Karin shouted.

"Can you two please stop bickering around, really with what do I have deserved this?" I shouted at them.

"Why the hell did you brought this weirdo with us anyway?!" Karin shouted.

"Why the hell do you have to have such a nasty attitude anyway?" Suigetsu asked loudly.

"AND WHY THE HELL AM I STUCK WITH BOTH, ESPECIALLY NOW IN THIS SITUATION, ANYWAY?!" I screamed at them both, in pure rage, shacking them to the core.

"Geez this is so troublesome!" Karin said, annoying me to no end, but I saved my commentary for later.

"Granny Tsunade, can you please heal Shion!" I said to her, as I brought the poor girl to the newly arrived Ex-Hokage.

"Of course leave it to me, I´m certain I can bring her out of life-danger, however, you should remember that i am no magician, you know this by yourself, I will do my best, but I can´t guarantee anything!" Tsunade said and I nodded.

"Please do your most possible, we will meanwhile try to weaken Mouryuu as best as we can!"

"We likely will need Shion´s priestess forces to defeat Mouryuu, but hell, we sealed a god and beat the crap out of her, so this Shadow thing will be easy as a cake!" I said confidently and she nodded.

"Alright guys, let´s go!" I said and we rushed through the lines of the Ghost Legion, destroying them as best as we can.

"By the way Karin, what I wanted to ask you the whole time already, where have you even been as we had the Leader fight?" I asked Karin, who looked at me with this annoying I-don't-care-at-all expression.

"I was in my Hotel room, sleeping, your damn explosion woke me rather roughly, why the hell shall I even care of fighting, it´s not like I am tired of living, am I?" She said and I regretted that I even cared to ask.

No wonder that Neherit simply ignored the fact that she didn´t showed up back then.

No matter the fact that she´s an Uzumaki and as such essential for the recreation of our Clan to the old glory and no matter her abilities, which are quite useful.

She for herself is just annoying to no end and in this way also completely useless, if it comes down to do something for other peoples, which gets herself little to no benefit.

"Alright everybody, here we go!" I screamed, with rising fighting spirit.

"yeah!" Yugo and Suigetsu shouted excited.

"Yay, off to getting killed!" Karin said lamely.

"Not more than all the other Shinobi who will die to defend the village your beloved Sasuke Uchiha lives in!" I said and she looked at me with an angry glare, while Suigetsu snickered.

"A critical hit!" He laughed.

"Just stop it!" I said annoyed, as we rushed over the battlefield.

_**(Scene music: Naruto- Raising Fighting Spirit)**_

**Meanwhile near the village, Neherit´s pov:**

"Argh, goddammit!" I shouted, as the massive tail swat me away for several kilometers, before I landed back on the ground, I hid myself behind a giant rock, to avoid being robbed of my physical Body by the poisonous acid.

"_That damn thing, is really hard to beat, too bad it also can enter the Grey dimension from the other side._

_If I am in the real world and he in the Grey dimension, I cannot attack him very well, but only with Tamashiton, but this drains too much power out of this body._

_If I however go in the grey dimension, I can hit him with everything I have, but it bears the risk of being erased in there, since my force gets sucked up in the grey dimension, the more I used it_!" I thought, as I tried my best to calm my heart.

I´m standing before a damn crossroad, to which I have no idea which way to go.

"_Why in the world did I underestimated his forces so much, dammit, is my judgment really that rusted, I thought I have an easy game with him, having Kusanagi._

_The sword, he once was sealed within, is however a damn joke, somehow it does not really works._

_Even the fact that he just had broken out of his human shell, being weakened after such a long time of being sealed, is, same as this damn sword, worth a shit_!" I thought as I tried my best to muster up a new strategy.

My Kusanagi was broken, and I had no other utensil to seal such a massive being, all what I have is the Scroll, the Wise Elder gave me, still I have no idea about the purpose, all I know is that it is a summoning scroll, but I have no idea for what.

"Dammit, I´m in deep shit I guess!" I mumbled.

"_Why are you just hiding and dodging, aren't you going to attack anymore, have you finally understood, how much of a bad idea it was from you, to release me, I am quite hungry so I will get my food in the next town I found_!" The Snake roared over telepathy, and I knew what he meant.

"_He´s going to attack Konohagakure, I can´t let this happen, I got to seal that damn snake right here right now, seems like I won´t get over this technique, dammit, it always leaves me out cold for several hours afterwards_!" I thought, as I was thinking about a strategy.

"It´s the final Solution and in this also the worst one!" I said, as I used the souls, I had ripped out earlier of his henchmen, in order to craft an overload on existence-force, which I began to let flowing inside of myself.

"Tamashi no geto watashimori no ūotchā (_Guardian of the Gate, ferryman of souls_), fly!" I shouted, as I transformed the souls in force and began to transform myself in an eagle like being, looking like a giant Tengu.

"_Well seems like now things get far more interesting, I had no idea, that someone like you could transform into such a being_!" I heard Lamia, saying in an interested tone.

"_Well then, time to see which monster is stronger, you or myself_!" I said to him, as we glared each other down.

"_Well seems like I can allow myself to get a little help_!" Lamia said, as he used some kind of strange force.

"_Awaken you guardians of my power, it´s time to come back to life, vessels of my souls_!" he shouted as suddenly out of his body, several big white snakes appeared, each of it had different colored scale patterns.

"_One thing was good to lend this guy a bit of my force, he managed to create the perfect vessels for the split parts of my soul, perfect henchmen, following every order I give, if they are used in the right way_!" he said as out of each snake, a human was formed, as if they were out of clay, another snake went towards Orochimarus dead body and began to possess him, meanwhile a few of Lamias heads disappeared.

As if the snakes, he had used to possess the bodies, were his heads.

Only two heads remained at the original body.

"_May I introduce to you my Vessels, the Sound Five, this guy's right hand man and the Man I was sealed within, seven powerful Shinobi, now even more powerful than ever before, now that I can use my full force_!" the damned snake said.

But the hell I would myself being fiddled so easily.

"_Well gladly I too have some aces in the backhand_!" I said, even though I wanted to bring them on an easier way here, it seems to me that the time is running short anyways, I might as well get them here right now.

"_Well then bring it on, let´s see who´s henchmen stronger_!" The damned snake said mockingly.

"_Yeah let´s see who´s stronger in the end, Eagle or Snake_!" I shouted, as suddenly Seven silvery spheres appeared in the air.

"Woaaaah!" they shouted, as each one of them fell out of the spheres.

Landing on a branch, they groggily stood up.

They were not anymore as described in Naruto´s after-war memorial-diary, since the mirror world had changed back to normal after Sakura and Naruto vanished back out of it, still their Personality more or less remained.

The young man, who came out of the first sphere, was looking similar to Naruto, only that he had his hair dyed black, with a jutsu and a more aggressive look in his eyes than Naruto usually.

He also seems to be quite attentive, as he instantly checked out the surroundings, though it´s hard to say of how much more, since Naruto is also very attentive, as much as I have seen at least, but overall he is not very different from this world´s Naruto.

A young woman appeared next to him, looking quite like Hinata-san, however she wore a provocative dress consisting of three pieces, Bra-like top, Hot pants and a jacket.

A Sarada-tall blonde girl, with long two-tails hair, wearing a characteristic Orange and Blue Jacket, appeared next to her mother.

The next two to appear were Persons who didn´t existed in this world anymore, but their parental love was unmatched by anyone, even now they couldn´t any other way, but love their son over everything, no matter what he does.

The next was a fierce looking blonde and tall woman with a c-cup, she was in for a surprise for sure, when she meets the counterparts of her parents here.

The last two to appear were a Twin-pair, they looked like exact mirror pictures of themselves, however were they two of the strongest kids of Kagamigakure, thanks to being an extreme dynamic duo.

"Where the hell am I, what happened all of a sudden?" they all asked in unison.

"Menma, are you alright?" Kushina asked her son, running at his side, alongside of Minato, his dad.

"I´m alright thanks mom, Hinata sweetheart, are you alright!" The said young man asked, helping his girlfriend up.

"But of course, I'm no weakling after all, to be able to stand tall no matter what happens, is what makes a real big boobs woman after all, remember this Sana!" She said and laughed out loud, clapping on the back of her and Menma´s daughter.

"Sure I will do, what about you Marui, Sarui, are you alright, t´was sure a strange phenomenon, this light!" Sana Uzumaki asked the Inuzuka-twins.

"We´re..!"

"…Alright!" Both said, Marui was beginning, while Sarui was ending the sentence, both helping each other up.

"Sheena-sempai, how are you?" They asked.

"Fully ready to kick the butt, of the one who send me here, without permission!" The Blonde girl said enraged.

"Well you might try this, Sheena-chan, but I think that won´t get that easy!" Kushina stated, as she pointed at me.

"_Are you finally done with sightseeing, very well then you might be so nice and take care of these guys over there, while I take upon the big one_!" I said and they looked at me strangely.

"Say what, why shall we care about you guys fighting, I mean this is not our business isn´t it, we don´t even know where the hell we are, or why we are here!" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-san, I think he would not have summoned us here without a good reason, though I would like to know where exactly `here´ is!" Kushina said.

"_You are right indeed Kushina-san and it is also in your own interest to help me, I will explain everything to you as soon as we managed to defeat these guys._

_As of where you are, you are her in the outskirts of Konohagakure, the Mirror Picture of your Kagamigakure, remember what I told you guys the last time we met_!" I said.

"Wait, I can´t remember to ever have seen you before!" Hinata shouted, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Just so you know Menma is definitely off-market, this also goes for you, you bitch!" Hinata shouted at Tayuya and Orochimaru, the latter however couldn´t even hear her, since she was under full control of Lamia.

"_Seriously, that last one you pointed out is actually a guy, and we have way better things to do, than to discuss your twisted romance._

_Sure I might look different to you, than to that time were we met before, and the momentary look is also only temporary._

_However I´m still the guy that had beat you guys to the crimson moon, remember, a few days ago, in Kagamigakure._

_Anyways we have no time for Chitchat, as I said, I will explain everything to you afterwards, for now we have to defeat these guys over here, before they defeat you_!" I said before I drew a sword created out of a piece of the earth I was standing on and enlarged it with my forces.

"Ha defeating us, as if!" Menma shouted, as he used his forces, to summon the nine masked beasts, while drawing his sword.

"Okay I take the black haired snake like guy, which one do you take Hinata, Sana?" Menma asked, pointing at Orochimaru.

"I take the Silver haired boy!" Hinata said pointing at Kabuto, looking at him as if he was her prey.

"I´ll take the tall black haired guy with the six arms!" Sana said nodding over to Kidomaru.

"Let the snake guy for me, Menma-san, I still have a chicken to rip with that asshole who killed my father!" Sheena said pointing at Orochimaru, if she would know that in an alternate version of her world, it was the boy she just had addressed, who had killed her father, she would seriously choke him to death.

"Alright but then the White haired guy is mine, and that´s final!" Menma said, choosing Kimimaro.

"We take upon the big one and the Girl!" Minato and Kushina said, pointing at Jirobo and Tayuya.

"Leaves the…!"

"…grey haired guy…!"

"…for us!" Marui and Sarui said in unison, pointing at Sakon and Ukon.

"_Chosen your opponents, well then, the game begins now_!" I said, as I Charged forward and attacked Lamia, while under us the battle began as well.

"_I really hope we can end this quickly, we got to help the others, I have such a bad feeling, that Lamia is not the only damn demon near Konohagakure_!" I thought, as I grabbed Lamias tail and threw him several hundred meters away, from the others.

It would be bad to stomp on them, when they shall help me, I guess that would be rather contra-productive.

**Back in the Village, Bolt´s Pov:**

Hours had passed, since we left the Uzumaki Villa, but we didn´t get any far to be honest.

It was a hard fight, as we ran through the streets of the city, while being attacked by beetles and insects of all kind, as well as brainwashed Aburame Clan-members, no matter how many we burned or defeated of them, they just didn´t seemed to get any lesser.

"Goddammit, how many of them are here!" I mumbled to myself, as I used my 64 hands technique to block another flood of Insects off.

"If this carries on, we won´t get any far!" Sarada said and she was right, at this rate, Konohagakure would be overrun by a tsunami of bugs.

"If I could roast them away, we would at least have an opening, to go on further towards the source before it vanishes, if we stay here and can´t go on further, our tries will be futile!" She said.

"Yeah but we also cannot simply lit the city ablaze!" I said to her.

"I know that very well myself Bolt, I´m just saying!" She snapped.

"Geez you guys are so lame!" We heard it behind us.

"Shikadai, what the hell are you doing here?" I shouted as I saw my friends running up to us.

"We brought the villagers of the Downtown in the Hokage Mountain, they wanted to start to evacuate the Uptown people, they sent a team to check on the situation, Himawari meant that you might need my help to form strategies!" He said and I was thankful to her.

"How about stimulating your brain then, how can we destroy those bugs without destroying the city?" I asked.

"Well, you could build water walls, along the streets and around the house-blocks, with the Mizukage´s force this should be no problem, then for the things that are standing in the street, with the Tsuchikage´s force you could enclose them into rock-domes, then you just need Sarada´s fire forces and my wind forces to burn the bugs away, this way nothing gets affected but the street´s surface perhaps!" Shikadai said after a while.

"However this only stops them temporary, we still need to find the source of it, if we can sense from where the source comes, we will be able to put a stop to this, we can´t be sure that they only come out of the Aburame quarter!" Shikadai said.

"Well that´s going to be difficult as you know are my Byakugans not as strong as Hima-chan´s!" I said defeated.

"If we would have her here, we would be able to overlook the entire village, from the sky!" I said as I thought about it.

"Wait, …, yeah, but of course, Raikage I need your Raiton forces, I need a Morse-code, that says that Inojin shall connect with me!" I said.

"What are you doing Bolt?" Sarada asked.

"We going to let Himawari overlooking the town, while Inojin communicates with us, telling her what I need to know and telling me what she says!" I said.

"Alright, will be done!" Darui-san said.

"Bolt, you are almost as smart as myself!" Shikadai said grinning and I grinned back, before stopping and looking up in the sky, where thick storm clouds appeared.

"Himawari, I hope you guys get it!" I mumbled, a look of worry on my face, hoping for a quick response from Inojin.

**Meanwhile in the Hokage-Mountain, Himawari´s Pov:**

It passed a half hour, since we sent Shikadai to my Brother, still we had no news about their situation, and the evacuation surprisingly went as well as quickly.

We sent a troop to look in the uptown for any survivors, they should have contacted us, but we haven´t yet gotten an answer of them.

Overall we could say that we have the whole situation, at least here in the old village, more or less under control.

Still, we don´t know how many of the Possessed Aburame Clan-members are out there, we found several of them who flee away from others, it seemed that the possessed one are getting eaten from their own bugs, inside out, which so create new ones, on a too extraordinary rapid scale to be honest.

Then there are bugs who are attacking the villagers, by hurting and eating them alive, I don´t know how many we had lost on the way here, but it was to assume, that 10% of the entire population of Konohagakure has fallen victim to them.

"Himawari, it looks like a thunderstorm is coming up!" Chouchou said, while she looked worried outside, I bet she was afraid and worried about Shikadai, her best friend and silent crush, but also for our friends.

"Seems like today, nothing remains spared to us!" I said.

"Booom!" A Thunder rolled over us, to which most of the children screamed.

"And now it begins to rain!" Inojin appeared at my side, I blushed as I saw him, I have to admit, I always had a silent crush on, but still he was older than me and probably only thought of me as a little girl.

I bet he was more interested in either Senpou or Sarada, geez why was it so hard to have a crush on someone, who does not even recognize it.

"Hmm, these lightings are funny!" Katsuo mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well there is one, which seems to always come down on one place!" He said pointing forward, out of the Eyes of Grandpa´s stone-face.

"Now that you are saying, hmm….., wait, oh dammit, I need paper!" I shouted, while everybody looked confused at me.

"Why, you shouldn´t draw something, at least not in this situation now?" Katsuo said and, as so often, didn´t understood a thing.

"Idiot, this is a Morse-code!" I shouted at him, looking franticly for a piece of paper.

"Here you go, Himawari-chan!" Inojin said and gave me a pencil and a scroll.

"T-thanks I-Inojin-san!" I said blushing, while Katsuo looked at us with narrowed eyes.

"I-N-O-J-I-N. W-I-F-I. H-I-M-A. Huh what´s that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I understand, this means that I shall connect you with Bolt, over my Mind-Transmission jutsu!" Inojin said and looked at me.

"I´m ready let´s go!" I said, as he connected my mind with Bolts, over the Chakra mark which we got from Inojin.

"_Bolt_?" I asked in thoughts.

"_Himawari, thank god you guys are save, listen I need you to check the town through, for the bugs connection towards the source, you need Ino-san´s power as well, to differ the chakra waves, we have to know where the core-point of the Bug´s chakra waves is lying, if we can get its location, we have Beelzebub on our radar and so we might stop this attack-wave_!" Bolt said to me.

"_Understood I will do my best Brother, please save this town but be carefull, you all, but moreover you three, please make sure that the two are carefull as well, or else Chouchou and I, we all, will be sad, got it_!" I said, thinking about Shikadai and Sarada's wellbeing, as well as Chouchou´s Crush on Shikadai.

"_We will, but you got to be carefull too, get mom with you, to shield you guys, okay, over and out_!" He said.

"_Yes brother I will be carefull too, over and out_!" I responded.

"_Hey I am no Radio set_!" Inojin said amused, I chuckled.

"Alright, we have to go to a high place to overlook the whole town, I need you and Mrs. Yamanka to come with me!" I said to mom.

"Sure, I trust you and your brother, you guys know what to do!" Mom said and Inojin´s mother nodded.

"Guys I need you to stay here and calm everyone , also to defend them if something should happen, okay, make sure that you won´t let the barriers being broken by anyone!" I said to my friends.

"No fear, no one will enter here, just be carefull okay!" Chouchou and Senpou said and I nodded.

"We will, no matter what, we will come back!" Inojin and I said to them.

"Okay, let´s go, we got to get this done quickly!" I said and so we rushed through the corridors into the upper town, out of the hideout.

It lasted not long before we were up in the town.

"Alright now we got find the highest building!" I said while we ran through the streets, they weren´t almost recognizable anymore, everywhere strange cocoons were plastered over the facades of the buildings.

"Just what happens here?" I asked Inojin´s mother.

"It seems, as if these things are Hives, I see many different Chakra signatures in them, as if these things bring forth new Bugs, the material they are made, looks scary, it´s some kind of biomass, as if they are made of Human flesh!" Ino-san said.

"This is so gross!" I said and both women at my side nodded.

"Wouldn´t it better to destroy these things?" I asked.

"Sure, but none of us can use Katon-based Jutsus, if this even would help, and it might also alarm the hordes of already grown bugs to attack us, we can´t have this, we have to reach the highest building.

That's also the reason, why we are in such a small group, this way we might not get caught that quickly!" Ino-san said and I nodded

"So, the highest building is the TV-Tower, in the center of the city!" Mom pointed towards the building, its massive sending sphere stood upon all other building.

Ever since the war the town expanded, the hidden village was not so hidden anymore, where once tradition had ruled, soon the technologization began.

One truly could speak from a Technological Revolution.

Computers, handy, and other technological successes brought some fresh wind in the life of Mankind, however through this, also the art of Ninja Battles had changed.

More than once, full-automatic weapons killed the traditional ninjas, Jutsus were still used, however ninjas, who were not so fond of using them, held themselves on using fire-weapons and other so called, inevitable-easy-killing weapons.

Where once Kunais and shuriken ruled the fight, many ninjas now used pistols and guns, metallic things, similar to a crossbow, shooting bullets, tiny metallic spheres which were shot with so much speed, that they were near invisible for even the ninjas with the fastest reaction, even I had met many of them, luckily I always managed to dodge by a hairs breed.

With the time however, the Ninja-missions began to become less, before fading almost completely away, it were only the most traditional families in Konoha, who still made their children towards ninjas.

Such as the Hyuuga Clan, the Nara Clan, the Akimichi Clan and so on.

The profession of a ninja was near extinction, many Konoha ninjas, or even from other villages, had to take more than one job, just in order, to get enough money to feed their families, due to the lack of missions.

To be honest the times after the war was not for everyone a good thing, as has been seen on Senpou´s mother, who, though effortlessly, tried to sell traditional ninja weapons, the new age weapons were a massive thorn in her eyes and she nearly killed anyone who asked for then.

Not for the least, because Senpou had been hurt two times, due to such a weapon.

After giving up the shop she and her Husband began to open a Dojo, in which most of us, from the traditional Clans, trained, in order to help them to have enough money for a living.

Yes the world was changing and one truly could say, that the era of Ninjas seemed to come to an end.

What a pity.

"Seems like we are getting closer!" Mom said.

"Yes seems so, but did you see, somehow the number of hives begins to increase, ever since we entered the city, as if the Epicenter is near our location!" Ino-san said.

"Maybe, if we reach the tower we are able to know more!" I said.

"Huaaargghh!" Suddenly someone screamed.

"Huh, what´s going on now?!" I asked.

We looked in the direction, only to see a man running up to us, however it was the way how he ran up to us, that crept me out.

"Arrghu, arrrghuuuru!" The Man screamed, somehow this looked as if he was shouting for someone, I had a real worse feeling all of a sudden.

"I think we better vanish from here!" I said fearfully.

I should be right on this.

"Oh shit, everybody run!" Ino-san shouted, as suddenly a mob of similar people came from around a corner, each one looked like hell itself has spat them out again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mom shouted, as we ran away.

"Honestly Hinata, I don´t want to know it at all!" Ino-san shouted.

"At this rate, we won't be able to reach the tower!" I said.

"I guess this might be the tiniest problem right now!" Ino-san said, as she pointed to all sides, from everywhere, these things ran up towards us, their human features were partially or even completely vanished, most had disgustingly deformed abnormalities, as if something infected them.

"So this is how it looks if Non-Aburame members are getting made to hosts of Chakra feeding-bugs!" Mom said using her Byakugan.

"Seems like it, I can sense Chakra in them, but I cannot sense any kind of life in them anymore!" I said.

"So they are zombies, walking hives, so to say?" Ino-san asked.

"Exactly!" We said.

"They aren´t alive anymore you say?" She asked further.

"Ye-es, why so?" We asked.

"Well I guess no one will blame us if we then kill them not!" Ino-san said.

"We cannot simply let them run through the streets and infect more people, if even only a handful people is still alive and unharmed in the village, then it is our duty as Ex-members of the Konoha Ninja corps, to rescue them, not?

After all, it were us who even sent a troop in here, we got to find them and hear what they found out, if they still are alive at least, but whatever happens, don´t let them bite, scratch or harm you in anyway.

Avoid close combat technics, try to always remain on a certain distance, that's especially for you Hinata, Himawari-chan, you have to shield your mother, she is more fond in Taijutsu and close combat Ninjutsu, then in long range attacks!" Ino-san said and we nodded.

"Let´s give our best to find survivors and a solution to this madness, our family and friends, the whole town is counting on us!" I said and they nodded, before we began to systematically, break our way through the masses of infected zombies.

Which was definitely easier said than done, the zombies tried their best to get on our flesh, and we had much effort to keep them away.

If not a wonder happens then we might die in this hell here.

The closer we got into the town, the more infected ones came at us, and the more the buildings were infested, it seemed to me, as if the further we come to the TV-Tower, the more the infestation increases, it is as if…

"Mom, Ino-san I think it´s a very bad idea to go towards the TV-Tower!" I said.

"Why so?" they asked.

"I think we run right towards the epicenter of this Infestation!" I said as I used my Byakugan to overlook the town and the buildings in the range I could see, I looked for the Tower only to see, that it indeed was heavily guarded by giant Insect like creatures.

" Mom, I think I have found Beelzebub´s location, however I have to go closer to truly confirm it!" I said to her.

"Closer, well this won't be that easy I would say, wouldn´t it be better to get some reinforcement?" She asked.

"Not if we won´t go the whole way back again, I have no connection on my Handy, neither does my Mind-transmission jutsu works, while I fight, dodge and run, I hate to say it, but it seems as though that we are standing fully alone in this here!" Ino-san said.

"Is there really no way to contact Bolt and the Kages?" Mom asked.

"No there is none!" Ino-san replied, while dodging an attack.

"We simply have to do what we can in order to get towards the tower, maybe we can send a message from high above!" I said and they nodded.

"This might work out, however we have to be carefull, I have not much munition, ever since things are so peaceful as in the last few weeks, I forgot on taking my ninja bags with me, even though we had been attacked only a day ago!" Ino-san said.

"Neither have I mine with me!" Mom stated.

"Dammit!" I said as a horde of them came at us.

"Groaaaaarrrhhh!" Suddenly the earth shook under massive stomps.

"What in the world is that?" We shouted, as suddenly a gigantic dog-insect-mix-creature appeared.

"Whatever it is, we better won´t like to meet it, won´t me, everybody follow my lead, run!" Ino-san shouted and we all began to run as fast as we could.

However, it was not fast enough for us to effectively get away from it, whenever we though that we could hide, the thing ended up being right upon us, or coming from the side, no niche, no hideout seemed to be secure from it.

It was as if…

"He sees us, he can see us same as with an observation system and surveillance cameras!" I said aloud.

"He sees us?!" Ino-san asked confused.

"so it´s same as with Pain, as Naruto-kun said, all six Pains were able to see what the other see, so unless one does not destroy or somehow distract the other five, one cannot hit them!" Mom explained.

"I think this is the same principle, father told that there was a seventh Pain, who controlled all the six Pains from out of the shadow, seeing what they were seeing, so Beelzebub is using the same kind of force!" I explained.

"So this mean that no matter what of them sees us, the big one sees us then too, dammit, how are we supposed to escape it then, it's not like our Jutsus are helping it, maybe only yours, as long as you are able to use some far-range Jutsus!?" Ino-san said.

"Not really, at least not as well as Bolt and Dad can, i´m more fond in using the Hyuuga-clans Jutsu and abilities in a more stronger way, I may only block it, but unless I get in a close combat with it, I won't be able to attack it, I´m so sorry that I failed you mother!" I said, as the tears welled up in my eyes.

After all I was no help here at all, no matter how hard I trained to become stronger, no matter how hard I tried to learn Fathers Jutsus, it just didn´t worked, I could not be of much use, if it comes to Far-range combats.

"No Himawari, you didn´t failed me, I am as proud of you as a mother can be, everyone has its strengths and weaknesses but that does not means that anybody is anything less, as long as you have the fiery will of never giving up on something, you will never fail.

You and Bolt are both my beloved children, while Bolt seems to be more fond in your father´s Jutsus, you seem to be more fond in mine, but both of you are equal loved by your father and myself, we do not prefer anyone, no matter what!" Mom said.

"You know, as I was pregnant with Bolt, your father and I named three wishes upon the sky, for our child.

The first wish was, that if it becomes a Boy, he should be as strong as your father, that's what I had wished for and as kind as me, so the words of your father.

The Second wish was, that if it becomes a girl, so his words, she should become as beautiful as me and as courageous as him, so my words.

The third whish was, that if we get two children, they should be able to overcome us both someday, without losing out of sight, what truly is important in this world, Love, Friendship, Care, Courage and Understanding.

All in all we wished for them to become healthy, outstanding and mighty on their own way, being able to burst every scale of expectations through the way they are, not what others want them to be, and you Himawari, are just as I had wished you to become.

So never think that you failed, only because you are in something different from your brother.

I know for sure, that Bolt loves and honors you in his own way, and I know that he never would laugh at you, for being unable to do something he can do.

I am sure you know, that he always believes in you, same as your Father and I do, even our friends, all of them know that you always are giving your 200% and that is far more than we can expect from you!" Mom said I felt the tears of love welling up, pushing the tears of sorrow away.

"Mom, I love you so much!" I said, as I pressed myself on her.

"I love you too, my sweet Himawari!" mom said and embraced me.

"Girls, I really hate to say it, but I think we have no time for embraces and tears, it seems like we are in deep shit right now!" Ino-san said fearfully, we looked up to see that we were surrounded by zombies, while the giant beast was running up to us.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrr!" The Zombies shouted as they attacked us.

"Hakke Hogosen tenohira (_Eight Trigrams, thousand protective palms_)!" I shouted, as I shielded Mom and Ino-san from the attack of the zombies, I prepared on the impact of the Beast.

"Bolt, Father, I´m sorry, I couldn´t protect mother!" I mumbled with tears, as I saw the beast running up to us, an inch away from my rotating chakra shield.

"Sayonara, Father, Bolt!" I said, as I held the Pendant bolt gave me.

"Huh!" I asked as I suddenly recognized that the same was glowing, suddenly, surprising me greatly, a flash of light shone, for a second, out of the pendant.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY SISTER/ FRIEND; DATTEBASA/ SHANAROO!" We heard shouts coming from outside of the shield, accompanied with a massive crackling and a shockwave rushing over us, just as if a meteorite was falling down on earth.

The noise kept on for several moments, before it faded away.

"Hey Friends, care to have some help?" the most charismatic and the coolest of all voices asked, from atop of a giant slain beast.

"Bolt, Sarada-san, oh I'm so glad to see you guys!" I shouted with tears of joy.

"I felt your fear Himawari, and your need for help, you did a good job so far on protecting anyone, I'm proud of you!" Bolt said.

"He´s right, I'm quite impressed too and I too am proud of you, Hima-chan, good job" Sarada said in approval, nodding and I was buff, but it made me full of joy to hear this words coming from my awesome brother and my coolest of all best friends.

"Bolt, Sarada, you have no idea how glad I am right now!" I mumbled as I let their friendly words sink in me.

"Time to turn the tables, I would say!" Bolt smirked and Sarada grinned evilly, her eyes turning to Sharingans, at least I thought it were Sharingans….

I never saw these kind of them though, I asked myself what might has happened while we were up here, or was it normal for a Sharingan, to someday get four Tomoes?


End file.
